Before Its All Gone
by WildChildBornGood
Summary: After the kiss between Rose and Dimitri in Frostbite things start to change. Dimitri doesn't treat her the same and Lissa gets carried away by rumors. What if all of a sudden Rose gets sick. Will things change or will it be the end for Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

**After the kiss between Rose and Dimitri in Frostbite things start to change. Dimitri doesn't treat her the same and Lissa gets carried away by rumors about Rose and Christian being involved. Suddenly, Rose is completely alone and the only person she can count on is Adrian. What if Rose gets sick? Will things change or will it be her end? Will Dimitri and Lissa finally realize what they are giving up before its too late?**

**Well, this story is during Frostbite, but Mason has already died and Rose's mom never came to the Academy. I got this idea a couple of months ago, and it's been nagging at me for a long time so i finally gave in and started to write it. Please, tell me what you think and please review! Thanks! :) **

**RPOV**

It seemed as if my life only got harder and harder. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know what to do anymore. Things got worst everyday and Dimitri's avoidance wasn't really helping. Two days had passed since we had kissed and he had cancelled all of our practices so far. Then there was the problem with Lissa's new friend, Cassandra. Cassandra had transferred schools from the state of New York. She wasn't a royal but all the royal moroi and even some of the dhampir were after her like dogs. Ever since she had come to the Academy, there was something different in Lissa. It was as if something was wrong between us. I don't know but I had the feeling Cassandra was behind it all.

* * *

**LPOV**

Anger coursed through my body and all I wanted to do was explode and let all the anger out. There in my hands was all the proof I needed. Rose, the person I considered my sister, was betraying me in the worst possible way imaginable. In my hands I held the proof I needed. There stood Rose and Christian together, his arms around her. Looking into each others eyes. What more did I want? I had all I needed in this picture. She knew how much he meant to me but she didn't care. Cassandra was right all along, she had warned me but I hadn't listened. Nothing would save Rose from what I had ready for her.

* * *

**RPOV**

I decided to visit Lissa. I was done with secrets. She was my best friend and I trusted her with my life. I knew she would understand or at least, eventually, after the anger passed. Maybe she would even help me and give me advice on what to do between Dimitri and me.

When I got to her room I knocked on the door and I felt a strange sensation pass through the bond. What was going on? Once she opened the door and saw me that strange sensation turned into anger, but most of all hate. And it was directed towards me. It was the very first time I had ever felt something like that come from her.

"Lissa, what's wrong?"

"Rose, how could you!"

"Liss…what are you talking about?"

"So you thought I would never find out? You thought you could keep your secret hidden forever?"

The first thing I thought was that she had found out about Dimitri, but her thoughts of Christian… Christian and _me_ passed through her head. What was going on?

"I don't understand Lissa."

"I'm talking about Christian! Cassandra told me a million times how you were betraying me, but I never listened. But here, here, I hold the truth."

I could see in her hands a picture. It was me and Christian. I remembered that day. We were in the dinning hall and I had almost fallen, but Christian had gotten a hold of me before I fell to the ground.

"How could you? I love him! He is the only person I have left! I thought you were my friend! How could you betray me this way?", she had tears streaming down her face and she shook from the anger.

"Lissa… that picture… its not what you think, you have it all wrong -"

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid?", she screamed

"No Lissa! I would never do that to you. I would never betray you that way. I don't even like Christian that way!"

"You may not like Christian, although I'm sure it's all a lie, but you certainly love what he does to you! What you offer him! You love the way he drink your blood! You're nothing but a blood whore! A lame, cheap blood whore!"

When she said those words, I felt a pang hit my heart. I could stand anyone, anyone else call me anything, but not her. She was the only family I had. I had grown up with her, she was like a sister to me. I would do anything for her, risk and give my life for her. I knew Cassandra had made all this up. I didn't know what she wanted before, but it was clear now. She wanted me out of Lissa's life.

"I never want to see you again Rose! I'm going to make sure that I get assigned another guardian once school is finished. I don't want you in my life."

Every word she said sliced my heart and left me bleeding. I could feel tears building in my eyes and I knew that I would not be able to keep them in.

"But… Lissa… I didn't do any -", she cut me off and left me speechless.

"If you try to get near me or talk to me, I swear, I will make them kick you out of the Academy. I'll make sure they send you to live with the filthy bloodwhores where you belong. I'll be as if you never existed."

Through the bond, I could tell that she was not kidding. I knew she had the power and she could do it if she wanted to. The tears finally spilled and ran down my cheeks.

"Now get out of my room before I decide to go to Kirova and start your living hell!"

I stood there, in shock, for a few second before she could slam the door on my face, and I ran. I ran and ran until I found myself at a deserted garden at the border of the Academy. It was a sunny day, but still cold. Well, sunny _night _for us. Tears kept running down my cheeks and as much as I tried to process what had just happened, but I couldn't. It all seemed like a nightmare, one I couldn't wake up from.

That's when I heard rustling around the trees. Just what I needed. It was Adrian.

"Little Dhampir…", then he got a good look at me.

"Rose, what's wrong?", he was next to me in seconds. I looked up into his eyes and I felt that, in that moment, he was the only person I could trust.

"Adrian… Lissa… she …", I couldn't say more. The sobs didn't let me. I didn't want to remember. I wanted to forget, forget everything.

"Did something happen to her?", he asked instantly alarmed.

"No, no, nothing is wrong with her. She is perfectly well, or at least I hope she is."

I couldn't help it, my voice broke at the end, and in that moment, I knew I couldn't keep it in anymore. I needed to tell someone and Adrian was there.

At the end, I ended up in his arms. His hands caressing my hair while he whispered that everything would be okay. However, something in me told me that he was wrong. Things were far from okay and it would only get worse from here.

**Please, tell me what u guys think. Suggestions and comments are welcome, ideas too. Thanks and please, please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :) Well, here is the second chapter of Before Its All Gone! I'd like to thank all of you of such nice comments, they really make me happy. :D**

**Oh! Ooops! I forgot to mention before that everyone knows Adrian. Baseically, everything that has happen in Frostbite has happen, except the kiss in the gym, where Dimitri's control was questioned. Which is happening now. Rose's mom never came to the Academy either.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review! It would mean alot to me! :)**

**RPOV **

After a while my sobs finally stopped and I could talk normally again.

"Rose, I think you should try to talk to Lissa again, later when she calms down. Or, I'll talk to her, snap some sense into her. You've always been there for her and she can't, just treat you that way after all you've done for her.", his voice was serious, but comforting at the same time.

"Adrian… please don't tell her anything. She won't listen to you and she'll just get mad at you, she'll start to stay away from you too. Without you, Cassandra will have what she wants. Just act as if nothing is wrong. Please?"

I could see clearly on Adrian's face that he didn't want to stay quiet, it simply wasn't in his nature to. He wanted to defend me, like he had done so many times before, but it was important for him to stay quiet, at least for now.

"Please Adrian. Please, swear to me you won't tell anyone. Its very important for her to have at least someone by her side, you're the only one left. In these circumstances, I really don't think Christian counts. Please?"

"Fine," he finally said with a sigh, "but Rose, it won't be easy to deal with her."

"I know, but I'll try. I have to try."

That's when I felt it. The outlines of my vision turned black and I felt a deep pressure to close my eyes and just sleep. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Thought I did notice that in the last few weeks it was getting worst, and so far this time was the worst. Suddenly, I felt my knees go weak, the only reason I didn't crumple to the ground was because of Adrian's arms holding me up.

"Rose! Rose are you okay?" his voice sounded frantic and the worry was evident.

"I'm fine." I told him, though I felt anything but fine. I felt as if I was going to pass out at any moment.

"Rose, I really think you should go to the infirmary. You don't look so good. Come on, we'll go together."

"No Adrian, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy that's all. No need for a big commotion." As much as I tried to make my voice sound strong, it came out as breathy whispers.

"Rose, I don't think you're fine at all. Your are pale. You're so pale you even look kind of green! No, come on, we're going to Dr. Olendezski."

"No, no, Adrian," I said, "I feel better now. Plus, its probably nothing, and if it is I'll find out later. They already did a checkup to all the novices, I'll get the results sooner or later."

I could see in his face that he wasn't convinced but that at least for now it was enough.

"Alright," he said, "come on, I'll walk you to your room. Just in case you feel bad again and need my help." There was a sly smile on his face now, and I knew the tension that there was before was gone.

"Okay," I said, "but that its it." I gave him a look that I hoped was ferocious. We didn't speak as he walked me to my room. Each of us trapped in our own world of problems. Through the bond I could tell that Lissa was sleeping. At least, I didn't have to worry about her now. But one thing I certainly had to do was speak to Christian. Maybe he could make her understand. Once we got to my room, Adrian had turned into his usual self.

"If you want, I could stay and keep you enjoyable company." he suggested. I just laughed, thankful to have something at laugh about.

"That wouldn't be such as good idea."

I didn't know what made me do it, but I found myself wrapping my arms around Adrian and hugging him tightly. I felt him stiffen slightly in surprise, but it didn't take long for his arms to wrap around me too.

"Thank you," I told him, "you really helped me tonight. I don't know what I've would have done if you hadn't found me."

I felt his arms tighten around me and he answered me in a small sentence.

"I'll try to be there for you when you need me." he finally let go and I could see that he truly did mean his words and I was glad for that.

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight, Little Dhampir. Don't dream to much about me." I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him as I watched him turn around and leave.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt a bad as I had ever felt. When I stood up, I practically fell to my knees. My legs felt weak and wobbly. I gathered strength and walked to the bathroom. My reflex ion in the mirror scared me. I had circles under my eyes and they were bloodshot. I quickly took a shower and dressed quickly, scared to go to training. I didn't know what Dimitri's attitude would be today and I really didn't have the mind or the strength to deal with it today. But I pushed those thoughts aside. What was important now was to find Christian and talk to him about all of this.

When I walked into the cafeteria looking for Christian, the first thing I noticed was that everyone was staring at me. And not in a nice way, I might add. They look at me and whispered, and I'm sure it wasn't anything good. Far back into the cafeteria was Christian. He was alone. It was the perfect time to talk to him.

"Christian, we need to talk." I said once it got to his table.

"Yes, Rose. We really need to talk." he said and gave me a cold look. Oh no, not him too. I sat down across from him and he didn't waste anytime to speak.

"What do you think you are doing Rose? What is it that you want?" Oh no, not again.

"What are you talking about Christian?"

"What I'm talking about? I'm talking about what you're telling Lissa. How you are lying to her. That's what I'm talking about."

"Lying to her? Lying to her about what?"

"Oh, so now you don't remember. Why are you telling her that I'm after you. Why? What is your motive?" With every question his voice got louder, by the end he was standing up and his face was red with anger. Meanwhile, everyone else just stared at us.

"You know what I think. I think that you want to take Lissa away from me. You never liked me and you can't stand to see her with me. I don't understand why don't you like me. I've never done anything to you or Lissa to give you a reason. Or is it because of my parents? Just because my parents turned Strigoi doesn't mean I will, if that's what you're worried about. If you think I'm just going to stand and watch you continue to lie to Lissa you are wrong. I love her and I won't let you come between us. I don't care who you think you are, you won't beat me. I'll fight for her and if you don't believe me, just watch me."

And with those last words he left, leaving me shitting there with my mouth probably open, in shock. While, everyone else in the room stood frozen in the middle of whatever they were doing, watching me. And there at the entrance stood Cassandra. Giving me a smile that screamed, "I won."

**CPOV(Cassandra)**

Finally, my plan was going into action. Everything was going as planned and I couldn't be happier. Lissa thought Rose was going after Christian. Christian thought Rose was lying to Lissa about him going after her. Finally after so many years of suffering and pain, Rose Hathaway was starting to feel a little of what I felt. And it was only the beginning. I wouldn't rest to see her destroyed, just like I saw the ones I loved destroyed. Rose Hathaway would pay for every single tear I had shed. No matter what I had to do, I would get revenge.

**Thank you(Please Review)! :))))))))))))))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Hope you guys like.**

**Well, some of you have asked me a few questions or are confused. So I'm going to clear that up.**

**disha aske me what Rose did to Cassandra. Rose didn't do anything to Cassandra, but there is something about Cassandra's past that involves Rose that makes her hate her that way. Please, bare with me, I swear that it will all clear up as the story goes on. Shauna asked me to write about Rose's sickness and I'm getting there. I assure you that in the next chapter you'll find out. Well, if there are anymore comments or questions, please ask me. I'll gladly answer them. Thank you so much for reading and please review, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA at all, but i do own Cassandra, but you can keep her if you want! :)**

After that tense situation with Christian I headed toward the Gym for practice. Well, it was obvious that Cassandra had filled Christians head with ideas, just like she had with Lissa. Now I understood the looks and the whispers that people gave me when they saw me. Suddenly, I was forced into Lissa's head. She was in her room with no other than Cassandra.

"Lissa, you should have seen him. He threw her away like a rag doll. He practically screamed at her that the only one he loved was you and that he didn't care what people thought. That he was going to fight for you. It was so romantic, anybody can tell the its you he wants."

I could feel Lissa's happiness when she heard that Christian loved her and that he was going to fight for her, but his suppose betrayal tugged in her mind.

"Cassandra, I'm glad to hear all that, but that doesn't erase the fact that he cheated on my with Rose."

Cassandra's eyes widen in panic, but quickly recovered, going unnoticed by Lissa.

"Lissa, tell me something, are you really willing to lose Christian all because of Rose?"

"No, but -" Cassandra cut her off before she could say more.

"But Lissa, don't you realize that by confronting Christian that's exactly what's going to happen. You'd lose him and Rose will get what she wanted."

"Cassandra, I don't know…" Lissa still thought that what Christina had done was pretty big to forgive just like that.

"Lissa, don't you think you guys have been through so much, just to let it go to the trash? Remember back to every single fight and argument, or every obstacle you two have gone through. Are you truly willing to let it all fall to the ground because one person got between you two?"

Cassandra's words made her think back to the times people talked about her being with Christina. About how she almost lost him to Victors psi- dogs. She really did love him, and the way Cassandra put things did sound like it was a lot to give up, just because of me.

"You're right Cassandra. I love Christina and just like he is willing to fight for our love, so am I."

Cassandra got up from her seat in Lissa's couch and hugged Lissa tightly.

"I'm so glad Liss. I would hate to see you guys defeated after all you guys been through." When she let her go, Lissa said.

"Cassandra, I'd like to thank you so much for being there for me when I needed you. You're really proved to be a great friend."

"Lissa, you really don't know how much your words mean to me. I've never really had a friend I could trust before and for you to consider me a good friend means the world to me."

I decided I had seen enough. It hurt me to see that Lissa had forgotten so fast about me. It hurt me to think how fast she believed what others said and didn't even question it after so many years of being friends, practically sisters. I didn't know what to do anymore. Each time Lissa fell deeper and deeper into Cassandra's little game and I knew that as time passed it would be harder and harder to get the real truth out.

Once I got to the Gym I tried to forget everything. I knew the moment I walked threw those doors another problem awaited me and I wanted to be ready for whatever happened. As was expected, Dimitri was already there. The moment my eyes landed on him I felt nervous.

"Rose, we need to talk." I don't know why but I somewhat expected this to happen, I just wished that what he said next wasn't too bad.

"Rose, what has been happening between us is inexcusable and what happen the other day made me realize how wrong it is. I am your mentor and you are my student, nothing more. This situation has to stop." Through out his whole speech he kept is Guardian mask on and something about that just made me snap.

"So that's it? What about what we feel for each other? Doesn't that count for anything?" I yelled at him. I knew it was unfair to let all my anger out on Dimitri, but after everything that happened I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Rose, what we feel doesn't matter. Plus, you are just a child. You don't know what you want. If we keep on the way we are doing, its bound to get noticed by someone and not only will it affect you, but me as well."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to run away from all this?" I knew my words would anger him, but I didn't care. I wanted to see him snap, to rip that mask off his face. To see him lose control.

"No, I'm not going to run away as you say. I'm not a child, I'm an adult and I'll deal with this the way and adult would." His mask stood firm, but in his eyes I could see that it was taking some effort in his part to keep it that way.

"Oh really, and how would that be?"

"The way we treat each other will change. I am your mentor and you are my student, and our relationship will be strictly that. Mentor/Student." He turned around and walked towards the door.

"If I had a way to stop being your mentor and training you, believe me I would. But there is no way I can possibly stop. So from now on you will address me as you do to the rest of your teachers. You will address me as Guardian Belikov, and you'll only speak to me if it is school related. Is that understood?" He finally turned around and looked at me, waiting for my answer. His eyes had returned to their normal calm and collected state. He was serious about all this, I could see it in his eyes.

"Sure _Guardian Belikov_, I understand." There in his eyes I could see the change when I addressed him as he had told me to, but quickly return to normal.

"Good. You are excused from today's practice, we'll start again tomorrow morning." and with those last words he left the Gym.

After everything that had happen today the last thing I wanted was to go to class. So, that is how I ended up back in my room, my mind just going through everything that had happen over and over and over again. First it was Lissa, then Christian, and now Dimitri. How long would it be until he realized that hiding our feeling wouldn't help anything. Why was he so persistent to lying to himself and not just accepting the truth. He brought up the subject about me being a child and him an adult, but the way he was acting look more like the other way around.

I was going through all my problems once again when there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I screamed, I didn't have the energy to deal with anyone right now, especially if it was someone who was going to make me go to class.

"Little Dhampir, its me. Open up." On second thought Adrian sounded like good company right now.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Little Dhampir, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, giving me one of his evil, bad-boy smiles.

"Yes Adrian, I should, shouldn't I, but its obvious I'm not or will I go to class."

"Okay, okay, Little Dhampir. No need to get mad." He said as he sat next to me in the bed.

"I'm sure you've already heard about what happen, with the way news travels around here."

"You're right about that, by now the whole school knows about your little argument with Christian."

"Adrian, I don't know what to do. First it was Lissa and I had the hope that maybe Christian could help, but Cassandra got to him before I could and now he's all brainwashed too."

"Well, it seems as if Lissa and Christian have made up because they couldn't get their hands off each other.'

"Yeah, Lissa decided to forgive Christian of everything and to not to even mention what happened, to the convenience of Cassandra. Ugh! No matter how much I think about it I can't find a good reason why Cassandra is doing all this."

"Are you sure its her?" asked Adrian

"Yes, Adrian, I'm sure. Everything started to change when she came to the Academy."

"Yes, you are right. Now that I think about it things did start to change." He turned and looked at me.

"Don't worry, Little Dhampir, we'll get through this. Don't lose hope everything will be okay." I smiled at him, thankful that he was trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Adrian."

We spend the rest of the day in my room, talking, doing whatever came to mind. Until a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Yes?" I asked. It was a small moroi girl.

"You have a note." she said and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said, closing the door

"Whose it from?" asked Adrian.

"Its from Dr. Olendzki, she wants me to go to her office. Probably wants to give me the results of the test."

"Maybe now you'll find out why you got all dizzy yesterday."

"I'm sure it was nothing, just stress I guess. Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to go see what she wants."

"Alright," he said, "remember Little Dhampir, don't let them get to your head." and with that he left.

When I got to Dr. Olendzki's office there was no one there except for me and the receptionist.

"Dr. Olendzki called me." I told her.

"Oh yes. Go inside, dear. She's waiting for you."

Dr. Olendzki's office was like any other doctors office. Plain white walls, the row of framed diplomas, and a portrait of a vase with pretty ugly flowers.

"You called me Doc?" I asked when I walked in the room. Dr. Olendzki looked up from her desk and a strange expression crossed her face. A sympathetic expression, like if she felt sorry for me.

"Yes Rose, please take a seat, we need to talk."

**Please Review! Hope you guys liked it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA at all! But, I wouldn't mind if I did! :)**

Dr. Olendzki's expression was starting to worry me. Why did she look at me that way?

"Rose, I just got your test results back a few hours ago and I'm afraid your test showed me something that isn't good."

"What is it? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Rose, calm down. These things are good to receive with a clear head. Please calm down."

"Dr. Olendzki, please, just tell me what wrong?"

"Rose, your test results show that there is a abnormality in your blood. Rose… I'm truly sorry to say this but you have Leukemia."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I have Leukemia? Me?" I asked her in astonishment, needing to hear it again.

"I'm sorry Rose, but yes. Rose, you are in the last stages of Leukemia. I'm sorry but, there is a very low percentage rate of survival."

"How long?" I asked, needing to hear it .

"Six months, a year at the most." I was in shock. I couldn't move. I couldn't

Speak. I couldn't think. Six months. A year at the most, and then that was it. I would die. I would die before I even got the chance to live.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked, braced for the answer.

"Well Rose, there is but the treatment is extreme and there is the possibility it might not work. I think the best choice is to send you to a hospital that is specifically for this or at least somewhere they have the proper tools to find some solution."

"No, but I can't leave, I have to graduate. Can't you give me the treatment here?"

"Yes Rose, but it won't be enough. Plus the treatment is too extreme and I don't think your body will be able to resist it. You'd be much more comfortable at a hospital."

"No. I don't want to leave. I won't leave. Please, just let me stay here."

"But Rose, you'll get worse and worse. I'm sure you know what I taking about, am I right?" I knew what she was saying. Now I knew the cause of all the dizzy spells, the weakness, it was all because of this terrible deceases.

"Yes, I know but, I want to live as normally as possible, as much as I can."

"But Rose, people will notice your change. I'll be dramatic. I can't do that." I could feel tears run down my cheeks and my voice cracked as I begged her to let me stay.

"What if we make a deal. You let me stay here for as much as I can resist or for as much as you think is convenient and then you can send me. Just please, please, let me stay. Look at it as my last wish." I begged her. Praying I had convinced her.

"Rose… I… Alright! You can stay but you have to come to me every week to administrate your medication. Though it won't be enough, later you'll need stronger medication and that I won't be able to do here."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped up from my seat and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll follow all your instructions. I'll be a good patient. But I do need to ask for one more favor." I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Can you keep all of this a secret. I really don't want anyone to know. Can we just keep it between us, please?"

"Oh, Rose. Fine! I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." I said and I could feel new tears fall down my cheeks. Tear of gratefulness.

"I'll call for you when it is time for your first doses."

"Alright, I'll be here when you need me. Thank you."

"Anything Rose, anything."

I got out of the office, thinking it could all be the last time. I looked to the side of the door and right there, was Adrian. The look he had on his face told me he had heard everything. Adrian knew and now I had to convince him to keep it a secret.

"Adrian, please, please don't freak out. Everything's okay." I talked slowly and calmly trying to calm him down. I could see in his expression and eyes that he was panicking.

"Okay. Okay! Rose she just told you that you are going to die and you think that's alright!"

"Adrian! Please, _shut up!_ Come on, we have to talk." I grabbed his hand and we walked outside. I looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Rose, I can't keep quiet about this. You need help, please let me help you. I'll go with you to where ever Dr. Olendzki sends you, just go. I won't leave you alone, just please don't give up."

"Adrian," I took his hands in mine, "Dr. Olendzki will do everything she can. There is nothing you can do. There is nothing I can do. Please understand that." I looked at him, begging him to understand.

"Rose! No! We can find a way. I'll do everything it takes to save you. Don't you understand Rose? I love you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I can't stand the idea of knowing that you might not be there. Please, lets go to somewhere were they can help you." I saw tears glisten in his eyes and they started falling down, making me start crying too. I brushed his tears away with my fingers and cupped his face between my hands. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of mine.

"Please Adrian. All I want is to stay and live as normally as possible for as much as I can. The last thing I want is to be stuck in a hospital bed with tubes stuck to my body. I trust you Adrian. You'll be the only one to know. I promise you, I swear, that when things get out of control and I can't stand it anymore, I'll leave. You can come with me if you want to, but please… please," the tears were flowing freely now. "Please lets keep it between us. Don't tell anyone. I'm begging you, please?"

"Rose… I…" he looked at me a battle within him.

"Rose, I swear to you I won't say anything. I give you my word." His words were like a key to my tears and sorrow. I wrapped my arms around him and cried as hard as I had ever cried before.

"Thank you Adrian. Thank you so much." I felt his arms wrap around me tightly.

"I will always be there for you Rose. I promise you, I won't leave you alone. I'll be there, nothing will stop me from being there for you."

His words only made me cry harder. They made me realize how lucky I was to have Adrian in my life. So far, he had always been there for me. Through thick and thin. He truly was a good friend and it pained me not to correspond to his feelings. But I did love him, not enough and maybe not the way he wanted, but I did, I did love him.

**I'd like to say that i do not mean to offend anyone by writing about this disease. I did as much research as I could to do a good job.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, please REVIEW :D!**

**P.S. (Sunayna4sho, you guessed right! :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter five! Hope you guys like! I was so happy to know that you guys liked Chapter four, i didn't know the reactions i would get. :) Thanks so much for your support!**

**Oh, I'd like to clear up that Mason is dead. He already died in Spokane. I know... sad :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA!**

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I didn't sleep much anyway, so when I woke up for the millionth time I decided to stop trying and for once be early for training. Last night after I finally calmed down, I felt numb. I was still processing the whole idea. Knowing that I could be dead in less than a year made me think of how little time I had and so many things that I wanted to do. It made me realize how I had taken my life for granted. I realized that now that my life was out of my hands. Me and Adrian stood there in each others arms, each of us consumed in our own thoughts. As the minutes passed I grew more and more worried. What was going to happen now? I was scared, scared as I had never been before.

"Its all going to be okay Rose. Don't worry, we'll get through this. We'll get through this." He murmured to me, as if he had sensed what I was thinking. After that he walked me to my room and said goodnight and told me he'd see me tomorrow.

It was the very first time I was early for training. I was even earlier than Dimitri. Dimitri, I thought. Dimitri and Lissa had left me when I needed them the most. My mother had never been there for me and the last thing I wanted was for her to feel that she needed to be with me. Not because she wanted to but because it was her responsibility to. No, I didn't want that. The only person I had now was Adrian.

In that moment Dimitri walked in. I could see in his face he was surprised to see me here so early, but quickly his face was covered back into his Guardian mask.

"It's a miracle, you're early. Go to the track, your running laps today." he told me, his voice cold and hard. I didn't even bother to answer and just walked out to the track. By the time I ended running, I was tired and out of breath. I felt like if I had only started running many months ago.

"Rose, what happened? You were six minutes behind your time?" his voice remained cold as before, but now had harsh edge to it.

"I'll do better next time, Guardian Belikov." I answered him, still trying to catch my breath.

"You better or next time you'll run more."

"Yes, Guardian Belikov."

"You may go." he said. I suppressed a sigh. Before, I lived for practice, now, it's the last thing I want to do.

After training I headed towards the cafeteria. Knowing it would be somewhat empty at this hour. Right now, the last thing I wanted was to deal with everyone's stares, much less if Lissa, Christian, and Cassandra would be there to add fuel to the fire. But as always luck wasn't on my side today. Lissa, Christian, and Cassandra all sat in what used to be our table. I ignored them and just got in line to get breakfast, but just the smell of it turned my stomach upside down. I turned around to get out of the line and I bump in right in to Lissa. Christian and Cassandra right behind her.

"Oh, Rose, its you. Ugh, God. Can't anyone get a decent breakfast without being repulsed? Why don't you watch were you are going? God, you are such a klutz. It's a shame it was you who got saved in Spokane. Such a waste that it was Mason instead of you. I bet he would have made a great Guardian." Lissa said. Her eyes were hard and cold, looking at them and through the bond I could tell that she meant every word she had just said. I pretended not to listen. I blanked my mind and only thought of getting out of the cafeteria.

Luckily, the rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. I think I was the first time this month that I wasn't kicked out of Stan's class. I didn't even bother to go to lunch, I wasn't hungry and I was just plain tired to deal with all the drama out there. The training in the morning was terrible. Every muscle in my body hurt, all I wanted was to sleep. So, after class I went to my room planning to take a short nap before my other classes. I didn't have planned to oversleep.

I was awaken by the touch of Adrian caressing my face. I woke with a jump and saw it was him.

"Shh," he murmured, "Its okay. Go back to sleep." he said, his voice soft and low.

"No! I fell asleep!" I thought I had slept a couple of hours I still felt the same. Worse even.

"Relax, Rose. You're not doing so good, you need to rest. When I didn't see you around I came to look for you." his eyes were kind, but I could also see the worry in them. Did I actually look that bad?

"No," I said "I have to go to practice or I'm going to be in big trouble with Dimitri."

"No, Rose. You have a fever, and its not going down. We should go see Dr. Olendzki." his voice was serious.

"I feel fine Adrian. Don't worry, I have to go to practice." I said as I got up from the bed when the whole room started moving. Adrian caught me before I slammed face first on the floor.

"You see Rose! You can't even walk and you want to go to practice? No, come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Okay, okay, I'll go, but I can still walk." I said to him. I stopped fighting him and let him help me out of the room. Luckily, when we got there it was empty, by that time I could barley walk, Adrian lifted me in his arms.

"Dr. Olendzki, Rose got sick. She has a fever and she's barely conscious. I had my eyes closed trying to block out the pain.

"Bring her in here." I heard Dr. Olendzki order Adrian. I felt as he laid me on a hospital bed.

"Doctor, please do something!" I heard Adrian's frantic voice, then I heard a strange gasping noise and I realized that the noise was coming from me. I opened my eyes to meet Adrian's worry filled ones. With one hand he brushed my hair out of my face, with the other he grabbed my hand, trying to sooth me.

"Calm down, Rose. It's okay, I'm here."

I heard footsteps walking towards us, I guessed it was Dr. Olendzki.

"This is the only thing that will help." I heard her say, by that time I had already closed my eyes again.

"What is it?" he asked

"Morphine, but at the rate he disease is growing… it won't last long." That's when I felt a sharp pain in the inside of my elbow and it was as if glory had spread all over me. I felt as if I was floating with the clouds. I finally found the ability to open my eyes again. Adrian was looking at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Adrian…" I whispered, not being able to go on.

"Shhh, Little Dhampir. Its okay. How do you feel?" his hand brushed my hair away from my face.

"Weird. I feel like I'm flying, and the pain is gone." My eyes closed again and the room seemed to give slow circles that made me sleepy.

"It okay Rose. Sleep, I'll do you good." Even though my body seemed asleep, my mind wasn't. I could hear everything going on.

"So you know about Rose's illness, right?" I heard Dr. Olendzki ask Adrian.

"Yes, I accidentally overheard the conversation you two were having last yesterday. She couldn't deny it to me."

"I was worried about that I was planning to tell Princess Vasilissa, seeing they are good friends. Rose will need someone by her side. She won't be able to do it alone."

"She'll have me. Everyone left her, I won't. I would do anything to save her."

"Well, that does not depend on you or me. I have to go. Rose, will probably not wake up until later. You can leave her here if you'd like of you can take her to her room. Whatever you think is best for her. Please, when she wakes up can you tell her to come to me tomorrow after school, I'll be waiting for her to discuss her treatment."

"I'll tell her. Thank you, Dr. Olendzki."

"Your welcome, Lord Ivashkov. Have a good night."

I guess she left after that because then I felt as if I was being lifted. I knew it was Adrian and with those thoughts I finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was disoriented. Then I remembered all that had happened and realized I was back in my room. I looked around and saw that Adrian was sitting on a chair. He was awake.

"Sleeping Beauty revives." she said when he saw that I was awake

"I'm sure I look like anything _but _sleeping beauty." I answered him. He came to the side of the bed and kneeled down, taking my hand in his.

"How do you feel?" he asked me

"I'm better, thanks for taking care of me." I told him and gave him what I hoped was a smile.

"Rose… I know that you want to keep all of this a secret but… don't you think you should tell Lissa? Maybe she could heal you. I would do it but I know I'm terrible at it."

"No Adrian, she can't heal me. My disease is like Victor's, you can't heal it. Plus, Lissa hates me and I know that it will take a miracle for her to stop listening to Cassandra. Even if she did do it… it would be against her real wishes. She doesn't want me in this world. Why would she do something that causes the exact opposite of what she wants?"

"What make you say that?" he had grown stiff and still.

"She told me so. She told me it would be less of a waste if it had been me who had died in Spokane instead of Mason. She wasn't lying… she wants me dead. I felt it through the bond. She really meant it." Adrian moved closer to me and pulled me to his chest. I felt a sob coming but I managed to swallow it, creating a knot at my throat.

"If she knew the truth she would have never said that. She loves you Rose. She would want to save you." he said that, but he didn't feel what I felt through the bond, Lissa hated me. She hated me with all her heart.

"You're all I have left Adrian." I whispered to him.

"What about your cradle robbing mentor? I'm sure you can trust him, even though I don't like him much." I could hear the reluctance in his voice as he mentioned Dimitri.

"Yeah, right." I snorted, "He was the first person to tell that I could not go to him for help, unless it was strictly school related. My problems aren't school related. He doesn't care."

"What's his problem?" Adrian asked, an angry tone creeping in his voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. There is no going back. You are the only one I can count on Adrian." I tighten my grip on him, tiring to project what I meant in that hug.

"You can count on that Little Dhampir. I won't abandon you like the others did. I'll be there, no matter what." In that moment I knew I could count on him. I knew that he wasn't lying. He would be there, just like he'd promised. That I could count on.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)**

**!HAPPY NEW YEARS! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's Chapter 6! :)**

**I'd like to thank all of you for your great review. They mean the world to me, and i'm so happy that you guys are liked the story. I'm makes me jump in joy. Many of you are asking what happen to Eddie. Well, like everyone else Eddie has manipulated with all the rumors going on about Rose, so he too has left Rose alone. :( Well this chapter is in CPOV (Cassandra). I know that some of you might be confused about Cassandra so thats why i made this chapter. I hope i don't confuse you guys even more! Throughout the story i'll be giving little hint that lead towards the reason of Cassandra's hate for Rose. When the truth comes out i swear that there'd be a whole explaination about Cassandra and her past. If there's any questions or comments please, please let me know! i'd love to answer them. thanks so much for reading and hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Academy!**

**CPOV(Cassandra)**

I was walking towards my room when I heard a big commotion going on towards the infirmary. When I got there I saw Adrian and Rose. It seemed as if she was sick. I never understood what everyone saw in her, especially someone a guy like Adrian. He needed someone better than that wannabe blood whore, and he wasn't the only one. If you paid enough attention it was obvious that Guardian Belikov was after her too. You could especially tell when Adrian said his sexual comments. He tried to hide his anger, but some of the time he wasn't too good at it.

Once I saw that they were inside the infirmary, I quietly sneaked in to see what was going on. Through the small window the door I saw how Adrian laid Rose on the bed and soon Dr. Olendzki came with a syringe and put it on Rose. Hmm… what was going on? Soon after that, it seemed as if Rose had fallen asleep and Dr. Olendzki and Adrian were having a conversation. I couldn't hear through the door but I would find out what all this was about.

I waited at the entrance of the building, waiting for Dr. Olendzki to come out. The first to come out though was Adrian with Rose in his arms, looking pretty much dead. If only I was that lucky. Not too long after that, out came Dr. Olendzki. This was my shot. I sneaked behind her, and before she could notice I grabbed her and covered her mouth to avoid her screaming to be heard by anyone. I dragged her to a nearby bush, where we would be completely covered.

"Shh," I told her, "Nothing is going to happen if you cooperate. Now, I'm going to uncover your mouth, if you scream, you are as good as dead. Now, I want you to tell me what is wrong with Rose Hathaway?" I slowly uncovered her mouth and to prove how stupid she was, the first thing she did was scream. Oh, she wanted to test me?

"Didn't I tell you not to scream?" I whispered to her in her ear. Then I stared suffocating her. Moments like these made me thankful for my element, air. I could get anything with it. I could threaten someone, I could use it to get what I wanted by force, and I could kill with it. All that in the snap of my fingers. I watched her wither on the ground, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed to have power. The ability to kill. But in this situation, to get what I wanted I needed her alive. I let her breath again. I crouched next to her on the floor, making sure she wouldn't see me, and pulled her up to me by the hair.

"Now, that was a little preview of the way you will die if you don't give me what I want. You saw what I'm capable of and I'm not afraid to use it. So again, what is wrong with Rose Hathaway.?"

"She's… she's sick." she stammered out, still trying to catch her breath. I pulled on her hair harder.

"I know that she is sick. What I want to know is, what is she sick with?" I asked her while she sobbed.

"She has… she has Leukemia." she finally answered.

That, I wasn't expecting. The blood whore had Leukemia. She would die. Destiny was at my side. I felt a smile slowly spread on my face, as I imagined her death. Then I remembered I had the doctor here. Slowly, I turned her face towards mine and before she could recognize me I looked at her directly in the eyes, using compulsion at full blast.

"You will remember nothing about this. You will forget you ever saw me tonight. You came out of the building and tripped over a rock and fell close to these bushes. Nobody was ever here." and with that I threw her back to the ground and hid behind a tree, not to far from where I had left her.

I watched as she slowly got up and looked around, startled. But I knew she wouldn't remember anything. My compulsion wasn't as strong as a spirit user, but it was better than the average moroi. I had been practicing since I was a little girl and you know what they say, practice makes perfect. I watched as she brushed herself off and walked away.

The information I had received tonight was great, marvelous. I'd never planned on killing her, why give her the easy way out? But now, she would suffer _and_ die. What more could I ask for? I had taken away the people she loved and trusted the most. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Guardian Belikov had left her on his own will. She was completely alone… well not completely. She had Adrian, but whatever, they never even got along. It wouldn't take long for him to leave her too, even without my help, just like Guardian Belikov.

Everything was perfect and it was like a dream come true. I swore I would do this and I was keeping that promise, no matter how hard it would be. My mother deserved that much after everything she went threw. I'm sure she would've been proud.

**Please, please REVIEW! THANKS! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7! Hope you guys like! :) Thanks so much for your review, there awesome! :D**

**Disclaime: I don't own VA! **

The next day was the same as the one before. Practice, class, room, class, practice again, and back to my room. I had the feeling it would be this way from now on. When I went to my afternoon practice with Dimitri, things were the same. Not that I expected things to be different. Well, one thing did change, I would only go to practice in the mornings. The reason he gave me was, "I don't want to waste my time with someone who doesn't care or even bothers trying anymore." His words made me realize that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't become a Guardian. I would either be dead before graduation, or too weak to do it. When I got out of practice Adrian was already waiting for me to go to Dr. Olendzki. That's were we were right now, in her office waiting for her to show up, and I was growing nervous by the second. Adrian, noticing my nervousness grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, smiling at me.

"It'll be okay, Little Dhampir." I just looked at him and smiled. Finally, in came Dr. Olendzki.

"Hello Rose, Lord Ivashkov, I'm glad you're here."

"Hi", I said "I thought you had ditched us, doc." I said trying to start with some humor before everything turned serious again.

"Patience, my dear, patience." She told me giving me a slight smile.

"Well, we all know what were hear for, so lets get to it." Adrian squeezed my hand tighter, giving me strength. "Since your disease is advanced we have to make that chemotherapy treatment that much severe. We'll start the treatment today and you will come every week for three months. Since you want to keep all of this a secret we'll do the treatment on Fridays, most of the effects will pass during the weekend, so you'll be somewhat ready on Monday." She paused for a second and then continued, "Rose, I know that you want to be here the most time possible. Three months is all I can do here, after those three months, I'm sorry, but you'll have to go to a hospital."

Three months and then I'll have to leave and I'll probably never come back.

"It's okay, Dr. Olendzki, you're doing enough for me. Three months is enough." We all fell to an awkward silence after that, Dr. Olendzki was the once who broke it.

"Well Rose, lets do this." she said with a sigh, holding the door open for me and Adrian. She led us to a room that had one of those uncomfortable hospital beds and many strange looking machines, that looked more like robots.

"Okay Rose, please lay on the bed. I'll be back soon with the medicine."

Once she left us alone, with a sigh I went to lay on the bed. Adrian at on a chair next to me.

"Isn't it funny that I hate hospitals so much and I'm the one who lands stuck on one." I mused, trying to calm down, not only me but Adrian as well. He looked down to me and smiled slightly before his face turned completely serious.

"Rose, I want to ask you a question. I know I promised you that I would keep your illness a secret and I swear I will, I just want to know why? Why do you want to keep it a secret?" I looked at him, then down. I knew he would ask this sooner or later.

"Adrian, the reason I want to keep my sickness as a secret is that I don't want anyone's pity. Right now the only person I have left is you, and I thank you so much for that. You're a great friend. Everyone had left. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri… everyone. What if they found out about all of this? How do you think it would make me feel that after everything they've said about me, humiliated me, and spread rumors about me they'd suddenly come back just because they've found out I was going to die? Their support and love wouldn't feel true to me, it would all feel like a lie. They'd be there because they'd feel sorry for me and not because they truly care. I don't want that. Adrian… I don't know if I'm going to survive all this and just incase I don't, I don't want the remainder of my time to be fake. I want everything to be normal, how wouldn't I love for everything to be back to how it was before… but its not, so I have to grab what little I have of that normalness because otherwise all I'll think about is that I'm sick and that I might die. That's why I want to keep it a secret."

At the end I was trying to hold in tears because even though I knew all this, saying it out loud made it more real. It made me realize that this was really happening and that I didn't know that outcome, and that scared me. I knew everyone thought that I was a tough person, like nothing scared me, and sure I was all that, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel. I had a real heart not one made out of stone. At that moment, Dr. Olendzki came in the room with an IV pole, a bag stuck to the top of it. I took a deep breath to calm down and saw that Adrian did the same.

"Okay Rose," Dr. Olendzki started, "will you please give me your arm. I have to insert the IV to administrate the medication."

"Wait, you're not going to give me like a pill or something?" I asked her, my voice slightly raised in panic.

"No Rose," she said, chuckling, "There's no pill for this only threw the veins." I could feel my eyes widening. I was terribly scared, no terrified, of needles.

"Oh, no. Are you sure there isn't any other way?" I asked her, but I already knew the answer.

"No, sorry Rose. This is it." I looked at her and then at Adrian, both of them had a slight smile on their faces. It seemed they found my phobia of needles humorous.

"Fine! Put it in, but hurry up or you won't be able to stop me from bolting out of this room."

I looked away from the needle she had in her hand and took the slight pinch on my arm as indication that it was over.

"There Rose." said Dr. Olendzki, "All you have to do now is wait for the bag to get empty and then you can go back to your room."

"Okay." I answered, looking up at the bag of medicine.

In an hour of so the bag was finally empty and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Well, that it." Dr. Olendzki said while she stared to take away the needle from my arm. "Come back next Friday for you next treatment, and if anything unusual happens come to me immediately, understood?" she said giving me a stern look, but caring at the same time.

"Yes Madam ." I jumped off the bed and said, "See you later, Doc."

When me and Adrian came out of the building it was starting to get light. It would soon be curfew. I waited for Adrian to say something about our conversation at the clinic, but he didn't say anything. When we got to my room he tried to stay, but I insisted that he go back to his room.

"But Little Dhampir, what if you need something?"

"Then I'll get it, I can still walk." I smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

He seemed undecided until he finally agreed.

"Alright. Fine. I'll come tomorrow morning to check on you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, please don't worry, Adrian. I'll be okay." He gave me a skeptical look.

"Goodnight, Little Dhampir."

" 'Night." I said to him and went to my room. Today had been a big day. I was so tired all I thought about was how soft and warm my bed would feel. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday and I could sleep in. I got changed and laid on my bed hoping tomorrow would be a good day.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I present to you Chapter 8!**

**Hope you guys like and please tell me what you think. I'd like to hear anything you guys have to say. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own VA. Though, i wouldn't mind if i did. ;)**

_I laid on a hospital bed. The room was stark white and I felt cold. I had needles and patched stuck all over my body. Suddenly, Dimitri walked into the room._

"_Dimitri? What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you Rose." he answered me, " I came to see you on your death bed, and you don't know how happy that makes me."_

"_What?" I asked perplexed _

"_You heard me Rose. You are finally going to let us all rest. After all this time, don't you think we deserve a break?" This time he didn't have his Guardian mask on, this time if face showed me arrogance, coldness and cruelty. Something I had never seen in him before._

"_That's one of the reasons I left you, you know. I'm tired of all your childish games, your cocky attitude. I realized I deserve someone better, someone who can give me what I want. Someone who can give me a family and a normal life. Not someone I'd have to take care of for the rest of my life, a burden."_

_Why was he saying all this? Didn't he see how he was hurting me? I could feel the tears running down my face._

"_But Dimitri, we love each other." I told him, begging him to understand._

"_No, Rose. There you have it wrong. You might love me but I don't love you. All the times I told you I loved you were lies, and you know why I lied?" he came near me and whispered in my ear, "Because I was using you. Using you like a cheap whore."_

_I was outright crying now. He had never spoken to me like this, and he was the last person I expected to. I buried my head on my knees, trying to block everything that he was saying._

"_Stop, please. Please, stop." I cried. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. Praying, begging, for him to stop. I heard the door close, and I guessed he had left. I looked up and all I found was Lissa. I looked around the room, Dimitri was gone._

"_You were never a good friend Rose." Lissa said to me, her eyes full of anger._

"_Lissa… please… no you too." I whispered, mostly to myself._

"_I saved you instead of my family, and this is the way you repay me? You swore to be my guardian, but you betrayed me before you even got the chance to do it. I'm sure you would have let the Strigoi kill me." _

"_No, Liss… I never betrayed you. You're like a sister to me. Please, just let me explain-" she cut me off._

"_You're lying, just like you have been all this time. But you know what? I'm glad that you at least are getting what you deserve." she smiled at me and her smile wasn't like any smile I had seen on her before. It was cruel and full of arrogant happiness. _

_I closed my eyes and covered my ears again, willing her to leave just like Dimitri had left. Suddenly everything went black. I couldn't see anything, it was as if someone had blindfolded me. Then the voices started. It was Dimitri and Lissa voices and they were in my head, talking to me. Torturing me._

"_You're nothing."_

"_You're worthless."_

"_Nobody ever loved you."_

"_I never love you."_

"_I'm glad you're dying."_

"_The whole world is happy that you're dying."_

"_You're DEAD!"_

I bolted up on my bed. Sweat dripped from my face and my bed sheets were all tangled around my legs. I looked around the room and I realized it had all been a dream. No, a nightmare. Suddenly I felt my stomach begin to churn and I was off of the bed and crouched next to the toilet in seconds. I knew this would happen, I just hadn't expected for it to be that painful. I felt as if something was being ripped from inside of my stomach and left a burning hole in its place. I felt cold and weak, and there next to the toilet, I let it all out.

I cried over Lissa and everything that had happened between us. I had never thought this would have happen. I cried for all the friends I has lost, and now hated me. But what I especially cried for was for Dimitri. It had finally hit me that it was over between us. For what never happened, except for a few hidden kisses here and there, but that was it. Nothing ever happened. What he had said in my nightmare spinned around in my mind. What if what he had said in the dream was true? I loved him and I don't know how many times I wished he would correspond to those feelings, but he didn't. It hurt me to know that all I ever wanted was just a dream, a fantasy. In the real world nothing ever went the way you wanted them to. It hurt me to know that someday another girl would be lucky enough to claim Dimitri's heart as hers. They would have a family, with many kids that would have his eyes. Eventually they'd have grandchildren and all the works. It tore my heart in half to know that it would never be me.

I don't know how long I sat there next to the toilet, of all places. Going through every single good and bad memory I ever had. When my mom left me at the Academy. How much I missed her and then resented her. When I met Lissa and we became best friends. How much her family loved me and showed me their love, like if they were my real parents. How lonely it was when they were no longer here. When we escaped the Academy and spend those two years out in the real world, frightened and excited at the same time. When I finally met Dimitri. How I used to hate him at first and how that hate transformed into love. When I met Adrian, how I also used to hate him and how much he meant to me now. When I lost Mason and would never forget all he did for me. How I learned I was sick. How everyone left me alone, how completely and utterly alone I felt. I guess I fell asleep again because I was woken up by a banging on the door.

"Rose! Open the door. Its me, Adrian."

Adrian, I thought. He said he would check on me in the morning. What time was it?

"Rose! Are you okay?" he asked as he knocked some more on the door.

I gathered strength and lifted myself off from the bathroom floor and went to open the door. I guess I looked as bad as I felt because his reaction was priceless. It was as if he was shocked and worried at the same time. I started laughing, Adrian's face quickly changed from worried and shock to a bit of annoyed.

"What's so funny, Little Dhampir?" he asked me as he walked into the room.

"Oh, Adrian… you should have seen your face…it was so funny!" I continued laughing, and if I was being honest, I didn't know if I was truly laughing or if the drugs I had in he made me a bit crazy. I went to sit on the bed, soon Adrian joined me there. After my little laughing fit I felt even weaker than before and I knew that my little moment of happiness had cost me.

"It looks like you didn't sleep so much, Little Dhampir." Adrian told me, putting the back of his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature no doubt.

"Maybe you're right," I answered him, "though I did sleep, so that's a plus." I smiled at him, trying to make a joke, I think… I felt so disoriented.

"How do you feel?" he asked me and I could tell that he was analyzing me, so I decided to tell the truth.

"Not too good, but I'm hanging in there." I answered him, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of my truthful comment.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you some food?" he asked. Just the mentioning of food had me crouched next to the toilet again only this time I had a bit of an unwanted audience present.

"Adrian… leave…" I told him, pushing on his chest lightly.

"No, Rose." he rubbed my back gently.

"Ugh… this I so embarrassing, you shouldn't be seeing this." I moaned while I laid my forehead at the edge of the tub.

"Don't worry Little Dhampir, its okay." he tried to soothe me and he brushed the hair off my face. "Do you want to go see Dr. Olendzki?" he asked me.

"No, its normal with the medication. She won't be able to do anything about it anyway." I told him, getting up and walking out of the bathroom to lay back on the bed. That's how we spend the rest of the day. Me, running to the bathroom and Adrian right behind me. The brief moments I was okay, I spend them talking to Adrian. I was so thankful to have him and I felt kind of guilty to keep him in here all day.

"Hey, Adrian, have you talked to Lissa lately?" I asked him. It had been a long time since I had actually had a real conversation with Lissa. Even before all this got out of control. I hadn't checked the bond either, too scared to see what I would find.

"Everything is the same, Little Dhampir. It seems as if Lissa and Cassandra become closer as the days go by, but don't worry, she'll come around eventually." he told me, probably already knowing what I was thinking. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Who could it be?

**Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you guys liked! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter NINE!**

**From all the reviews i got from the last chapter, I'm going to be honest, i am completely scared to post this chapter. i have no idea what you guys will think and i really don't want to disappoint you guys. Please, please tell me what you think. :)**

**Also, i'd like to clear somethings up. Many of you are asking me if this is a Dimitri/Rose story or if its a Adrian/Rose story. I'm pretty sure this is a Dimitri/Rose story. I'm really sorry to all the Adrian/Rose lovers! Please don't hate me! :( Another thing you guys have been asking is if Rose will lose her hair, and yes, Rose will lose her hair, but that won't happen until later into the story. Thanks so much for you support and your reviews and enjoy! :)**

_**

* * *

**_

From Last Chapter:

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Who could it be?_

* * *

I stood and opened the door, much to Adrian's protest, but there was no one there. It wasn't until I looked closely that I saw there was a envelope and the floor. I looked up and down the hallway, but there was no one there. I quickly bend down and picked up the envelope. I looked at it back and front, but it didn't have anything written. I quickly hid it underneath my sweater. I don't know, but something told me that Adrian shouldn't find out about this.

"Who is it?" I heard him ask as I closed the door behind me.

"No one. I guess someone just pulled a prank on us."

"Hey, Adrian?" I started, "Do you think you can do me a favor?" I asked him, giving him an innocent look.

"Sure Rose. What do you need?"

"I'm hungry." I said simply, "Can you get me some food?" I gave him my man-eater smile now, sure it would work.

"S-s-sure, Rose. What do you feel like eating?" he stuttered, and I smiled to myself, seeing proof that my charm still worked.

"Oh, anything's fine. But, if you find doughnuts that'd me great." I hinted. Now that I thought about it, I really was starting to get hungry.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." he said as he headed towards the door.

"Thanks." I half-said and half-yelled. I waited to be sure that he was gone and then I got the envelope from where I had hidden it, and opened it. It was a note.

_Come at midnight to the entrance gate of_

_The Guardian building. You'll discover _

_Something you'd never suspect._

That was it. Nothing more, and it didn't say who it was from either. What could it be? I knew it was probably such a smart idea to go somewhere just because a mysterious note told you to, but I couldn't help myself, I had to know. I quickly hid the envelope and the note before Adrian showed up. I was sure he wouldn't let me go if he found out, I wasn't taking that chance. A couple of minutes later he came back.

"Rose, I found what you wanted." he said, in a sing-song voice. He had a plate on chocolate glazed doughnuts in one hand and a carton of milk in the other. Now, my stomach was really grumbling.

"Oh my god, Adrian. You're my hero." I said to him as I took a doughnut from the plate.

"Well, I'm glad you can eat again." he said as he placed the plate done on the little table I had, and grabbed one for himself.

"Me too." I told him, "I hate when I can't eat." he just laughed at my comment.

The time passed soon after that, or it felt that way anyway. I don't know if it was because I was anxious to know what I would find or because I had no idea how to make Adrian go back to his room in a nice way.

"Adrian, you look tired. You should go to bed."

"No, I'm okay." I gave him a look.

"Adrian, you look like you could fall asleep any second now and you have circles under your eyes and you're trying to tell me you're not tired?"

"I'm really fine, Little Dhampir."

"No, Adrian. You're not and you're only making me feel guilty." I said to him with a frown.

"Guilty? Why am I making you fell guilty?" he asked me and his face showed me he was confused.

"Yes, guilty Adrian. I feel as if I'm taking over your life. Most of the time you're with me, and you worry so much over me… I can't help but feel guilty." I shrugged. His face turned tender and kind.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, Little Dhampir."

"Then, just do me a favor and go to sleep. I'd hate for you to get sick too. I think we have enough of that already, don't you think?" With a sigh, he finally agreed.

"Okay, Little Dhampir. I guess you're right, I am tired. I'll come back tomorrow." he said to me as he headed for the door.

"Goodnight." I said to him, glad he finally admitted I was right.

Once he had left, I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was 11:45. Fifteen minutes until midnight. I decided to leave early, just to be sure.

I carefully sneaked out of my room and checked the hallway to be sure that it was empty, just like in the old days. Once I was sure it was safe, I quickly got out of the building unnoticed. The night, well technically day, was bright, but cold. A typically winter day. The ground was covered in melting snow and the trees were bare. The campus was deserted, only a few Guardians here and there on patrol, but I was quick to evade them.

Once I got to the Guardian building it was midnight, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was no one there. Nothing. That's not until I noticed a shadow that moved at the side of the building. I walked towards it cautiously, not knowing what to expect. I continued walking, until I finally got close enough to see what was going on. I never expected to find what I found. It was Dimitri and Tasha. What I saw broke my heart to pieces. Dimitri had Tasha pressed against the wall. His arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. It seemed they were on their own world, but soon enough they sensed me - the intruder.

They immediately broke off. Both of their faced contained shock, but Tasha's quickly turned smug, while Dimitri just looked at me with and unreadable expression besides shock.

"Oh, Rose! Its just you. You scared us there!" she said, as she wrapped her arms around Dimitri's torso and looked up to him sweetly. Unlike Dimitri, Tasha look pleased with herself, like if she enjoyed that they had been caught.

"Well Rose, you'll be the first to know, now that you caught us red handed. Dimka just asked me to be his girlfriend. Don't you think we make a great couple?" she looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," I said softly, "Uh… congratulations, I guess. I hope you two are very happy. I'm… I'm very sorry to have intruded." I couldn't stay there any longer. My eyes threatened to give me away and start gushing out tears.

"Goodnight." I said and walked briskly towards my room. What I had just saw made me understand everything behind his actions like a cold bucket of water. I had kept holding on to a shred of hope, but that shred was gone. He was with Tasha now. I was long forgotten… now I had to forget him. A task that wouldn't be easy… something utterly impossible.

Once I was out of view, I ran all the way back to my room, not caring who saw me or if I got caught. Once in my room I cried. Why did it seem that lately all I did was cry. How would I stand watching Dimitri, the man I loved, with someone else? Why was she here anyways? When did she come? Now I knew why Dimitri had changed all of a sudden. I did not know if he had accepted her offer, but it was clear that they were together. She was the girl that claimed his heart, she was the girl I would always envy, she was the girl who got what I had always wanted. Then I realized… Who send me that note? I could feel myself start to panic. Why would someone send me that note if they didn't know what I felt for Dimitri? Adrian was the only one who knew and I was sure it wasn't him. Then who was it? Why? Why was destiny so intent on making my life harder than it already was. I felt as if my life was destroyed, broken, irreparable, just like my heart was.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10! Hope you guys like! :)**

**Well, many of you guys have been asking me to when the others will find out about Rose's dieases and I'd be happy to do that, but if i do i'd have to speed things up a bit. So, if you guys don't mind i could speed things up a bit. Please, give me your opinion about it. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA.**

It had happened a couple of nights ago. It was late and long past curfew and like usual I was out of my room, seeing what I could find. Life in Montana was extremely boring, nothing compared to the life I had in New York. But I was willing to sacrifice what it was for revenge and if this was one of them I would suffer through it gladly.

I was starting to get tired and was about to turn around to go back to my room when I heard voiced coming not to far from where I was at. I listened closer and headed towards the voices. Once they were at good hearing range I recognized who the voices belonged to. It was Guardian Belikov and Tasha Ozera.

I wasn't surprised to see her here, Christian had mentioned her countless of times before and recently he had said that she would come over to visit him. But apparently, he wasn't the only one she was visiting. She seemed really interested in Guardian Belikov right now. They were both sitting on one of the many benches located on the main pathway and she couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Dimka, this was the best dinner ever, thank you for taking me. Dimka… have you thought about what I told you?" she asked him, and it seemed that the question made him really uncomfortable.

"Tasha… we have know each other for a very long time and I think that our friendship will be ruined if we try for something more intimate."

"But… Dimka… I can give you what you want… we can make it work… please just give us a chance." she told him, practically begging him.

"I'm sorry Tasha, but… I can't -" she cut him off

"It's because of her right? It because of Rose. Dimka… can't you see that it can never happen. Dimka you have me, I can give you children and normal life. Something you'll never have with her." I could tell that she was getting angry.

"I'm sorry Tasha, I know that nothing can happen between Rose and me, but that doesn't mean that I can stop loving her and start loving you. It doesn't work that way." He stood up and was starting to walk away, but Tasha stopped him before he could get far.

"You will stop loving her and start loving me. You will hate Rose with all your heart and you will cut her off of your life. You are mine and we are together now. Once Lissa graduates you will resign being her guardian and will become mine. We will have a family and get married and you will forget everything about Rose. Do you understand?"

I instantly knew what she was doing. So, I wasn't the only one around that used compulsion as one of their weapons. She was using compulsion on him to get what she wanted and now I would use her to get what I wanted.

"I understand." he answered her, "I hate Rose and I love you. You and I are together and I will be your guardian."

A smile spread all over Tasha's face and that lady could smile any wider it would have reached her ears. Instantly she had his neck locked between her arms and stared kissing him fiercely. Soon after they stopped, I saw that they were heading toward were I was and I quickly hid behind a tree and waited until they had passed walking, hand in hand. Now, all I had to do was wait and my plan would soon be in action.

* * *

That's how I ended up here, knocking Tasha Ozera's door, ready to do what it took to get what I wanted. Though, I didn't think it would be so difficult. It seemed Tasha and I shared the mutual feeling of hate towards Rose, or blood whore as I and, no doubt Tasha, liked to call her.

"Oh Hi, Cassandra, how can I help you?" she asked when she opened the door.

"First of all, you can let me in." I told her, as I pushed her aside and walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" she said to me, her voice getting that little high pitch it always got when she was staring to get angry.

"I have a proposal to make you." I said to her as I got on her bed, fluffing the pillows, making myself comfortable.

"What is it that you want?" she asked me, placing her hands on her hips.

"I saw what you did to Guardian Belikov last night, and let me tell you that I don't judge you, I've done it countless of times. I'm here to offer you a deal that I'm sure your interested in."

"Oh really and what makes you think that?" she said to me.

"First of all, because if you don't everyone in this miserable school will find out what you did. Second, I know you'll love my proposal."

"Really, what is your so called proposal?" she asked me, trying to look tough, but I could see it in her eyes that she was scared, frightened, because of my threat of telling everyone about her little crime.

"It has to do with the destruction of Rose Hathaway, or like I like to call her the blood whore." The moment I mentioned 'destruction' and 'Rose' in the same sentence, it was as if a fire was lighten inside of her eyes.

"From your actions last night and the way you talked about her, I can see that you hate her as much as I do. You want to get her out of your way and I want to make her suffer. I propose that you and I get together and destroy her life."

"How do I know I can trust you? And why do you hate Rose?" she asked me and I could tell that she still had some doubt, but her hate for her was too much and to have an ally would make her job easier to get rid of her.

"I guess you'll just have to trust you can trust me and the reasons I hate Rose are my business, not yours. So, do you accept or not?" I asked her, getting annoyed of her distrust.

"I accept." she finally answered me.

I could feel a smile spread over my face, "Good. Now lets get started. Make Guardian Belikov invite you out for dinner tomorrow night and be sure to be at the Guardian building before midnight. I'll take care of the rest, oh and if things can get a little steamy it would be great." I got up and headed for the door when Tasha stopped me.

"Hey, that's it? What going to happen?" I just smiled at her and said,

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen, only that Rose will be the first to now about your relationship with Guardian Belikov." and with that I left the room.

* * *

The next night, an hour before midnight, I found myself walking toward the room of the little blood whore, with a small envelope in my hands. This would destroy her completely, if she wasn't destroyed already. I couldn't let her see me, not her, not anyone. I wanted her to wonder who knew about her little secret. I wanted her to panic and worry. I laid the envelope on the floor making sure it was where she would see it. I knocked the door quickly and them ran to hide at he corner of the hallway. I watched as she opened the door then noticed the envelope. It was done, all I had to do now was wait for the right time and hope that Tasha kept her word.

I went to the Guardian building to wait to see what happened. Like planned Tasha and her dear Dimitri got there first, and like I told her things started to get steamy. A little too steamy. That's when the blood whore appeared. Just in time for the action. I watched as she stood there in shock and pain, no doubt seeing the man she loved with another women. Finally Tasha and Guardian Belikov sensed that they were being watched and jumped off of each other. From where I was I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious that they were having a conversation. Not too long after that, I watched as the blood whore walked away from them and then start to running once she was out of view. I smiled to myself, glad everything had gone the way I had planned. The little blood whore was probably crying her eyes out in her room and the idea couldn't make me more happier. Now she would know what it felt to have the man that you love ripped from your side.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go, chapter 11. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Many of you wanted me to speed things up, so here you go, two months have passed. :)**

**I wanted to let you guys know that i might not be able to update as soon as I have been. School started today and I already have piles and piles of homework waiting for me to do, plus i have to study for a states test and a diagnostics test. I'll try to update as fast as i can. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own VA, though i'd love to! :D**

**(P.S. The _slated _words are memories or Flashbacks.)**

Two months have passed and things only got worse. The rumors continued. Everyday I had to see Dimitri and Tasha together, she had moved to the Academy as a guest and was always around during practice. I'd have to hear Dimitri's voice go from cold and harsh to sweet and loving. I would never forget the day that I found them in a compromising situation.

_I couldn't sleep. Its was one of those nights that I just couldn't shut my mind down. Tired of tossing and turning all night all, I decided to get up and head for practice early. Never expecting that when I got there I would find something I would never want to see. There on one of the mats we used to spar were Dimitri and Tasha just one step from taking their make-out session into something more._

_Dimitri was shirtless and his jeans were unbuttoned, while Tasha's blouse was wide open, ready to be taken off. Why? Why was it that it was always me who caught them? Once they heard my entrance they looked up surprised, but quickly got annoyed expression on their faces._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave." I said, turning around just wanting to leave._

"_No, no, Rose. It's okay, stay." Tasha was already up and buttoning her shirt._

"_I'll see you later Dimka." she said to Dimitri, bending down and kissing him on the lips. He remained there on the mats. Looking at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead._

"_Meet me in my room after my shift, we can continue what we started before we were interrupted." he said to her, looking specifically at me at the end. Once she had left, I just stood there, not knowing what to do. He finally spoke._

"_Rose, Rose, Rose, why do you always ruin everything?" he stood up abruptly and pinned me to the wall, his fingers wrapped around my arms so hard I knew I would have bruises later. I looked in his eyes, they showed so much hatred and anger towards me. What had I done to cause him to have those feelings towards me. He had changed so much lately. It was as if he was a different person from the one I had met._

"_Rose, you don't realize how much it revolts me to see you each and every day. You don't know how much your voice annoys me and makes my skin crawl. I hate you. Everyone hates you. You think I haven't heard all the rumors going around? I always know you were a blood whore from the moment I found you with that Jesse Zelkos I knew you were nothing but a blood whore."_

His words hurt me more than his actions. I could stand to see him with Tasha, but I had always wanted his respect and approval. His words let me know what he truly thought of me and it killed me inside to know that not even he believed in me.

The rumors continued and only got worse. Just when I thought that the rumors had finally stopped a new one stared. Even the teachers gave me weird looks. Stan even went as far as discretely calling me a blood whore in front of everyone. The rumor going around now was that I had an eating disorder, because of all the weight I had lost in such a short amount of time.

Lissa, Christina, and Eddie all continued believing everything Cassandra told them. Many times Adrian had tried to make Lissa realize that everything was a lie, but it never worked.

_I was in my room, laying on my bed, when I was thrown into Lissa's head. She was in a hallway and with her was Adrian. They were arguing._

"_I don't understand how you, of all people, can treat her this way. Don't you realize it is all a lie invented by Cassandra? How can you let her control you this way? What happen to you?" Adrian told her, visibly angry and frustrated to be over this again._

"_What I do or don't is none of your business. Rose deserves everything she is getting. Cassandra is the one who opened my eyes. Rose was the one who was lying. Adrian, open your eyes and realize it." Adrian just looked at her with disbelief on his face._

"_What happen to you Lissa?"_

"_No Adrian, what happened to you? She's a blood whore! Everything that happens to her is punishment for all the bad she has caused." she spoke with passion, anyone who heard her could tell that there was no lie in her words. Adrian shook his head and said,_

"_You'll regret what you're doing and when you realize it… I just hope its not too late." and with that, he walked away only leaving her angrier._

Since that day, Adrian never mentioned her again. It was as if she didn't exist. Sure I thought about her consistently, but it hurt to much to talk about her. The only one I counted on was Adrian, and he was the only one I could be myself with. I was in my second month of treatment now and he was always there. He was there when I was crouched next to the toilet puking my guts out. He was there when all I did was shake with fever. He was there when I needed something, he was there when I simply needed someone. The treatment and disease had taken a toll on me. My body was covered in bruises and spots and most of the time I was pail. I got sudden fevers and nausea. Most of the time I felt weakness all over my body. I perfectly remembered the day when I started losing my hair.

_I had just gotten out of the shower and was combing my hair when a clump of hair fell in the sink. Staring at myself in the mirror, I ran my hand through my hair and then looked at my hand. There, laid another clump of my hair. I knew this was going to happen, but it didn't make it any easier. I hated to do this, but I had to do it. I quickly got dressed and called Adrian, who was waiting for me to come out._

"_What's wrong?" he asked me, clearly worried. I just handed him a pair of scissors._

"_Cut my hair." I said, then faced the mirror and I could see the surprise on his face. Then he looked down to the sink, and saw all the hair there._

"_Cut it Adrian. Its going to fall of anyway, might as well get over with it now." he put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Are you sure Little Dhampir?" he asked me._

"_Yes Adrian, do it." I told him as I brought my hand to the one he had on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze._

_One by one I saw the locks of hair fall to the tile floor of the bathroom and I could hear the sound the scissors made when they made contact with my hair. I could feel the weight lessen with each snip. At the end, I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a new person, this was the new me._

_The next day, I walked the hallways with my head held up high and ignored everything that was said around me. My hair now laid at chin length and I could barley make a small ponytail out of it. Just as I had suspected my new haircut caused a commotion._

… _she did it to get attention…_

… _she just wants to look cool…_

_Those were the things said, if only they knew, I thought._

That had been a month ago. Now, I had lost all my hair completely. Me and Adrian joked that my head was baby butt soft. Thanks to Adrian's help he had had order a wig to be made from the hair that he had cut. With it I looked perfectly normal, no one suspected a thing about my hair. I used a hood during practice to avoid any chance of it falling off, but Adrian had done a good job of making sure it was made secure, though it didn't matter to much. Most of the time in training classes I didn't do anything, everyone left me out.

So many things had happened in two months. Things I never even thought I would ever go through. I was in Dr. Olendzki's office now, being rushed in by Adrian after a nose bleed. She looked at me seriously.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but you have to go." She told me seriously. It seemed the medication was working but it was also damaging my body.

"No," I told her, " I can resist."

"Rose, can you listen to her! You are dying here. Don't you understand that?" Adrian said to me, practically yelling at me, frustration clear on his face.

"Adrian, we had a deal. I would leave in three months, I have one month left, I can still resist."

Adrian slumped down on his chair and looked straight ahead. It was clear that he was mad.

"Okay." I said, "I'll see you on Friday Dr. Olendzki." and with that I left the room, alone, but not for long. Adrian ran up next to me and took my hand in his and smiled. No matter what, he always kept his promise of never leaving me alone.

* * *

**Dr. Olendzki POV**

I had never been in a situation where the patient refused to get medical help. But, I had never had a patient like Rose before. Right now, Rose's life rested in my hands and the clock was ticking. I didn't know what to do. Two months had been enough for me to grow found of her, of her snaky and witty remarks. It killed me to see her grow worse. The medications given to her were having unwanted effects on her body and with how severe her disease was, any complications could be fatal. I knew that I had only one solution.

"Ingrid, can you please get me Guardian Hathaway's number?" I asked my assistant.

"Right away, Doctor."

It was time for everything to be revealed. For better or for worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12! :)**

**First of all i'd like to say how sorry i am for making you guys wait! I'm really, really, really sorry! Hope you guys can forgive me! This was my first week of school since Winter break and they have given us so much work! :( I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for your support! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA at ALL. :(**

* * *

**APOV (Adrian)**

I didn't know what to do. I felt frustrated and angry at this awful situation. I couldn't understand how someone so good and caring as Rose could go through so much. I didn't understand why life treated her so badly. Everyday I watched her grow weaker and suffer, I also watched her try to be strong. To me, she had proved her strength a long time ago. I watched day by day how she acted as normal as possible and still found the good in life. To me that was strength, strength I would never have.

What wouldn't I give for her to listen to me. I had tried countless of times to make her understand why we had to leave, but she never listened. She insisted that she would stay three months, no less. How could I make her understand that her life was at risk. Her disease only go worst and I watch her deteriorate more and more. The words that Dr. Olendzki has said ran through my head.

"_Her time is running out."_

I woke up in the morning, I heard those words. I ate, and I heard those words. The day passed and I heard those words. I fell asleep, thinking about those words. I watched Rose and I saw those words become reality. Every time I saw her get sick, every time I watched her sleep, as I saw her get thinner and thinner as if she was slowly disappearing. Slowly being taken away from me.

I understood that she didn't love me the way I loved her, but I knew she did love me. It might not be in the way I wanted, but she did love me. Sometimes late into the night when I couldn't sleep my mind would wander. I thought about the worst that could happen. I thought what would happen if Rose died. Nothing would ever be the same again. The thought that I would never hear her voice or see her again made me go into a frantic panic that would leave a throbbing knot in my chest. I would do anything in my power to stop this from happening, but unfortunately, I wasn't in my hands to decide. All I could do now was try to do as much as I could and wait to see what happened.

**

* * *

**

JPOV(Janine)

It was a chilly day when I got the phone call no mother ever wanted to receive. I was waiting for my charge to finish getting ready to head for an exclusive Moroi party when my phone rang.

"Guardian Hathaway." I greeted whoever it was formally.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway. My name is Dr. Olendzki, I'm the doctor at St. Vladimir Academy."

"Oh, Hi." I said a bit more friendlier than before, "How can I help you?" I asked her wondering what was the reason for her call. Had something happen?

"Well, the reason I'm calling is because of your daughter, Rose."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her, feeling my stomach clench when she stayed silent.

"Guardian Hathaway, I'm afraid your presence at the Academy is necessary." she said to me, her voice serious.

"What is wrong with Rose?" I asked her.

"Guardian Hathaway, I would much rather talk this in person than on the phone."

"I demand to know what is wrong with my daughter!" I yelled at her through the phone, panicking now.

I could hear that she was still on the phone, but she stayed quiet. Finally she spoke.

"I'm really sorry to say this… but Rose has Leukemia and I'm afraid she is not doing so good."

"What?" I asked, though I had heard her well.

"I'm sorry." she said to me her voice low and somber.

I was in shock. I was speechless. Never would I have expected this. How could this be happening to my daughter? My only daughter. I could feel silent tears start to run down my face. I had a knot at my throat.

"Guardian Hathaway? Guardian Hathaway? Are you still there?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes… yes, I'm still here."

"Guardian Hathaway its extremely important for you to come to the Academy as soon as possible."

"Yes of course. I will be there as soon as I can. How is my daughter?" I asked her scared of the answer.

"Rose right now is somewhat fine, but I don't know how long that will last." she said to me and I couldn't stop the sobs this time.

"I'll be there soon." I said to her between my sobs and hung up.

I felt as if my world was shaking and breaking apart. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. How long had it been since I had last seen my daughter? How did she look now? What kind of person was my daughter? I didn't know anything about my daughter. I felt shame and guilt course through my body. I was a terrible mother. I hadn't seen my daughter since she was 14 years old. Almost four years had passed and not once had I seen her again. Not even through a photograph.

Why? Why had I left so much time pass? I couldn't even remember how her voice sounded anymore. I hadn't spoken to her in all this time. The only contact I had had with her was the brief email I had send her when I found out she was back at the Academy after being away for two years. And now, God knows how much time I had left. I loved my daughter, I truly did and now knowing that she might not be there, shattered my heart. In that instant I regretted all of my actions. Why had I acted that way? Why? Why had I abandoned my daughter? Why wasn't I there for her when she needed me?

I will be there for her now, I told myself, hoping, wishing with all my heart that I wouldn't be to late. But I couldn't do it alone. I searched my phone and finally found the number I hadn't called in years, hoping it still worked.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice rich and deep, like it always was.

"Abe… its me." I said through my sobs.

"Janine… what's wrong?"

"Abe… its Rose."

**

* * *

**

CPOV (Cassandra)

These past two months have been heaven for me. There wasn't a day that I didn't fall asleep with a smile on my face. Rose was the most hated person in the whole school, even the teachers criticized her. Everyday I woke up with a smile on my face because I was finally doing what I had promised. It was like a dream come true.

Tasha Ozera's help did come in handy. I would make sure the whole school hated her while Tasha would take care of Guardian Belikov, someone I knew Rose cared about dearly. I had never had an ally before and at first I had my worries with Tasha, but everything so far had gone smoothly. If I was honest with myself, I actually enjoyed her company. I as tired of pretending to be someone I was not all the time and to have Tasha there I could be myself and say what I truly thought.

I was in Tasha's room right now, planning out our latest attack, if you may call it that way.

"Well, I have done everything I can do with Dimitri." Tasha said to me. We were planning how to use Dimitri against Rose, again.

"You're wrong there." I said to her and gave her a smirk. She looked at me somewhat annoyed.

"Oh yeah, and why am I wrong?" she asked me.

"You're wrong because we've only used Dimitri to hurt the little blood whore emotionally, we've never used him to hurt her physically." She looked at me, appalled.

"We can't do that! They'd fire Dimitri! Plus, I've seen those two train before, Rose is almost as strong as Dimitri." I rolled my eyes at her lack of brains.

"They wouldn't fire your dear Dimitri because we'll do it during a training session. It'll be part of his teaching and about Rose's strength… don't worry, everything is under control."

I hadn't told Tasha about Rose's disease. Sure I trusted her, a little, but I wasn't going to blurt out everything I knew to her.

"Look," I told her, a bit annoyed at her hesitation, "You do what I'm telling you and I'll do the rest. Don't worry, everything will go just fine." I smiled at her smugly and put my legs up on the coffee table in front on me.

"Alright." she finally said with a sigh, while picturing how everything would go once I was done. I wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you guys liked it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13! :) Hope you guys like!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

**

* * *

****CPOV (Cassandra)**

Today would be the day. So many months of hard work were finally going to pay off. Everything would end real soon and I would have kept my promise. All I had to do now was wait and then the whole charade would be over and it would be too late for Rose.

**

* * *

**

RPOV (Rose)

I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't recognized myself. Gone was the girl everyone knew and loved and in her place was left a shell. My reflection showed me someone completely different from who I was before. The most obvious change of them all was my hair. All of it was gone, how I had treasured it, how Dimitri had loved it, not anymore. My skin was pail, a sick pail. My eyes looked lifeless. With a sigh I walked out of the bathroom and put on the itchy wig, and headed for practice.

The night was cold and the stars and the moon were covered by thick, gray clouds. I don't know why but I had a very strange feeling, like a throbbing in my chest, like a worry. I felt anxious and I had no idea why. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down and control all of the sudden emotions that were taking control over me.

I walked into the gym and I was not surprised to see Dimitri and Tasha together. I entered the gym quietly so they didn't hear my entrance, so I was able to listen to a bit of their conversation.

"Dimka, she hurt me so bad." she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I swear to you that I will make her pay for every single one of your tears. I swear."

In that moment they finally noticed my presence. Oh no, I thought, what is he going to say to me this time. The moment Tasha saw me she just sobbed harder, making me wonder what in the world was going on.

Dimitri looked at me with pure undiluted hatred. Sure, I had seen him angry before, but it was nothing compared to this. The way he looked at me, like he was ready to destroy me. I'd been scared of him before, but it was nothing compared to how frightened I felt right now.

"How could you. How could you!" he yelled at me, making me flinch.

"Dimi- Guardian Belikov, I have no idea what you're talking about." I answered him, by this time he had me against the wall and I knew that I couldn't escape, he was too fast.

"You will pay for every single thing you did to Tasha. I will make you pay."

Slowly he got closer to me, my breath was coming in uneven pants, I was panicking now, I knew I didn't stand a chance against him. I looked back to where Tasha was standing and was looking at me, smiling at me, a smile showing me that she had won. Just in time I was able to block Dimitri's punch and move away from the wall, making Dimitri punch a hole through the wall, straight were my head had been.

"You are not going to get away from me Rose." he said to me his teeth clenched and his hands turned into fists. I tried to get away from him as much as I could, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"I didn't do anything." I told him.

"You thought I would never find out did you?"

"I didn't do- " I started to say but was cut off when Dimitri charged to me and one of his punches landed at the side of my stomach. I cried out in pain and my knees gave out. I knew I had taken worst before, but I wasn't the same anymore. I was weak and tired.

"Get up!" he screamed at me, "Where is all your strength now?"

I closed my eyes trying to gain as much strength as I could when I felt him grab a hold of me by my shirt and picking me up to be eye to eye with him.

"You are useless." he said to me and then threw me against the wall with all the strength he could muster. I heard the crack before I felt the pain. I was sure he had broken my arm. It hurt so much. I could feel a coppery taste in my mouth an my ears rang while my head felt heavy. Slowly, I got up on all fours and looked up to see Dimitri looking down at me, a evil like smile on his face. What had happened to the man I loved? I layed on the ground again. I felt Dimitri kicking me reputedly. I felt as I couldn't breath.

"You deserve this."

"You're a waste of a life."

"You're worthless."

"You deserve to die."

Those were the things he said as he kicked me. A kick for each one of them. Finally the kicks stopped. I tried to breath, but I only coughed. I looked down and I saw a puddle of blood. I coughed again and more blood came out of my nose and mouth. Dr. Olendzki had warned me this would happen if I got hurt during practice. What could I do now? I didn't have enough time to think anymore because I could feel Dimitri grabbing me again and dragging me to the middle of the gym. He pinned me to the floor with his body. I looked up at him.

"Please, Dimitri, please…" I begged him to stop. The pain was terrible, I didn't know how much more I could take.

I felt him slap me across the face then slamming me against the hardwood floor making a horrible pain travel through my head.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me by my name? You don't have that right!"

I looked at him and his face was angrier than before, if that was even possible. He looked at me with hate, pure hate. I heard someone walk towards us and then say that Tasha was next to Dimitri, right next to his ear.

"Hurt her Dimka. Just like she hurt me. Make her suffer. She deserves it all."

With her words, it seemed that he grew angrier. I heard more footsteps and saw that it was Cassandra. Standing next to Tasha. Both of them looking down at me, with smiles of happiness on their faces. I felt Dimitri's hands on my neck and then I couldn't breath. I looked at his eyes, at the eyes I loved. Then I came to the fact that I would probably die at the hands of the love of my life. But not even then did my love for him falter. I loved him and I don't think anything could change that.

**

* * *

**

DPOV (Dimitri)

_Hurt her. Make her suffer. She deserves to die._

I heard those words in my head and hate coursed threw me. I had to let it all out, otherwise I would explode. I looked down at the girl who was under me. _Rose. _My mind recognized. I started to feel something strange towards her, kindness, love… whatever it was, it was thrown away by the feeling of hate I had. I hated her. I hated her with all my heart. She repulsed me. I looked at the pool of blood that was around her and started to feel worried, but again it was thrown away by that feeling of pure hatred. I had to let it out, or I would explode. I had to destroy her. She deserved it. I wrapped my hands around her neck an squeezed.

_No, this is wrong_. A voice said in my head. No, this was right, I had to do this. I saw her struggling to breath and that only made me squeeze harder. I felt her hands on mine trying to pull them off, but I was too strong.

"Dimitri, please…stop." she said to me her voice soft and breathless.

Her voice, her voice brought memories. I saw her smile, how beautiful it was. Her hair, how I loved her hair. I started to let go of her neck when the anger and hatred hit me again and I squeezed even harder.

"Dimitri…please…please, don't do this." she said to me again. Another memory. The lust charm. How I had hold her in my arms and had kissed her. How I loved her. I loved her. Why was I doing this? I loved her.

"Rose!" a scream broke me from my thoughts. Rose. I looked down. Rose… what had I done.

Adrian Ivashkov came running towards us and pushed me out of the way. I stumbled away, shocked. What had I done!

Adrian wasn't alone. With him was Guardian Hathaway, Rose's mother. A man I recognized as Abe Mazur. Princess Vasilissa, Christian, and Eddie. Guardian Hathaway dropped next to Rose, just like Adrian had and she was crying.

"Rose…please, no. Please open your eyes." Adrian begged her, crying, tears streaming down his face. I saw him touch her face carefully, as if not to cause her pain. I saw his hand go to her hair and as if it was a hat he pulled it off. Rose was wearing a wid. She had lost her hair. What was going on? She had lost her hair. What was happening to her? What had I done?

"I have to take her to Dr. Olendzki's. She has to do something." he said. I saw as Adrian picked Rose up in his arms and ran out of the Gym. I started to follow him, but I was stopped by Tasha.

"No Dimka! You can't go with her. You have to stay with me. You love me!"

Tasha. I realized she had caused all of this. I remembered everything that had happened, she had used compulsion on me.

"No! You caused all this! Why?" I yelled at her.

I looked around the gym. Eddie, Lissa, and Christian stood there, shocked. Cassandra stood there shocked as well, but anger was also clear on her face. Janine had left with Adrian, and now only remained Abe Mazur. He was looking at Cassandra, while Cassandra looked at him.

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" he asked her, his voice cold and hard.

"You… you ruined everything!" she screamed at him, she looked at him with anger and resentment.

"Why did you have to come! Its all your fault!" she broke down crying and her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. I had a feeling we would all finally know the truth.

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be the BIG one! You guys will finally know the truth about Cassandra. i'll probably update again on Friday or Saturday, i'll try to maybe post sooner, but not promises. Hope you guys likes and till next time! :)**

**!REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14! :)**

**Okay so here is the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for, Cassandra's hate for Rose is finally explained her. This is a really big chapter in the story and i really hope i don't dissapoint any so please tell me what you think. Sorry for any mistakes and if you guys have any questions please ask. Hope you guys like! Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Va, though i wish i did! :)**

**

* * *

**

CPOV (Cassandra)

I watched as Guardian Belikov, the little blood whore's love, choked the life out of Rose. With each one of her futile gasps I was taken closer to what I considered paradise. The time I had been waiting for was finally here and oh, I was enjoying it. I thought back to my mother, the only person who had ever understood me. She would've been proud.

Slowly, slowly I watched the life fade from Rose's eyes. I watched her hands go limp and fall to her sides. I knew that the time was close. So close I could practically smell it, grab it and hold it in my hands. Her eyes fluttered once… twice and finally they closed. In that moment victory triumphed in me. Something in me rejoiced and cheered. I didn't know if she was dead or not, but that didn't matter. If she wasn't already dead, she would be soon. Dimitri wasn't close to stopping. Tasha would take care of that.

I never expected what happened next.

"Rose!", Adrian Ivashkov's scream shattered my moment of glory and everything went downhill from there.

Adrian wasn't alone. In with him came Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. Then, in walked in the women I hated with my whole soul. Janine Hathaway. After her, in walked in the man that I would forever hate and never forgive for as long as I lived, Abe Mazur.

I looked at Dimitri as he looked down at Rose. At her limp and battered body beneath him, horror and shock clear on his face. Tasha's compulsion had been broken. Dimitri was once again himself.

Adrian ran towards Rose, followed by Rose's mother. Both of them on the blood covered floor next to her. When Adrian removed her wig, I could feel a slight smile cross my face. She was far worse than I had expected. Everyone else just looked, shocked to do anything but that, just watch.

"She's alive! She's alive! We can still save her!" Adrian yelled out suddenly.

Once I heard those words come out of Adrian's mouth I started to see red. I could feel the anger to see red. I could feel the anger start to boil in my blood. I had counted on Rose being dead. Her death would have been my ultimate revenge. Her death would have been the result of all the work I had done.

I watched as Adrian ran out of the gym with Rose in his arms, Janine running after him. Everyone else stayed where they were. I faintly heard Dimitri and Tasha arguing but I didn't care. Everyone faded to nothing as I looked into Abe Mazur's eyes. The eyes that looked so much like the blood whore's eyes. I looked at Abe Mazur and many memories came to me. Bad ones, so many bad ones. When we locked eyes it was as if something had exploded in me. I wanted to scream and yell. I wanted to destroy everyone. I wanted the pain to go away. To finally be at peace.

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" Abe asked me. His voice cold and hard, just like I remembered. In that moment I snapped.

"You… you ruined everything! Why did you have to come! It's all your fault!" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. Tears fell down my face. Tears of anger and sadness. Tears for the mother I would never have.

"You want to know what I'm doing here? You _all _want to know what I'm doing here?" I yelled out as anger coursed throughout my body and made me shake.

"I'm here to destroy Rose Hathaway. I'm here to watch her wither and die!"

I walked over to Lissa. I would start with her. The truth would all come out today. I would finally show my true self.

"Dear, sweet Lissa. You were the first one to fall into my lies." I smiled sweetly at her and looked at her tears streaming down her face.

"It amazed me how easy it was considering how long you and Rose were friends. Best friends. I guess it's true what they say, once you get a boyfriend, nothing else matters." I laughed at Lissa's confused face.

"What do you mean I fell into your lie?" she asked. I laughed again, louder this time. Seriously, was she truly innocent or just plain stupid. I walked straight up to her.

"What I mean is that it was all done by me. The rumors, the looks… it was all a lie created by me. Rose never did anything wrong. She never tried to steal your dear Christian from you. Rose and Christian were never, never, together! Your dear little friend loved you too much to do that."

I saw Lissa's face change as she understood what I had just said. Tears continued to fall, sobs shook her body as she realized what she'd done. The sight was marvelous.

"You too, Christian, you also fell into my trap. You know it surprises me that neither of you two ever thought about talking about what I had to you. You would've easily found out that nothing made sense. Rose never talked bad about you. She never tried to convince Lissa to leave you. That was just another one of my lies.

I gave a hysterical laugh, loving the way it sounded and traveled around the whole room.

"None of you have any idea how much fun I had with all this. How much fun I had laughing at all of you for being such idiots. How much fun and joy it brought me to see that one by one all of Rose's friends left her and started to turn against her, until she had no one left."

"All of you! Every single one of you turned your backs on Rose. All of you left her when she needed you the most." I walked towards Dimitri, who just stood there, shocked.

"Even you, Guardian Belikov, you who Rose trusted the most. I guess no one here knows about your little secret huh? Well, since all my secrets are coming out why not yours? Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make. Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway are in _love!_" I gave a great laugh as I said this.

"Well, at least _were_ in love. I don't know about now, you did leave her after all. You who she trusted the most. You who she loved with all her heart."

I turned to Tasha next, who was sitting on one of the chairs, her head in her hands.

"But don't feel too guilty Guardian Belikov, it wasn't entirely your fault, was it Tasha?"

I walked to her and lifted her head up by the hairs.

"Tell them, tell them what we did." I said to her, pulling her on her hair even harder.

"I didn't do anything." she said as she sobbed. I threw her on the floor.

"I always knew you were a coward! Good for nothing! I had to do it all! Fine, I will tell them. Me and Tasha joined forces. We both had one thing in common our hate for Rose and that was enough. She wanted the blood whore out of the way, so she could do what she pleased with Guardian Belikov and I knew that her help would come in handy. Oh, so many things we put Rose through… such good memories. If you're wondering, yes, we planned out all of this. Rose was to have died today! Guardian Belikov would have been the killer. She would've been dead by now if none of you had shown up!"

I turned to Tasha, who was still on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"And if you had kept the compulsion on Dimitri, the task would've been done. But you proved to be worthless! The blood whore is alive! But… not for long." The thought brought a smile on my face.

"You want to know why I did it? You all want to know the reason behind all this? I did it for revenge! I did it all to avenge my mother!" I felt the anger in me grow and I knew it soon would be out of control.

"I swore that I would avenge her death and that is what I did."

I walked to Abe Mazur, the man this world named as my father.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't betrayed my mother. She wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be the person I am today." I said to him.

"Cassandra, I-", he started to say but I cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear your lame excuses! My mother is dead because of you. You stole from me the only person who truly loved me and that I cared for! I remember everything perfectly.

"My mother had been suspicious of you, and that day her suspicion was proved to be true. She had found out that you were leaving us for an old girlfriend, Janine Hathaway. But that wasn't all, she also found out that not only you were cheating on her but that you had a daughter with her my same age. A daughter named Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Our lives were perfect. We had so many happy moments, the three of us, together. I can still remember my mothers beautiful laugh and the way her eyes lightened up when she was excited." I could feel the tears fall down my face. I looked at my father.

"But then you changed. You were never home anymore, and when you were all you did was sit in your office talking on the phone. I saw the way you treated my mother. I saw that you didn't love her. You were never there for me anymore, you always had some excuse to leave. _I have to work, I have a important business meeting_… I know better now. You were always with _her_. With that blood whore. Why dad? Why did you want to replace us? Weren't we good enough for you?" I was sobbing now, letting everything I had kept in finally out.

"That day, the day you went home and told my mother everything and packed you things… I heard everything you said. I heard how you screamed at her saying that you deserved to be happy… that you weren't happy with us. That you were leaving and that you would never come back. That you had a new life waiting for you."

"Cassandra, I wasn't going to leave you. I would never-" he started to say.

"Yes, you were going to leave me. You were going to replace me with Rose. With that blood whore!"

"Cassandra-" he started again.

"No! The day you left the house my mother went hysterical. She locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out. I begged her to let me in. I told her that we would get through this, together… but she didn't listen to me. The next day was worst. She ran around the whole house screaming your name, begging you to come back. She ran out of the house and out of the safety of the wards. I ran after her, screaming to her, begging her to come back… That's when the Strigoi appeared."

I fell to the floor, every single image of that day fresh in my mind. The screams, the blood…

"They grabbed her by the hair and one of them said that they would kill her. They would kill her because of you! That your guardian's killed their leader, that by killing her you would lose someone you loved. They didn't know that you didn't care anymore."

"There were five of them… they all bit her at the same time. I heard her screams and shouts of pain. She shouted your name. Begging you to come and save her. I tried to save her. I ran to them and hit them with all of my strength but I was useless. One of the Strigoi grabbed me from the throat and threw me against a tree. I blacked out."

"When I woke up again, I thought it had all been a nightmare, a terrible nightmare… but then I saw where I was… and at the dead body of my mother. I ran to her, I shook her, I screamed at her to wake up. I begged her not to leave me alone. But I knew she was dead. Her skin was snow pale and her blonde hair was soaked in blood. In that moment, I hated myself for not being strong enough to save her. I was useless. I still hate myself for it. But I hated you too, because in the end… it was your fault. I swore to myself and my mother that I would get revenge."

I looked up at my father and saw that he had tears streaming down his face. But I didn't believe him. He was probably pretending because of the others present. I knew he didn't care.

"I waited for you to come. I held a last string of hope in my heart. That you would come and that you wouldn't leave me alone. But you never came. Instead you ordered the guardians to take me to an Academy."

"I thought it would be the best, Cassandra. I didn't know how to take care of a child." he said to me, another one of his excuses.

"Stop lying dad, I don't believe you! I was beaten and humiliated in that place! How was that the best? Every time I got beaten, I pictured your face and it gave me strength to resist. To get through it so I could make you suffer as much as I did. You and your new family. I swore that I would make you all suffer, and what better way then through your dear daughter. I would be killing two birds, no, three, with one stone. I swore to avenge my mother, to make her proud."

I stood up and walked towards the door, ready to leave.

"Rose Hathaway was to have died today. Today would have been the day that I kept my promise. But you know what, if she didn't die by my hand, she'll die anyway. Destiny is on my side, if I didn't kill her, the decease that runs through her body will and that day will be the day that I am finally at peace."

I walked briskly to the door, needing to get out of there but I was stopped by my father.

"Cassandra, please listen to me-"

"No!", I yelled, pulling free from his grasp. "I loved you dad. You were my hero, but the moment you left us and my mom died… all that love turned to hate and nothing you say will ever change that."

I gave one last look at everyone in the room, still they remained shocked. I guess they never expected all this. With one last look at my father, I left the room in search for someone who was no longer here.

****

Okay, so that was chapter 14 please, please, please tell me what you guys think.

Thanks for reading and pretty please review! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Here i present to you chapter 15! :)**

**Hope you guys like it and thanks again for all you support, it means the world to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own VA! :(**

**

* * *

**

DPOV: (Dimitri)

We all watched as Cassandra walked out of the gym. Everyone in the room remained silent and still as we all took in everything that had just happened. It had all been a lie. A terrible lie to turn us all against Rose. My Roza. Images of Rose crossed my mind. Images of her battered body and the way I had hurt her. The result of the monster I had become in Tasha's manipulative hands. I could still hear her cries of pain and the way she begged me to stop… the tears in her eyes. Each and every time I remembered, it felt as if something was being ripped inside of me. Everything I had done, everything that had happened came to me like a tidal wave. Every single moment replayed in my head and with each passing moment, my hatred towards myself grew. I had to see her. To see my Roza. Suddenly Cassandra's words crossed in my mind, making me go cold and rigid.

"_Destiny in on my side, if I didn't kill her, that disease in her will…"_

In that moment I remembered when Adrian had taken the wig off of Rose's head. I stared panicking. What was wrong with Rose? What was going o with my Roza? I had to see her, I had to see what I had done.

I ran to the gym door only to be stopped by Abe Mazur, Rose's father. He stared at me with cold, hard eyes.

"Where do you think you are going Guardian Belikov?" he asked me, his voice hard and angry.

"I need to see Rose. I need to see how she is." I told him, my voice tight. My heart pounded in my chest as worry coursed through me. Worry for Rose. For my Roza.

"You will never get close to my daughter again, do hear me Guardian Belikov. I won't let you near my daughter so you can finish destroying what little is left of her."

I felt anger course through me. How could this man, who had never been in Rose's life before, come and tell me to stay away from Rose?

"No one, no even you, will keep me away from Rose."

"We'll see about that." he said to me. I was ready to respond to his comment but our argument was interrupted by a loud wail of sorrow. I turned around, looking for any danger, but there wasn't any. The sound had come from Lissa. She was wrapped in Christian's arms and had her head buried in his chest, while sobs shook her body.

"It was a lie." she said between sobs.

"I treated my best friend, the person who had always been there for me, like my worst enemy."

"I'll be okay. It will all be okay." Christian murmured, trying to console her.

His words made the worry in me increase to a point I couldn't take it anymore. It will all be okay. How could he possibly know that? How could he know what was going to happen? I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see Rose. I had to see what I had done.

I ran out of the room before anyone could say anything else. I ran faster than I had ever ran before, but it was no use, to me it felt like eternity. It felt as if I would never get there. The whole way there all I thought about was Rose. How badly I had treated her, how I had humiliated her. Even though now I knew I had been under the control of Tasha… I still blamed myself. I blamed myself for my weakness. I blamed myself for not being strong enough to fight the compulsion. I blamed myself for letting myself get lost in Tasha's hands. If I had been strong enough I would have fought it off and have prevented so much. So much pain that Rose went through because of Cassandra. If I'd been strong enough I would have been there to stop it.

By the time I got to the infirmary I was panting, trying to catch my breath. I fought to stay in control, it took me a great effort not to start yelling and begging to know what was going on. To know how my Roza was. To hear the damage I had caused. I stopped the closest nurse I found.

"Please," I begged her, "Please, I need to know how Rose is doing, Rose Hathaway." I looked at her and I hoped with all my heart that she could see how urgent this was. That she could see that I was dying inside as the minutes passed and I didn't know anything about Rose.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that kind of information, but I'll go get Dr. Olendzki. Please wait here." She told me and I saw as she walked away from me.

I walk back and forth in the waiting room, feeling that every single second that passed felt like minutes ant the minutes felt like hours. I heard a sudden commotion and turned and saw that it was Lissa, Christina, and Eddie, accompanied by Abe. Lissa immediately came to me, her face streaming with tears and her voice breaking when she spoke.

"Guardian Belikov, do you have any idea how Rose is?" she asked me and in her eyes I could see the sorrow and the anguish in her.

"I'm sorry Princess, but no, I'm still waiting for information."

In that moment Dr. Olendzki came to us.

"Dr. Olendzki, please tell us how is Rose?" I asked her immediately. "Can we see her?" asked Lissa.

I could see sadness and exhaustion radiate from Dr. Olendzki, she looked at each of us before she looked down to the floor and then up at us again.

"I'm sorry but… Rose is gone." and with those words I felt my world shatter into a million pieces. I no longer had any reason to feel alive.

**

* * *

**

APOV: (Adrian)

I ran with Rose in my arms and I heard Janine's footsteps close behind me. I had one goal and one goal only. To get Rose to Dr. Olendzki. I tried not to think of what could happen. I couldn't think about that now, not when I still had a tiny bit of hope in me.

The moment I looked for Rose in her room and had not found her there, I had felt a sense of dread spread over me. On my way to the cafeteria I had crossed paths with no other that Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother and the last person I expected to be here. She was accompanied by Abe Mazur, notorious mobster. The look on Janine's face told me everything I needed to know. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were damp. It was clear to me that she had been crying. It was clear to me then that she had been told of everything. Abe Mazur had a worried look on his face, it seemed he too was worried. The reason why was a mystery to me.

When Janine saw me, she immediately came to me and stopped me, asking me where Rose was. It seemed Dr. Olendzki had mentioned me as well. Seeing as I didn't know the answer, the three of us headed to the cafeteria. When I didn't see Rose the feeling of dread grew bigger in me, threatening to suffocate me. I started to head out of the cafeteria, expecting both Janine and Abe to follow me but Janine headed towards where Lissa, Christian, and Eddie sat in the middle of the room before I had the chance to stop her.

"Princess, do you know where Rose is? Please tell me you know where my daughter is?" I heard Janine ask Lissa, oblivious to everything that had recently happened.

I watched Lissa's expression change from confused to worried. She was probably wondering why Janine was here and what was the reason for her tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway, I haven't seen Rose."

In that moment Janine broke down to tears again, sobs shook her body. Luckily Abe was there to catch her before she crumpled to the ground. Everyone in the room stared at us, there faces showed the eagerness they felt to find out what was going on.

"Guardian Hathaway, please, come with me. We'll find her, I promise." I said to her softly so nobody else would hear. Janine only nodded and let me and Abe steer her towards the door.

"Wait. I want to know what's going on." Lissa said, looking at me. When I looked at her, my anger towards her grew.

"Whatever is going on is none of your business." I answered her coldly, wanting to say more but making an effort to control myself.

When we were outside the cafeteria I looked back and saw that Lissa, Christian, and Eddie were close behind us. I ignored them. I didn't have time to deal with them. I had to find Rose, that was what mattered. That was when I remembered, the Gym. I could feel the blood drain from my face as reality crashed down on me. I didn't say anything I just sprinted towards the gym. I could hear the others behind me, yelling at me, asking me questions. But I didn't have time for that, I had to get to Rose.

What I saw there… was something I would never forget. Dimitri on top of her, a pool of blood around her. Her eyes closed. The first thing I thought was she's gone. I felt as if my heart had shattered. A world without Rose would be a simple one. I prayed to god that I was wrong. I prayed that she was alive, and my prayers were answered.

When I finally got to the infirmary I stared screaming for help.

"Help! Help! I need help!" I hollered.

Immediately a group of nurses and Dr. Olendzki appeared with a stretcher. I gently laid her on it, brushing my hand against her cheek removing a stray tear. I took her hand in mine while the nurses pushed the stretcher.

"I'll be okay, Little Dhampir. It'll be okay." I said to her, hoping that she could hear my words. When we got to a set of double doors, Dr. Olendzki stopped me.

"I'm sorry Adrian, but we have to do our job. You have to stay in the waiting room."

"But I promised her that I would be with her. That I wouldn't leave her alone."

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I understand that Adrian but you can't go in. I promise I'll do the best I can do."

With a sigh I gave up and went to the waiting room. I went over to Janine who was still crying, harder now. I heard her mumbling things to herself and honestly I didn't know what to say, so I did what I found most appropriate and stayed quiet.

The wait was unbearable. As the seconds passed my mind went through the worst outcomes. How I wished all this was a terrible nightmare, one that I would eventually wake up from. But I knew that wouldn't happen. This was the reality and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't change that.

I couldn't help but thinking that none of this would have happened if we would have left a long time ago. I remembered finding Dimitri on top of Rose… he had hurt her in so many ways, emotionally and now, physically. I hated to think this, but if Rose died I was going to kill Dimitri Belikov with my bare hands. I swore to myself that I wouldn't rest to see him destroyed and dead. He had caused Rose so much pain. Someday he would pay of it all and I just hoped I would be there to witness it.

Finally, after what felt like centuries, a nurse came to us.

"Dr. Olendzki is waiting for you in her office." she said to us.

"Thank you." I said as I guided Janine to the office I had been in countless of times.

"Please, Guardian Hathaway, Adrian take a seat."

We both sat down and I immediately stared asking questions.

"How is she? Is she okay? Can you please let us see her? Please say something!" I practically yelled at her, my emotions and some of spirits darkness taking over.

"Adrian please, calm down. You brought Rose in seriously hurt. I had warned her that those practices could result in something like this."

"How is my daughter?" Janine asked, her voice urgent.

"Rose is in a very serious condition. She has a broken arm, several broken ribs and a head concussion. Due to her condition most of her body is covered in bruises. But what worries me the most is the severe blood loss that Rose suffered because of the hemorrhage she got. We were able to control it but she lost a lot of blood. We were able to give her a blood transfusion, but she is extremely weak and that is not good. This gives her disease the chance to worsen without the help of her body fighting it."

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for the answer.

"There is no other option but to send her away to a hospital where there is better help available."

I closed my eyes and thought back to the times Rose swore that she wouldn't leave the Academy until the three months were over. This time she wouldn't have a say in the decision. I would do what it took to save her and if that meant traveling half way around the world, then I would do it.

"So let send her to a hospital. Anything to save my daughter." Janine said, her face determined.

"Please Dr. Olendzki prepare everything to send her. We'll go with her." I said to her, my attitude just like Janine's.

"Everything is ready, all I need is if you could sign some papers for me Guardian Hathaway. I'll go get them from the receptionist desk."

"Can I please see her?" I asked her, it felt as if I would die if I didn't see her.

"Okay, but please, not too long, she needs rest."

I went with Dr. Olendzki and she led me into a isolated hallway. Then she pointed at a door.

"She's in that room. Please, be brief, she needs rest."

"Don't worry, I won't take long. Thank you." I said to her and walked towards the door she had pointed out. I opened it slowly, not wanting to disturb Rose.

What I saw broke my heart. Rose was almost unrecognizable. Her neck and face were heavily bruised and her arm was in a cast. Tubes and needles were connected to her body. I walked up next to her bed and took her good hand in mine. It was warm, that gave me hope. That proved that she was alive and would keep on fighting. I ran my hand over her smooth head. I pained me to see her this way, hurt and on a hospital bed. How she hated hospitals. I felt tears start to fall and run down my cheeks. It pained me to see here this way. I would trade placed with her if I could. Anything to stop all this. Suddenly I felt a slight pressure on my fingers. I looked up and Rose's eyes fluttered and she turned her head sideways and she saw me.

"Adrian…", she said, her voice a soft whisper.

"Shh… don't speak Rose, rest. Everything will be okay." I said to her softly as I caressed the side of her face.

"Adrian…", she said again, but soon she closed her eyes and unconsciousness took her over.

Soon, I thought, soon we would be out of this retched place and away from the people who had caused her so much damage and pain. I didn't want anyone of them anywhere near her. They had caused her enough pain to last her a lifetime. I would protect Rose at all cost, and if that meant keeping the people who once cared for her away, then so be it.

**Thanks for reading and review pretty please! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16! :D**

**Thanks again for your reviews, they really mean alot and hope you enjoy. Toodles! :)**

**DICLAIMER: i don't own VA, sadly. :(**

**

* * *

**

DPOV: (Dimitri)

I felt as if I couldn't breath. It was as if a hole had been punched straight into me and was left bleeding and weeping with hurt and pain. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and then been thrown on the ground and stomped on. Dr. Olendzki's words echoed in my head like a song in repeat.

"_Rose is gone."_

"_Rose is gone."_

"_Rose is gone."_

I felt empty and cold. As if nothing in the world would ever cheer me up. It was like if I had been buried alive and my world now was of complete darkness and despair.

I heard a piercing cry behind me. I immediately knew it was Lissa, my charge, but I couldn't find it in me to care. To me nothing mattered anymore. The person I had cared about the most had been ripped away from me. I had lost her and I couldn't help but to blame myself for it.

"Rose is gone, Rose is dead! I'll never get to see her again. She'll never get to know how sorry I am for all I have done!"

Lissa's words caused a bang in my chest. I would never see her beautiful, brown eyes, her silky dark hair, that captivating smile… she was gone. I would never see her again. I didn't even have a picture of her. All I had were my memories. Memories which would eventually fade with time.

"No, please. I think you have all misunderstood what I said. Rose is not dead. What I meant to say was that Rose has been sent to a hospital." Dr. Olendzki explained to us and just like her words had shattered me to pieces before, now they made something in me spark with hope.

"What?" I asked her, my voice sounded frightened and small, I no doubt sounded like a little boy. But I needed to hear it from her again. I had to make sure that it hadn't been a lie made up by my mind, that I wasn't in a denial.

"Rose is alive. Her condition is serious, but for now, she is alive." she said to us, her voice serious and frank.

"I need to speak to all of you. Please, follow me to my office."

We all followed after her, my feet moving automatically.

"Please, have a seat." she said to us, motioning to the chairs in front of her desk. We all sat down and I waited anxiously for her to speak. I had a feeling that now we would all know what was going on with my Roza. With a deep sigh she began to speak.

"About four months ago the Academy did a yearly check of all the novices in the school. It was during this check up that we found out something abnormal in Rose…Rose was diagnosed with Leukemia."

My mind tried to process everything that she had just said. My Roza had Leukemia. The love of my life was sick, she had been sick all of this time and I was finding out now.

"I wanted to send Rose to a hospital immediately after we diagnosed her, but she refused. I tried to convince her to go, but you all know how she can be stubborn, nothing that I said could convince her."

I tried to control my emotions as Dr. Olendzki spoke. As she talked, my heart broke more and the knot in my throat grew tighter.

"Seeing as I couldn't convince her, we came up with a deal. I would give her the beginning treatment here at the Academy for three months, then she would leave to see if anything could be done elsewhere. Only if things got more complicated would she leave before the three months."

"As I expected, complications did occur. Rose's body did not take the treatment very well. She was weak and tired most of the time, she bruised easily, and suffered from bleedings, something that in her condition is life threatening. That was what happened today."

_Its your fault_. my conscious told me. _You hurt her, its your fault._

"Rose came in in a terrible state. We almost lost her. She came in with a broken arm, several broken ribs and the most serious of all, a hemorrhage. Luckily, we were able to get it under control on time, but she had already lost a large amount of blood. The problem now is that she is weak, extremely weak and that worsens everything. Her body isn't capable to fight the disease and try to heal itself at the same time. Anything can happen now."

My breathing was labored and I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming in rage and guilt. If I hadn't hurt her she wouldn't be this way. I thought back to what she said, that Rose's condition was serious, that she needed time. Something inside me told me to keep quiet, but I needed to know.

"How long does Rose have?" I asked her, my voice tight, my hands fisted on my lap, waiting to know what the answer was.

She looked at us, gave a deep sigh before she finally spoke.

"About four months ago it had been six months… now, there is no time frame… it could happen any second."

Beside me Lissa put her head in her hands and cried while Christian and Eddie clenched their jaws, trying to hold it in. That's when I noticed Abe Mazur was not with us, but I couldn't care less. Roza could die at any second, she could be dying at this moment and there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall silently as I let all the sadness, rage, and sorrow spread all over inside of me. I opened my eyes to find Dr. Olendzki staring at me, a knowing look on her face.

"Why weren't we told about this?" I asked her, "Why did she go through all of this alone?"

"Nobody was told because that is how Rose wished it to be, she asked me to keep it all between us. It wasn't until recently that I informed her mother against Rose's wishes. And Rose did not go through all of this alone. Adrian Ivashkov was with her throughout all of this. There wasn't one moment that he left her alone to deal with all of this by herself."

Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov had been with Rose when it was suppose to be me. It should have been me there next to her throughout all of this. I thought of everything that had happened with Cassandra and Tasha. If it weren't for Adrian… Rose would have gone through all of this by herself. In that moment I was grateful for Ivashkov, he had been there for her when I wasn't.

"Where is she?" I asked her, I would go to her, I needed to see her, to be with her.

"Please, Dr. Olendzki, please tell us where she is. We need to see her." Lissa asked her too, in between her sobs.

"I'm sorry, but that information is confidential. I cannot reveal the whereabouts of my patients."

Once again, I felt a sinking feeling inside of me.

"But… we need to see her!", Lissa cried. "We have to be with her!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Guardian Hathaway signed a form that specifically stated that no one was to be told about the whereabouts of her daughter."

"Why? Why did she do that?" Lissa yelled, anger mixed in with her sadness. I knew the answer to her question before was even given an answer.

"Guardian Hathaway said that she didn't want anyone who had hurt her daughter near her. It seems as if she found out about everything that was occurring at the Academy." she explained to us, giving us all meaningful looks.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have things to do." and with that she left the room, leaving us all with a feeling of complete dread and hopelessness. As the seconds passed it felt as if by the ticking clock my Roza was being pulled away from me farther and farther away until I couldn't reach her at all.

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

I woke up to bright white lights blaring at me straight in the face and it felt as if everything was moving. I tried to move but I couldn't. Why couldn't I move? I was starting to panic when I heard a familiar voice.

"Rose, calm down, its okay. I'm here." Adrian, my mind told me. It was Adrian.

"Adrian…", I said to him, trying to speak.

"Its okay Rose, we are on our way to a hospital. Try to relax." he said to me, as I felt his hand caress my face.

Slowly, I started to remember everything that had happened. I remembered the pain and how I thought I was going to die.

"I'm alive…", I said out loud.

"Yes, Little Dhampir, you're alive." he said to me, a faint smile on his lips, though I could see that it didn't reach his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked him. I felt so confused. Where was I?

"I found you just in time. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there on time." I heard anger in his voice and saw it in his expression. Little by little I started to remember. Dimitri hurting me… Tasha and Cassandra there… watching…

"I took you to Dr. Olendzki just in time… you were seriously hurt Little Dhampir, but everything will be okay now. We'll get you that help you need." he said to me, giving me a smile.

"Where are we?", I asked him.

"Where are in one of the Academy's planes. We are going to Los Angeles, California. A team of doctors are waiting for us there. Dr. Olendzki has everything ready for us."

"We left the Academy…" I murmured to myself.

"Yes, and it was about tome we did."

He grabbed my hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"You get to start a new life Rose. Away from all the people that have hurt you."

Lissa… Dimitri… what was going to happen now?

I was about to ask him what he meant with a new life when I heard a familiar voice that I hadn't heard in a long, long time.

"Rose… you're awake."

I looked toward the voice and found a small, red-haired women. My mother. My mother who I hadn't seen in about four years. She looked the same and was dressed the same was as the last time I saw her, her guardian uniform.

Well, maybe she looked a bit older. Her eyes were rimmed with red as if she had been crying.

"Well… I'm going to go check how much time we have before landing." Adrian said giving me a last look before he left.

I looked at my mother again, not knowing what to say, so I stayed quiet. She walked until she was next to me, looking down at me. Her eyes sparkled with what I thought were tears. Finally, I spoke.

"Mom… what are you doing here?" I asked her. The tears in her eyes spilling over and falling over her cheeks.

"Rose… I am so sorry. I know everything. I'm sorry I have been such a terrible mother. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. Please, Rose… please forgive me."

I had never seen my mother cry much less break down in front of me. It was so strange to see her this way, it was strange to see her at all. Now that I saw her I realized that my memory didn't do my justice. I had forgotten how she looked like. I realized that it was probably Dr. Olendzki who had told her. My mother was here because she had found out about what was going on. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of that. She was there for the reasons I didn't want her to be here. She was here because she pitied me.

"Please Rose, please forgive me. I am so sorry." she said to me as she continued to sob.

I looked at her, at my mother, who had rarely been there my whole life. She was here, crying, asking for my forgiveness. I felt tears built in my eyes and a knot start to form in my throat. My whole life I had wanted my mother with me and now here she was.

"Mom…" I said to her as I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, the tears running down my temples.

"Oh Rose." she said as she leaned down to give me a gentle hug and I hugged her back as best I could. In that moment I was glad my mother was here, in that moment I realized how much I missed her and needed her and how I wished that everything would turn out okay.

**Hope you guys liked! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17! :D**

**Hope you guys liked. i truly tried my hardest to have this done earlier than planned and i achieved it! YAY! :D Even though its only a day. :( Thanks to all of you who reviewed and please, please, please review. Reviews are like fuel to me, they give me inspiration. If you guys have any ideas or comments i'd love to hear them. Thanks for everything and enjoy. :))))))))))))))))**

**

* * *

**

RPOV: (Rose)

The rest of the flight was quiet and, if I admit, a bit awkward. I still couldn't believe that my mother was here. I was glad she was here, but at the same time it felt a bit uncomfortable. It had been so long since I had last seen her, since I last spoken to her.

We didn't speak much, mostly because I was too disoriented to speak clearly. I hadn't felt much pain at first, but now as the minutes passed I started to feel it more and more. My head ached, so did my arm. For each breath I took, I felt a sharp pain at my sides.

I watched as my mother looked down at me and I could see that it took her some effort not to start crying. She bit her lip, as if holding in a sob. I didn't know what to say to her and it seemed as if my mother was in the same situation as well. She looked at me and tried to smile, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

I wondered what she thought when she saw me? What she thought when she saw me there, on a hospital bed, all bruised and battered? I felt shame course threw me. I wasn't the same person I was before, I had lost my strength.

"It'll be okay Rose." she said to me as she reached for my hand and gave it a firm, but gentle squeeze.

"You'll get through this, no, we'll get through this. You, me, and your…" she stopped talking and on her face was an expression of shock. She looked at me with a worried look on her face, as if waiting for me to say something.

"We'll get through this. The three of us. Together." she finished saying, a look of relief on her face. I wondered what she had meant when she said the three of us. I immediately guessed she was speaking of Adrian, but then, why did she act so strangely?

Not long after that Adrian came back and looked at me. A silent question in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile, trying to let him know that everything was okay. His smile let me know that he had understood.

By the time we landed, I was fighting to stay awake. I didn't want to fall asleep, not without knowing where I was going to be taken. If I admit, I was a bit scared of what they were going to do to me. Hospitals gave me the creeps and to know that I was heading towards one had me on the edge.

When the plain landed the doors were opened by two men in white hospital scrubs. One had short blonde hair, and the other one was bald but you could tell that was because he wanted it that way. They brought me down of the plane, the sun was up so it meant that it was nighttime in the Moroi world. The sun wasn't too bright, it was partially covered by gray clouds.

Adrian walked up next to me, my mother, I could see, was close behind him.

"How do you feel?", he asked me.

"I'm okay, just a bit sleepy.", I answered him, trying to give him a smile but failing completely.

"It'll be alright Rose." she said to me. I just nodded, wishing with all my heart that he was right, that everything would be okay.

When we got to the entrance of the hospital building, the guy with the blonde hair stopped both my mother and Adrian.

"The patient has to go on alone from here. You can wait in the waiting room. A nurse will let you know when you can see her."

I felt a cold feeling spread all over me. I was scared to be alone. I was scared that I didn't know what awaited me through those big double doors.

"Alright." answered Adrian, with a final sigh. Then he lowered down so only I could hear him.

"Don't worry Rose, everything will be okay. We'll be with you as soon as you can, I promise."

"Okay." I whispered to him, my voice cracking when I spoke.

"It'll be alright." he said again and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I looked over to my mother and saw that she had tears streaming down on her face. It was obvious it took her some effort to control herself.

"It'll be okay mom." I said to her as I could, "Please… don't cry." I said to her, fighting tears of my own. But I tried to control myself. I had to be strong for my mom, for Adrian, for me.

With a last look at Adrian and my mother I was taken through the double doors and into the hospital.

The first thing that registered in my mind was the smell. It smelled just like any other hospital did. It smelled like pinesol and soap. It smelled too clean. The walls were white and the lights were bright. It was cold, so cold I could feel my teeth start to chatter. I could feel my heart beating in my chest like the flutter of a birds wings. My breath was coming out in uneven pants.

"How do you feel, hon?" I nursed with the bald head asked me.

"C-c-cold." I managed to say past my shivers and the chattering on my teeth.

The nurse brought one of his big hands down to my forehead and it felt like something burning was placed on my head, it was so warm. I closed my eyes momentarily and when I opened them I found him frowning down at me.

"She's burning up." he said to the other nurse next to him. He also looked down at me, frowning. I felt them speed up there pace.

"Hang it there, hon. Were almost there." the nurse said to me again.

I had never felt so cold in my life. I could feel cold sweat run down my face and that only made me colder. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something warm. I opened my eyes to the sound of many voices.

I was in a room that was filled with many people dressed in green or colorful scrubs. The room was white and from what I could see it was filled with many strange looking machines. They talked about me as if I wasn't there.

"Her body temperature is 103.2.", one of the nurses in a pink scrub said.

"She needs another bag of fluids.", another one said.

"Someone call Dr. Anderson. We need him here. Now." another one said.

As the seconds passed it only got harder to breath and I started to panic.

"Her temperature is going up! It's 104.1! We need Dr. Anderson, now!" I heard a nurse say, but didn't see who it was. I had my eyes closed, concentrating on breathing. I felt something on my face. I opened my eyes and saw that it was a nurse. She had black hair and golden eyes. She looked down at me kindly.

"It's okay. I'll help you breath." she said to me gesturing to the mask she had put over my nose and mouth. Her voice was polite and friendly.

I felt my eyes start to close again, but I was scared to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep." she said to me, her voice soft and persuasive. "When you wake up, you'll fell better."

Sleep sounded so good right now, it sure wouldn't hurt, I told myself. Slowly, I could feel myself give in to the darkness until I was finally at the bridge between the living world and the world of dreams. The last thing I remember was the nurses voice telling me to let go.

I was awaken by an annoying beeping sound. Man, couldn't that alarm clock ever shut up? Then, slowly I started to remember what had happened and where I was. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to see past the blinding white lights.

The first thing I saw was the sky blue and mind green color of the walls around me. Then, there on the could was Adrian, his head in his hands, his brown hair more messed up than usual.

"Adrian." I whispered to him as loud as I could. He immediately looked up.

"Rose, you're awake." he said and got up from his seat on the couch and sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked me, grabbing my hand in his,

"Better." I answered him truthfully. "What happened?", I asked him

"Oh Rose, you gave us a scare." he said, closing his eyes as if remembering everything all over again. He opened his eyes again and looked at me.

"I was scared I had lost you… I can't tell you how happy I am that you are okay." he said.

"After you left, your mother and I went to the waiting room. We waited for hours. I knew something was wrong… I could feel it. The doctor finally came and told us what was going on. You got an infection because your immune system was weak and had a hard time fighting it. I watched how your body fought to cure itself… I was so scared but I knew you were strong, I knew you'd get through this." he said in a determined voice.

I looked around the room and next to the bed were a bunch of machines that I had no idea what they were for. I looked down at myself and saw that my arms was in a cast and my other arm was filled with needles that connected to the machines.

"What's wrong with my arm?" I asked him. The look that crossed his face was of anger and hate.

"Your arm is broken, just like several of your ribs." he said in a cold voice though I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"Oh… that explains it." I said mostly to myself. I decided to go to a safer subject.

"Where is my mom?" I asked him hoping to lighten the mood.

"She's… um… getting something to eat." he said, and his tone of voice sounded a bit suspicious. I had a feeling there was something going on that he wasn't telling me about. I was about to say something about it when he abruptly said started talking.

"You know, you're mother has been here next to you all this time. No matter how many times I told her to go rest, she just wouldn't leave you. She really cares about you, Little Dhampir."

"I still can't believe she's here. It seems impossible. Wait… how much time has passed? How long have I been here?" I asked him, perplexed.

"About two days. Your mother has been here all this time."

In that moment, my mom walked in the door. The exhaustion was evident on her face. Her eyes still looked red, so did her nose. When she saw that I was awake her expression brightened up a bit.

"Oh Rose, you're awake!" she said, a smile spreading on her face.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Adrian and walked out the door, leaving us alone.

"Yeah." I said

"How do you feel?" she asked me, caressing my face softly.

"I feel better. Adrian said you stayed here all this time." I said to her.

"Yes I did. It's the least I can do, I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on with you. I was so worried."

"Thanks," I said, " I'm glad you stayed. It makes me happy to know that you were here." and with that her face got that slight smile again.

"I'm gland you are better." she said, "Rose… I'm so sorry for not-", I cut her off.

"Mom, please… lets just forget about the past, okay? I want to live in the present. Mom, we can start all over, we can start from the beginning."

She looked at me and I could see her eyes start to glitter with tears.

"Thank you so much Rose. Thank you for giving me a second chance. I swear that I'll try to do a better job. I promise to be there for you."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks mom and I promise to be a good daughter, or at least _try_ to be a good daughter. Though sometimes I can be a pain in the butt."

That made her crack-up. Her laugh kind of surprised me, I had forgotten how it sounded. It was a beautiful sound. I laughed along with her, happy that she was there.

After we stopped laughing, her face turned serious.

"Rose, I know that maybe this isn't the right time but… I…. I just think it is important and that it can't wait."

Her words started to scare me. What was she talking about?

"What's going on?" I asked her, my voice kind of shaky.

"Rose…", she gave me sigh.

"Rose, I would like you to meet someone but first… I beg you… please give me a chance to explain. I know it might be hard but I think its important that you meet this person."

"Mom you're scaring me. What are you talking about? Who do you want me to meet?"

She didn't answer me. She walked to the door and she called someone. My heart was beating in my chest. In walked in a man that I had never seen before. My mother looked at me and then at the man standing next to her, her face had gone pail.

"Rose… I'd like you to meet Abe Mazur… your father."

**TUN TUN TUNNNN! Sorry you guys but i couldn't help but leave it in a cliffy. How do you guys think Rose will react? Tell me what you think! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading and pretty please REVIEW! :D**

**Till next time! TATA :):):):):):):):):):)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you guys go Chapter 18! :):):)**

**This chapter is only RPOV. I'm sorry to all those who wanted a Lissa or Dimitri POV, i swear to you that in the next chapter i'll have a LPOV AND a DPOV. Thanks again for all of your guys support and thanks for reading my story and thanks to all of those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Also, i have a new story about the VA series, it a series of one shots. Check it out if you guys are intrested. :) Well, thanks again for everything and till next week. Love you guys. 3 :):):):):):):):)**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own not even a bit of the VA series. All well. :(**

_

* * *

_

Last Chapter:

"_Rose… I'd like you to meet Abe Mazur… your father."_

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe what my mother had just said. I couldn't believe that this man standing in front of me was my father. His blood ran threw my veins. He was the real thing, he was it. Never in my whole life did I ever think that I would meet my father, but here he was. The moment I had never believed would happen was here.

I looked at him and the first thing I noticed was what he was wearing. He was dressed in a black tailored suit and had a purple scarf tied loosely around his neck. Most of his fingers were covered in rings and he had a single gold hoop earring dangling from his ear. His hair was black and his eyes were brown, much like mine.

Given the seriousness of the situation, I guess what I said next wasn't really appropriate, but I was Rose Hathaway after all and I was known to say the craziest things, especially in moments like this. Plus, I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that popped in my head.

"You look like a pimp." I said to him, my eyes directly on him.

"Rose!" my mother scowled at me.

"What?" I said to her, "He does look like one. Maybe he is one, its not like I know him."

I watched as he stiffened by what I had said and a flash of emotion crossed his eyes.

"I assure you, little girl, I am not a pimp. Though many may say I am." he said to me, giving me a smile that held something to it, mischief. It was the first time I had heard him speak. His voice was deep and it gave me the impression that if he yelled it would cause anybody to flinch.

"Rose… please, let us explain-" my mother stared to say, but I cut her off.

"What are you doing here?", I asked in a clear voice. "After all these years, why now? Is it because of pity? Is it because I'm sick?"

I didn't even think of what I was saying and just let myself say what I felt in that moment. So many things had happened lately. What had happened in the Academy, my mother sudden appearance, what had happened when we got here, and now this? I suddenly felt as if I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rose, its not that-", mother stared again and now was cut off by Abe. If I hadn't been so tense I guess I would have laughed because it was somewhat comical to see my mother be interrupted a second time.

"Please, Janine, I'll explain." he said and then looked at me. "Little girl, I have always wanted to meet you but both your mother and I thought it was for the best that you didn't know me. My life is somewhat chaotic and we didn't want any harm to come to you. But we were wrong and we realize our mistake now."

"You realize that now? Why?" I asked them both in a cold voice, looking at them waiting to see what they had to say.

"Because… maybe if you had met your father before, many things could have been avoided." my mother said in a low voice, looking anywhere else but me.

"What do you mean? What could have been avoided?" I asked, confused. It was Abe who spoke.

"Everything that happened in the Academy. The way you got hurt and everything that has happened these last few months. It could have all been avoided if I had gotten involved in you life." He said and I could hear a regret and guilt in his voice.

"I don't understand." I said, more confused than before.

My mother walked toward me and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Rose… we know everything that has been going on these last few months. The rumors, the lies, Rose everything was started by Cassandra. Cassandra lied to the Princess and all your friends and made them believe bad things about you."

I looked straight ahead to the wall instead of her or Abe, trying to control all the emotions that passed through me.

"I already know it was Cassandra who stared all of this. She lied to all of them and they all believed her. The only one who believed me was Adrian. While the others left, he was the only one who stayed." I said and even I could hear the coldness and the monotonous in my voice.

"That's not all," Abe continued were my mother left off, "both Tasha and Cassandra united to harm you. They both came up with a plan. Tasha used compulsion on Guardian Belikov and made his hurt you, into killing you."

My head snapped up and I looked directly at him.

"What?" I said.

"Cassandra and Tasha united to do you harm, Rose. They used Dimitri and everyone else as their weapons." my mother said.

I don't know how much time I sat there in silence, consumed in my own thoughts. Tasha had used compulsion on Dimitri to hurt me. I remembered back to when he was hurting me, now I knew the reason why Tasha and Cassandra had been there in the gym. But, even if now I knew it had been Tasha who used compulsion on Dimitri… I couldn't erase the hurt he had caused me. I couldn't erase the looks of hate and disgust Dimitri had given me. They were like scars in my heart.

Someone's touch snapped me from my thoughts. It was my mom.

"Rose, please say something?" she said to me, a worried look on her eyes.

"What does Cassandra have to do with you?" I asked Abe. He looked down and gave a deep sigh before looking at me again.

"Cassandra is my daughter." he finally said and once again I was left in shock.

"Cassandra… is your daughter? Cassandra is my… sister?" I asked, shock clear on my voice.

"Yes, Cassandra is your half-sister and my daughter." Abe answered me.

"Is that why she hates me so much? Because I'm your daughter too? Is that why she did all this?" I asked.

"In some way, yes. She found out you were by daughter and thought that by hurting you she was hurting me as well."

I looked at him closely and saw in his eyes a buried emotion in them. It was as if he felt guilty of all that had happened. As if he did care about what had happened to me.

"Why would she want to hurt you?" I asked, "She grew up with you, didn't she?" I asked him and imagined both of them together. Father and daughter.

"That is a long story, something you'll find out about later." he answered me and the tone in his voice let me know that it was the end of that conversation.

"Rose, please, forgive us. We truly did think we where doing the best for you. That all we wanted, the best for you. We never thought it would turn out this way. I'm sorry for all the years I've left you alone in the Academy, I'm sorry for all the pain we have caused you. Please, Rose, I'm begging you, forgive us." my mother said to me and by the end she had tears in her eyes that threaten to spill.

I looked around me, at the hospital room where I was at. Looking at it and not knowing how much time I would spend here made me realize that my time was running our and that if we didn't find some kind of solution that would be the end for me. I had to make the best out of the time I had left.

I remembered back to Lissa and her parents. Her relationship with both her mother and her father. How she and her mother would share everything with each other. There were no secrets between them. How Lissa was always "Daddy's Little Girl". I remembered the envy I had felt. How all I wanted in those moments was to have a mom and dad that would be there for me. Someone who would read bedtime stories to me and tuck me in at night. Someone who be there to take care of me when I was sick. Someone who would give me hugs and kisses and reassure me when I felt bad.

Now, here they were, both of them, asking for my forgiveness. They were offering me what I had always wanted, a family. Maybe not a normal one but a family all the same. I grabbed my mother's hand and looked at her and then at Abe.

"I understand." I said to them, hoping they understood what I meant with those words.

"Oh, Rose!" my mother exclaimed and hugged me abruptly. Slowly I reached around and hugged her too, feeling the warmth of her body.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. My mom let go of me and stood up and walked next to Abe, wiping at her eyes.

"Good Evening, my name is Savannah Bishop and I'm Rose's assigned nurse." said a nurse who walked in and I recognized her immediately. It was the nurse that had talked to me before I fell asleep when I first got here.

"Could you please step outside? I have to examine the patient." she said to my mother and Abe.

"Of course." they both said and stared walking out the door.

"Hey, old man," I called out to Abe, liking the nickname I had made up for him. "I hope you know that you owe me a lot of birthday and Christmas presents right? That's not counting all the gifts I deserve for all the great things I've done." I said to him, giving him an evil grin.

He looked back at me and at first he had a surprised expression on his face. He probably didn't think I would talk to him. He got a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that screamed mischief.

"Oh, I'll find a way to make it up to you, little girl. Just wait." and with that and a last smile towards me he was out the door, leaving me alone with the nurse. I guess now I knew from who I got my attitude from. It was clear I was a lot like Abe. I stared at the door my parents had walked out of and gave a sigh. I had both of my parents now, a sister even, though she hated me. I had a family. Something I never thought I would ever have. I would take some time to get used to but I truly hoped it would be worth it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed. Oh yeah! i almost forgot, if you guys have any idea on what i should do with Tasha and Cassandra please let me know because i'm in a little bit of a road bump and have no idea what i should do with them. i would really appreciate your help. You can send me a PM with your ideas or review and let me know what you guys think. Please Review, and thanks again. Bye- bye :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you guys go, Chapter 19! :))))**

**First of all I'd like to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing and for all the great suggestions you guys gave me, they truly helped. :D You guys are awesome. :) Well, i'd also like to thank _Eta Carniae 1 _for pointing out something. Before in the story i wrote that Rose's disease was like Victor's and it couldn't be healed. What i meant to say was that even if Rose could be healed it would come back, just like Victor's disease. Sorry if i confused anyone with that. :) Also I'd like to thank _deliciouse_ and _Jasha Maroi_ for the longggg review, i was really happy when i saw they were so long! Thanks for your support. Also I'd like to thank _Rose'Dimitri'x_ for reading the whole story until 2:12 a.m. thanks alot, sorry i kept you up! :)**

**Once again, thanks to everyone for your support and for reading my story. It really means a lot to me that you guys like it and keep on reading. It truly touches my heart. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please, please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA, sadly. **

* * *

**LPOV: (Lissa)**

I stared at the two little girls in the picture on the nightstand. One had dark brown hair, while the other had light blonde hair. How things had changed since then. We were eight in the picture and like always Rose had her signature smile on and a arm around my shoulders, a gesture of protection. How you have been so stupid? I asked myself. How could you have doubted the only thing in your life that had remained permanent and unbreakable?

Christian laid next to me in the bed, his arms wrapped around me, deeply asleep. We had talked about everything. The different lies Cassandra had told us. How stupid we were by letting ourselves be manipulated by Cassandra's lies.

Cassandra. How much pain she had caused, so much damage. I still couldn't believe she was Rose's sister. They were so different from each other. Rose had dark hair and eyes meanwhile Cassandra was a blonde and had light blue eyes. But they did have one thing in common, they fought for what they wanted and Cassandra had succeeded.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but sleep never came. My conscious wouldn't leave me alone. It kept screaming at me, reminding me of all the terrible things I had done. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and fall down on the pillow I laid on.

"_You'll regret what you're doing and when you realize it, I just hope it's not too late."_

I remembered Adrian's words perfectly. He had been right. I cursed myself for not listening to him, he was the only one that didn't fall into the hands of Cassandra. I regretted all I had done with all my heart, what wouldn't I give to with Rose right now, but, just as Adrian had said… it was too late. I had no idea where Rose was, I had no way to get to her.

The thought that Rose had been alone throughout all of this twisted my heart. It wasn't enough all the pain we had caused her, the pain _I _had caused her, she had to be sick. She had to be at the brick of death. I imagined her pail and sick on a bed, struggling to breath. I remembered when we were all in the gym and Adrian had taken off her wig… I remembered how cold I felt, how the cruel reality had been thrown at me. I remembered the countless of times I had made fun of her and criticized her because of her hair cut, how I had said that it was a form to get attention… if only I had known. That thought only made the tears fall harder.

Rose had always been there for me, she was like my sister. What kind of friend, what kind of sister turned her back on the only person who had always been there?

The whole night my mind wandered to the past. To the memories that were engraved into my mind for eternity. I remembered when Rose and I were small and we would play hide and seek. She would always find me and I would always give up, shouting for her to come out. I remembered that night we had gone to a football game in the years we had escaped from the Academy. Those had been the best years of my life. The freedom, the peace… I had had all of that because of Rose. I also remember the Halloween party we had gone to one year, dressed as faeries… Rose had done so much to protect me in those two years. She had done so much to protect me my _whole_ life.

But what touched me the most, what I would never, ever forget was when Rose was willing to risk her life for my happiness. That night Victor had kidnapped me, the night Christian had been hurt, she was willing to give me her blood so I could save him, so I could heal him. That night she had saved me and Christian… and when she needed me, I couldn't even be there for her.

I couldn't let this happen. I wouldn't, I couldn't give up. Rose had never given up on me, I wouldn't either. Rose needed me, I had to find her, ask for her forgiveness. I didn't care how hard it would be, I would find Rose… one way or another, I would find her.

**

* * *

**

DPOV: (Dimitri)

I walked down the dimly lit hallway, deserted of novices, just like it should be at this time of night. I walked towards my destination cautiously, making sure nobody saw me. Once I had found the door I was looking for, I stood in front of it, preparing myself for what waited for me inside. I grabbed the door knob in my hand and slowly turned, not surprised to find it unlocked.

I walked inside the room, the room that had once belong to Rose, to my Roza. It was as if she had never left, as if she was still here and would walk through that door at any second and demand to know what I was doing here. I closed the door behind me, leaning against it, taking in the look of the room completely.

The bed was unmade as it always was whenever I had come to look for Rose. The sheets were all bunched up at the foot of the bed. They looked warm as if they had recently been used, but I knew that if I walk over and touched them, they'd be cold, just how I felt now. There was clothes scattered around the room and papers thrown carelessly on the desk.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture Rose in the room. How she would brighten it, and bring it back to life. How she would sit in front of her desk struggling to do her homework and giving up in the end. How she would enter the room and throw everything carelessly on the floor.

I walked slowly to her bed and sat on it, and just like I had suspected it, it was cold and lifeless. I ran my hands on the bed, reminding myself that Rose had used these sheets. I picked up the pillow off the bed and brought it up to my face breathing in the scent of my Roza that still remained on it. Her smell, that sweet smell that seemed to intoxicate me, that sweet smell that made so many memories come to life.

Of all the times I had been lucky enough to hold her in my arms, to feel her so close to me and how unbearable it was to finally let go. How I regretted saying no to her. So many times had I pushed her away from me, acted indifferently towards her when inside of me all I wanted and desired was to be with her. To hold her and claim her as mine and I hers.

Rose had changed my life completely. She had given me a reason to be happy when I got up in the morning. A reason to look forward to the day. How I loved those practices, those were my favorite time of the day. I would admit that her lateness would annoy me, but the moment she walked in the door, her voice breathless and her dark hair trailing behind her, making excuses. They way I had to fight to control myself every time she gave me her beautiful smile. How I had just taken everything for granted and thrown it away like trash.

I turned away for the wall I had been staring at and my eyes fell on a pile of pictures on the nightstand. One by one I went through every single one of them. Each of them breaking my heart.

They were pictures of her, of Rose in a way I had never seen her before. Through the pictures I saw how much Rose had changed with time. How the glow of her skin stared to fade to pail of sickness she had now. How in each picture her smile would fade to the forced one she showed now. But that was nothing compared to the picture I had in my hands now, the one that hit me the hardest. She was next to Adrian, sitting on a hospital bed. Adrian had an arm around her and she was leaning against him. She had no hair, it was the first time I had seen her properly, how she was now. She was pail and skinny, nothing compared to how she was before.

But none of that mattered to me in that moment. What I was looking at was at her eyes. She was smiling but I was obvious that it was forced for the picture. Her eyes held so many things. The eyes that had once been bright and alive, now seemed sad and in despair. Her eyes reflected pain and betrayal. Her eyes screamed to me sadness and pain. I looked at the arm Adrian had around her and told myself that it was suppose to be me there next to her. That it was suppose to be me there when she needed someone, to give her support and strength when she needed it the most.

I would never forgive myself for abandoning her, for doing what I did to her even though I knew it wasn't my fault, I still blamed myself for it.

I felt disgusted with myself for what I had done. Every time I would close my eyes Rose's face would appear. She would look at me, her face asking me a silent question. Why?

How I longed to be with her, to ask for her forgiveness, to explain everything. But something inside me whispered to me,

_You don't deserve her forgiveness. You don't even know if she is alive._

The mere thought made my heat clench in pain. I would never forgive myself for what I had done and if something happened to her I would forever blame myself. With one last look at the picture in my hands, I put it in my pocket, as a reminder of what I had lost. I got up and with one last look at the room that would never be the same without it owner, I left not knowing what to expect of my future.

**

* * *

**

CPOV: (Cassandra)

Rage coursed through my veins like fire fueled by gas. Darkness surrounded me and all I wanted was to destroy. I wanted to destroy me father who was to blame for all of this, my father who had abandoned me. I wanted to destroy his bastard daughter just for the mere reason of being alive. I wanted to destroy Janine Hathaway for being the woman who stole my father way from me and for the all the pain she had caused my mother. I would destroy the whole world if I could.

I slammed the door of my room shut and let all my rage out. I didn't even realize how many things I had broken, I just saw the bunches of glass on the floor that looked like shiny diamond, dangerous diamonds. Every time I slammed something against the wall or the floor I felt better, but it wasn't long for the anger and rage to come back even stronger than before. I felt as if I was being consumed by fury.

"Why?" I screamed

"Why!"

Everything had been ruined. It had all been perfectly planned for the end. All my hard work was finally going to pay off. I was finally going to keep my promise to my mother. The only person who had truly loved me, but I had failed and now I would never get a chance like this ever again.

"_You failed me Cassandra…"_ A voice said to me.

"_I thought you loved me, Cassandra…"_

"_You're worthless, Cassandra…"_

"_You let me down, Cassandra…"_

What was that voice? I felt myself go cold and rigid, waiting for that voice again, that awful familiar voice.

"Who's there?" I asked out loud, my voice slightly shaky.

"What do you want?"

"_Cassandra…", _it whispered to me and it felt so close as it was coming from next to me.

I turned around and faced the shattered mirror, the mirror I had broken with my fist in the fit of rage. What I saw reflected on the mirror made my blood go cold and I felt as it drained from my face. There in a white dress stood the only person who I had ever loved.

"Mom?" I asked, disbelief clear on my voice.

"_Cassandra, why did you fail me?"_ she asked me, her voice the same as it had always been.

"Mom… I tried… I swear I- " I stuttered.

"_No, Cassandra, I thought you loved me." _my mother said and her face showed sadness and made me want to hold her.

"Mom, I do love you. I miss you. I miss you so much." I said to her and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"_No, Cassandra you're lying. If you loved me you would have killed Rose."_

"No, I swear, I swear I will kill her. I will make her pay for your pain. Please mom, don't go, stay." I begged her as sobs shook my body.

All of a sudden she wasn't alone. It was as if it was that day again, so many years ago. The day my mother had been killed, the day my life had shattered and turned to what it was now.

"No! No! Leave her alone! Mom!" I screamed as the Strigoi grabbed her. I tried to move, to go to her, but I couldn't. It was as if I was being held down by dead weights.

I watched as they grabbed her by the hair, just like before, and dragged her towards them. Her eyes never leaving mine.

"_Why didn't you help me, Cassandra? Why did you let them kill me?" _she asked me, her eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I tried, I swear I tried, but I couldn't do anything."

"_You failed me before, now you're failing me again, Cassandra." _she said.

"No, no, please don't say that. I tried, I really did-"

"_But it wasn't enough." _she said and those were the last words she said before she stared screaming.

I had never heard anyone scream that way before and knowing it was coming from my mother was even worst.

I clutched my head and covered my ears trying to block the screams but it seemed that the more I tried to block it the louder it got. It was as if it was inside my head. My mother's voice replayed over and over again in my head.

"_You failed me, Cassandra."_

"_You failed me."_

"_You failed me."_

I closed my eyes, head in my hands and fell down to my knees, feeling the sharp pain on my legs as the pieces of glass cut my skin.

"Stop! Please stop!" I screamed.

"Please, stop!"

But it never stopped. I don't know much time passed as I laid on the glass covered floor, begging the voice in my head to stop.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry." I said countless of times.

"_You failed me, Cassandra."_

"_You failed me."_

"_You failed me." _I heard.

"I'm a failure."

"I'm a failure."

"I'm a failure.", I answered back and I knew it was true.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please, please, please review. Reviews are like water for the thirsty. **

**Oh, i almost forgot! :) **

**I have the next two chapter planned out and i was wondering if you guys would like for me to speed things up like i did before, that way i can get to the good part. :) I already had one reader ask me to speed up like before and i'm willing to do it now. So, please let me know what you guys think in a review and i'll go from there. Thanks again and can't wait to see what you guys think. **

**Bye Bye. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, here you go chapter 20! :):):):)**

**I am so so so sorry for the delay but i had a little problem yesterday and i couldn't update! Hope you guys forgive me! :( Many of you told me in your reviews that you'd like me to speed things up, so in two more chapter i will. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and read. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. And also thank you so much to the many of you have have stayed up until the later hours of the night and the early hours of the morning reading the story. That makes me extremely happy. Thank you guys again for all of your great and awesome support, it truly touched my heart. Many of you have been asking what has happened to Cassandra and Tasha and i swear that in the next chapter they'll both get what they deserve, i promise.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again and till next time! :D**

**DISCLIAMER: I sadly don't own Vampire Academy, especially not Dimitri! :(((((( (cries!)**

**

* * *

**

**APOV: (Adrian)**

I walked out of the room

leaving Rose with her mother, already knowing what was going to happen next. In the hallway I found Abe pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back, a slight frown on his face. When he heard me approach he looked up from the ground he'd been staring at. It was obvious he was anxious about how Rose would react to the truth.

"You.", Was all he said to me and then he gave a deep sigh that I didn't know if it was from relief or exasperation.

I thought twice before I spoke, seeing that I was after all, speaking to the notorious Abe Mazur. But, I was Adrian Ivashkov after all and nothing had stopped me before.

"I take you are worried about how Rose will react to the news that you are her father and, if I may say so, you should be worried. Especially with the temper she carries."

The glare I received from him made it obvious from who Rose had gotten the temper I was talking about. Before he tried to strange the life out of me, I added to what I had said.

"But, Rose has been through a lot. She has always surprised me and I'm sure that this time won't be an exception." I said to him, hoping that my words would lighten up his mood a bit.

He looked at me and then gave a sigh. He was about to respond to what I had said when the door opened and out come Janine, calling Abe towards her. The moment had come.

I watched as Abe walked towards the door, his face reflected worry and because of the color of his aura, I could also detect fear. I hoped that it all went well, not just for his and Janine's sake, but for Rose. I knew it would be hard for her to accept all of this at once and I just hoped that it wouldn't affect her health even more.

I walked to the waiting room and found that it was deserted of people. The only person there except for me was the receptionist at the main desk, completely engaged in her computer. I sat in one of the chairs farthest from her and pulled out my phone. I found many missed calls, unanswered text messages and unheard voicemails. Every single one of them where either from Lissa, Christina, or Eddie, there were even some from Dimitri.

One by one, I went through them all. They were mostly all the same and asked the same question.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Where is Rose?"_

"_How's Rose?"_

"_Please, answer me."_

"_Please tell me where you are."_

"_We didn't know."_

Reading them made me angry and made me think about everything they had done to her in the past. How much they had hurt her. After all they had done to her, they expected me to tell them where Rose was? They didn't deserve a friend like Rose. Rose was willing to give everything, even her life, for the people she loved and they had thrown all that away like if it was trash. The last thing Rose needed as more problems and if they knew where she was, that was all they would bring, problems.

From all the messages, I only had one voicemail that truly enraged me. It was from Dimitri.

"_I'd like to thank you for being there for Rose when_

_We couldn't, but if you think that you will stop_

_Me from being with her, then you don't know_

_Me. I will find her, __**we**__ will find her and nothing_

_That you do will stop me from being there for her."_

I snapped my phone shut, feeling the anger from before rise to rage. Dimitri was the one who had caused Rose the most pain besides Lissa and he thought that he could just walk back in to her life? After everything he had done?

_Not because he wanted too…_

My mind told me. When Abe arrived at the hospital after Janine had told him where we were, he had explained to us everything that had happened when we had left the Gym. I still found it hard to believe everything he had told us. Cassandra was his daughter, Rose's half-sister. The culprit of all that had happened. She and Tasha had united and had invented everything up and had used compulsion on Dimitri. Making him harm Rose.

_It wasn't his fault…_

A voice said to me, but I tried to ignore it. He had done the damage, if he wanted to or not, it was done. I couldn't allow him to harm her anymore. I knew Rose loved him, I could see it in her eyes and her aura would turn pink an almost red that indicated love. She loved him and her love for him pained me.

Since the moment I met Rose at the Resort, every other girl had creased to exist, the only one that mattered was Rose. I fell in love with her and her pain was also mine and to see the man that she loved hurt her, hurt me as well. Dimitri Belikov didn't deserve her love and he had to know that.

I let spirit engulf me and empower in me. I felt the warmth spread over my body as spirit coursed thorough me. I felt the happiness that always came with the warmth and thought of where I wanted to be. The image of the Academy's Gym came to my head instantly, all I needed now was to see if Dimitri was asleep. Luckily he was.

I was suddenly in the Gym. It was exactly as it was when I had barged in the day we left the Academy. There in the middle of the Gym stood Dimitri looking around, probably asking himself what he was doing there, thinking it was a regular dream. I slowly walked out from behind the double door and let myself be known. When he heard me approach he turned around to face me.

The look on his face of sadness and anger. He looked terrible and I was glad, he deserved it. He looked at me and I could see the shock in his face, then understanding. His face turned hard and blocked of any emotion. For a long time there was silence, finally he spoke.

"So this is your ability. Where is Rose? Tell me where she is." he asked and both his aura and voice told me it was taking him some effort to control himself.

"Where Rose is is none of your business. Rose is okay were she is without you there. You have to say away from her, you will only cause her more harm than you already have."

His anger increased as I spoke.

"You are no one to tell me what I can and can not doe. You can't keep me away from Rose. We have to be with her." he walked closer to me and I stayed firm on my place.

"Why do you want to be with her? Don't you think want you all did to her was enough?" I asked him.

"We were all lied to, we didn't know she was sick. We want to be with her to help her, to let her know that she isn't alone and you have no right to stop us from doing it." his fist were balled up into fists and his anger was growing.

"Tell me," I asked him, "Why would Rose want to be anywhere near you all? Especially you, after everything you did to her?"

That was when he exploded and his emotions took over.

"I didn't mean to do her any harm!", he yelled as he walked closer to me, "I was forced to harm her. I had no control over myself. I would never harm Rose, not in my correct mind. I was made, forced to hurt her. There was nothing I could do about it!"

At the end, he was breathing hard and was shaking with rage. Never had I seen him lose control and to see how this was all affecting him made sense to me, it was his punishment. I responded to him in a calm voice.

"The harm is done. If you wanted to do it or not, what you did is done and there is no going back."

As I was saying this something at the back of my head was telling me that I was being unfair. Dimitri was right, he was forced to do it and there was nothing he could've done but another part of me told me that he deserved to suffer because he had hurt Rose and nothing could excuse that. He didn't say anything, he just stood there his emotions on the edge.

"Rose is better now and that is just because she left the Academy on time, before she was killed," I saw him flinch by what I had said, "The best you can all do is to stay away from Rose. The last thing she needs right now is to have more problems."

When he spoke his voice was cold and hard.

"No one, much less someone like you, will stop me from finding Rose. I will find her and will be there for her and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I just smiled at him and said,

"We'll see about that." and I the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, Dimitri on top of me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. There was a deranged look of his face. He looked like a rabid man.

"Tell me where she is, tell me where she is or I swear to God I will pulverize you." His eyes seemed wild as he spoke.

"You forgot, I made up this dream, you can't make me do anything. I'll never tell you were Rose is." I said to him, smiling. Just as him fist was about to connect with my nose I ended the dream. I was sure he was waking up now.

My eyes snapped open and in came the view of the waiting room. It was exactly the same why it had been before, nothing had changed. I thought of the look of maniac on Dimitri's face and how he had sounded so sure of his words when he said them. What would happen if Dimitri and the others did find Rose? What would happen then?

Talking snapped me out of my thoughts. Janine and Abe were walking towards me and the smiles on their faces told me that things had gone well. I looked down at my clock, a little over an hour had passed since I had left the room. I got up and met them half way.

"How did it go?" I asked them when I was near.

"Great. Better than we ever expected. It took some talking, but she accepted Abe and forgave us." Janine answered me. I could here the pure joy in her voice.

"I'm glad." I said to herm then asked

"Is she alone? Can I see her?" I asked.

"When we left a nurse stayed with her. You can go see her if you want." Abe answered me and I could tell that his mood had changed drastically in the hour that had passed.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said and left to Rose's room.

I was about to open the door to go in when the door suddenly opened and I found myself face to face with a pair of bright golden eyes before me. Never in my whole life had I ever seen such beautiful and captivating eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I heard the owner of the eyes say but I couldn't find it in myself to answer or look away from those eyes. I just looked on, more liked stared at them.

"Adrian, Earth to Adrian." Rose said in a sing song voice and I quickly looked away from the eyes. I looked over at Rose and, as expected, there was a smirk on her face. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Glad to have you back." Rose said to me and the smirk on her face grew. An awkward silence fell in the room, Rose was the one to break it.

"Adrian, this is the nurse in charge on me. Adrian Ivashkov, Savannah Bishop. Savannah Bishop, Adrian Ivashkov." Rose introduced us.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said and gave her my best smile as I shook her hand, and this time I truly looked at her. She wasn't very tall, she was short in fact. She had black hair, he color of a raven's wings and it reached the middle of her back, and once again, the first thing I noticed were her bright, golden eyes and her golden aura that matched them and showed happiness.

"Hi, its nice to meet you too." she said and smiled at me, releasing her hand from my grasp. She turned and looked at Rose.

"Well, Rose, I'll come by later on to see how you're doing, okay?" she said.

"Okay, there is no way I'll be getting out of here soon, is it?" she said and that made Savannah laugh.

"No, I don't think so, at least not yet."

With one last look and smile at me, she left the room and I was left starting at the door she had just walked out of.

"It seems Savannah has made a _very_ good impression on you, am I right?" she said to me as I walked over to sit on the chair next to her bed.

"If you say so, Little Dhampir." was all I said about the subject. I didn't want to admit that I couldn't stop thinking about Savannah's eyes. The smirk on her face grew larger.

I looked at her closely now and saw how pail she looked and the dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired. I noticed that many of the wires that had been connect on her were not there anymore, but she still had many of them on her.

"So," I started, "What do you think about Abe?" I asked her.

At the mention of his name she got a wicked smile on her face and I wondered what she was up to.

"He seems pretty good, I guess. I still can't believe all of this is happening. First my mother comes and now, all of a sudden, my father comes out of nowhere and wanted to be with me. I never thought that would happen." she said to me, and I could hear the sincerity on her voice.

"Hey, that just proves that miracles do happen." I said to her and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. The look she got on her eyes and the way she looked at me proved to me that she had understood what I had meant by that.

"Yeah, it does." she said, a faraway look on her face.

"It surprised me that you accepted him so fast. I was expecting windows to be shattered and a black eye on Abe's face." she laughed at that and then turned serious.

"I just realized that there is no point in me being mad at him, well, maybe I'm a little bit mad, but, if I gave my mom a second chance, why not him? Plus, I've always wanted a dad, lets see how it goes." she said a small smile on her face.

"And," she added, "Lets not forget that he owes me a lot of gifts. He seems a lot like me, I bet I can convince him to do anything I want." she said and once again, she got a mischievous smile on her.

"Oh, I can just imagine what you'll do to the poor man." I said to her, shaking my head.

"I won't be too hard on him, don't worry." she said and smiled only to have that smile be removed instantly.

"Did you know that Cassandra is my half-sister?" she asked me. I gave a sigh and answered her.

"Yes, Abe told both me and your mother. I'm still having a hard time believing it." I told her truthfully.

"I can't believe it either," she said, "What I want to know is why she did all this? What was her reason for it all? I didn't even know her. I didn't even know Abe. Why did she do it?" she asked.

"Didn't Abe explain it to you?" I asked her.

"No, he said that he'll explain it all later." she answered and got a frown on her face and then yawned.

"You should got to sleep, Little Dhampir. You're barely recovering and today hasn't been an easy day for you, you need to rest." I said to her.

"I guess you're right, I do feel tired." she said and yawned again.

"Sleep. I'll stay here."

"No, Adrian, you don't have to. You look tired too, you should rest." she said to me.

"I will. Later. Now sleep."

"Alright, but don't forget." she said to me in a stern voice and closed her eyes and was immediately asleep. I looked at her as she slept and I wished I could take away all of her problems and just throw them out. That she would always be as peaceful as she looked when she was sleeping. I gave a sigh, knowing that it was impossible.

I looked out the window the room had and watched as Savannah passed by, pushing a wheelchair with a patient on it, she was laughing. Her smile looked beautiful and genuine. Happiness radiated off of her like rays and how I wished I had that kind of happiness, at least half of what she had.

Savannah… I thought all of a sudden and I asked myself, why?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hoped you guys enjoyed and please ReViEw! :):):):):):):):):)**

**Till next time! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is here! :)**

**Finally, the chapter you all been waiting for. This chapter is the longest one i have written so far, i really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews you guys send me and for all your support, really means alot. Thanks again for reading and hope you guys like! :)**

**DICLAIMER: Don't own VA.**

**

* * *

**

DPOV: (Dimitri)

I woke up with a start and bolted upright on the bed. I looked around and I realized that I was back in my room, I wasn't in the gym with Adrian anymore. I took a deep breath and tried to control my breathing and bring it back to normal. Sweat poured down my face and made my shirt stick to my body. The sheets were tangled around my legs and my pillow was thrown half way across the room. All of these, signs of the dream I had. A dream that held nothing but reality.

I could feel myself shaking, shaking in anger. An anger so strong that never before had I felt something as strong before. Many times before I had heard from Rose about Adrian's ability to get into your dreams, but never would have I imagined that it would be the way it was. That it would be so real.

I closed my eyes and Adrian's words ran through my head, sounding just as it had when they had come out of his mouth. I could feel my hands ball up into fists just by the mere memory. It was Adrian's words that had made me snap and lose control the way I had. I didn't even remember clearly how things had happened. One moment I was standing in the gym, wondering what was going on and the next second I was pinning Adrian on the gym floor, ready to do what it took to get what I wanted. To know where Rose was.

In that moment I didn't care that if Adrian was a Moroi, a _royal_ Moroi. I didn't matter that I was born to protect people like him, I didn't care about any of that. All that I cared about was Rose and where she was and how to find her, and Adrian knew that. Adrian Ivashkov knew what I wanted to know so badly. He had what I wanted, he was with Rose meanwhile I wasn't and he had shoved that in my face.

The idea of not finding Rose tortured me and was the last thing that I wanted to think about, but it seemed that my head and heart were against me in that. All the time, that's what I thought about. About Rose, about how she was doing, about what she was going through, about the idea that I could loose her and never see her again and that I had no else to blame but myself.

I let go of the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding in and felt my eyes sting, and the tears I had tried to hold in for so long finally come out. I gripped my hair in my hands, tired and desperate, not knowing what to do anymore. How I wish I could turn back time and start all over.

So many things that I would change. I wouldn't ignore my feelings like I had and I would demonstrate to Rose how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. I wouldn't push her away like I had. I would welcome her with open arms, ready to give her what she needed from me. But I knew that was never going to happen. This wasn't a movie, this was a reality and I had to fix my mistakes on my own.

I had to believe that I would find her and that I would be there to support her the way it should have always been since the beginning. I had to believe that she would forgive me and give me a second chance, though forgiveness was the last thing I deserved from her.

The tears came faster now and I felt a sob build in my chest but I held it in because I knew that if I let it out now, I wouldn't be able to stop. Images of Rose in my arms, sick and weak ran through my head and only made my struggle no to break down much harder. Adrian's words ran through my head once again and I knew that some of what he had said was right.

Even though I didn't hurt Rose on my will, even though I was forced to do it by Tasha and Cassandra, what was done was done by me. The damage that was made had been made by my hands. My hands were the ones that had wrapped around her throat, it was my hands that had bruised her, no one else's. Yes, Adrian was right in that, I had done that damage, but that didn't mean that he could keep me away from her. He was no one to tell me what to do, much less deny me the ability to see Rose. I loved Rose and there was nothing in this world that I wanted more than to be with her, to ask for her forgiveness. To know that I had a clock ticking behind me made that my priority, no matter what.

In that moment I felt a great surge of determination. I wiped the tears off of my face and gave a deep breath. I swore I would find her, no matter how hard it would be. I would ask for her forgiveness and I wouldn't stop until I had it. I would show Rose how much she meant to me, just like I should have all this time I had pushed me away from me. I would be there for her, together through thick and thin and I wouldn't care what others thought or believed. All that would matter to me was her well being and her happiness.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. What now? I thought. The last thing I wanted and needed right now was to see or speak to anyone. The knocking persisted. With a sigh, I reluctantly got out of bed and rubbed my face, removing the tears as I went and opened the door.

There standing in front of the door was Alberta, Alberta who for no reason had ever come and look for me before. I could see it in her face that she knew I had been crying and seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Dimitri, but its urgent that we talk. In private." he voice sounded firm and commanding and I knew that she was serious.

"I see that you are not ready, I'll be waiting for you in my office. Please don't take long." she said to me gesturing to my clothes.

"Alright," I said, "Thank you." and closed the door as she left.

I leaned against the closed door behind me and gave a sigh. I didn't know what Alberta wanted to talk about, but I certainly had an idea. I was sure she had already heard about what was going on. Many scenarios ran through my head, not one of them pleasant. I erased the images from my head and decided to hurry up, Alberta was waiting for me and I didn't want to make her wait too long. I quickly took a shower, changed and left the room.

Once outside, the first thing I noticed was that people were once again talking about something that animated them to the fullest. Something new. The stares and whispers that headed my way proved to me that I was involved in the new school gossip. I was sure now that the whole school knew about what had happened. I tried to ignore all the stares and whispers as I walked, but it was truly hard.

"_I heard he said he was going to kill her."_

"_Kristen told me that she saw both Guardian Belikov and Tasha Ozera in the gym once and that Rose went in and the Guardian Belikov got so mad."_

"_Did you hear that Rose is really sick? That why she left."_

"_Really? I heard that she left because Guardian Belikov tried to kill her and hurt her really bad."_

I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath, trying to block everything that I was hearing as I walked on. Now, there was no doubt that the school knew everything, that would only make things harder. To my relief, I finally reached Alberta's office.

"Come in." I heard Alberta say when I knock.

I walked in and found Alberta pacing back and forth behind her desk.

"Sit down." she said to me, motioning me to a chair in front of her desk. I sat down and she sat down in her own chair after me, and she started to speak.

"Dimitri, the Academy if filled with talk that something went on with you and Rose in the gym yesterday. Then today, Dr. Olendzki informs me that Rose has left the Academy to be admitted into a hospital because of what happened yesterday during practice. Dimitri, please, tell me what is going on?"

I gave a sigh, I knew that there was no way around this. I had to tell her what had happened, it was my duty to tell her. No matter how complicated it was.

"Alberta… I don't know what happened… I don't even know when it all started…" and after that, I let everything out. Since what had happened in the gym, I hadn't spoken about it to anyone, and it all to finally speak about it to someone was like a relief, like it I was realizing a big weight off of my shoulders, even if the one I was speaking to was Alberta, my boss. It all came out in a rush, I even told her about my feelings towards Rose, there was just no way how to explain everything without admitting that I loved Rose.

I don't know how long I took explaining everything to her. From how things had started in Portland, the day I had found Rose and the Princess, how things got complicated and tense later on, how things changed when Cassandra came to the Academy, what had happened in the gym, the confusion I had felt, the guilt. Then knowing the truth about Cassandra, about Tasha and then, the hardest of them all, to know that my Roza was sick and that at any moment I could lose her, lose her without even knowing about it.

At the end, I was holding back tears and was trying not to go crazy with everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. While I had been speaking, Alberta hadn't interrupted me once but the look on her face as I had spoken showed me her true feelings and emotions. Now, she was back to pacing back and forth, her hands balled into fists.

"How could this have happened? How could this have happened?" Alberta practically yelled, her face showed anger and dismay. I had never seen Alberta as anger and frustrated as today. I didn't say anything because not even I knew the answer to the question.

"Rose is Abe Mazur's daughter. Cassandra is Abe Mazur's daughter. Rose and Cassandra are sisters. Cassandra and Tasha tried to kill Rose."

As she said all this her voice sounded far away, as if she was trying to believe and make scene of everything I had just told her.

"Alberta, I know its hard to believe, but all that I have told you is true. No matter how much I would like to change it, it's the truth." I said to her and put my head in my hands. She didn't say anything for a while and when she did speak, her word surprised me.

"I always knew you two had something going on." I heard her say and I looked up and was shocked to find kindness in her eyes.

"I'm sure the others didn't notice, but I did. I've known Rose since was a little girl and I know how she is. I saw the impact your presence had in her. The way she looked at you. The way you looked at her… it was obvious that the feeling was mutual."

"Yes," I said, "The feeling is mutual, or a least it was." I wasn't sure about anything anymore. Rose could hate me now and it would be understandable. I watched as Alberta gave a deep sigh and pick up her walkie talkie.

"Dimitri, what Tasha and Cassandra did was inexcusable. It's a crime. Especially what Tasha did. To use compulsion on someone against there own will is illegal and punishable, for both Dhampir and Moroi. After all the damage Tasha did, her situation is ten times worse. Both Cassandra and Tasha have to face the consequences for there actions." Alberta's voice was hard and the look in her eyes told me that this was affecting her as much as it was affecting me. I had always known that Alberta cared for Rose.

I realized that she was right, there were consequences for what they had done. I was so preoccupied with what was going on that I had forgotten about it all. I surprised myself by the way my voice sounded when I spoke.

"I want them to pay. I want them to pay for what they did to Rose." my voice sounded hard and cold and even a bit savage, but I didn't care. That was what I was feeling and I didn't have the strength to hide it anymore. Now that Alberta had mentioned it, I knew that I wouldn't be alright until Cassandra and Tasha had what they deserved.

"I'll send a group of Guardians to look for Tasha. You and I will go for Cassandra."

I stood as she ordered a group of Guardians to look for Tasha. I could feel energy pump into me and giving me strength. I could feel the anticipation in me. All I wanted to do was go and claim justice for what had been done to Rose.

"Okay, let's go." Alberta said to me and we left her office, heading towards Cassandra's room.

The stare's and whispers were much more louder and bolder this time. It seemed as if they didn't even care that the people they were talking about were there to hear them speak. I tried my hardest to ignore them, but I just couldn't stop myself from giving a few glares.

It felt like forever getting to Cassandra's room, I guess it was because of the impatience I felt. All I could think about was that Rose deserved to get justice for what had been done to her. Rose was an amazing person, and I didn't say that just because I loved, I said it because it was the truth. Rose didn't deserve what had happened to her and what she was going through and to know that the culprits behind all of this were free tortured me inside.

When we finally got there, my heart was racing in my chest. We knocked the door many times, banged it even and with each bang my heart beat faster. My body was shaking with anger at the idea that Cassandra could have gotten away.

"Cassandra, open the door!" I yelled, feeling the anger in my rise with just the thought of knowing that the reason for all the pain Rose had gone through was behind that door.

"Cassandra, if you don't open the door we're going to have to throw it down." Alberta said, still she didn't open.

"Dimitri, throw it down." Alberta ordered me. With one shove I had the door off its hinges and on the floor. What we found left us in shock.

The room was dark and almost everything in it was destroyed. The mattress bed was off its base, chairs were thrown upside down, papers were scattered all over the place, glass covered the floor and the vanity mirror was broken into a million of shards. In a corner, laying on the floor, covered in blood was Cassandra with a look in her eyes of pure terror and agony.

Alberta and I slowly approached her, as if not to scare her, but she didn't even notice. It was as if she was trapped in her own little world, it was as if she was lost.

"Cassandra… Cassandra what's wrong?" Alberta asked her but she didn't answer, it appeared to me that she hadn't even listened. All that came out of her was mumbling.

"I'm sorry mom."

"I'll get revenge, I swear."

"Please don't go, don't leave me."

Those were the words that came out of her mouth. Alberta got closer to her and touched her, she didn't even look at Alberta's outstretched hand on her face, she didn't feel Alberta's touch.

"There is something seriously wrong with this girl, I need to call for help." Alberta said and as she called for another group of Guardians I stared at Cassandra. I knew that Alberta was right, Cassandra did look bad. Laying on the floor, covered in her own blood, eyes vacant and saying things that didn't make sense, I knew that there was something bad with her. But I couldn't find it in myself to care or feel pity.

When I saw her there on the floor, all I could picture was Rose. That because of her Rose ended up on the floor just like she was now, only that Rose had been ten times worst. Rose had almost died because of her and Tasha and I couldn't feel sorry for her. I knew that I should feel pity for her, but that was the last thing I felt towards her.

Suddenly, the silence of the room was broken by the loud sound of feedback coming from Alberta's walkie talkie.

"We need back up. Tasha Ozera is heading towards the woods and is setting everything around her on fire. She had already injured some of our Guardian's. Send back up quick." I recognized the hoarse voice coming from the speaker, it was Stan and Tasha was getting away.

"Go! Dimitri go! I'll stay here and I'll send the others behind you!" Alberta said to me and I didn't need to be told twice. I was running out of the door before she was even finished talking. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Just the thought that Tasha could get away made me run as fast as I had ever ran before. I blocked everything around me and just focused on getting to the woods where I knew Tasha and the other Guardian's would be. I couldn't let her go away, who knew what she was capable of. I had to stop her.

When I got outside the Academy close to the woods, I found many Guardian's running, heading towards the woods. I ran after them. I noticed that the place was surrounded by rings of fire, no doubt caused by Tasha. When I went into the forest, the heat was unbearable, the fire was much closer and bigger in here, but that would stop me. I caught a glimpse of Stan and ran over to him.

"Stan, where did she go?" I asked him as he rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"She ran further into the woods but we can't go after her she has surrounded herself with fire. We can't get through." he said and I saw that many Guardians had started to retreat, but I couldn't do that.

Far into the woods I catched a glimpse of dark black hair and piercing blue eyes, I immediately knew it was Tasha.

I ran after her, pushing my legs as fast as they could go, ignoring the burning pain I felt. The forest was covered in red-orange flames that consumed the dry leaves around me and burned up the trees, but I tried to ignore that and the scaling heat. I had to stop Tasha and I knew I was the only one who could do it.

I ignored the yells that came from behind me, ordering me to go back. I had to get to Tasha no matter how hard it was. I pushed my legs harder and willed them to go faster. I could see Tasha clearly now, she wasn't to far away from me and that gave me more strength and adrenaline. Energy that helped me catch up to her and thrown her on the forest ground.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest and my breathing coming out in tired pants. Tasha struggled under me, telling me to let her go.

"Dimitri, let me go! Let go of me!" she said and that only made me hold on to her harder, pinning her to the ground.

"No! You think you can run away from what you did?" I told her, "You and Cassandra have to pay for what you did. What did Rose ever do to you, what did I ever do to you, for you to do this to us?" I screamed at her face, my anger getting the best of me.

"You want to know what she did to me? You really do? She took you away from me Dimitri. I love you and she is in my way. I wanted to be with you and all you can do is think about her! That's why I did it! I did it because I love you and I can't stand to see a woman next to you that is not me!" As she said this her eyes burned a bright blue, like if they were flames in her eyes and her face twisted in anger. Then he voice got low and held a sweet, begging tone to it.

"Run away with me Dimitri. Come with me, I can give you everything you want. I can give you a family. I can give you children, as many as you want. Just come with me. I love you Dimitri, we can be so happy together. Just you and me and we can forget all this happened."

Her voice sounded so sweet and loving. I could feel it in me that she was right. She could give me everything I wanted. She could give me a little girl or a boy. We could be happy together, I could love her just like she loved me. I had to go with her. I had to forget everything that had happened, it didn't matter. None of it mattered. All that mattered was that we had to get out of here and be happy.

"Yes, yes, I'll go with you." I said to her and got off of her and helped her up. I took her and in mine and brought her closer to me, needing to be near her to see her. I looked into her eyes, her bright blue eye and something felt strange in me.

"I love you Dimitri, you love me too, right? Say that you love me." she said to me and once again, her voice wrapped around me like silk.

"I love you too Tasha. I love you."

_Tasha, Tasha…_ a voice inside me told me that something was wrong. That what was happening wasn't right, but that voice was quickly crashed when I felt her lips lock with mine.

Her lips felt soft against mine and made something in me spark alive. It was hunger, need. I needed to feel her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. I needed to feel her, to know that she was mine. Just like I was hers. Her tongue brushed across my lips and asked for entrance, entrance I gladly allowed her. The kiss grew deeper and so did my hunger and need for her. I couldn't get enough of her.

_Stop…_ a voice said to me.

_You don't love her…_

_Stop, this is wrong…_

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

I couldn't stop thinking about Rose. Who was Rose? Why did she matter so much? Suddenly, images came to my mind. Images that made me froze and stop. A girl with long dark hair was smiling at me. She was beautiful, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and she was looking at me, looking at me with a look of love. A new image came to me. I had the girl, Rose, in my arms and I felt a warm feeling spread inside of me. Joy, happiness, love. I loved this girl, and from the look in her eyes, I could see that she love me too. Then I was kissing her, kissing her with all I had in me. I never wanted to be away from her, I loved her and I never wanted to lose her. Rose… where was she?

Panic surged in me. What was I doing? Why was I kissing Tasha? Rose? Where was Rose? Everything came down on me like a tidal wave and if I had thought that I had felt pain and sorrow before, it was nothing compared to what I felt now. It was ten times worst.

I broke off the kiss between Tasha and me and looked at her in disgust and hatred. How could she have done this? Twice? Her face showed me that she had realized that her plan had failed.

"Dimitri… please… listen to me…" she said, her voice wavering in fright

"No! No Tasha! How dare you use compulsion on me? Don't you understand that I don't love you? I don't love you and I will never love you, I love Rose and I will always love her. I hate you for what you have done to me. I hate you for what you have done to Rose." I screamed at her. Realizing everything, all the anger I felt in me. The look on Tasha's face was of hurt and agony at the beginning, but quickly turned to anger and rage. Her eyes burned like flames, blue flames and real flames started to surround her.

"If you aren't going to be mine, you are not going to be anyone else's. I love you Dimitri and you'll realize that you love me too. You'll realize it when I kill you precious little Rose. If you think she was hurt this time, it will be nothing compared to what I have planned for her. You are going to be mine Dimitri and I'm going to kill Rose for pulling you away from me." She voice sounded savage and full of rage. Her words caused pain in me, just the idea that she could harm my Roza filled me with rage and worry.

"You won't do anything to Rose because I won't let you go. You have to pay for what you did." I started to lunge for her but I was quickly surrounded by a rind of fire. She gave a cackling laugh before she spoke.

"You won't stop me. I'm going to kill Rose and then I'll come for you and take you with me. We'll live happily for the rest of our lives and nothing will stop us from keeping us together." I tired to get to her, but every time I got to the edge of the ring the flames grew higher and threw me down.

I watched as she stared to walk away and I felt anger and frustration at not being able to do anything about it. She was leaving and I was trapped in by fire.

"If you do anything to Rose, I will go after you Tasha. I swear you will pay for what you have done." I screamed after her, my anger rising as I saw that she as getting farther and farther away. Finally, after some time passed the fire around me started to die. When it was low enough I crossed threw it and ran the direction Tasha had gone.

I don't know how long I looked for her, the time passed by flying and I didn't even notice. All that ran through my head was that I had to find Tasha. I had to protect Rose.

Finally, I gave up. I leaned against a tree trunk and closed my eyes. Thinking of what had just happened. I knew that Tasha was long gone, she had escaped. Roza, my mind said. Rose was in danger. The world was coming down on me. So many thing had happened and now Rose was in more danger than even before. I knew now that Tasha was capable of anything and she was after Rose. I had to find Rose, I had to protect her from Tasha. If anything happened to my Roza Tasha would pay for it. I would make her pay for it. I had to find my Rose before it was too late.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked and aren't too bad that Tasha got away, trust me, there's a reason behind it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading and please, please, please review. :)))))))))))))))))))))**

**Bye-bye :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! :) Chapter 22 is here! :D**

**First of all, hello to all my readers, and i hope that all of you are okay. Like always, thanks for all the reviews and all your support. Well, this is the last chapter... :(**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just kidding :) but for reals, this is the last chapter during this part of time. The next chapter will be a couple of months ahead and things will start to get a bit more intresting and start to speed a bit up. :) Well, thanks again and hope you like this chapter. Without further ado, let the reading begin! :)**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV: (Rose)**

I was woken up by the sounds of people arguing.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell her everything." I recognized that as the voice of my mother.

"Janine, I think she has the right to know. Plus, she's already asked once, what makes you believe she won't ask again?" I recognized that as the voice of Abe. I wondered what they were going on about.

"What are you guys arguing about? You two sound like an old married couple." I said, stretching as carefully as I could so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Oh Rose, we didn't know you were awake." my mom said in a startled voice, a look of worry crossed her face.

"Little Girl, how long have you been awake?" Abe asked me and I could tell he too was a bit worried.

"Not long," I said, my mind told me that they were both acting suspicious, "what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing important, right Abe?" my mom said a little too quickly and gave Abe a meaningful look that only made me realize that were definitely hiding something.

"Yes, Little Girl, your mother is right, don't worry about it." he assured me, but I didn't believe a word of it. I was about to say so, when my mom spoke before me.

"How do you feel Rose? You slept all night."

"I feel fine." I said truthfully. Compared to how I had felt the last couple of days, I felt fantastic and I was really glad about that. Maybe I could even convince the nurses that I was well enough to get out of this bed, I was really getting bored of laying down all day long.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call the nurse? She can give you painkillers if you're in pain."

"No, no, I'm okay mom. Don't worry, I really do feel fine." I said, stopping her nervous rambling. It kind of felt weird that she was so attentive. I was still getting used to the idea that she was going to be around from now on.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't around and that was pretty strange.

"I have him doing a little errand." Abe responded and the look on his face made me get a strange feeling, it made me nervous.

"What is he doing?" I asked, my voice cautious. Abe's smile only got bigger.

"Well, from what Adrian has told me, it seems you hate hospitals, you hate it even more to be in one, so, I decided that I'd give you a little gift."

Gift? What was he talking about? I guess he saw the confused look on my face so he continued.

"I've sent Adrian house hunting and so far he has send me pictures of some houses, but they don't really meet up to my standards."

"You-you are giving me a house as a gift?" I asked, surprised couldn't even begin to describe how I felt.

"Yes," he said, "That way you won't have to spend to much time here. But you have to follow all of the Doctor's orders and there will be a nurse at the house at all times." he said, his voice turning stern at the end. I couldn't believe it, Abe was giving me a house. I would live in a house, something that I had never been able to do before. All my life, I had lived in the Academy.

"Are you serious?" I asked, wanting to make sure I hadn't imagined everything up.

"Yes Rose, its true, now close your mouth, you'll get flies in." my mom said to me, laughing. I closed my mouth, not even knowing that it was open.

"Oh my god, thank you." I said, "You didn't need to do that." I had no idea what else to say or another way to show my gratitude.

"That definitely makes up for all the Christmas and Birthday presents." I said, smirking up at him. He smiled back, showing me a smirk much alike mine.

"It was the least I could do, plus, I don't really like hospitals that much either." he said, a look of disgust on his face. I looked at the two of them eagerly and said.

"When can I leave?" I just couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Calm down, Little Girl, I haven't even found the right house yet. Besides, you can't go until the Doctor says its okay."

"Oh," I said, toning my excitement down a bit, "But it'll be soon, right?" I asked, putting a bit of manipulation in my voice.

"We hope so Rose, we really hope so." my mom said, patting my hand.

Suddenly, a phone rand in the room. It was Abe's.

"Yes, this is Abe Mazur." I heard him greet whoever was calling.

I watched as his face changed from a slight smile to a frown. It even seemed as if he had gone pale.

"One moment please." he said and turned to look at us.

"I have to take this call, I'll be right back." and with that he walked out the door, well, practically ran.

I frowned, how strange, what could have made him react that way? I looked at my mom.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked her.

"No, but don't worry Rose, Abe has many businesses, probably there's a problem or something." she said.

I don't know what it was, but something inside me told me that she knew something. I wanted to ask her more but I let it pass. My mom got closer to me, a slight smile on her face.

"So, what do you think about Abe?" she asked and I could see the little spark in her eyes when she said his name, maybe she still felt something for him.

"Abe is pretty cool and if I admit it, he kind of does have my attitude." I said to her, laughing.

"Yeah, you do have a lot from him, especially your attitude." she said, laughing along with me.

"You used to remind me so much of him when you were little." she said suddenly, her eyes looked faraway, as if she was traveling back to her memories, she even looked a bit sad.

"I never thought you liked bad boys mom, and I guess you really like them, considering what I've heard about Abe." I said to her, hoping that my words would take away the sad look from her eyes. I knew I had succeeded when I saw her blush a bright pink.

"I was young and naïve back then, but I do admit, Abe still has his appeal." she said, blushing even further.

I laughed and soon she started laughing as well. Never would I have thought that I'd be having this kind of conversation with my mom, it kind of felt surreal.

"I'm going to see what happened with Abe, he's taking long." she said, getting up from the bed.

"Alright, I'll be right here in this bed." I said sarcastically, mostly to myself.

Once I was alone, I took a deep breath and leaned back against the hard pillows. Things had changed so much since I had left the Academy that instead of days it felt like years.

The Academy, I thought. I wondered what was going on with Lissa and the others? What about Dimitri? How did he react when he was no longer under the influence of Tasha's compulsion? Would he care about me?

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bond that united me to Lissa. It had been a long time since I had been in Lissa's head or even tried to be in it, I was always to weak. I hoped that this time would be different. I concentrated harder and I finally got a glimpse of what Lissa saw. She was outside, close to the woods and Guardians surrounded the area. It wasn't long till I was pushed out of her head and I was back at the hospital room.

From what little I had stayed in Lissa's head I had felt worry and sadness radiate form her, even a bit of anger. What was going on? I tried again and this time a was a bit more successful. Through her eyes I could see the edge of the woods and I could here the shouts coming from nearby Guardians. Lissa turned and standing next to her was Christian, a look of shock clear on his face.

Lissa looked again towards the woods and this time I noticed the smoke that came from within the forest. I didn't understand what was going on.

"I can't believe my aunt did all this." I heard Christian say. Lissa turned to him and grabbed his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry Christian, everything will be okay." Lissa said to him, but I could feel through the bond that she wasn't so sure about it. Worry and anxiousness ran through her. Suddenly there were more shouts and Lissa turned to see what the Guardians pointing and looking at.

It was Dimitri, he was coming out of the woods. I felt my heart give a jolt as I saw him. When I left the Academy, he was the last thing I saw and I left with the idea that it would be the last time I would ever see him again. Seeing him made so many memories come back, good ones and bad ones.

Lissa let go of Christian's hand and ran to Dimitri the moment she saw him.

"Did you find her? Where is she?" Lissa asked her voice anxious.

The look on Dimitri's face showed anger and disappointment. He looked tired and had sweat boring down his face. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.

"She escaped and she's going after Rose."

That was all I could hear before I was pushed out of her head again and once again I found myself in the hospital room. With a gasp I leaned back against the pillows feeling weak and my heart racing in my chest. I didn't try to go back, I knew it would be impossible, I was too weak and I felt exhausted.

What Dimitri had said left me confused. Who were they after? Who was coming after me?

Suddenly the door opened and in came Abe with my mother trailing close behind him. The look on their faces told me they didn't have good news.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately I could feel panic start to bubble in me.

"Its Cassandra and Tasha, Rose." my mom answered me. I looked over at Abe and his face was expressionless.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at both of them, waiting for one of them to respond. Abe took a deep breath and spoke.

"Dr. Olendzki just called me from the Academy, she told me they found Cassandra in her room. She said she acted as if she was in her own world, she didn't respond to anyone. Its like if she has lost her mind, all she does is repeat that she wanted her mother to say. I just allowed her admittance in a mental facility. And Tasha has escaped the Academy's Guardians, she threatened to kill you. She's out there, loose."

Everything made sense now. It was Tasha who Dimitri was looking for. It was Tasha who was after me.

"Rose, remember when you asked me why Cassandra would want to hurt me? Well, its time you knew the truth." Abe said to me, his expression serious.

"I'll leave you two alone." my mother said, and I watched as she walked out the door. Both Abe and I remained silent until Abe finally spoke.

"Rose, I met your mother while we were both students in an Academy in London, and the first moment I saw your mother, I knew she was going to be someone important in my life. Without even knowing it, I fell in love with her and I was lucky enough that she felt the same way towards me. We had everything planned out. She was going to become my Guardian, we were going to get married, everything was perfect. I was the happiest man alive."

As he spoke, I saw melancholy in his eyes. I could also see that him mind was faraway, back in the past.

"There was one problem thought, my parents didn't approve of our relationship, just like many other in society. They only had one person in mind for me, Marie Harris, Cassandra's mother."

He walked up to the window and looked out into the streets and the surrounding trees.

"Just as I was about to leave the Academy with Janine, my parents gave me an ultimatum. Marry Marie and leave Janine, or resign to the family fortune."

The look on his face held pain and so much regret.

"I was young and ambitious, so I chose to marry Marie and leave Janine, the women I loved, for money. It was the worst mistake I had ever made."

"I will never forget the look on your mother's face when I told her that our relationship was over. The pain I caused her… I will never forgive myself for what I did to her. So, I married Marie and never saw Janine again. I didn't even know that she was carrying you inside of her."

"My life had turned into a disaster. I was married to a woman I didn't love and my life was filled with unhappiness. The only good thing I had was Cassandra, but she couldn't stop me from thinking about Janine. Everyday I wondered about her, how things would be different if I had made the right decision. I had only heard about her a few times, but I never saw her, not until nine years later."

"It was in a moroi party where I saw her and the moment I saw her, I realized that I had never stopped loving her. I knew I couldn't continue to be with Marie long after I saw Janine, I found out she had a daughter, a daughter that was also mine, you, Rosemarie Hathaway. I thought about everything I had given up. You had grown away from me, without a dad or mom, seeing as Janine was doing her job. Knowing that you had been put in that Academy so young tortured me. I imagined you and Cassandra growing up together, how happy we would have all been. So many things that could have been different."

"Even after your mother rejected me, and with good reason, I knew I couldn't be with Marie any longer, but Cassandra stopped me. I knew it would affect her but I hoped that she would at least understand as time passed. The day I asked Marie for the divorce I left the house, planning to come back the next day to explain everything to Cassandra."

Abe took a deep breath and let it out and started to pace back and forth the length of the room.

"The next morning I received a phone call informing me that Marie had been killed by a group of Strigoi that were looking for me. It hurt me to know that Cassandra had lost her mother because of me. I knew Marie's death was my fault, they killed her to get to me. I knew anyone around me, anyone I loved, was in danger. So I decided to keep Cassandra away from me, only to ensure her safety. That's why I stayed away from you too, I didn't want harm to reach you. They would hurt if they found out you were my daughter."

He walked next to the bed and sat next to me.

"Rose… you don't know how sorry I am for everything. I know Cassandra hurt you to punish me. She blames me for the death of her mother and I can't blame her. I blame myself for not being able to protect both you and Cassandra. I couldn't protect you and now you're here, in a hospital bed. You barely shifted death. Cassandra now is in a mental facility because I wasn't there to help her get through her mother death. Rose, you don't know how sorry I am for everything and how I wish I could just change it all."

I could see in Abe's eyes that he meant every single word he had said and I could also see that the guilt he felt was eating at him inside. I suddenly felt a feeling that I needed to let Abe know that I understood everything and that he shouldn't blame himself.

I felt him tense in surprise as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him for the very first time. I felt that Abe had gone through so much that the last thing he needed was my judgment and that I shouldn't waste my time judging him, time was the last thing I had.

I felt as Abe wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. I realized then that Abe did love me and that he was probably a great father if only I gave him the chance to demonstrate it. I also realized that I cared about him and that he was the dad I had always missed and that was here now.

Abe let me go and looked at me, a look of determination on his face.

"I swear, Little Girl, I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let Tasha anywhere near you. I promise."

I smiled at him.

"Don't worry dad, everything will be okay."

I said, knowing that what I had just said was a lie. Then I realized what I had just called him. That was the first time I had called him "dad".

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 22 and i hoped you guys enjoyed it. i thought that writing a bit about Abe would be good and that way Rose's and his relationship could grow. i hoped you guys liked it! please, please, please tell me what you think or any comments. please REVIEW! Reviews make me happy! :))))))) thanks again for reading and hope you guys have a wonderful weekend.**

**OH! and i kind of have a bit of bad news... :( please, don't hate me! (cries!)**

**I won't be able to post next Saturday as usual because i have a school trip and won't be able to post seeing as i will be out in the wilderness with the bears and the insects and wild animals... sorry kind of paranoid! But i promise that i will post as soon as i can when i get back, which will be on Monday. i will probably post on Tuesday or Wednesday, i swear it won't be past any of those two days!**

**Please, please, PLEASE don't get mad with me. i will be so sad if you do... :'(**

**Thanks again and i swear i will try to hurry up! Till next time! :))))))))**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLOOOOOOO! :) Chapter 23 is here! **

**Well, i'm so glad to finally be posting this chapter, i hope you guys like it, sorry for the shortness but that was the best i could do in two days. At least its better that nothing. Many of you guys want to know what's going on in the Academy and i'll write about that in the next chapter. Well, if you guys are wondering, my trip went pretty good, though we didn't see any bears (thank god!) we did see a couple of coyotes, deers and racoons here and there. Over all it was great and it was fun. :) Enough about that, hope you guys like the chapter and sorry once again for the way. On with the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly, i don't own VA. :)**

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

"Rise and shine, Little Dhampir! Time to get up!"

"Go away." I moaned, as I buried deeper into the covers.

"Oh no, Little Dhampir, we're going to be late if you don't get up."

"I don't care." I mumbled, my head under the pillow. Just when I thought he had actually listened to me and left me alone I felt the covers being yanked from me and a pair of hands grabbing my feet.

"No, no, no!", I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Stop Adrian, stop!" I said, laughing involuntarily as he tickled me in my most ticklish spot, my feet.

"Will you get up if I stop?" I heard him ask over the sound of my laughter.

"Yes! Yes, just stop! Stop!" I screamed, anything to stop this torture. Finally he let go of me. I grabbed the pillow of the bed and threw it straight at his head, landing it directly at the target. This time, I was laughing because I wanted to.

"Rose that wasn't funny." Adrian said to me an amusing frown on his face.

"Yes it was, it was really funny." He threw the pillow back at me and I dodged it cleanly, I looked up at him with a smug look. He just smiled at me sweetly.

"Come on Rose, we're going to be late. Again. Remember how mad the doctor got last time? Hurry up, I'll wait for you downstairs." With a sigh, I sat up.

"Alright, alright, now get out of my room before I kick you out." I threatened him.

"I would like to see you try." he said, teasing me.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked him, getting up from the bed. He was out the door before I had even finished getting up.

I stood up and stretched out then walked to the balcony outside my room. I felt the sun warm my skin as I looked out into the view of the city of Los Angeles. It was early morning and already I could feel the heat that would only grow during the day. In all the time we had been here it had only rained once, well, if you could even consider it rain, it was more like mist.

Four months had passed since Adrian and I had left the Academy and to me it felt like it had been long, long ago. I thought back to the Academy and the life I had left behind and I felt a squeezing feeling in my chest. All my life I had thought that I would remain next to Lissa, to protect her like I had sworn to do my whole life and now, look how things had turned out. Since that day in the hospital I hadn't been able to go into her head so I didn't know anything that was going on. I just hoped that she and everyone else were okay. I was sure they were, bad news runs fast.

Dimitri. As much as I told myself not to think about him, my mind and my heart just wouldn't listen. He was always in my mind. I was always wondering what he could be doing or if he ever thought about me. I knew know that everything that had happened wasn't his fault, that he truly didn't mean to hurt me but that didn't make the pain I felt before and now, any less. They had all hurt me and I just didn't know what to think anymore so, I just tried to ignore it most of the time.

Things were so different and unexpected that it truly was hard to believe sometimes. I was living a life I never thought possible for me. I was living with my mom and dad and Adrian, people I knew that truly cared about me.

We all lived together in the house Abe had bought. "Your house" as Abe had told me many times, but I considered it ours. The first time I saw it I was left in shock. I had never seen a house so big and beautiful. It was three stories high and was surrounded by gorgeous trees. It had a swimming pool and an extensive front and backyard, and that was only the outside. The inside was even more amazing. Every time I walked in I felt as if I had landed inside one of the covers of those fancy home magazines.

"Rose! What's taking you so long? You better not be asleep!" I hear my mom ask through the closed door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said loud enough so she could hear me. I hear her footsteps as she walked away. I quickly chose what to wear and went to take a quick shower. The reflection in the mirror showed me just how much I had changed in these past four months.

My complexion remained a sickly pail color that rarely went away. I was skinner than I had ever been before and I remained hairless because of the treatment I was receiving, though I didn't wear a wig as I had done in the Academy. When I looked at myself in the mirror, it surprised me sometimes. I was waiting to see who I had been before, to see my tan colored skin and my long brown hair. But I always, always told myself that I was lucky, I could be a million times worst.

All these months Adrian had been healing me, even though we all knew that no matter how many times he did it I would never be completely healed. All the healing did were control the many side effects of the treatments I was receiving and win me time. Something that was the most precious thing right now. But I knew that Adrian's healings wouldn't last for too long. I could feel it in me, I could feel the change in each healing, how it slowly stopped working. That only made me realize that my time was limited and that I should make the best out of while I still could.

Dr. Olendzki had referred me to a hospital with a moroi doctor, so there was no danger in a human doctor suspecting anything abnormal. Some of the nurses were moroi too, but most of them were Alchemist, as Abe called them. They were humans that knew about our world and helped us function outside of court. Just as promised Abe had hired a nurse to be with me most of the time at the house and to my delight he had hired Savannah. She and I had become really good friends and her bubbly, happy attitude always made me forget about most of the bad things going around, and it seemed I wasn't the only one who was glad with her company.

I could see how she and Adrian got along as well and were always talking with each other. From what I'd seen lately, it seemed that Adrian and Savannah were getting closer and that made me really happy. Adrian needed someone who cared about him the way I couldn't and I knew Savannah would be the right person. She was the nicest person I'd ever met and I knew she was right for him. They seemed perfect for each other.

I found both my mom and Abe downstairs in the dining room.

"Morning."

"About time Rose, I was about to go look for you again." my mom said to me.

"Relax mom, I'm here now."

"Good morning Kiz, how do you feel?" Abe asked me as he got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm okay." I answered him, giving him a reassuring smile.

During the past few months the relationship between my mom, Abe and me had grown a lot. They were always there for me when I needed them, they were both really attentive. I remembered how weird it was at the beginning to have someone look after me like they did, how they were so protective of me. Finally, after many years, I finally knew how it was like to have a mom and a dad.

Everyday I watched them and how they acted towards each other, it was sometimes comical really. They fought constantly and for the stupidest reasons, and at the end they both ended up walking away huffing and puffing so that later they both admitted they were wrong and apologized.

I saw how their eyes glittered when they saw each other, how my mom would suddenly blush or how Abe would get a goofy look on his face. I knew, I could see that they both still had feelings for each other and I planned to do something about it.

"Are you coming with us today Abe?" my mom asked him.

"No, today is visitation day at the clinic. I'm going to go see Cassandra, if there is any recovery." He said and I could see it in his face that he held hope that Cassandra would have some kind of improvement.

I remembered the first time Abe had gone to visit Cassandra, how my mom and I had gone with him. I remembered seeing Abe trying to get Cassandra to listen to him, but no matter what he said or did she never said anything. It was as if Cassandra was lost in her own world. The expression on Abe's face was of pure pain. I knew that he felt guilty for what was happening to Cassandra and in that moment I just wished that Cassandra would get better, just so that Abe would be at peace.

"Okay, call me if anything happens." my mom told Abe.

"Sure," he said, "I'll see you when I get back okay, Little Girl? Are you sure you don't want me to go with you instead? I could go if you want?" He said to me coming to kneel next to me in the chair.

"No, its okay. You should go see Cassandra." I tell him, smiling at him.

"Alright, take care kiz." he said and he kissed me in the cheek and said goodbye.

"Rose, we should also go too. Adrian's waiting for us outside with Savannah." my mom said and we too headed out the door.

Just as I suspected, when we got outside Savannah and Adrian were deeply immersed in their conversation.

"Hey, lovebirds, what you guys talking about? You next secret romantic getaway?" I yelled out, teasing them. I knew I has succeeded when I saw Savannah blush a light shade of pink and Adrian a deep bright red.

"No Rose, nothing like that." Savannah said in a embarrassed voice, looking down. I walked up to them and got in the middle of them putting an arm around their shoulders.

"Sure. You know you can trust me." I said looking at them both, smiling. I could see Adrian was about to say something when suddenly, something happened that hadn't in a long time. I was sucked into Lissa's head.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please, please, please REVIEW! **

**P.S. I'll see you guys till next Saturday and then things will go back to normal with the updating. :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24! :D**

**Hope you guys like and enjoy it. Thanks for all of your support and for all your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me and truly touch my heart. Can't wait to hear what you guys have to say and hope you guys enjoy.**

**(P.S. DPOV next chapter!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own VA no matter how much i want to.**

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_When Suddenly, something that hadn't happen in a long time happened. I was stuck in Lissa's head."_

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

The first thing I noticed was that the sun was out, meaning it was night time for the people at the Academy, and that Lissa was practically running out of her dorm room and was heading towards the direction of the main building. Her emotions were all over the place, I sensed worry, fear, happiness, and above all determination. Her feelings were so strong that I couldn't even tell her feelings from mine. Everything felt so strange, it had been so long since I'd been in her head that it was kind of weird and familiar at the same time.

Through the bond I could tell that she was anxious to get to Kirova's office, but why? Why was Lissa out this late? What was going on? Once she got there she surprised me by banging on the door, something that I'd never seen her do before. She was out of breath and I could hear her repeat _open, open, open,_ in her head over and over again.

Finally, to Lissa's relief, Kirova opened the door and Lissa immediately went in the room. Sitting in a chair was a man, a moroi, with a suit, long coat, and a briefcase on his lap. Seeing him reminded me of a spy and that thought only brought a queasy feeling to my stomach.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kirova said and left the office closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Andrews, have you found anything?" Lissa asked the man the minute Kirova was out of the room.

"Yes," the man, Mr. Andrews, said, "But please, sit down." he motioned to a chair next to him. Lissa sat down quickly and I could feel her patience wearing thin.

"Tell me what you've found. Do you know where she is?" she asked him, her voice serious and the queasy feeling in my stomach only got worst.

"Well Princess, we believe we might have a lead." he said as he opened his briefcase and took out a thick folder. When he opened it I was shocked to see that in it was a picture of me. I recognized it as a picture Lissa had taken of me before everything went bad. There were also many pictures of houses but none that I could recognize.

"I received a call about two days ago. It was a woman, she didn't give me her name, but she assured me that she has seen your friend."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest alongside Lissa's, both of us anxious to know what the man had to say.

"I made some calls and I believe that Rose is living in the state of California."

I felt Lissa's emotions go haywire. Happiness, joy, and hope filled her.

_I'm going to find you Rose, I'm going to find you _were the words going on around in her head. Meanwhile I felt panic rising in me. Lissa knew where we were and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face them. Sure, time had passed but everything that had happened was still fresh in my head. I could still hear their hurtful word and the way they would look at me, with disgust and anger. I knew that it wasn't all their fault but my heart and the pain it had gone through didn't seem to want to understand that. Just the thought of seeing them again made me go into a panic, it was the last thing I wanted to do. Not now when things were finally starting to work out.

I was suddenly pushed out of her head, like most of the time now, and I found myself gasping and looking up at the worried faces of my mom, Adrian and Savannah, who had a cotton ball soaked in alcohol under my nose.

"How do you feel Rose? Are you okay? What happened?" my mom asked me in a rush, her eyes frantic looking over me. I noticed we were in the car, they must have carried me in.

"I feel fine, I just got pulled into Lissa's head." I answered her and noticed that my voice sounded a bit weird. I tried to sit up but Savannah stopped me.

"No stay down Rose." she told me, pushing down my shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked them, seeing it was weird that they were making such a big deal just because I went in Lissa's head.

"You fainted Rose, just when you were talking with us. How do you feel?" Savannah asked me while she grabbed my wrist to check my pulse.

"I'm okay. I don't know why that happened, I was just in Lissa's head." I explained to them, but I knew that I probably fainted because I was too weak to both stay conscious and be with Lissa. I didn't say anything so I wouldn't worry them even more.

"Is there something wrong at the Academy Rose?" Adrian asked me. I looked at them all not wanting to say anything, trying to deny what had just happened but I knew I couldn't.

"Lissa just found out were we are."

* * *

**LPOV: (Lissa)**

"I made some calls and I believe that Rose is living in the state of California."

When Mr. Andrews said those words I felt a new hope form in me and my determination get stronger. I had hired Mr. James Andrews right after Rose and Adrian had left. He was one of the most famous and productive detectives in the country and he had been looking for both Rose and Adrian since then. _Don't get your hopes up, remember what happened last time, _a voice said in my head but I squashed them down, I had to believe that this time I would find her.

Twice before we'd went to look for Rose with the belief that she would be there, the first one in New York and the second time in Georgia. Both of the times we would find a girl with all the looks of Rose had but it was never her. Each time my hopes would go down and a desperation would light up in me, desperation that I would never find Rose ever again, but I told myself that this time it would be different, that this time I would find her and I would apologize for everything I had done.

" I believe she is living in the city of Los Angeles with both her parents, a Alchemist, and Adrian Ivashkov." He took out four pictures out of the folder. One of Adrian, Janine, Abe and one of a girl I didn't know.

"How sure do you feel that this time it really them?" I asked him.

"I'm more sure of this than I was with the other ones. I've searched and talked to people and they've all assure me that they know someone with Rose's characteristics."

I took a deep breath and willed myself to believe in what he was saying.

"Okay. Do you know where we can specifically find her?" I asked him and he told me everything he knew and gave me pictures, addresses, and phone numbers we could use to get to there.

"Could you do me the favor of getting me four plane tickets to Los Angeles in two weeks?" I asked him as he was about to leave. Graduation was in exactly twelve days and as much as I wanted to leave immediately I knew that Kirova wouldn't accept it no matter what I did. After graduation we could all leave and there would be no one stopping us.

"Of course, Princess. Any questions please don't hesitate in calling me, I am at your service." he said as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." I said to him truthfully, something in me told me that this time we were closer to Rose than we'd ever been.

I followed him out the door and headed towards Dimitri's room. I knew that he would be happy to hear that we'd probably found Rose. Dimitri was the only one who understood what I felt. He knew the guilt and worry I felt and I knew he felt it too, even though I'd told him many times that nothing that he had done was his fault. When I'd first found out about how Rose and Dimitri felt towards each other I was shocked, I couldn't believe it. Guardian Belikov, the tough, quiet, stoic man was in love with wild and playful Rose Hathaway. But then I realized many things, the way Rose and Dimitri acted toward each other and the way Rose had changed so much since he had been in our lives. I felt guilty for not realizing it earlier, I was Rose's best friend and I couldn't even find out when my best friend was in love.

I didn't have problems getting to Dimitri's room, the Guardian's knew to let me by without any questioning. I knocked on his door, feeling anxious to tell Dimitri that we'd might had found Rose. I knew that it would mean the world to him just like it did to me. Finally after knocking a few times, he opened.

"Princess - I mean- Lissa, is something wrong?" he asked me as he looked around and took a defensive stand.

"No, no, nothing like that. Dimitri, we've found Rose." I told him and the look on his face was indescribable.

* * *

**TPOV: (Tasha)**

The time had come. I would finally get what I wanted and I would make Rose suffer and Dimitri pay for what he'd done to me, for rejecting me. If Dimitri wasn't going to be for me he wasn't going to be for no one, especially not the blood whore. I would prefer to see him alone and destroyed than to see him with her. All my life I had loved him and all the time he had thrown my love to the ground and I would never forgive him for that. What did she have that I didn't? I was ten times the women she was, I could give him a family, I could make him happy, but he chose her and I would never forget that. I would kill what he loved the most and I would do it with all the pleasure in the world.

* * *

**So, hope you guys liked and please REVIEW! :):):):):)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! :)**

**Well you guys here's chapter 25. Hope you guys like, tell me what you think and sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for everything and read on! :)**

**DICLAIMER: DON'T OWN VA**

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

It was just like every other night. I laid in bed, unable to sleep, my mind spinning in endless thoughts that would torment me all night long. It was always the same, I would close my eyes hoping for a dreamless sleep but all I would get were painful memories. I would see Rose like the last time I'd seen her before she left the Academy. That image alone was enough to cause the pain in me to grow. Then I would see Tasha and hear her threats to go after Rose so clearly I'd swear she was in the room with me.

Four months had passed and there had not been a second that Rose hadn't been present in my mind. I thought about her day and night and there were moments where I believed I couldn't keep going on. Not knowing where she was or how she was was slowly killing me. If it hadn't been for my family, I don't think I could've lasted this long with the pain and guilt that ate at me in the inside.

My family knew everything and their support was what kept me from breaking down and giving up. I remembered the day I had told my mother everything, that day I had let everything out and nothing could stop the sobs that came from deep within me. I confessed my deepest fears and let out all the hate I felt towards myself.

"_You'll find her Dimka, you will find her and she'll forgive you because the love you too have is stronger than the lies of others."_

Those were the words my mother gave me, words that filled me with hope, but it was what my grandmother had said that truly kept me going.

"_You have to fight for her Dimka. Roza needs you and you're the only one that can fight alongside her."_

My grandmother's words gave me strength and determination. Gave me the will to get up in the morning and believe that we would find her before it was too late, but sometimes not her words could make me forget.

I was a different man. I didn't speak to anyone, not that it was much a difference. If I wasn't out for my shift, I'd be in my room, doing exactly what I was doing now, thinking and remembering, wish that things were different. The whole school knew everything that had happened if not completely, most of it anyway. The other Guardians looked at me with sympathy and pity, something that surprised me. I was waiting for judgment from them, for the things that I had done and for falling in love with my student but I never received that. It was like they understood all the things I had lost and felt sorry for me. I knock on the door cut me from my thoughts. I was surprised to find the Princess at my door trying to catch her breath.

"Princess - I mean - Lissa, is something wrong?" I asked her and immediately went on alert and checked our surroundings for any danger.

"No, no, nothing like that. Dimitri, we've found Rose."

The moment I heard those words it was as if the earth had been shaken and had finally stopped. Those words meant a new hope, a new possibility, a second chance. But then I remembered the other times we had thought we had found Rose. How terrible we all felt when we came back and knew that we had been wrong. How each time the chances of finding her seemed smaller and smaller, almost impossible.

I stepped aside and motioned her to come in, she sat in a chair while I sat down at the edge of the bed, still processing what she had said and what it meant if this time we were actually right. I asked her the question that was running in my head, demanding for an answer.

"How sure are you that this is really Rose?" I asked her, I don't think I could take another false hope.

"Mr. Andrews is really sure this is Rose. He told me she's in California and that she is living with Janine, Abe, Adrian, and an alchemist. Dimitri, I really think that we've found her. Something in me tells me that we are really close to finding her. We could see her again Dimitri, I'd get to tell her how much I miss her and how sorry I am." Hope radiated from her, hope and excitement. Lissa looked at me and it seemed that she could see what I was thinking.

"Dimitri, I know this is hard but we have to believe that we will find her, that this time we are right, we can't give up. Not now."

Her words brought my hopes up. I knew she was right and that we couldn't give up, no matter what happened we had to keep on fighting, just like my grandmother had said. And we would find her and then nothing would stop me from being with her.

"You're right, Lissa. The last thing we can do is give up, Rose needs us and no matter how hard it is we have to keep going." she smiled at me and it seemed my words had made her excitement grow.

"We are leaving right after Graduation, as much as I would like to leave right this second I know Kirova wouldn't let us go." she said and a annoyed expression crossed her face.

Graduation. The day my Roza had been working for for so long, it felt wrong without her here. Without her loud and crazy personality to give light and joy to us all. The thought that I might be with her in less than two weeks filled me with happiness and determination and I just hoped that this time we were right.

**Two weeks later…**

Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I were all in a plane heading for Los Angeles, California and as the minutes passed my heart pounded harder in my chest. Graduation had been a bittersweet day for all us. I could see it in the faces of the others, they felt happy that they finally finished school and that it was over but at the same time… someone was missing and I knew how they felt. I'd imagine that day of pure happiness and satisfaction. I would've stood next to my Roza and I'd show her how proud I was for her accomplishment and that she finally got her dream, but instead all I got was to stand at the back of the room and hear as Alberta skipped Rose's name like if she had never even existed.

As planned, Eddie was named Christian's Guardian and I was named Lissa's. Kirova had insisted to name someone else as my partner but Lissa denied it completely.

"_If Rose isn't going to be my Guardian, I don't want anyone else. I won't replace her with anyone, no one will be like Rose."_

That was what Lissa had told Kirova before storming out of her office and I knew she was right. No one would ever be like Rose, Rose was one of a kind and unique. Irreplaceable.

"_We are five minutes from landing, please remain in your seats and Welcome to California."_

The pilot said through the speakers and it was as if electricity had been shot straight through me. In only a couple of hours I would be my Roza and there would be nothing that would keep me way from her. I knew that this time we would find her, if I was skeptical at the beginning all of it had faded with one phone call from my grandmother. It was the day before graduation and just as I was getting up my phone rang.

"_Hello?" I said into the phone wondering who it was, I'd been to lazy to check before hand._

"_Dimka, its your grandmother."_

"_Babushka, is something wrong?" I asked her, immediately worried. It was late into the night in Russia and she'd never called me at this hour._

"_We are fine Dimitri." I knew that whatever it was she was serious, she only ever called me by my name when she was serious._

"_Then why-" she cut me off before I was done speaking._

"_Dimitri, you have to be strong. Hard times are heading your way and you need to be strong, not only for you but for Roza. She is going to need you more than ever and you are the only one that can save her."_

"_What did you see Babushka? Are we going to find Rose? Tell me what did you see!" I demanded her, she knew something and that it had to do with Rose._

"_I can't tell you more Dimitri, just be ready for what is awaiting you."_

"_No babushka, you can't just-" she hanged up on me before I was even done speaking, leaving me with millions of unanswered questions. I cursed as I slammed my phone shut. _

I knew that I wouldn't be able to get anything more from my grandmother, that was just how she was. Many times before she'd done the same but never before with something that truly mattered. Later on I realized that her call was reassuring. It was like a sign that this time we were right, that we would find Rose, that this was it, the moment we've all been waiting for.

Finally the plane landed and at the exit was Mr. Andrews waiting for us with a car, we were leaving straight to the address he'd found. It was night time and we were lucky for that, I'd be much easier for the moroi to be outside especially with the weather here. I sat in the front with Mr. Andrews while everyone else sat in the back, after going through a few instructions we all went into a nervous silent and the tension was palpable. I heard Christian reassuring Lissa.

"I'll be okay Lissa, you'll see that we'll find her." he whispered to her and I saw him take hold of her hand.

"I really hope you are right." she whispered back and I found myself thinking the same thing.

I had no idea how I would react when I saw Rose, I didn't know how she would react. I was afraid of her rejection, but I knew that I couldn't blame her if she did, not after everything that had happened. I was scared like I'd never been before and as we got closer to our destination my fright only got worst.

_Be strong, you have to be strong, not only for you but for Roza._

Those words ran in my head and they only scared me further. My grandmother had said those words for a reason and I was afraid what that reason was.

"We are almost there." Mr. Andrews said and broke the silence in the car.

I looked around, we were surrounded by houses, no mansions was more like it. It was obvious that only rich people lived around here. I put the window down to get a better look and what I saw made my blood cold.

"Stop!" I yelled at Mr. Andrews.

I was out of the car before he'd even stopped.

"What Dimitri? What's wrong?" I heard Lissa ask as she got out of the car followed by everyone else, but it was as if I'd hadn't heard her.

"Rose! Roza!" I screamed.

There, behind the gates of the house, I watched as Adrian turned towards me with my Roza in his arms, I felt my heart give lurch both of happiness and worry. We'd finally found my Roza, but was it too late?

* * *

**There you go, they've finally found her! Hope you guys like and sorry for the cliffy but i just couldn't help it! Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! i want to know what you guys have to say! :):):):):):)**

**REVIEW & THANKS AGAIN!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everybody, Chapter 26 is here! :)**

**Hey guys, well i have a little treat for you guys i'm posting two days early! i'm glad i could finish in time so i could post earlier and make you guys happy! :) Like always, thanks for reading and all of your reviews and i'd love to hear what you guys think. Hope you guys like it and please, please, please review.**

**DICLAIMER: VA is not mine! :(**

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

I pushed and shoved ruthlessly at the gate, trying to open it. I watched as Adrian stared at me and I stared back at him, then I looked down at Rose who laid in his arms. He quickly turned towards the frond door, followed by a girl, the Alchemist. I yelled even louder as I watched him go inside the house.

"Roza! Roza!"

"Rose! Rose!" I heard Lissa scream standing right next to me, her hands wrapped around the bars of the gate.

I watched as Rose looked up over Adrian's shoulder and looked straight at me and then at Lissa before Adrian pushed her head back down to his chest.

"Rose! Open the gate Ivashkov! Let us in!"

"Adrian, please, we just want to see Rose!" Eddie yelled alongside me while Lissa's sobs shook her body. It was as if we weren't there. I shook and kicked the gate violently when I saw them close the door, talking Rose out of my sight. I cursed in anger and ran my hands through my hair pulling at it in frustration.

If Adrian thought that he would keep me away from Rose he was wrong, very, very wrong. After months of suffering and pain, of not knowing where or how Rose was, I wasn't about to give up just because of him. We had found her and there wasn't a thing in this world or any other, that would stop me.

I turned to see Lissa slide down to the ground, burying her face in her hands as she cried. Christian went to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Lissa. We've found her, we're here."

"No Christian, didn't you see? They're not going to let us see her and they have a point, after everything we did. I don't know Christian, but Rose is not okay. I can feel it, I don't know how but I can. She was in his arms Christian, when has Rose ever permitted that?" I could hear the panic clearly in Lissa's voice. Panic that I was feeling as well.

What Lissa said hit me like knives and I knew her words were true. I had to see her and I had to see her now. I looked up and down the gate, thinking what about what I could do. My eyes crossed a part of the gate, I was exactly what I needed. The gate was electronic, that meant it either had a button or a switch somewhere. I looked closer at the gate around us and found what I was looking for.

"Eddie, give me a boost." I said, calculating the height of the gate.

"What are you going to do?" Lissa asked me.

"I found a way to let us in." I answered her.

"One the count of three. One, two, three!"

I grabbed hold onto the bar and pushed myself up. Once at the other side, I let go and landed on my feet. I was tempted to walk straight to the front door, but I knew that would be unfair to the others, they wanted to see Rose as much as I did. I walked to the other side of the gate and there it was. I pulled on the lever, waiting for anything to happen. The gate opened, leaving the entrance wide open.

At the sound of the gate opening out came Abe Mazur and the look on his face told he everything. He was not glad to see us.

"How dare you come here!" He shouted at me as he practically ran down the steps. In that moment I understood why everyone was scared of him. His anger was intimidating, making him seem much bigger than he truly was. It was obvious that he was angry and it radiated off him. But not even he was going to stop me, not when we've gotten this far.

"I warned you in the beginning that no one, not you, not any one, was going to stop me. We won't leave without seeing Rose." I said to him calmly, trying to rein in my anger the best I could, thinking it was the best way to get what we wanted.

"Rose doesn't need you, she is perfectly fine without you."

"Please Mr. Mazur, please, let us see her." Lissa said to him, her eyes shining with newly formed tears.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I can not allow that. Rose left the Academy for a reason and I'm sure all of you know what that reason is. It would do Rose no good to see you."

"Don't you think that is for Rose to decide?" I said to him. I saw how his anger escalated even further.

"I know what is best for my daughter, and I am absolutely sure that you will only cause her more pain and I am not willing to see my daughter suffer like she has in the past."

"I'm sorry, but I am not leaving without seeing Rose."

I could see that he was about to say something but I didn't stay long enough to hear him. I sprinted towards the door before he could get in my way and, thank God, it was unlocked. I barged into the house and looked around, my eyes landing at the staircase. I ran up the stairs, not waiting for the commotion behind me to catch up. I heard noise coming from one of the closed doors and ran to it without thinking about it twice. Life would never prepare me for what I saw.

"You have to calm down Rose! Relax, all this tension is not good for you!" The girl, the alchemist, said to her as she pushed Rose down on the bed.

The room practically looked like a hospital room only a bit more cheerful. There were machines everywhere, but what truly caught my attention was Rose. She was laying on the bed, shaking slightly and was extremely pail, so pail that it beat a moroi's pail skin.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone ask me, probably Adrian, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt cold and dead inside, I was in shock.

"Roza…" I heard myself say out loud without even thinking about it. When her eyes landed on me, it was as if my heart had stopped beating. I watched as her eyes widened slightly in surprise, locking on mine.

"No Rose! Come on breath, you have to calm down!" The girl said to her as Rose looked away from me and stared wheezing, her chest coming up and down rapidly, trying to fill her lungs with air. Behind me I heard the others enter the room and stand behind me, having the same reaction I had. I walked towards Rose, wanting to be near her as much as possible, only to be stopped by the girl.

"No! Stay where you are, give her space!" she said to me as she connected oxygen tubes to her nose.

"Adrian… I … just…" I heard her say, her voice desperate.

"Rose…" Lissa spoke and walked next to me.

"Lissa-" was all Rose said before she stared coughing and gasping for air.

"Adrian! Hold her down, I'll have to sedate her."

Adrian grabbed her shoulders and laid her flat on the bed, throwing all the pillows aside. Meanwhile her breathing only got worst.

"Hurry Savannah!" he shouted.

"Rose take deep breaths, just like the doctor taught you. You have to relax." He said to her.

"Adrian, there here… Lissa… they found…us…"

"Shh Rose, don't speak. Everything will be okay."

"No… Adrian…"

Savannah came running next to her, holding a syringe in her hand.

"Adrian hold her down."

I heard as Rose cried out in pain as the needle bit into her arm. Slowly the effects of the medication took over and her breathing went back to normal, she insisted on talking.

"Adrian… I told you… so… they came…" Those were her last words before she succumbed to sleep.

Immediately after she fell asleep Adrian turned around and charged straight at me and slamming me against the wall, taking me by surprise.

"How dare you come! Do you see what you caused?" he yelled at me.

In that moment anger got the best of me. I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall just like he had done to me.

"You don't know what we've gone through looking for Rose! You are no one to tell me that I can't see her!"

"I have all the right to deny her to you. You don't know what she's been through because of you, because of all of you! Who do you guys think you are? What right do you guys have to come and disrupt the little peace she has?"

I let go of him, his words hitting me like a bucket of ice cold water. He made me realize that maybe he was right. What if we were only hurting Rose with our presence? What if she was better without us? Without me? That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew I was a selfish person. I couldn't live without Rose, I would fight for her, I would do what it took to have her with me.

"Rose… I am so sorry." I heard Lissa say. I turned and saw that she was kneeling on the floor next to Rose's bed, her hand in hers. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Abe finally let his presence known, I realized he hadn't said anything so far. I looked at him as he looked at his daughter and the pain and sorrow was evident on his face. I walked towards the bed and took Rose's other hand in mine. Just knowing that I was here, next to her, touching her, formed a knot in my throat. I looked at her and I felt a bang in my chest. She was pail and her eyes had dark circles surrounded her eyes. Her cheeks damp with tears, and it killed me to know that I was probably the cause for her pain.

"Oh Roza." I said, bringing her hand to my lips. Tears fell down my face, tears that I could no longer hold in anymore. Seeing her this way made the guilt in me alive.

"It'll be best if you leave." Abe said, his voice serious but the anger gone. I knew that if we had any chance at seeing Rose again we'd better listen to him.

With one last look and kiss to my Roza I stood up and walked towards Abe, looking straight and directly at him. Making sure to let him know that I was serious.

"We'll leave, but, we will come back until we can speak to Rose."

What he said surprised me.

"I won't stop you unless Rose doesn't want to see you-" Adrian cut him off.

"But Abe!" she said, his face looked astonished.

"Adrian it's Rose's decision, I will have to respect whatever she says. As I was saying, if Rose wants to see you guys then she will but if she doesn't I will stop you. Rose's happiness is my priority and if she wants to see you, I won't stop her."

"Thank you." I said to him sincerely. I looked at the others and nodded them towards the door.

"We should leave."

"No!", Lissa screamed as she cried, " I want to stay with her, please, let me stay."

Christian walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll come back Lissa and next time Rose will be able to talk to us, but we have to leave, Rose needs her rest." he said to her gently and stirred her towards the door.

With one last look at Abe, Adrian, and the Alchemist and finally at my Roza, I left the room following the others while my heart shattered into a million pieces knowing that I was leaving the love of my life behind.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked and till next time. Pretty please REVIEW, don't forget they make me EXTREMELY happy! Bye bye! :):):)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! :) Chapter 27!**

**Hi everyone :D well, here i am again and as always thanks for everything. This chapter is Adrian's POV, hope you guys like, tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: VA is not mine, sadly. :(**

* * *

**APOV: (Adrian)**

I sat down on the couch in Rose's room as I looked at her sleep from across the room. She looked so peaceful sleeping there that I almost believed it was real, but I knew that was far from the truth, whatever peace Rose had before was destroyed now after everything that had happened. I closed my eyes and remembered the way she had looked at me and what she had said in her desperation.

"_Adrian, there here… Lissa… they found…us."_

I gritted my teeth in frustration, wishing I had listened to her but at the same time I knew that neither of the two options were best for her.

-_Flashback-_

"_Please Adrian, we have to leave. I know they are coming, please, lets leave." Rose practically begged me and the look her eyes were giving me was twisting my heart in opposite directions. For one, I would do anything Rose would ask me but the doctor had specifically said that Rose could not be going from place to place, that would be a risk for her health. She was suppose to be in bed instead she was pacing back and forth, stubborn as ever. _

"_I'm sorry Rose but we can't leave, you heard what the doctor said. I'm not willing to take that risk. Imagine I leave with you and something happens, your parents would kill me. Plus, you haven't been able to go to Lissa's head again, how do you know if she really found us?"_

_Rose just huffed and gave me a look of exasperation, continuing to pace the length of the living room._

"_Adrian, I've tried countless of time to go to her head, I truly have but I can't and you know that. Something tells me Adrian, tells me that they are close and I don't want to be here when they show up." I could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes and I knew she was having a hard time keeping them in._

"_I'm scared Adrian, I don't know what I'll do if they come, I don't think I'm ready to see them." She said a voice barely louder than a whisper._

_The look on Rose's face showed me that she was just as surprised as I was. It was the first time she had ever admitted that she was scared and now, looking at her, I knew she wasn't lying. It was clear and evident in her eyes._

"_Rose… I- " I tried to find the words but she had left me speechless._

"_Yes Adrian, I'm scared. You don't know how scared I am." she bit her lip and her voice shook, only loud enough to travel across the room. _

"_I'm scared to see them, I'm scared of all the memories they will bring, memories I've tried to forget. I, I don't know if I'd be able to take it…" _

_Finally the tears shed for her eyes, leaving a trial behind them. I got up from my seat and went to her, wrapping my arms around her and felt as her sobs shook her body. It had been a long time since I'd seen Rose like this, so worried, so anxious, and I didn't know what else to do than try to console her._

"_Its going to be okay Little Dhampir. I won't let anyone hurt you again, neither will the others. I promise Rose, I promise."_

_-End Flashback-_

The days passed and were uneventful after that day and slowly Rose stared to calm down though I could still see the worry behind her eyes. I would see her flinch and start to panic when someone knocked the door or the gate opened, whenever a car honked outside. I knew she was trying to be strong and show that she had forgotten about what she had seen but I knew better. I knew she was trying to make it seems to us that she wasn't worried so we wouldn't worry about her.

We were just coming from Rose's weekly treatment at the hospital when they showed up to make things worst. I remembered the way my body had gone cold when I'd heard Belikov scream out Rose's name, in that moment I knew that Rose would loose the little bit of peace she had built here. The look on her face when she heard him and then saw him and Lissa was a look that I'd never seen before. At first it was the amazement that she was seeing them, then I saw the pure pain and panic in her eyes. I'd never seen her that scared before, I didn't know what to do. I tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that we were there, that we wouldn't let them hurt her but it was as if she didn't hear us. I felt like a failure for not being able to do anything to help her, for not keeping my promise that everything was going to be okay.

I took a deep breath and let it out trying to clear my thoughts. I knew that Lissa and the others would come again and I wished that there was something I could do to stop them from coming but, deep down I knew that Abe was right. It was Rose who was to decide if she wanted to see them or not and if she decide no there was no one stopping me from making her wishes known. Suddenly I heard a mumble come from where Rose was at and I immediately got up to check on her.

"No…no… leave me alone. Please… please… don't do it. Stay away from me…" Rose mumbled in her sleep. She was having a nightmare but I didn't know if it was best for me to wake her up or to just let her sleep. Luckily Savannah came in at that moment.

"Has she woken up?" she asked in a whisper when she was almost close to me, then she realized that she was dreaming.

"Should we wake her up?" I asked her, trusting her judgment better than mine.

"No," she said as she looked for something in the drawer, "I'm going to inject another dose of sedatives, she needs to rest after everything that she went through, her body is exhausted."

I watched as she gently took Rose's arm in her hand and slowly injected the medication in her. I'd seen her treat other people at the hospital and it never creased to amaze me the way she was so gentle and caring towards others, she would even put then before her. She truly was the kindest person I had ever met. I didn't realize that I was staring at her until her golden eyes connected with mine making me look away quickly, I could feel the warmth start to grow on my cheeks. I looked at her again, hoping she didn't notice my blush but I knew I was caught when I saw a kind smile on her face.

"Come. Lets go for a little walk." she said quietly in her soft voice.

I looked down at Rose, not wanting to leave her alone.

"She's going to be okay. She'll sleep all night at least, she won't even notice that you're gone."

I nodded and followed her out the door, turning off the lights as I left the room. We went out to the flower garden that was in the backyard. The night was breezy and cool, the leaves moving slightly at the touch of the wind. I looked up and saw the thousands of bright sparks glisten in the sky. I looked at Savannah and found that she was doing the same as me. She looked down and took a deep breath a faint smile touching her lips.

"I've always loved nighttime, unlike the other alchemist. I don't know what they are so afraid of. Bad things can happen both day and night." Quickly her face lost that smile and spark of happiness she always carried around and I knew that she was thinking about her parents.

Savannah's parents had been killed by a group of robbers that had snuck into her house when she was ten, twelve years ago. I remembered the day she had told me about it.

_-Flashback-_

"_I was ten during that time. It was the summer so school was out and I had gone to the neighborhood park with the other kids. I believed that there was nothing as bad as the moroi or a dhampir, even worst, a Strigoi. My whole life I'd been taught that humans were like us and that the others weren't', humans were good and didn't cause harm like the others did, I was so wrong."_

"_When I came back I found it strange that the door was open, my mom always said to keep the door locked. I pushed the door open and what I saw shocked me. On the living room carpet was my dad lying on a puddle of blood, his blood. I will never forget the way he looked. He looked like a statue, still and rigid, his eyes were open and unblinking. My mind said to me that he was dead, just like in the scary movies I liked to see, but I didn't want to believe it."_

"_I heard a scream then, coming from the kitchen. I ran towards it recognized it was my mom. There was a man I had never seen before and he had a gun and was pointing it a my mom. I remember the panic in my mom's eyes when she saw me, the worry. She screamed at me to get out, to leave but I couldn't stand the idea of leaving her and my dad behind. I looked up at the man and saw that he was staring at me, a cynical smile on his face."_

"_**Say bye-bye to your mommy, little girl."**_

"_That was what he said to me before he shot her. I watched as my mom fell down to her knees and then her whole body was on the floor. There was blood everywhere. I watched my mom die on the kitchen floor and there was nothing I could do about it. I called the paramedics but they were too late, my mom was long dead by then. I remember her telling me to be strong and to take care of myself. That she and my dad would always be watching me and taking care of me even if they were gone."_

"_That day I realized that I was wrong, that we were all wrong. All my life I had thought humans did hurt other that only moroi did, but a human killed my parents. The only thing I had in this world. I realized that I was wrong and that judging a person for a group of people was wrong as well. There were all kinds of people in this world some good, some bad and that didn't exclude the humans or the moroi, or the dhampir."_

_-End Flashback-_

That had been the very fist time I had ever seen Savannah without her spark of happiness. I was amazed how she was able to go day by day with all the kind of things she had seen and still be so kind and caring. I had seen her cry that day for the first time, it was the first time I had wrapped my arms around her and felt her near me and ever since that day there was something in me that always wanted to be near her and right now that feeling was growing and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and make that pain in her eyes go away and bring that spark of happiness back. I guess I looked worried because she stared reassuring me.

"Don't worry Adrian, I'm sure Rose will be okay. She's strong, she'll get through this." she said to me, walking up next to me and giving my hand a little squeeze that made my heart flutter in my chest. I wanted to tell her that yes, I was worried about Rose but I was also worried about her and that I didn't like to see her sad, but I stopped myself.

We started walking through the flowers and the trees and I looked at Savannah again and I knew she was back to her normal self.

"So, those people were Rose's friends? The one who hurt her?" she asked.

"Yeah, those are the ones. It makes me so angry to know that they are back. Rose doesn't want to see them and I'm afraid they will only hurt her again."

"I've thought about that too. Aside from being Rose's nurse I consider her my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." she said and I knew that she meant every word. I smiled down at her.

"Rose considers you a friend too, and so do I." I said and a little voice inside my head said, _but you want her to be something more. _She smiled back at me and said.

"Thank you, that really means a lot." then once again we locked eyes and this time I didn't look away and neither did she.

I was lost in her golden eyes and all my mind could think about was that she was such a great person and that she didn't deserve everything she had gone through. The way she was looking at me made shiver run up and down my body, knowing that she was seeing me like not many people had before.

I didn't even know how it happened or when it did, all I knew was that I was glad that I had her in my arms and that she had her arms wrapped around my neck. Before I even knew it, before I could even think about it, my lips were pressed against hers and I'd never felt so happy to have someone that close to me before. It was as if I was flouting and all I could think about was Savannah and how lucky I was to know and have someone like her near me. I pressed my lips harder against hers and I heard her gasp at the intensity of the kiss and I took that as encouragement and the deepened the kiss. I hugged her to me, scared that if I let go I would never have her again, scared that she would disappear and that all this happiness and contentment was only a dream.

Finally we both stopped kissing, both of us breathless and vulnerable, but I didn't let go of her. I crushed her to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to think.

"Adrian…" I heard her murmur close to my ear.

In that moment I realized that I was in love with Savannah Bishop, but the question that tugged at my heart was… is it enough?

* * *

**So, what you think? How about Savannah and Adrian? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and please, please, please REVIEW! :)**


	28. SORRY!

I AM SO SORRY! :(

FOR DOING THIS! I SWORE TO MYSELF THAT I WOULD NEVER HAVE AN AUTHORS NOTE

I'm so sorry for doing this! I swore to myself that I would never have an author's note because I know how much I hate them and you guys too, but I just can't leave you guys waiting without an explanation. I won't be able to post on Saturday because my house is a complete mess right now. Since Monday I've been moving everything around and throwing everything away, it has been a complete chaos. I have had absolutely no time to write anything no matter how much I've wanted to, I just didn't have the time this week. I'm so so so sorry. I feel so bad because I feel that I'm letting you guys down and I just don't like that. I promise that next week I will post up a chapter and I'll try to make it as long as possible. I really hope you guys forgive me and again so sorry.

Till next week. :)

(P.S. SORRY!)


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28! :)**

**Hi Guys! Well, here's chapter 28! Hope you guys like and thanks for everything! :)**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own VA.**

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose) **

I woke up disoriented and confused. I looked around and realized I was in my room, immediately the events from last night came down on me. The look on Lissa's, Christian's, and Eddie's faces as they saw me, I could only imagine what they saw when they looked at me, laying on a bed struggling to breath. Then seeing Dimitri… seeing him had opened so many emotions on me.

When I saw him I didn't know how to feel. All the time we've been gone I'd tired to forget him, not to think about him, but the moment my eyes landed on him I knew it had all been in vain, no matter how much time had passed my feelings for him hadn't changed. I loved him, I loved him like I hadn't loved anyone before and memories from the past didn't help me one bit. I remembered our practices back at the Academy, everything he had taught me and the rare moment of fun we had together but following those memories came the ones I would rather not remember. The harmful words he had said to me, the times I had seen him with Tasha, the looks of hatred.

I was confused and I didn't know what to do. For one, I'd love for things to go back to normal, the way that had been in the past but at the same time I knew that it would be impossible for things to be the same way as before. I was a different person now, I had changed, everything that had happened had changed me and I didn't know if things would work out the same.

With a sigh I stood up from the bed and carefully walked to the window, my legs shaking all the way there, I pushed the curtains aside and let the sunlight flow across the room. I took a deep breath of fresh air as I opened the window and looked outside.

_They're out there_ my mind said to me.

_They'll come back sooner or later._

From the moment I had gone to Lissa's head and had found out that she knew where we were I knew that it was only a matter of time until she found us. I'd tried to convince Adrian into leaving before they came, but no matter what I said convinced him into leaving with me. As the time passed my worry and panic calmed down. I told myself that maybe they wouldn't come after all and that we had been lucky but deep down in me I knew I was only lying to myself because I knew that they would come.

Now, the question was, what should I do? I didn't want to see them, I didn't want _them_ to see _me. _I was afraid of what would happen, what they would say. From the few times I had been in Lissa's head after Adrian and me had left the Academy I knew she felt guilty for what had happened but that didn't stop me from being afraid. What if she was just here because she had found out that I was sick and was probably going to die? That had been my fear since the beginning, that they would only be with me because of pity. That was the last thing I wanted, it would be like an insult.

At the same time, I thought about me whole life, about the seventeen years I had been alive and all the great and not so great moments life had granted me. I knew that my future was uncertain and that at any moment my disease could grow worst and that would be the end for me. The idea of dying, leaving so many things unresolved bothered me. Something inside me told me to at least listen to what they had to say but at the same time another part of me shied away from that idea because there was the possibility that maybe I could come out hurt in the process.

_Why are you so afraid? Its not like its going to hurt anymore than it has in the past. You've been hurt before and you'd survived, why would this time be any different?_

That is what I heard in my head, a battle being fought inside of me, seeing which side would win. That was my strong side talking. The side that was strong and that faced her fears head on, sometimes not even thinking about it clearly and making mistakes along the way. The sound of the door opening distracted me from my thoughts.

"Rose, you're awake. What are you doing up?" It was my mom, she immediately came to where I was standing in front of the window and steered me back to bed, I let her not wanting her to think that I was rejecting her. I laid back down on the bed, propped myself against the headboard.

"How do you feel?" my mom asked me as she sat down next to me on bed.

"I'm okay." I answered her, giving her a small smile.

"Abe told me what happen yesterday Rose, you don't know how sorry I am that I wasn't here to stop them Rose." Her face showed me that she felt guilty.

"Don't worry about it mom, there was nothing you could do about it even if you were here." I said to her, reassuring her.

"Maybe you're right," she said, "But I promised you that I would be there for you when you needed me and you needed me yesterday."

"It's okay mom, you can't be with me all the time."

"Where's Adrian, Abe, and Savannah?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Adrian is in him room resting. He spend almost all night here next to you, it took some convincing but he finally gave in that he needed rest."

I remembered the look on Adrian's face last night. I was of anger and worry. I could just imagine how angry he was, that thought reminded me that I didn't know what had happened after I had fallen asleep.

"Savannah got an important call from the hospital so she had to go and Abe is running some errands." she continued to tell me.

"Mom, did Abe tell you anything about them? What happened after I fell asleep?"

The look on her face told me that she really didn't want to talk about the subject put I pressured her.

"Mom, tell me."

"Well, from what Abe told me they threatened to come back. But Rose don't worry, we won't let them get by this time. Abe has posted some guards at the gate that won't let anyone in without permission from inside the house. None of us will let anyone hurt you, you don't have to go through what happen at the Academy again, I promise." she said and took my hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze.

I looked at my mom closely, at her wild curly red hair and at her eyes. They radiated strength and love, love for me. Looking at them, I couldn't believe that at some point I doubted that she ever loved me. Her love was obvious and I suddenly felt the need to demonstrate that she really did mean a lot to me. I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around her like I had when I was a little girl, I closed my eyes and breathed in her smell, a sense of familiarity fill me.

"Thanks mom. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I love you." I said to her and at first I felt her stiffen at my sudden show of affection, we both weren't used to being open with our feelings, but then I felt as her arms wrapped around me as well and she squeezed me against her just like when I had been a little girl.

"I love you too Rose. You are the best thing life has given me." she whispered.

We just sat there in each others arms, comforted by the warmth of each other. Finally we let go and I was surprised to see that her eyes were red and that she had tears running down her face. Laughing lightly she brushed her hand across her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"You made me cry, Rose." she said and playfully glared at me.

"Sorry." I said as I played along.

"What time is it?" I wondered out loud

"Its about to be four in the afternoon." she answered me.

"Oh god, I practically slept all day." I said.

"Don't worry, you needed to rest."

I got up, ignoring her protest, having bed enough for a while and decided to take a shower.

"Alright then. Come downstairs so you can eat something when you come out." she said before going out the door.

"Okay." I answered her as she left the room.

I went into the bathroom and just as I suspected it, I look awful. I had dark circles under my eyes that looked even darker against my pail skin. I quickly looked away from the mirror, not wanted to see myself anymore and got in the shower. The warm water was soothing and it cleared my head a bit. Suddenly I felt the urge to cough. I brought my hand to my mouth and when I brought it down I found it cover in bright red blood. Looking at the blood was only a reminder that my time was running out and that I had to make a decision before it was too late.

* * *

**CPOV: (Christian)**

I watched as Lissa as she paced back and forth across out hotel room. We hadn't had a moment of stillness since we'd come back from Rose's house and there was nothing I could do or say to get Lissa to calm down.

"Lissa, please, calm down. This isn't good for you." I said to her, trying to get her to calm down.

"How do you want me to calm down Christian? I have no reason to be calm! After all this time I have finally found Rose and now I can't see her? How do you expect me to be calm?" she practically screamed at me. I didn't take it personally because I knew she was stressed and couldn't think clearly with so many things going on in her head.

"I'm sorry Christian, I didn't mean to snap at you, its just that I can't take it anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode." Finally, she sat down at the edge of the bed and buried her head in her hands. I got up from my seat in the couch and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Don't worry Lissa, I understand, but you also have to understand that I don't like seeing you like this, it pains me to see you like this." I said to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I know Christina, but I just can't help it. I want to see Rose, and now knowing that I am so close to her and not being able to be with her is like torture."

"I know Lissa, but you have to have faith that we will all see her very soon. We have to understand that this hasn't only been hard for us but for her as well, she needs time." I feel her start shaking in my arms and I know that she is crying and blaming herself again.

"Its all my fault, Christian. If I hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't have fallen for Cassandra's trap."

"Its not your fault Lissa, everyone makes mistakes and you are not immune to that. You'll see that we'll get to see Rose soon and that everything will be okay." I said to her, hoping that my words would at least help her a little.

I pushed myself higher up the bed and laid down, I gestured Lissa to lay down with me. Once next to me I wrapped my arms around her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Sleep Lissa, I'll do you good. When you wake up you'll feel better." I said to her, hoping she would follow my advice. After some time in silence I heard Lissa talk.

"Thank you Christian, I love you." and with that she feel asleep. Considering everything it hadn't taken long for her to fall asleep, she was probably exhausted.

I waited a bit more, making sure she was fully asleep and then I carefully released my hold on her and slowly got out of the bed. With one last look at her sleeping form, I opened the door and headed towards Dimitri's room that wasn't too far away. I knocked on the door and he opened and the look on him wasn't any better than Lissa's.

"Dimitri, I just came to see if you know anything from Rose?" I asked him and I noticed that at the mention of her name his eyes flashed with pain that would be evident to anyone. Never before had I seen him this bad, he looked dead. His hair was all over the place and considering that it was always in a tie it made a dramatic difference. He had bags under his eyes and they were red. In his hand he held onto his phone like if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry Christian, but nobody has called yet." he answered me and just like her looked his voice sounded dead. I knew that he felt uncomfortable right now so I decided to leave.

"Will you please tell me if anyone calls? I don't know how much Lissa can take it." I said to him.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you immediately if anything changes." and with that I headed back to the room Lissa and I shared. I found her deep asleep and I was glad that she hadn't noticed my absence.

I laid down in one of the couches, not wanting to wake up Lissa by laying on the bed, and closed my eyes. So many things had happened. Images of Rose ran in my head, I would never forget the way she had looked yesterday. Never before had I watched someone in so much panic and to know that we had caused it tortured me.

I remembered everything that had happened at the Academy and deep regret and guiltiness filled me. I remembered the day Rose had tried to talk to me about Cassandra and how I had attacked her with accusations. I remembered the look on her face that day, a look of both doom and devastation. We had all abandoned her, all of us except for Adrian, Adrian who had know her for less time than any one of us. We all doubted her, except for Adrian. Rose had done so much for us, for _me,_ and when she needed us the most we had left her alone. I remembered the way she would defend me when someone made a comment about my parents or when someone said I wasn't good enough for Lissa. She had even stood up to the queen to defend me. Rose had saved my life in Spokane and this was the way I treated her?

I not only considered Rose my friend but she was like a sister to me, a sister my parents never gave me. I felt that this was more my fault than anyone else's because all this damage had been caused by my Aunt Tasha. I still found it hard to believe it that she had caused all this, never had I seen that side of my Aunt before, it was as if she had transformed into a completely different person. A stranger.

The hours passed and soon I feel asleep on the couch. When I woke up I saw that the sky was turning a light purple. I looked at my watch and saw that it was about to be dawn, a full day had passed and no news. I went over to Lissa and checked that she was still asleep. Suddenly, there was an hard knock on the door. Lissa bolted upright on the bed like if she had been shocked and ran to the door, I followed after her.

It was Dimitri and from the smile on his face I knew he had good news.

"Get ready," he said, the happiness evident in his voice, "Rose wants to see us."

* * *

**TPOV: (Tasha)**

The moon shone above me, the only light I had in this deserted ally. Tonight would be the start of my great vengeance and I was eager to start. I could already hear the screams that could come out of the blood whores mouth when I gave her what she deserved. Tonight I would go against everything I believed in and everything I had fought for my whole life, but at this point I didn't find it in myself to care anymore. I kept going day by day for one reason and that was to kill Rosemarie Hathaway and I would do it even if I had to sacrifice my living life for it.

I grabbed the first person that came out of the back door of the bar, not even noticing if it was a man or a woman. All that mattered was that they were living and that their heart was beating.

I drank their blood until there was nothing else to drink and threw the body to the ground.

_More. More._

That was what I heard in my head. All I wanted was blood and more blood. I felt wonderful and strong and I finally understood what Lucas and Moira meant when they said that this was the ultimate life. I felt indestructible.

I walked across to the dark glass window in front on me and I was met with the image of piercing blood red eyes glowing back at me.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Did you guys like it? Not so much? Please, please, please REVIEW! :)**

**(P.S. i will be deleting my authors note so this chapter will be listed under number 28 instead of 29 starting tomorrow!)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29! **

**Hello everyone! First of all, i am so sorry i am late with this UD, but i kind of had a hard time writing it. I wrote it the first time and i really didn't like it so i wrote it again. i'm still not really satisfied but i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. So please, tell me what you think and please review! As always, thanks for everything, it really means a lot. Hope you like the chapter and tell me what you think! :)**

**DICLAIMER: VA is not part of my property! Sadly! :(**

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

"Come in, I'll tell Rose that you're here."

We were greeted at the front door by Janine Hathaway and by the look on her face, it was obvious that she wasn't happy to see us, but in that moment, I couldn't find it in me to care. Not now when Rose was willing to see us. She led us to the living room and motioned us to sit down.

"Please sit, I'll see if Rose is ready to see you." With that, she left the room without saying anything else.

My heart was beating in my chest and no matter how much I willed myself to calm down I just couldn't. The wait back at the hotel was torturous. I felt like a fool for leaving Rose without knowing what would happen. What if they decided to leave again? How would I be able to go on without her when I'd finally found her and been so close to her?

When my phone had rang and Abe had told me that Rose wanted to see us it was as if a cloud of happiness and hope had been spread over me. I wanted to bolt out of that room and just get to where Rose was, to have her near me again.

"Calm down Lissa," Christian said as he grabbed Lissa's hand, "Everything will be okay. Rose already agreed to see us, that's progress."

I knew those words of comfort were meant for Lissa but I used them as well. Rose agreeing to see us was progress, something that had seemed so far away from our reach before. This was a beginning and that was all I could ever ask for.

Abe came in the room and I instantly got up, thinking it was Janine. He walked to the middle of the room and started talking.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. It was Rose who asked me to call you and let you know that she wanted to see you, but that does not mean that I will allow any one of you to hurt her like you did in the past. If for any reason Rose gets hurt I will not allow you to see her again. No matter what her decision is."

It angered me that everyone thought we would want to hurt Rose. Didn't they understand that we loved her? That _I_ loved her? That everyday I blamed myself for what had happened? However, I knew they loved her too and were only looking out for her, something we hadn't done.

"With that said, come this way."

He led us up the stairs and down a long wide hallway. Finally, we stopped in front of one of the doors.

"Stay here." he said and went inside the room, closing the door behind him, meanwhile my heart was beating erratically inside my chest.

"Rose, their here." I hear Abe say.

"Let them in and please, leave us alone." I hear Rose say softly.

"Come in." Abe says, opening the door.

The first thing my eyes land on when I go in the room is Rose. In that moment my heart almost stopped beating, never had I ever imagined that I would see Rose like this.

All of her hair was completely gone and the once tan skin was now a sickly pail color. Her arms were covered in dark blue and purple bruises and she had an IV connected to one of her arms. She looked frail and weak and the tired look on her face showed me her struggle just to keep her eyes opened.

I looked away from her because I knew that if I continued looking at her I would through myself down to my knees asking for forgiveness. I looked at the other people present in the room. Adrian, Janine, and Savannah, from the looks they gave us it was obvious that they weren't glad with the decision Rose had made.

"Please, leave us alone." Rose said looking up at Savannah, Adrian, Abe and Janine.

With one last look at us, one by one they left the room until only Adrian remained.

"Adrian, please." Rose said and you could hear the seriousness in her voice. With a sigh, he looked at Rose before leaving the room.

"Call us if you need anything, we won't be far."

Finally, he walked out the room, closing the door behind him leaving us alone with Rose. A few seconds passed without any of us saying anything and honestly, I didn't know what to do. I just looked at Rose, at my Roza. It was Rose who broke the silence.

"Why are all of you staring at me like I'm an alien?" Her voice, though it sounded weak, held the strength of her personality. None of her emotions were easily visible in her face but her eyes told me everything. There was pain and anger shining in them.

I watched as Lissa walked towards her, tears already running down her face.

"Rose… I…" she said.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked, her voice sounded tired and defeated. Like if she was tried of trying.

"Rose… you agreed to see us. Abe called-", Lissa started saying before Rose cut her off.

"That is not what I meant," she said, "What I mean is why are you here? Why do you want to see me? Why now?"

"Rose…" Lissa started, "we came to apologize and ask for your forgiveness. We didn't know what was going on. We fell for Tasha and Cassandra's lies. Rose, I am so sorry. I was confused and I really believed everything Cassandra had told me. You don't know how much I regret everything I did." By the end, she was sobbing, tears running down her face.

"Lissa… if it were only that simple, but its not. I considered you my sister, the only family I had. I trusted you, I trusted all of you and not one of you believed in me."

I could see she was having a hard time talking. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and all I wanted to do was to go and wrap my arms around her and tell her how sorry I was, but I stopped myself, not wanting to make things worst for her.

"Rose, we had no idea that it was all a lie, she made everything seem so real, she lied to us all, you have to understand." Christian said, coming to stand next to Lissa.

It was as if something had snapped in Rose. Her eyes blazed with anger and pain.

"I have to understand? I do? Why didn't you understand when I tried to talk to you? Why didn't you give me a chance to speak, to explain everything?"

At that, we all stayed quiet.

"You all think it's that easy, but its not. I remember everything. I remember every single rumor that you all spread about me. That I was a blood whore, that I had slept with every guy in the whole school just to get them to drink my blood, how all I wanted was attention. I remember every look of disgust you all gave me. But none of that hurt like knowing that you didn't believe in me. The only person who believed in me was Adrian. The only person who was there when I was at my lowest was Adrian, the last person I would have ever expected."

A knot formed in my throat and I knew that I wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Seeing and hearing how much pain we had caused Rose was ripping and tugging at my heart. Seeing her there, seeing the way she looked, I couldn't even imagine what she went through.

"Roza, why didn't you tell us that you were sick?" I finally said, and she finally looked at me. I saw pain flare in her eyes when they met mine.

"Who did you expect me to tell, Dimitri? You? Would you have even listened to me? You wouldn't even care."

I felt a tear of my own fall down my face before I wiped it away, knowing that what she had said was true.

"But Rose, if you would have told us what was going on, things would have been different." Eddie said, coming closer to her.

"Why would it have been different, Eddie? Why would you knowing that I was sick change anything?"

Everyone stayed silent and didn't answer her question because we all knew that it wouldn't have changed anything.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't want to see you guys. Do you think I'm blind? I can see the pity in your eyes when you look at me and that is the last thing I want. But it does make me wonder why you are here. Are you guys here because you really want my forgiveness or are you just here because you feel sorry for me? Because I'm going to die?"

My heart broke at hearing her words. It was as if she had accepted what was going on. It was as if she had given up and wasn't willing to fight anymore. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't keep up the façade that I wasn't feeling anything when I was dying inside. I walked to the side of her bed and collapse the there.

"Roza, please, don't talk like that. You will not die."

"Yes Rose, Dimitri's right you can't die. You promised to be my Guardian, to protect me. Things can go back the way they were before all this happened. You can be my guardian alongside Dimitri when you get well. Things could be just as we had planned. Lissa… the chances of me getting better are like one in a million."

"No Rose, don't say that," Lissa said, grabbing her hand, "I can heal you. I can make you better."

Rose just gave her a sad smile.

"Liss… you know you can't heal me, I don't only get better on my own and everything that can be done has been done already."

I took her hand in mine, finding it cold and weak.

"There has to be something we can do, we can't lose you, _I_ can't lose you." I could feel the tears streaming down my face and I honestly didn't care who saw. All I cared about was Roza and let her know that I couldn't lose her.

"Comrade, everything possible is being done and if it doesn't work then that will be it. There is nothing you or I or anyone else can do about it." she said, looking down at me with sad eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"No please… don't say that." I begged her, burying my head next to her hand, not wanting to hear her and know that she had accepted what was happening and what could happen. I wanted her to fight. Fight for her, for me, even though I knew perfectly well that I didn't deserve it.

We stayed silent for a few minutes each dwelling in our own sorrow and despair until finally, Rose spoke.

"Even though many things have happened… I still love all of you. Lissa, I still consider you my sister and I'll always remember all the good times we had together. Eddie, Christian, I still consider you two my brothers. The ones who annoy me so much but still that I still care for. And you Dimitri, you were the first person who believed I could be better. Because of you I became who I was."

"I understand that we all make mistakes, after all, we are human and were not perfect. I forgive all of you-"

Lissa jumped up from next to the bed and practically threw her down on the bed, hugging her, sobs shaking her body as she spoke.

"Thank you so much Rose. We are so sorry for everything we did. Thank you. You'll see, things will be great from now on."

Lissa continued on talking, her face bright with happiness. She was the only one who didn't see the serious look on Rose's face.

"Lissa."

"Lissa!"

Finally, Rose got Lissa's attention.

"Liss… I forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I forget."

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, all the happiness from before evaporating.

"Lissa, what happened back at the Academy… it wasn't easy for me, and I understand that it isn't easy for you either, but you have to understand that I need time. What happen hurt me and I'm not the same person I was before. Things have changed and so have I."

"I need time to get my thoughts straight, to figure out what's going to happen and I can't think clearly with all of you near me. There's just too much memories that torment me. I swear that when I'm ready I'll let you know, but right now… it's too soon."

In that moment, I felt my world shatter. Rose didn't want us near her and that was what I wanted the most. The idea of being away from her pained me, but I knew that I couldn't force her.

Lissa was sobbing even worst than before and looking around the room, I could see that everyone had tears running down their faces. One by one, they all got close to Rose and said goodbye and the look on their faces and on Rose's made it seem as it was the last time they'd ever see each other. I wiped that idea from my head, not wanting to think that way, not wanting to lose hope.

I watched as Lissa hugged Rose and for the first time, Rose hugged her back, closing her eyes, making more unshed tears spill down her face.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I'm sorry for everything. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Liss. I've missed you too." Rose whispered.

When they separated, I knew that it was time for us to go, but I wasn't ready to leave. I would never be ready. I had not said what I came to say. I needed to let her know that I was sorry for everything I had caused. For denying our love since the beginning. For being such a fool and a coward for not admitting my true feelings.

"Guys, can you please leave me alone with Dimitri?" Rose said and I had never been so surprised in my life. I didn't even notice when we were left alone.

"Roza… I -"

"No, Dimitri, let my talk. I just want you to know that I don't blame you. Knowing you, I'm sure that you're torturing yourself for what happened, but Dimitri, it wasn't your fault."

I looked into her eyes and I saw that she meant every single word she had said.

"Roza, there is no excuse for what I did, for how I treated you. I am so sorry." I said and buried my head in my hands.

"No, Dimitri," I felt her frail fingers wrap around my wrist, "Look at me."

"Dimitri, you had absolutely no control over what you were doing. I know that if you were in your right mind you would have never hurt me."

A part of me wanted to believe her, to grasp her words and free me from my guilt, but at the same time, I knew no matter what she said I would always blame myself.

"I should have been strong Roza. Strong enough to stop Tasha, strong enough to be with you. You don't know how much I regret not telling you how much I love you Rose, because I do, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I set eyes on you."

I looked up at her. At her tear stained face and into those eyes that I missed so much and I let it all out, because I knew that I would never get another opportunity like the one I had now.

"Roza, you mean everything to me. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and that scared me. You know things about me that not even my family knows. That is why I pushed you away Rose, because I was scared about how much I felt for you. You don't know how I hate myself for pushing you away. I hate myself for not being there for you when you needed me the most. I hate that you can't trust me anymore and that I'm the only one to blame."

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them when I felt her hand on my cheek.

"I love you too, Dimitri. No matter how hard I try to stop, I can't. I love you and I will always love you, no matter what."

I don't know how it happened or when or how long I sat there with Roza in my arms, all I knew was that I never wanted to let go. I knew that when I left this room I would have to give her the time and space she asked for, no matter how hard it might be. She deserved that much, but I wouldn't give up on her.

"I love you Roza, and I will fight for you. I don't care how long it takes or how hard it will be. I've found you and I won't make the same mistake again." I said to her, pressing a kiss on her forehead, breathing in, taking in her scent.

"I love you too, Dimitri." she whispered.

I tightened my grip on her before letting her go and getting off the bed. I looked at her and swore to myself that I would come back for her. I walked to the door and looked back at her, wanting to see her one last time.

"Goodbye Dimitri." was all she said

"Goodbye Roza."

And with that, I reluctantly walked out the door, trying to ignore the feeling of despair and sorrow and that little voice inside my head that told me that this was the last time I would see the love of my life.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think and please, please, please REVIEW! :)**

**(P.S. I didn't delete the authors note because i would just complicate everything, sorry for any confusion! )**

**OH!**

**(Another P.S. I'll really try to update next week but i don't make any promises because next Saturday i have another test and i don't know if i'll have enough time to UD, so, sorry in advance. But i swear, i will really, really try to UD! :D)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi guys! Chapter 30.**

**Hello to everyone, hope all of you are okay. I decided to post a day early seeing i didn't post last week, hope you guys like it. :) Well, many of you have been asking me about my test and yes the test is on Saturdays! Shocking right? I was shocked too at the beginning. Its on Saturdays because its considered a _privilege_ to take it. So aside from paying for it, i have to wake early on a Saturday. But its for school so, I'll make the sacrafice. (:**

**So, read on. Hope you guys like it and please review! :):):):):):):)**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own VA. Richelle Mead owns everything.**

* * *

**TPOV: (Tasha)**

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and stared at my red eyes and felt my lips curl into a smile. A smile that revealed my fangs, the fangs I used now with no limitations. A few days had passed since my transformation and I had never felt more alive, though technically, many would consider me dead.

I had never felt so strong and powerful. I was no longer the weak Moroi who needed protecting. I could crush people with just one lift of my arm, I could outrun anyone who tried to get away from me. I could do as I pleased, and there was no one who could stop me. I had never been so happy in all my existence, but, there was one thing that keep me down and that would be taken care of tonight.

I was currently living in a small house that was isolated from the city, perfect for what I had in mind. The owner of the house… well, lets say that his blood was currently running through my veins. I heard the backdoor close and I knew it was Alex with what I needed.

I had met Alex the second day since my transformation while I was out close to a human night club. The moment I set eyes on him I knew I needed him by my side. Like me, he loved his new life, the benefits of being a Strigoi brought. I quickly convinced him to help me, just the thought of having blood available and the promise of some action made him eager to help.

"Tasha, I got the van." I heard him say from the living room. I found him sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"Pretty good. Blonde chick was a screamer and you know how I love a screamer." he said, a smirk on his lips. He reminded me so much of Dimitri. That was one of the reasons why I turned him. They had the same brown hair and eyes. He looked so like Dimitri when I had first met him. The thought of Dimitri got my blood boiling with anger and pain, feelings I would soon get rid of.

"Good. Did you go to the house like I told you?"

"Yeah, there are only two Guardians at the entrance of the house, but they won't be a challenge." he said, and just by looking at him I knew that he was thinking of the blood he would get for each one of the Guardians.

"Alex, you have to remember that even though we are stronger than them they can still cause harm. For no reason let them get too close to you or they will kill you."

"Don't worry Tasha, it'll be easy." he said chuckling.

"Alright then, we better go before it gets too late."

On our way to the house I thought of everything I would do as soon as I had the blood whore in my hands. If she thought what happen in the Academy was bad, I couldn't wait to show her what I had in store for her. I would make her pay for every single rejection I had gotten from Dimitri, for ever single time I had to sit next to Dimitri while I listened to him talk about her. I would make her pay for making me take away my life to end hers.

"Tasha, we're here." I heard Alex say, taking me away from my thoughts.

I looked out the window, at the house we would soon break into and l felt a rush go through my body. I would soon end what had caused my torment. Soon the life of Rose Hathaway would be mine to end.

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

I watched Dimitri walk out the door and take with him the little bit of strength I had left. I felt my heart shatter into pieces. I had just sent away the only person I had ever loved, the only person I would ever love. The way I had felt in his arms… it was as if none of this had happened. As if we had gone back to the past and forgotten everything that had hurt us.

I closed my eyes and the first thing I saw were the faces of my friends. Of Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. The way they had looked at me. The pain was evident in their eyes and for a moment I truly believed that I would forget everything and welcome them back into my life but I stopped myself. I knew that if I did that, it wouldn't be real. I knew I still needed time and it would be unfair not only to them but to me to make them think that everything was okay when it wasn't.

I don't know how much time I spend there on the bed, my arms wrapped around my knees and my forehead resting on them. All I could do was replay everything that had happened. I heard a soft knock on the door and then saw it open slightly to reveal the light brown hair of Adrian.

"May I come in?" he asked

"Sure, come on in." I said and moved to the side of the bed to make room for him. He sat down next to me and, as always, he grabbed my hand. A gesture that was familiar and comforting amongst everything.

"How do you feel, Little Dhampir?" he asked me, trying to look at me in the eye as I looked away from him.

"I'm fine, Adrian." I lied, not wanting to confess that I was everything but fine. That I felt torn and broken on the inside.

I felt his fingers near my cheek and I closed my eyes. I knew that I couldn't lie to him and that he wouldn't rest until I told the truth. His fingers lightly grasped my chin and moved my head to face his.

"Little Dhampir, you know its not good to lie." he said to me gently, letting me know in his own way that I could trust him.

"I know Adrian, but sometimes it the easiest way out." I said to him, keeping my voice low so he wouldn't hear the quiver in it. He wasn't fooled. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Rose, this was what I wanted to avoid, why I didn't want them to see you. I can see that you are suffering and you don't know how much that pains me." he whispered to me.

"No Adrian, what I did was the best thing I could do and I'm glad I got to talk to them. The sooner the better."

He didn't say anything, but I knew he didn't completely agree with me.

"Adrian, I can see it in their eyes that they are truly sorry, but, I couldn't do it. I can't pretend that I'm okay near them when I'm not. It just hurts too much." I said, trying to keep my tears in but being unsuccessful.

"It's okay, Little Dhampir, nobody is forcing you to do anything. Much less if it causes you pain." he said, wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

"Its just that… Adrian… I just hurts, you know. Even after everything that has happened… I still love them. They were the only family I had growing up and I can't help but to live them. Its so frustrating that all of this is happening to us." I said to him, feeling anger rise in me. I tried to swallow the knot that was forming in my throat.

"I know, Little Dhampir, I know. But things will get better with time. Then you'll look back and think that you were strong enough to get through all of this."

Listening to his words was comforting and brought a sense of peace in me.

"Thank you Adrian," I said to him.

I suddenly felt the need to tell him what he meant to me.

"Thank you Adrian, not just for right now, but for everything you've done for me. Adrian, since the minute I met you in that lodge cabin, I knew you were going to be important and a pain in the ass." I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"But never would have I believed that you were going to be the only person I could count on. You are the nicest person I have ever met Adrian and I know that if I ever need you, you'll always be there for me."

I could see a light blush spread on him face.

"Stop Rose, I'm not all that." He said.

"Yes you are. You deserve the best in this world and I truly hope you get it. You deserve someone who loves you and gives you all the happiness you deserve. Someone you can trust and count on. I can just imagine you being a daddy. A little boy or girl with you cocky little attitude. I'm sure you would make a great father and you'll spoil them rotten. I just wish life gives me the chance to see it happen. Or if not, just knowing that you'll be okay is enough."

When I looked at him again, I could see tears glistening in his eyes. Suddenly I felt myself being crushed to his body.

"Rose, I didn't know I meant so much to you and I promise that meanwhile I can, I will always be there for you. No matter what." he said to me, the emotions evident in his voice.

We stayed like that for a while until I felt sleep trying to take me over. I was almost asleep when I felt Adrian lay me down on the bed and drape the covers over me.

"Sleep, Little Dhampir." was the last thing I heard him say.

...

I woke up with a start. The sheets were drenched with sweat and were all tangled on my legs. I could faintly remember the nightmare I was having, but the one thing I could remember clearly was all the blood.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 1:00 in the morning. I got up from the bed and walked to the doors that lead to the balcony. I looked up at the sky and at the full moon. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself and forget about the nightmare that had woken me up. I stood there for a few minuets, looking over the garden that was below me, when suddenly I heard a noise come from behind me.

I turned around, my senses on high alert, though there was nothing there. I turned back around and I was faced with a pair of red eyes, the eyes of a Strigoi. My first instinct was to scream, realizing I had nothing to defend myself with, but he had my mouth covered before I could even take a breath.

"Ah! No little girl. You won't ruin my fun." he said to me right in my ear.

I gathered all the strength I had and elbowed him right in the gut. He released me but I barely got back inside my room before he grabbed me.

"Oh, so that how you want to play, bitch?" he said and slapped me across the face, throwing me across the vanity mirror, making me throw everything on the floor.

I felt my head buzz and I knew that if I didn't do something I would soon be unconscious. I tried to get up but my legs were to shaky. I heard his footsteps come close and then his breath was right next to my ear.

"See you when you wake up." he said and then I felt an unbearable pain at the back of my head. _Dimitri… _was the last thing I thought about before everything went black.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think, please review and see you later! :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Hello, everyone! Here's chapter 31, hope you guys like it! :) Please, tell me what you think and review. Thanks for reading and on with the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was pain. Instinctively, my hands when up to my head, where the pain was the strongest, but my hands couldn't move. I looked down and saw that my hands and feet were tied with rope, that's when suddenly everything that had happen came to me like a bucket of cold water.

All the wooziness I had felt before immediately vanished and changed into alertness. I looked around me, taking in my surroundings. I was in a windowless van, the two passenger seats in the front were behind a cage like wall and sitting in them were the people who had taken me. In conclusion, I was tied in a back of a van and I had no idea where they were taking me.

_Think, think, think, think. _I said to myself.

_You can't afford to panic._

I thought, though I had every reason to. If I knew one thing, it was that whoever had taken me was no human, they were Strigoi and I didn't have the strength or the weapons to fight them. All of a sudden, what happen in Spokane came to my mind. The van, the Strigoi, Mason… I was thankful that at least this time it was only me and not any of my friends.

_You have to come up with a plan._

I said to myself, trying to think past the pain that was going through me. I tried to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to alert them that I was awake. Little by little, I tried to get closer to them, tried to listen into their conversation, to get some idea or clue of where they were taking me.

"Little bitch tried to put up a fight." I heard one of them say and immediately I recognized that it was the same voice from the Strigoi that had been outside my balcony, the one who had attacked me.

"I'm guessing you stopped her, right?"

The moment I heard that voice, I knew perfectly well who it was. Tasha.

I was shocked. All this time I had forgotten about Tasha, that she was still out there and planning on killing me and it seemed that the she had come to finish what she had started. Just by listening to her speak, I knew that she was no longer a Moroi, that she had turned.

"You bet I did. Slammed her against the wall, but, don't worry. I didn't do much damage, I followed your orders." he answered back.

"Good. You'll have your reward when I'm done with her." she said, and just hearing that covered my skin in goose bumps.

After that, they didn't talk much so I didn't get any information about where we were or where we were going. I tried to think of something, anything, I could do get away from them. I knew it would be hard, but I wouldn't go without a fight.

I was raised to fight them and no matter of weak I was I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't die at her hands.

I knew that right now escape was out of the question. Not only was I tied up, I had no idea where we were, though I could get passed that. Once the sun was out, I could manage to escape without them following me and call for help. I wondered if others knew what had happened, if they had heard the commotion going on.

Suddenly, the van stopped and I knew that we were here. My heart beat in my chest even harder than before. I heard the doors slam and I knew that they would come for me next. I pushed myself farther in the van and came across a long wrench. I twisted my arms, reaching to grasp it, once in my hands, I held onto it firmly and went next to the door.

As the seconds passed, I grew more anxious, begging to god that what I had just come up with would work. I heard footsteps coming from outside and I knew that my time to think was up, it was time to act. The door opened and I saw the face of the Strigoi I had seen back at the house.

"Come out little girl, time to come out and play." he said in a sing-song voice that only filled me with anger.

With all the strength I had I aimed the wrench at his head and hoped with all my might that I did some damage or at least some damage that would allow me to continue with what I had planned.

I watched as the wrench hit his head and he fell to his knees in surprise and confusion, but not unconscious. I moved from my position as fast as I could and aimed for his head again, hitting him but not directly where I wanted it because he was moving before it reached him.

"You little bitch." he said between clenched teeth and sprang for me. I pointed the wrench directly between I shoved praying that it would go through his heart. I heard his cry of pain and then realized that it hadn't been enough, it had barely gone through his skin. I watched as he grabbed the end of it and pulled it out, his face filled with anger.

"Go play with your mother, you son of a bitch." I said, letting my anger out. Anger that I hadn't succeeded.

He moved so fast that I didn't even see when he grabbed me and threw on the gravel. Pain coursed threw me and made me cry out involuntarily.

"Did that hurt? I'll show you what hurts." he said to me, kicking me aside and then pulling me up by the ropes I had tied around my hands. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to show him how much each one of his kicks hurt. My shoulders protested as he pulled my by my tied hands to the house. I felt scratches and bruises form as my body was dragged around.

Once inside the house, he threw me down a small set of stairs and I collided into a closed door, my head banging against it making me hear a faint ringing sound in my ears. I shook my head, trying to get rid of it, knowing that I had to be alert. I looked up and saw as he walked down the stairs and reached to open the door and then kicked me inside until I was in the middle of what looked like a basement.

It was dark and smelled like wet dirt. I lifted myself up from the ground and looked around me, there in the corner of the room was Tasha and from the look on her face, I could tell that she had really enjoyed watching my entrance.

"Thank you, Alex." she said, looking at the Strigoi that had brought me in.

"It was my pleasure." he answered her as he looked at me, hate clear on his face.

"Hope I didn't hurt you too bad, Alex. Didn't mean to make you uglier that what you already are." I said to him sweetly, earning me another kick.

"Its alright, Alex. Don't worry, I'll take care of her, leave us alone." Tasha said and pushed herself from the wall she had been leaning against. I heard the door close behind me and I knew that it was only us now.

"Well, Rose, I am certainly glad to see you." she said, walking closer to me.

"Well, I can assure you Tasha, that it's only one-sided." I spat at her, she acted as I hadn't said anything, though I saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Dear, dear, Rose, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, how I've dreamed about this moment to come. The moment I make you pay for everything you've done, for everything you've ruined." she said, the anger sweeping into her voice, as she lowered herself down to the ground next to me, her red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I have done nothing to you." I said.

"Nothing? That you have done nothing?", she screamed, making me flinch, "You have been the cause of all my tragedies, of all my anger and loss. You took away from me that people I loved more in this world. You took away the only man I ever loved from me. You turned him against me. You made him hate me when we could've been so happy together. When we could've had a family together. When I could give him everything he wanted."

"Dimitri never wanted you." I screamed back at her, "Dimitri was never yours. All you caused Dimitri was pain, you took away his will, the will to control himself. Dimitri would have never been happy with you, you would have been his destruction. Dimitri never, ever loved you." I spat at her, hoping that my words would hurt her.

All I saw was a blur come towards me and then I found myself being lifted up by the ground by the neck.

"Don't ever say that Dimitri didn't love me." she said her voice cold and slow and I knew I had hit a nerve. "Dimitri is mine, and he would have come with me if _you _hadn't got in the way."

Her words passed like wind through my mind. I didn't care what she was saying, all I cared about was the hand she had wrapped around my throat. I could see dark spots start to fill my vision. I thrashed, trying to get her away from me, I kicked and scratched, but if she felt something she ignored it.

Finally, she released her hold on me and I felt to the ground in a broken heap, gasping for air.

"Not only did you take Dimitri away from me, but you turned Christian against me, the only person I truly cared for. But, if you think that everything you've done is going to go unpunished you are terribly wrong. I will make you pay for each and ever tear I have spilled because of you."

Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and saw blood start to seep threw my shirt. I looked up at her and saw the small dagger she had in her hand.

"I will mark you for every single one of my tears." she said and came near me, slicing my arm with the dagger just like she had done in my stomach.

"This one is for Christian, for turning him against me." she said

"This one is for getting in my way." she said again, and delivered another slice.

"This one is for Dimitri, for taking him away from me."

"This one is for denying me my happiness."

"This one is for destroying my future."

And that is how it went until I lost count of how many slashes or reasons she gave me. There was a puddle of blood of the floor and my clothes were ripped and bloodied. I concentrated on breathing, finding it harder each second. I felt weak and dizzy and I knew that I would soon lose consciousness because of how much blood I'd lost and I welcomed it, because I didn't know how much longer I could resist.

When I didn't feel anymore new slashes, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Don't even think on dying on me, you blood whore. This is only the beginning and I'm not about to let my little fun time come to an end." she said to me right next to me ear. Then she kicked me in the stomach, making me cry out in pain, the scratches making the it worst. Then she picked me up by the shreds of clothes I had on and pulled me face to face with her.

"I'll let you rest for now, but I'll come back later. Don't worry, I'm not through with you yet." she said and threw me across the room and I felt my head crack against the concrete wall. A cloud of darkness surrounded me like a thick blanket and that was the last thing I remembered as I gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and please REVIEW. Hope you guys liked and till' next week. :):):):)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32!**

**Hi everyone, well here is chapter 32, hope you guys like. Thanks again for all of you who reviewed and for your support, read on! :)**

**(P.S. Angie, first of all thanks for reviewing and I will defenitely take what you said and make some changes. :D)**

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

I opened my eyes and expected to find myself in the moldy basement I was being held in, but to my surprise, I found myself in a vast green field, surrounded by flowers and trees. Immediately, I knew that Adrian was here.

"Rose!"

I heard him yell and I turned around to see him running towards me.

"Adrian."

I said, mostly to myself, as he reached me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose, are you okay? Rose where are you?" he asked frantically, holding me to him by the shoulders and looking at me in the eyes. I watched his eyes widen in shock as he looked down at me. At my torn, bloodied clothes.

"What did they do to you?" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

I looked at him, knowing that I had to be quick, I could wake up in any second.

"Adrian, it was Tasha, she turned into a Strigoi. She's the one who took me with the help of another Strigoi."

He swore and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Little Dhampir, where did they take you?"

"I don't know Adrian. They have me locked up in a basement right now and I don't know if I'll be able to escape."

"We'll get you out of there, Rose. I promise. God, how did this happen? How did they take you?" he asked me and I knew that he was probably blaming himself.

"The Strigoi that's helping her, Alex, he was outside my balcony, that's where he got me. I tried to fight him off, but I wasn't strong enough. He knocked me out and I woke up in a van, that's were I saw Tasha." I explained to him.

"We should have been more careful. We knew she was out there and we completely forgot." He said, anger clear on his voice.

"No Adrian, don't blame yourselves, Tasha was after me. She would have got to me no matter what."

Suddenly, I realized that this might be the last time I ever saw him again and fear spread all over me.

"Adrian, I tried to find out where they were taking me, but they didn't let out anything compromising. I have no idea where I am or how I'm going to get out of this one, but I swear that I won't go down without a fight. I will fight till the end Adrian, but, if I don't make it… can you please do something for me?"

"Rose, no, we will get you - ", he stared saying.

"Adrian, please… just don this for me okay?" I continued on without giving him a chance to answer.

"Please, can you say my goodbyes for me? Please… tell my mom and Abe that these past few months have been great and that I'm glad that we fixed our differences. That I'm grateful to have them by my side, and that I love them. Tell Savannah to never give up, she'll understand what I mean. Tell her that she deserves to be happy and that I'm sure she'll eventually get her happy ending."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing my tears to go away and control my emotions.

"Tell… tell Lissa that I forgive her, forgive all of them, and that no matter what happen… I love her and that she'll always be my sister. Tell Eddie and Christian that I'll never forget all the fun we had together and that if by an chance I get turned into a ghost - I'm going to pull their feet while their sleeping." I said chuckling. Adrian just looked at me, sadness and tears in his eyes, and I knew that it was hard for him to hear me say all this, just like it was hard for me to say it.

"And… tell Dimitri to remember what we talked about, tell him that he has to move on with his life, no matter what happens. Even though I'm not here, I'll always be with him, with all of you."

By this time, I had tears running down my face but I willed myself to go on.

"Adrian, most of all, thank you. Thank you for everything. You were there when I needed someone that most and I'll never forget that, ever. Adrian, you deserve to be happy, please, open your eyes and look around you. I'm sure you'll be surprised to see what you can find."

Suddenly, I felt it and I knew that I was waking up and by the painful look on Adrian's face, he knew it too.

"Adrian, please, do this for me okay?" I said to him desperately.

I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as hard as I could, trying to let him know everything I felt in that hug.

"I love you, Adrian, please, remember. You deserve the best in the world. Please, do what I told you."

"No, Little Dhampir," he said, a determined look in his eyes. " I won't have to do anything because we will get you out of there, I promise, I swear. We'll find you Rose!"

In that moment, everything faded and this time, when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a pair of red eyes that belonged to Tasha Ozera.

* * *

**APOV: (Adrian)**

I opened my eyes to the worried faces of Janine, Abe, Savannah, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie.

"What happen? Did you get to her?" Lissa asked, exasperated.

"Yes." was all I said. I was still going through everything that had happened and what Rose had said. The idea that I would have to say goodbye for her killed me on the inside.

"Well, where is she? Is she okay?" Janine practically screamed at me, her eyes red from crying.

"She doesn't know where she is, and she's not okay. They've hurt her." Janine sobbed and broke down, burying her head in Abe's chest.

"Who took her?" Abe asked, his voice ice cold and full of anger and worry.

I looked at the others around me and then at Christian. I knew it would be hard for him to know that it was Tasha. Tasha was his aunt, the person he considered his mother, the women who raised him and defended him. The person he grew up loving and trusting. I let out a deep sigh and told them.

"It was Tasha. She turned Strigoi and took her with the help of another Strigoi. They have her locked up in a basement who knows where."

I watched as Christian sank down and sat on the couch, covering his face with his hands, Lissa sat next to him, trying to comfort him.

"I can't believe this. How can Aunt Tasha do all this? What happen to the women I knew?" he asked to, no one having an answer to his question.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see who it was. It was Dimitri, and the from the look on his face, I didn't know if he had good new or bad news.

"Did you find anything, Belikov?" Abe asked, the moment he was in the room.

"Yes," he said, then looked at me. "Did you get to her?" he asked me.

"Yes, and she doesn't know where she is."

"How is she?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"She's not so great. She said it was Tasha and another Strigoi who took her."

The moment I said that, first worry flashed in his face and then at the mention of Tasha, pure anger. I remembered what Rose had told me to tell him and I wondered what they had talked about.

"Belikov, what did you find?" Abe practically yelled at Dimitri, breaking him from his thoughts.

"We checked the surveillance cameras here and we can see when a male Strigoi attacked the Guardians at the entrance and then when he breaks into the backyard. We went next door and asked to see there cameras and there we cans see when the Strigoi is carrying Rose to a van. I guess it was Tasha who was driving because we can't see her anywhere in the videos."

"As the van is leaving we can see the license plates, we did a zoom in and we got the numbers. That can help to track them down." he said.

Suddenly his phone ringed, making us all jump.

"Belikov speaking?" he answers and the look her gets on his face is of pure fright.

"Tasha what you are doing is wrong! Don't do anything to Rose because I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!" he says, his face flushed in anger and worry, while everyone else listens closely.

We just hear her laugh in a way that you can only call demonic and a scream so loud and painful comes from the phone, a scream that leave make our heart stop. We all know who that scream comes from and in that moment I know, we all know that things are only getting worst.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the Cliffy, AGAIN! :) I don't mean to torture you guys on purpose ;) Thanks for reading and till next week.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Hi everyone!**

**First of all, I am so sorry for not updating on time. Things have just been so crazy around the house and I've just haven't had enough time to write. Thanks for all of your support and to those of you who reviewed. Thanks for reading and really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it as long as possible and hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you guys think, always glad to hear from you. Well, I'll stop my blabbing and let you guys get on with the reading. Thanks again. Bye! :)**

**Oh! (P.S. Sorry for any mistakes!) :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA, all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

_**~Last Chapter~**_

_In that moment, everything faded and this time, when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a pair of red eyes that belonged to Tasha Ozera._

**RPOV: (Rose)**

"Welcome back." Tasha said as she looked down at me, a cynical smile on her face.

I looked around, long gone was the green field Adrian had created, the wild flowers and the massive trees. I was back in reality. I thought back to what I had told Adrian, I was glad that life had given me the chance to see him again and not leave things hanging if something happen, if this would be my end. But, I promised Adrian and most importantly, myself, that I wouldn't go without a fight, and I would keep that promise. I was raised a fighter and I wasn't about to forget that now, when I needed it the most.

I looked up at Tasha and remembered everything she had caused, what she was causing now. I looked at the monster that's goal was to end my life and bring pain to those I loved.

"How was your little nap?" she asked, bending over, getting hold of my chin and lifted my head up. I glared at her and pulled away from her grasp, trying to keep in a cry of pain as I felt a sharp tug at the back of my head.

She walked away, laughing, and began strolling the room, a finger tapping on her chin.

"You know Rose, while you were asleep, I realized something." she said, her voice conversational, as if she was speaking to an dear old friend.

"Sure, you have most of the blame that my life has gone to flames but its not completely your fault." she said looking, as if what she was saying was obvious.

She stopped walking and stood across the room, looking straight at me.

"Dimitri is to blame too." she said, her voice filled with anger and sharpness, her tone of voice completely different from what it had been before. "You and your little whore show stirred him away from me, but if he was stupid enough to fall for it, he should be punished too, don't you think?"

"You won't dare touch Dimitri." I said to her, but I realized that it wasn't true. As I heard Tasha speak, I only convinced myself more and more about how crazy she was. If Tasha was willing to give up her life just to get to me, willing to turn Strigoi, to go against everything she believed in and fought for, she was probably capable of doing anything without a bit of remorse, and that meant hurting the man she _claimed_ to love, the man _I _loved.

"And what makes you think that, little blood whore? What makes you believe that I'm not capable of going against Dimitri? Because of you, he is against me, and I hate you for that, but I hate him as well. Hate him for what he did to me, for making me suffer and beg for his love. He wants to be with you, he made the stupid decision of choosing you over me and that makes him just like you."

"They all deserve to suffer, every single one of them, for taking your side. Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Janine, Abe, and even Christian. Christian, who I consider a son, for who I gave up almost everything for." By the end, she was practically screaming and her eyes glowed a bright, dark red and I felt sheer panic course through me.

It was one thing that she had me in her reach, but only that was enough for her, she wanted to hurt the people I loved as well. Remembering the past, and just looking at me now, I realized that Tasha was capable of everything and that she would do what it took to make me suffer and she knew perfectly well that the people I loved meant the most to me, that it was the best way to get to me without killing me. She wanted to see me destroyed before she killed me.

Just the knowing that she could hurt them, hurt them worst than me, killed me. I imagined Lissa on the floor, bruised and battered. Lissa who was so physically defenseless, Lissa who couldn't even throw a punch. I imagined Eddie and the first thing that came to my mind was Mason. I had already lost Mason because of my big mouth and thoughtless thinking and to know that I could lose Eddie, that I would be to blame, tortured me. Christian, I knew that Tasha wouldn't kill Christian, she would do something worst. She would turn him, turn him into a monster the rest of society believed he would eventually become. My parents, who I had grown to love with time. Adrian, who had left so much behind for me… to think that they could reach their end because me. And Dimitri… the love of my life. I knew I had to stop her. I couldn't, _wouldn't_, let her do whatever she wanted, not to the people who had nothing to do with the absurd reason she blamed me and wanted to kill me for.

"If you believe I will let you hurt them, then you truly are crazy. I will kill you if you get anywhere near them, do you hear me? I will send you to hell. I will make you wish you'd never been born." I spat at her, my anger and worry getting the best of me.

It was as if I what I had said didn't even reach her ears. Just like before, her attitude completely changed in an instant. She plastered a smile on her face and her voice returned to that sickly, sweet voice of hers.

"What, you think you are going to stop me? You? I will do whatever I want, you are like a fly that I can swat away at any moment. You can't stop me." she said and that only made my anger rise.

"And you know, what better way to torture them all by letting them know what is going on with their precious little Rose." she said smiling and reached into her front pocket, pulling out a cell phone.

"I'm just sure Dimitri is dying to know what is going on with his _Roza_." she sneered while fiddling with the phone.

"Don't you think we should give him some entertainment while we're at it?" she says, and the look of delight that fills her face lets me know that no good is heading my way.

"Alex." she called out loud and in less than a minute he appeared at the foot of the steps.

"Yes?" he said looking down at me like if I was dinner, which, if I didn't get out of here, I soon would be.

"Well, dear Alex, remember what I said in the beginning? About your reward?" she said and by the look on Alex face and the way he was looking at me, I knew that whatever _reward_ it was, it involved me.

"Well, you've been so good that I've decided to give you a little… let's call it bonus." she continued, smiling, "I will let have a taste of little Rose here for your good behavior, but you have to stop when I tell you too. Got it? I can't have you drink her dry just yet."

Alex didn't even bother answering her, once she stopped taking he started striding to where I was, a hungry look on his face. Tasha stepped in just before he got to me, which made Alex growl.

"Do that again," she said, "and you can forget about what we just talked about."

Instantly, Alex backed off but continued looking at me, his tongue running across his fangs.

"You will start when I tell you too." she said to him, her voice firm and full of authority.

A flash of anger crossed Alex's eyes, I could tell that he was getting tired of Tasha ordering him around. But, I knew that he would listen to her, at least until he got what he wanted.

"Go hold her still, but don't bite her yet." Tasha ordered him, "And cover her mouth, I don't want to hear her."

I watched as she started dialing numbers on the phone and then put in on speaker. Then she looked up at me, giving a smile that made my bones chill. I shrunk away from Alex's grasp as he walked closer to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the floor, pulling towards him.

I pulled, pushed and shoved against his hold to no avail. With an arm around my waist and the other around my head, covering my mouth with his hand, there was little I could do except to struggle uselessly. He leaned his head towards mine and whispered in my ear.

"I've been wanting to get a bite out of you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I can just imagine how sweet your blood must taste." he said to me, grazing his nose along my neck and cheek. Then I felt the wetness of his tongue as he ran it the length of my neck. I cringed back in disgust. He only laughed and tightened his hold on me.

Behind the deep chuckling that came from Alex, I heard a waiting phone line, followed by a voice I could recognize anywhere.

"Belikov speaking?"

I heard his voice, the voice that haunted my dreams. I struggled even harder against Alex's hold, I thrashed and pulled with all my might.

"Hey, calm down, little girl." Alex whispered right in my ear, still laughing, making me more angry. I opened my mouth wide and bit his hand, pretending it was a big, juicy piece of steak instead of his cold, disgusting hand.

He cried out in pain and cursed out loud, releasing me to clutch his injured hand, just like I had planned.

"Dimi-"

I wasn't able to say anything else, I found myself being squished against the brick wall on my back and Alex body at the front, his hand slammed against my mouth again.

"Hi Dimka, its me, Tasha. I'm calling because I'm sure you've missed me and to let you know I have your little blood whore here."

She walked to where Alex was holding me prisoner.

"Would you like to say a few words Rose?" she said and motioned to Alex to release me.

"Dimitri, don't do anything she says." I said frantically, "Dimitri, don't listen to her!"

"I think that's enough." Tasha said, and once again, I found myself with my mouth covered and cursed myself for not dodging it before.

"Tasha, what you are doing is wrong!" I heard him holler through the phone, "Don't do anything to Rose because I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Tasha's laughter echoed against the walls of the basement, making me cringe from the sharp sound.

"Just listen to what I do to your precious Roza." she said, all the laughter gone, replaced by anger.

"Go ahead, Alex." she said, and looked at me, delight clear on her eyes.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" I yelled and pulled away from him, knowing that if I didn't escape, I could possibly be my end.

"Relax, little girl, you'll love it. I promise." he said and bended his head towards my neck. I knew I had to think fast if I wanted to get out of this one. I willed my body to relax despite everything I was feeling inside.

"That's it, little girl. Trust me, it will feel like heaven." he said and ran his tongue against my neck.

I shoved my elbow hard back into his gut and took him by surprise, making him bow down, trying to get back his breath. I took that to my advantage and turned around and kicked him were it would hurt him the most. I guess that's the most vulnerable place for a man, even if you were a Strigoi. He crouched down to the floor in pain and I took that as an advantage.

I ran across the room and up the steps and pulled the door open. I only got a few steps into the hallway, before I thrown down the steps again to land straight on my back. Within seconds Tasha was hovering me, her face twisted in anger. I didn't even see when she bend over, I only felt the pain.

I screamed, the pain I felt was something like I'd never felt before. I could feel her hot breath on me and the pull inside my body as she drank my blood. I had to stop her or this would be my end, at the hands of the person who hated me the most. I would have never believed that it would be Alex the one to help me.

All of a sudden I felt Tasha's weight leave from on top of me, I sat up immediately and looked around on high alert. Tasha hadn't taken enough blood out of me to pass out, but I still felt dizzy from the blood I had lost before hand.

I watched as Alex slammed Tasha against the wall and pounced at her. He looked like a savage animal, ready to destroy.

"She is mine." he yelled at her, holding Tasha prisoner against the wall, exactly the way he had held me.

"She belongs to me, her blood is mine." he hollered, "I'm tired of you and your little plan. You think you can order me around, like if I was your dog? You promised her to me and I don't appreciate you damaging my property."

Tasha snarled back at him and I knew that this was my chance. I ran up the steps as quickly and quietly as I could and ran down the hallway to find myself in the living room of the house. I leaned against the wall and willed myself to go on, chanting to myself that I was strong enough to continue, strong enough to get out of her and go back home.

I pushed my body to go on and sprinted towards the front door, praying that Alex and Tasha were still fighting, destroying themselves in the basement. I grabbed the gun that was at the side of the door, feeling some kind of comfort to have a weapon in my hand. I knew that a gun wouldn't work against a Strigoi but I could use it to knock them unconscious or defend myself.

I opened the door and a sense of dread filled me. Everything around me was trees and bushes. The only thing that wasn't filled by green plants was a long grey road that seemed to run to the infinity. I took a deep breath and started running again, cursing myself for wasting precious time thinking about nonsense. I ran straight into the woods instead of the road, knowing that the plants could hide me better than the open road. I ran as fast as I could, hoping that I could get far enough without breaking down. I didn't know where I was going or how long it would take me to get some help, but I prayed that I would be strong enough to get there, anywhere, just away from that dreaded house.

I felt the weakness and exhaustion deep in my bones and tried to ignore it as best as I could. I tried to forget that I was sick and that this was probably helping nothing in my recovery. All I thought about was about the now and what I had to do to get out of this. All I thought about was survival and a second chance to make things right, to see my friends and family again. To see Dimitri one last time.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think. Please REVIEW! It really means a lot to me to hear from you guys, and know what you think. Thanks for reading and till next time. **

**Bye! (Waves) :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 34, hope you guys like it and sorry for all the messed up updates. Since now I'm out of school for the Summer, my updates are going to be random and hopefully more often than usual. I know that this update was a little long from the one before, but, I swear I'll try to update more often. Maybe two times a week? I don't know, but I'll really try to make it possible. So, I'll try to post another chapter on Sunday or Monday, one of those two days. :)**

**Well, as always, thanks for all of your support. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your support really means a lot to me and it really touches deep down. :) Thanks for reading and please, please, please review. Can't wait to hear from you! :D Read On!**

_IVASHKOVMELLARK _**your review made me laugh so much! :) I know that sometimes I spell "Christina" instead of "Christian". Its because I tend to type fast and sometimes that little mistake slips my eye. Sorry! (: But I'm glad that you found it funny. I hope everyone elses does too! :)**

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

The last thing I heard through the phone was Rose's scream followed by static, before the line died. I felt my hands shake as I lowered the phone from my ear. It was as if everyone else had disappeared and the only thing I knew and could think of was the Rose was in danger. Her scream echoed over and over in my head, threatening to consume me.

"What happen, Belikov?" Abe asked, his eyes wide with worry and concern.

"The line died." I said, not knowing what else to say, knowing that they had heard everything. Everyone stayed silent, each one of us in our own personal hell.

Pain and desperation ran through me. I felt so useless, the only person I truly loved was in danger and there was nothing I could do. Who knew where she was and the tortures she was going through at the hands of Tasha. For the millionth time, I asked myself how could I have been so blind? How had I let a person like Tasha come into my life and a do so much? I tried to think through the panic that coursed through me, and suddenly, it hit me.

I tightened my grip on the phone and immediately started looking for what I needed, for what might be our only hope.

The last call registered was on the phone was from only a few minutes ago, and I was certain it was Tasha's. The name registered was Neil Harrison and the number was unknown to me.

"What wrong?" I heard Lissa ask me and I looked up to meet the gazes of everyone in the room.

"I think that we can use the number that Tasha called from to find out where Rose might be. The name registered is Neil Harrison. I'm sure Tasha stole the phone, if not killed the man. With the number and the license plate maybe we can get somewhere." I said in a rush, wanting to be in action as soon as possible, not wanting to waste any second of precious time we had.

"Give me your phone." Abe said, and extended out his hand. I gave it to him and we all watched as he walked to his desk and wrote down something on a piece of paper. He handed me back my phone and pulled out his from his pocket and started calling someone.

"Phillip, I want to know everything about a man called Neil Harrison." Abe said to whoever he was talking to and gave him the number. He gave the man other details and threatened him that he had an hour to do everything he asked.

"We'll see what we can find about this man." Abe said to us when he was done talking on the phone and even though it bothered me to my core, I knew that all we could do now was wait and see what happened. Wait to see who in the world Neil Harrison was and what role he played in all of this. I looked around the room at the others.

Abe barking orders into his phone. Janine staring out a window. Lissa and Christian sitting next to each other in the couch, staring at nothing. Eddie stood next to the door, his face emotionless. Adrian sat on a chair with Savannah on the floor next to him, his hand in hers. His eyes closed probably trying to get into Rose's dreams again. I looked at everyone and the worry and concern was evident in their faces, but something about it all bothered me. Their calm bothered me.

I tired to show myself as calm and in control, but right now, all the control I'd gathered through out the years as Guardian was slowly slipping away from me. Inside of me, I felt as if I was on fire and all I wanted to do was run and scream and let all the pain I felt out. I looked down at myself and realized that my hands were balled up into fist and that they were shaking. Without another word to anyone, I quickly slipped out of the room and headed outside, feeling as if I was about to explode at any second.

I opened the door and threw myself outside. Anger, pain, and fear consumed me, I'd never felt this way before and it scared me. My body shook with anger and I didn't even notice when my hand had lifted to punch a nearby tree. All I knew was that the pain I felt in my hand was better than the pain I felt inside. I don't know how long I spend punching that tree, I finally stopped and leaned against it feeling exhausted and broken. I slid down to the ground and closed my eyes. Wanting to believe that all of this was just a dream, a vicious nightmare and that eventually I would wake up back in my room in St. Vladimir and would soon see my Roza during our morning practice.

Since the moment I last saw Rose, when we had talked, I sensed something wrong. Something told me that it would be the last time I would see her and to now know for sure that it was possible tortured me. When Abe had called me, threatening my life, accusing me of taking Rose… my world fell apart.

Before, Rose was away from me, out of my reach, but I knew that she was safe and now all of that was gone. Rose was gone, taken by the person that hated her the most and I didn't have any idea of where she was.

In that moment I cursed Tasha and wished for her death more than anything. Just thinking about the things Tasha might be doing to Rose killed me made the anger in me rise. More than wishing for Tasha's death, I wished to have my Roza in my arms. To know for certain that she was safe with me and that no one else was harming her. To tell her how much I loved her and that I would never let go of her.

Suddenly, my phone ringed making me jump. I quickly pulled it out and looked at the collar ID, expecting, wishing to see Neil Harrison on the screen. To my surprise, the number was from Russia. It was my family. I didn't even have time to say anything, my grandmother began talking the moment the phone reached my ear.

"_Dimka, Rose is in danger. You have to find her before its too late, my grandson. Don't give up, there is still time, but you have to be fast the life of the flower is on the line."_

"What else do you know, Babushka? Please, if you know more, please tell me. We don't know what to do, we don't know where to go. Please tell me what you know." I begged her, my voice frantic practically yelling at the phone.

"_That is all I know, Dimka. Just don't waste any more time. Go and find Rose and do what it takes to save her or the consequences will be disastrous for everyone."_

"No!," I screamed at her, knowing that I'd feel guilty for it later but not caring right now, now that she might have the answer I needed.

"_I'm sorry, Dimka. That is all I can tell you."_ she said and before I even had the chance to speak again I heard the slam of the phone and the line died. I cursed and dialed again, knowing that my Grandmother knew more than what she had told me. I lost count of how many times I dialed and dialed and not once did my Grandmother or anyone one else of my family answer. I dialed the number Tasha had called me from only to be send straight to the mailbox. I was dialing again when I heard someone scream my name. I looked up, instantly alert of my surroundings and found Eddie at the foot of the steps to the house.

"Dimitri, come! We've found something!" Eddie yelled at me and ran back into the house. I stood up immediately and ran after him into the house. Everyone was still in the study, but now instead of being all over the place they all surrounded Abe's desk.

"What did you find?" I asked breathlessly as I walked in the room. Everyone made room so I could see the screen of Abe's computer.

"The information Phillip send me shows that Neil Harrison is a painter that lived outskirts Visalia, California in a small house and that was a painter. I say lived because the man was found with a broken neck, dead almost a week ago in Los Angeles not too far from here. The information gathered by the license plate number is exactly the same as the information as Phillip's report. So we know that the owner of the phone and the van is exactly the same person." Abe said and suddenly everything clicked in place.

I was absolutely sure that Tasha had killed the man and took control of all of his possessions. She was probably spying on Rose when she spotted the man and took advantage of what he had available. I looked closely at the screen of the computer and my eyes ran across the address for the house where the man used to live. Something in me jumped when I saw the numbers of the house, it was as if a voice inside me told me that it was important.

"We have to go to that house," I suddenly said out loud, "How far away is Visalia from here?" I asked the Guardian that stood at the entrance of the door, knowing that he had lived here for years and had been all over the place.

"About three to four hours." he said and that's all I needed to know.

"We needed to go to that house. If Tasha took that man's phone and van she probably took his house too. She might be hiding Rose there."

I impatiently as Abe thought about what I was saying and by the look on his face, I knew that it made sense to him.

"You're right, Belikov." he said, and started barking orders, "I want four Guardians to stay here at the house protecting the ones who stay behind and I want everyone else ready at the front entrance in ten minutes."

"Janine, you stay here-" Abe started to say only to be cut off immediately

"Abe, if you for one second believe that I'm going to stay here while my daughter is out there they you don't know me. I am going with you guys and no one will stop me." she said, and I had never heard her so angry and serious before.

"I'm going, too." Lissa said quietly but her voice full of determination.

"And if Lissa goes, I go too." Christian added.

"Where all going, alright!" Adrian yelled out, making us all flinch, "Can we stop wasting time here and leave already?" he said, and I saw Savannah squeeze his hand.

"Adrian's right. Lets not waste time and go." I said and my Grandmothers words ran in my head.

_Rose is in danger. You have to find her before its too late, my grandson. Don't give up, there is still time, but you have to be fast the life of the flower is on the line._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I started walking to join the rest of the Guardian's to find the love of my life.

_I'll find you Roza, even if it's the last thing I do. I'll find you and bring you back home, I swear. _

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW and tell me what you guys think! :)**

**Oh, and I've been thinking of maybe making a Lissa, Christian, Abe, Janine, or Eddie POV, but I'm not really sure. So, I need your help! :) Tell me what you guys want in the review and I'll try to make it possible. Thanks again and let me know what you guys think!**

**Bye-bye! :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 35, hope you guys like it. I rewrote this chapter about five times before I felt it was acceptable. Though, I still feel that its not my best work. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for all your support and hope you guys like it!**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own VA.**

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose) **

I don't know how much time passed, it could have been minutes, hours, that I spend running. Running for my life. I ran as fast as my body was capable of, pushing it to its limit and then some.

_You can do this,_ I chanted to myself.

_You are strong enough._

I ran until I could no more. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath and regain at least some of my strength. I knew my body was holding me down, but I wasn't about to give up yet, not when I'd gotten this far, not when I was given a second chance.

I looked up, past the tree branches and the giant leaves and could see that the pitch dark sky from before was slowly changing to a light purple, dissolving the stars the night brought with it. Seeing the sky filled me with hope and strength, soon the sun would come up and I would have a few hours of safety. But, I knew it wouldn't last forever, as soon as the sun went down, the hunt would begin again.

As the sun rose higher and higher up in the sky, the dark forest turned into a green wonderland. As I looked at my surroundings, at the plants and trees, it was then when I realized that I had no idea where in the world I was. That I was lost inside a forest. In that moment, I kicked myself for not taking the road instead. I tried to calm down and not panic and thought back to everything I had been taught back at the Academy, how I wished I'd been a girl scout kid.

Mostly everything I could remember that could get me out of this situation involved either a compass or a map, and seeing that I had neither of those things, I had only one option. Before I'd ran into the forest, I saw the road right next to it, and my only hope now was to find that road. With one last sigh, I turned and started walking, hoping for the best.

I walked, checking my surroundings as I went and listened out for any noises that would be unusual inside the depths of a forest, but, all I heard was the chirping of birds and the singing of crickets and other unknown insects. As I continued on, I knew, I _felt, _that sooner or later my body would reach its limits. My head was throbbed in pain, making it hard to see in the bright light of the sun. My muscles ached and protested with each step I took. The slashes Tasha had given me had luckily stopped bleeding. But, all the blood I had lost was affecting me, making me dizzy and weak, but I willed myself to go on.

I thought about my family and friends. About the people I cared about and the pain I would make them suffer if I gave up now and died in this forest. How would I feel if it were one of them in my place? If they'd disappeared forever without a trace, everything left in the unknown… I didn't want them to go through all that because of me, not if there was something I could do about it. I had to keep going, at least so I could see them one last time.

I continued on, ignoring the exhaustion and pain I felt, even stopped a few times when the dizziness threatened to crumble me to my knees. After I don't know how much time, finally, I heard something that filled me with determination. The area around me slowly started to be emptier than before and the sounds only got louder. With anticipation I started running, even falling a few times, ripping my already ripped jeans and leaving them filthy with dirt, but I could care less, all I cared about was to get to that road that was ahead of me.

Finally, after pushing aside many tree branches, I got there. I almost cried with happiness, never before had I been so happy to see an extension of grey concrete. I looked up at the sky, using it as a clock, and guessed it was around three in the afternoon. My time was running out. I looked up and down the road the two-sided road, watching out for cars and seeing none. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I started walking, again. A few minutes later I heard the rumble of a car behind me and immediately, I turned around and started screaming and waving for them to stop. Only to be ignored completely.

This happen four times before anyone stopped to help me. Every single one of them just looked at me once and left without a second glance. I even stood in the middle of the road with my arms extended, risking getting hit, only to be called a bitch. At last, the fifth turn was my lucky hit.

The sun was low, hours had passed since I found my way out of the forest and I knew that if this car didn't stop I would be done for.

"Please! Please, stop! Stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and saw the truck continue on like nothing. In that moment, desperation filled me, I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears of frustration in. The sudden honk made my eyes snap and my head went up, my eyes landed on the open door of the truck.

Without any further thinking, I used the last of my strength and ran towards the truck.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much." I said to the driver as I got in the truck.

"No problem, girl. Where you heading to?" he asked me.

"I don't really know," I said, "I'm kind of lost."

"Oh, honey, what's a pretty girl like you doing around these parts?" he asked and I could tell he had a southern accent. He seemed like he was in his late fifties or early sixties. His head and beard where covered with patches of white and grey hair and from his accent I could tell that he probably wasn't from around here. I realized I hadn't answered his question and quickly came up with something.

"Oh, um, I came a few days ago to camp and I went for a hike and I got lost." I explained, hoping my story was credible.

"Well, seems you had a really rough time out there." he said and glanced over to look at me. I could only imagine what he thought when he say my bloodied dirty clothes.

"Oh, I, um, fell a few times and scratched myself with a few branches." I said and the look on his face told me he didn't exactly believe me, luckily he didn't ask any more questions related to my physical appearance.

"Well, aren't you glad you're out of there? Oh, how rude of myself. Richard Evans, at your service." he said and turned slightly in his seat, sticking his hand out.

"Rose Hathaway." I said, not seeing any danger in telling him my real name and shook his hand back.

"Well, Rose, were do you live?" he asked me.

"In Los Angeles."

"Oh, honey. I was hoping you said you lived close by here. I'm sorry, but I can only leave you close to town."

"That's okay. At least you stopped, not like the others." I said to him "Would you please tell me what's the name of the town?"

"It's called Visalia. It's a pretty little town, very nice people. I'm sure they'll help you there." he said, smile at me.

"Do you have a cell phone I can borrow?" I asked him, suddenly realizing I had to call my family.

"Sorry, honey," he said, giving me an apologetic smile, "But I'm an old fashion guy. Don't even know how to use those things." I cursed my bad luck and looked back at him.

"Its alright," I said, "I'm sure someone will let me borrow a phone in town."

The rest of the trip to town was quiet and each time I looked out the window, my heart would speed up as I saw the sun set lower and lower. I was grateful that at least that Richard has stopped and helped me get out of that lonely road even if he could only leave me close to Visalia. I couldn't wait to get there and call my family, to tell them that I was okay and that they could come and pick me up. But… I also knew that Tasha might still be out there. It was either her or Alex, either way, they both wanted me, I just didn't know who was worst.

"Well, here we are." Richard said, as he stopped in front of building at seemed like a warehouse.

"This is the closest to town I can leave you, it not to far though, just a couple of blocks. If you walk straight this street," he said, pointing to the street he was referring to, "You'll get there in ten minutes, fifteen tops."

"Alright. Thank you. Thank you so much for you help." I said to him once I was out of the truck.

"It was nothing," he said, smiling "It was my pleasure."

And with that, I stood there as I saw his truck drive away. Immediately, I started walking down the street he had singled out and once again, looked up at the sky. A feeling of doom and dread started to fill me as I saw that the sun was almost complete set. Never before had I felt so much panic with the coming of the night. Luckily, with the drive here I had gained a bit of strength, I just prayed it would be enough to get to town.

With each step I took, I saw the town lights brighter and brighter ahead of me and that made me feel better. Just the idea that soon I would be surrounded by people instead of trees and bushes made me feel much better. I once again, looked up at the sky, and this time was met with the dark sky I had been dreading all day.

_Don't worry, you're almost close to town. Once you're there, things will be okay. You'll be able to go home, to the people that care about. That's all that matters._

Soon, I was so close that I could even read the neon signs of he storefront windows. Confidence filled me as I saw that I was only a few feet away from getting to my destination. Finally, after everything, I was there. The confidence I felt before where now replaced by relief and comfort. Even though the streets here weren't overbearing with people like in Los Angles, there were some people here and there, plus the people inside the opened stores. Immediately, I stared asking anyone I could see for a phone. The number one thing I had to do now was call Adrian and tell him where I was, but most people I asked just ignored me. They probably thought I was a homeless and didn't want anything to do with me. Finally, a woman stopped at my request.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can I please borrow your phone?" I asked her

"Sure, of course. Are you okay, dear?" she asked me, concern filled her eyes as she handed me her phone.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you." I responded back.

I dialed Adrian's number and prayed that he would answer.

"Hello?"

"Adrian! Its Rose -"

"Rose where are you? Are you okay?" he said, his voice urgent and full of worry.

"Look, I escaped from where Tasha had me. I'm in a town called Visalia. Adrian, send someone to get me. I don't-"

Suddenly, the phone I had in my hand was send flying to the ground and my mouth was covered by a hand. A cold chill ran up my spin as I felt someone breath right next to my ear.

"So, little blood whore, you thought it was going to be easy to escape from me? Well, think again, you'll never get rid of me. Not until you're rotting three feet underground."

In that moment I knew that it would take a miracle to get away from Tasha. A miracle that seemed so far away, so far out of my reach.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! I'll be posting again on Thursday and I promise that the really action will start then. I swear. Thanks again and please review!**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. :):):):):):):)**

**Bye! **


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 :)**

**Hi, Everyone! :) I'm glad to say that chapter 36 is finally here! YAY :) I know that this is the chapter many of you have been waiting for and i hope with all my heart that i don't let you guys down. I worked really hard and this chapter and I truly hope you guys like it. It starts with a Abe POV because many of you asked for it, so there you go! Hope I captured his character good, though i have my doubts... well, let me know how I did! :)**

**Thank you all for all your support, it really means a lot to me and it touches my heart that many of you believe in me. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! I LOVE to hear what you guys have to say! Well, I'll let you get on reading and please REVIEW! Hope you guys like! :)**

**DICLAIMER: Don't own Vamire Academy.**

* * *

**Abe POV:**

Never before I felt this kind of worry, a feeling that was all consuming and terrifying, not even when I'd known that Cassandra was slipping out of my hands, when I'd realized I was losing her. But it wasn't because my love for my daughters was any different, but because I at least knew that Cassandra was safe. Yes, she had been away from me, but I preferred that than to have her gone forever and end up with the same fate her mother did, dead. What I was going through now was completely different. Not knowing if Rose, my little girl, was alive, tortured me. To know that there still might be a chance and that we might be too late to do anything killed me.

I broke my gaze from the car's windshield and looked next to me, at Janine, at her tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. I knew that she was trying to be strong, just like she had always been since the first moment I met her, but, with just looking at her I knew that she was being torn down on the inside. I reached out and grasped her hand in mine, squeezing it lightly.

"I'll be okay, Janine. We'll find our daughter." I said to her as she turned to look at me, that my words would help her in some way and that they turned out to be true.

"Oh Abe, what will I do if I lose my daughter?" she said to me, her voice breaking.

And for once, I didn't have an answer. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her, pressing her against me, as silent sobs shook her body. I tried to vanish the idea of losing our daughter from my head, but it was no use. These last couple of months I had finally known how it was to live among a family, and to lose that now seemed unfair to me. To lose the daughter I had been forbidden to see for so long seemed like a low blow from life.

When Janine had told me she was pregnant I imagined how my life would be. To be with the woman I loved and a baby to be proof of that love, there was nothing I wanted more, nothing. But, nothing turned out as planned, nothing ever does. I was cruelly separated from my daughter, forced to watch her grow from afar, knowing her only from pictures and reports like a stranger. While I was living in a house with a woman that was forced upon me. The only light in my darkened world was Cassandra who, eventually, was taken away from me too.

I closed my eyes and willing myself to stop thinking about the past. There was nothing I could do to change anything that happened, it was what it was. What I had to do was focus on the now, the present, where I could actually do something to change things.

"How long until we get there?" I asked the driver

"About an hour and a half." he answered

"Can't you go faster?", I said,

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going as fast as I can. The van won't go any faster."

I leaned back against the car seat and huffed in anger and desperation. I cursed the damned van for not being able to go faster. I was itching to be in action, to do something, to claim justice for what had been done to my daughter. It were times like these that I wished I'd been born a Dhampir instead of a Moroi so I could have the ability, the strength to not only defend myself but the ones I loved.

The minutes that passed in a slow, torturous pace and the tension I felt, the tension we _all _felt was evident. We had left the house immediately after we had gotten the address of the house we suspected Tasha had Rose imprisoned in. Two vans filled with Guardians had left the house, in this van were me, Janine, Eddie, Christian, and Lissa in the back. Next to the driver sat Dimitri. In the other van were Adrian and Savannah. As much as I wanted them to stay at home, I was no one to stop them and I felt grateful towards them for caring so much for Rose.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we got to the house. Everything around us was trees and plants. The houses were miles away from each other and the house we were looking for was the farthest one from town. We parked some distance away from the house, so our arrival wouldn't alert anyone if they actually were people in the house.

The ten Guardians, plus Janine, Dimitri, and Eddie, that had come with us immediately got out of the van and started planning how to enter the house. I immediately followed them.

"Abe, you should stay here." Janine said to me when she say me join the group. "Its going to be dangerous in there."

I looked at her. Just like I couldn't stop her from coming, she wasn't going to stop me from going in.

"Janine, I'm going in that house and that's final. Don't worry about me. I can defend myself." I said and raised my hand up, flames coming out of it. She just gave me an exasperated look, but said nothing else.

I heard them speak, staying quiet not wanting to interrupt. Though I felt like screaming at them, Rose could be in that house going through who knows what and we were her talking? She could be dying for gods sakes. At last they decided go in the house, Eddie would stay here with the Moroi and all the other Guardians, Janine, Dimitri, and I would go in.

My heart thumped in my chest but not because of worry for me but because I was afraid of what we would find in that house. I looked over at Janine and something in her face told me she felt the exact same way I did. I closed my eyes briefly and prayed that the two people I loved the most would be okay.

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

I led the group of Guardian's towards the house, looking around me seeing if anything seemed out of place or suspicious. The ride here was long and torturous, to sit in that car and watch the minutes and the hours pass without anything we could do. But, finally we were here and I could finally do what I was best of. All I hoped for was that we weren't too late.

I divided the group into two. I send one part to the front of the house while me Janine, Abe and the rest of the Guardians went through the back. The plan was to catch whoever was inside the house by surprise and to corner them in. We walked quietly to the back of the house and once we got there I saw something that filled me with hope and dread at the same time. There in the backyard, was a parked white van that looked exactly like the van we had seen in the surveillance video.

"Hold the attack." I said into the head piece that was connected to all the other Guardians. "I think I found something."

"What is it, Belikov?" Janine said to me, her voice sharp and harsh.

"That van parked over there, it looks a lot like the van in the surveillance video." I explained.

I reached into my pocket for my phone were I had everything we knew about so far.

"Stay here," I said to them "I'm going to check if it's the same. Stay alert of the perimeter." I ordered and ran to the van. I crouched down at the back of the van and compared the license plate number letter by letter and number by number. It was exactly the same. Immediately, I bolted upright and started running towards the house.

"There's no doubt, this is the place. Commence attack." I ordered.

"It's the same van." I explained to the others when I got to them. "Rose has to be in there."

Both groups broke into the house at the same time, knocking the door off its hinges.

"Head for the basement." I yelled out, remembering what Rose had told Adrian. That they had her in a basement. I ran down the steps that led to the basement, scared of what I would find behind that closed door. If I found Rose hurt in there… or worst… I don't know how I would react. But, one thing I was sure of, if Tasha was in there, she wouldn't come out of this alive.

I kicked the door opened and barged into the room, ready to attack. One after the other, all the Guardian's filled into the room to find nothing. I stood in the middle of the room, looking around for danger, but the place was deserted. That's when I noticed that in the far corner of the room laid a body. Immediately, I froze, thinking the worst, thinking it was my Roza. But then I looked closely and it was obviously a male body. Immediately, I started thanking god that it wasn't my Roza, though I knew it was bad of me considering there _was_ a dead man.

I walked cautiously towards it, whoever it was could be playing dead and preparing to attack. The others followed my lead, spotting the body too. Once we got close enough we knew for sure it was a dead body. A piece of wood, very much like a stake, was sticking out of his chest, rendering him dead.

"Check the rest of the house and surround the perimeter." I said as I walked closer to the body, knowing that it didn't portray any danger.

"Belikov, he's the Strigoi from the video." Janine said.

"Yes, he is." I said, as I looked at him closely and recognized him too. Hate ran through me as I looked at him. He had hurt Rose and with just that alone made me hate him. He has taken Rose away from the safety of her home and from the people that cared about her. There was no way I could feel any amount of pity towards him, maybe only because he had obviously been human, a life taken away from him, but that was it. And now… we had no clue whatsoever where Rose was.

"Could Rose have done this?" Abe asked, gesturing down to the body on the floor.

"I don't know. Rose is very strong, I wouldn't doubt it. She's taken down two Strigoi before in the harshest of situations. She could have killed him too." I said as I walked around the room. Images of what Rose could have gone through in this moldy basement flashed in my head, making my despair even greater. Rose's screams ran through my head once again, chilling me to the bone. My hands clenched to fists making half moons on the skin of my palm. Anger and frustration coursed through me, I had put all of my hope and faith that we would find Rose here and to go back empty handed, to go back to waiting, to maybe not find anything… no, I couldn't live this way. I had to find Rose, even if it was the last thing I did, even if I died trying, I had to find my Roza.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud commotion outside. I immediately thought the worst, but when I heard Adrian's voice, yelling out my name. I ran up the stairs and found Adrian at the hallway, being restrained by two of the Guardians.

"Dimitri, its Rose. She called me, she escaped from here." he said to me, his voice desperate, still struggling with the Guardians that held him in place.

"Let him go." I practically screamed.

"What did she say?" I asked him, hearing the frantic tone in my voice. "Tell me what she said! Where is she?" I screamed, my control slipping out of my hands.

"She escaped from Tasha and said she was Visalia, the next closest town from here. But, I- I don't know what happen. It sounded like if she threw down the phone or something. There was a scream but it wasn't Rose. What if Tasha caught her again? We have to go and look for her!"

I didn't even bother with responding. Immediately I ran to the vans, everyone else followed behind me. I jumped into the van Adrian and Savannah coming with us instead of the other van.

"Start driving and don't stop until you get to town." I said to the Guardian next to me. He looked over at me and I saw pity in his eyes when he looked at me. He knew how much Rose meant to me, he could guess that she was my life.

I turned around in my seat to face Adrian and everyone else at the back, but all my focus was on Adrian.

"Okay, Adrian, you have to remember. Think, really think. Did you hear anything while you were talking to Rose? Any car honks, airplane in the sky, people taking - please, you have to think. This is really important." I said to him, staring straight into his eyes.

"I remember talking, and I remember hearing doors closing. The sound the store doors do when they open and close. That's why I think she was in a shopping center or something like that. There were people nearby, somebody let her borrow a phone."

I looked out the window, at the two-way road ahead of us. There were no other way out here. If Rose escaped she had to go in this direction to get anywhere. If Tasha took her, I'm sure she wasn't going back to the house. Tasha was many things, but one of them wasn't stupid.

"Drive until you get to Visalia. The moment you're in town stop." I said to the Guardian next to me.

The whole drive there, I spend interrogating Adrian. Pressuring him to remember anything that could help us get a lead on Rose.

"Guardian Belikov, were here."

Once I heard those, my eyes snapped out the window. I looked around, the place was mostly deserted except for a few people coming out of stores or store owners closing up their shops. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something didn't feel right to me. Something told me that things weren't right.

"Okay, we have to check the surroundings. Go in groups of two and if you find anything that seems out of the ordinary report to me immediately."

We all got out of the vans in groups on two one at a time to not attract unwanted attention. When I got out of the van, followed by Janine and Eddies I saw that Abe was heading with her I had to stop him.

"Mr. Mazur, I know that you are worried about Rose, but this is no place for you to go. There is just to much danger. Please, stay behind with the others and Guardian Miller."

"Look Belikov, I already said this-" in that moment I didn't care that I was talking to Rose's father, to the great mobster Abe Mazur. All I cared about was Rose and how he was wasting precious time, time that could mean saving Rose's life.

"Mr. Mazur, I know how much you care for your daughter and for that reason only is why I'm asking you to stay. If you come with us we are sworn to protect you at all cost, and that means that we have to but you before Rose. _They come first._ Moroi come first and if you want to save your daughter, you have to stay here." I said to him, my voice firm and hard, and I wished with all my might that he would understand.

"He's right, Abe." Janine said, looking at him, her face torn between agreeing with me and pleasing him.

The look on Abe's face told me he wasn't happy but I knew that I had convinced him.

"Alright." he finally said, "But call us if anything happens. Anything at all." he said, his voice just as hard and firm as mine had been.

"Don't worry, you'll let you know immediately if anything happens." I reassured him, hoping to leave him a bit more called.

With that me, Eddie, and Janine head to check the surroundings.

"We should so our separate ways", Eddie suggested "That way we can cover more ground in less time."

"You're right." Janine agreed with him and we went our separate ways.

I walked around the area close to the woods, listening out for strange sounds, screams, anything that seemed out of the ordinary. I was just about to call the others to report in when the frantic voice of Eddie filled my ears.

"I need backup, I found Tasha and Rose and I need backup." he said as I heard him struggle who I guessed was Tasha. "I'm in an ally way located at the back of the third store on the right. I repeat, I third store on the right."

"I need everyone to go to the back of the third store on the right of the shopping center, immediately." I yelled through the headpiece and heard everyone responses.

I ran as fast as I had ever run, I felt like if I was flying. I got there before anyone else did. I found Eddie giving Tasha a series of roundhouse kicks, knocking her down on the ground. I looked around for Rose and my heart thumbed when I found her. She was on the ground and it seemed she was unconscious. I wished for nothing more than to go to her but I knew Eddie was in trouble, I had to help him.

Luckily, Tasha's back was to me and she hadn't noticed my arrival. I sneaked up behind her and pulled her hands behind her back, giving Eddie a clear view to her chest, but just as he was pulling out her stake, something sharp ran across my stomach. I shrank away from her on instinct, but was soon upon her again. I kicked her straight in the stomach and threw her against a tree truck. I walked towards her again and grabbed her by the hair, all my control had gone out the window. Every time I saw Tasha, I heard Rose's scream fill my ears. I saw the way Rose looked when I first saw her right now. Anger filled me and all I wanted was to destroy her, destroy her with my own hands. With all my strength I threw her across the area, wanting her to feel pain just like she had caused pain to my Roza.

I heard the sounds of the other Guardians that had arrived and I hoped that one of them would go to Rose. God knew what kind of damage Tasha had done to her. When other Guardian's started to come in and help me fight and Tasha found herself cornered in, I saw the panic and anger in her eyes, and I found joy in that panic. She wasn't the women I had met so many years ago, the women with all the honorable characteristics that made me respect her. She had turned into a monster. Into a monster I was born to kill.

Suddenly, it was as if she had disappeared, immediately, I looked to where I had last seen Rose and there she was. I saw Janine thrown away from Rose on the ground, but I knew she was okay when she instantly got up. I started to walk to Rose ready to kill her once and for all, only to stop, frozen on my tracks.

Tasha had Rose pressed against her chest, holding her barely conscious body up by the torn collar of her shirt, a dagger pressed against her pail neck.

"Don't come any closer." she threatened, "Come any closer and she dies."

Everyone else stayed where they were, immobile, but I couldn't do that. I knew that if I didn't do something now, things would be over in the blink of an eye.

"Tasha, if you think you can get away with what you are doing, you are so wrong. This is your end and there is nothing you can do about it. You can't escape me, and if you do, I will haunt you down and kill you slow and torturously just like you deserve. But if you give Rose to me, I'll spare you all that pain and kill you instantly, you won't even feel it. Face it Tasha, this is your end, whether you like it or not."

"I told you not to come any closer!" she screamed out and I saw the effect my words had on her. She knew I wasn't joking, she knew I would be true to my words and she didn't like it.

"You never wanted me Dimka. Why? Why? When I could have given you everything you wanted. I loved you and you never cared." she said, my eyes clued to the dagger she had against Rose's throat.

"Tasha, you were a good friend until you mixed everything up. I never saw you for anything more than just a friend, but you never understood that. Tasha I never loved you and you have to accept that."

"No!" she screamed out and pressed the dagger closer to Rose's skin, a stream of red blood flood down the side of her neck.

"You preferred this blood whore instead of me. Look at her Dimka. Look at her, what can she possibly offer you."

"She can offer me everything you never could." I said to her, "I love her and nothing you do or say will ever change that." I said to her and that was what made her snap.

It all happened quickly, but I saw everything perfectly. I saw Tasha release her hold on Rose's neck only to grab her by the arm and sank the dagger into her stomach. Just as Rose fell to the ground, Eddie came behind her, taking her by surprise and doing exactly what I had done before.

"Stake her Dimitri! Do it, kill her!" he yelled out to me and I didn't have to be asked twice.

I ran towards them and shoved my silver stake straight into her heart, my eyes locked on hers. I watched the anger vanish from her eyes and turn into shock. Then I watched that shock turn to anger once again, anger that consumed her and then everything vanished. Her eyes glazed over and her anger contorted face turned slack. She was dead and never before had I felt such relief. The person that was out to kill the reason I breathed everyday was done for, but she hadn't gone without consequence.

I turned around and looked straight at Rose's limp body on the ground her mother holding her face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks, agony pure and alive on her face and I felt my world crash and shatter to a million pieces.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think? Please, review and let me know! Thanks so much for reading and hope that you guys liked it. And-once again... REVIEW! I'm dieing to know what you guys think. Okay, enough with my blabbing, thanks again and bye!**

**Oh... I'll be updating again on Tuesday, so be on the lookout for that. :)**

**( P.S.**_ Rose-Phoenix0 _**thanks for the suggestion about Eddie, hope you liked it. Everyone who wanted Eddie to get a bigger spotlight, sorry that it wasn't too big but i hope this is a good start. i'll be sure to try and include more of him.)**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hello!**

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! :(**

**I know I said I was going to update on Tuesday and I'm so sorry I left you guys waiting! Really, I truly didn't mean for this to happen. I've just been having SO many problems this week that its been almost impossible to post this up. I was having some problems with my computer and as much as I tried to solve it, it kept coming back again. But, gladly, I was able to solve it today and I'm hoping that it won't happen again. (crossing fingers) I hope you guys can forgive me? Please? ): (Puppydog Eyes)**

**Well, here's Chapter 37, hope you guys like it. I found this chapter kind of hard to right, I hope I at least did a decent job at it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. It really means a lot to hear from you guys! Thanks again for all of your support and thanks for giving this story a chance. i can't tell you how much it means to me. Well, without furthur waiting, (I think I've made you all wait enough) read on! :)**

**(P.S. SORRY! Again!) :)**

* * *

**APOV: (Adrian)**

The worry and not knowing what was going on out there wad driving me crazy. About half and hour had passed since Janine, Dimitri, Eddie and the rest of the Guardians had left in look for Rose and we hadn't heard anything since. The tension in the van was obvious and filled us like a thick cloud. All of us buried in our own thoughts.

In the driver seat sat Guardian Miller and next to him sat Abe clutching his phone in his hand as if his life depended on it, a look of frustration mixed in with concern and anger covered his face. He hadn't said a word since he'd gotten back in the van, obviously he was mad for being forced to staying behind. In front of me sat both Lissa and Christian, they were talking quietly to each other, Christian trying to get Lissa to calm down. And next to me sat Savannah.

"It'll be okay, Adrian. You'll see, the Guardian's will bring her back." she said to me smiling, trying to reassure me, but her eyes and her aura told me everything.

I knew that she loved Rose like friend, a sister even, and I knew it would hurt her just like it would hurt any one of us to lose her. But just like always, she tried to be optimistic and find at least a bit of light in between all the darkness. That was one of the things I loved about her, how she always thought of others before herself. How she always put on a strong and brave face no matter what.

I grasped her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly, thanking her for her words, finding some comfort in the warmth her skin provided.

"I hope you're right." I said back at her.

Ever since we had kissed that night in the garden, things between us had been… different. I noticed how she would avoid me now and would rarely look at me in the eye. We hadn't talked about what had happen, but I knew and so did she, that what happen between us was serious. But… right now, it was as if nothing had happen. She was here with me and I was grateful for that.

As the minutes passes my worry grew and all that filled my mind was Rose's voice. The way her voice had sounded when she'd called me asking for help, how desperate and frantic she'd sounded. The way she had screamed… I knew that she was in danger and if they didn't find her… I don't know what would happen. I fidgeted in my seat craving to have a way out like the old days. I died for a cigarette or a drink, anything that would help this feeling of helplessness go away, though deep down, I knew that nothing would help until I knew Rose was back and safe with us.

In the end, I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't continue sitting there anymore and wait and not do nothing while god knows what was going on out there. I stood up suddenly from my seat, breaking the silence and making everyone jump up, startled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know about you guys, but I can't sit here anymore, knowing nothing, while Rose is out here. I have to know what's going on." I said and reached towards the door before Guardian Miller spoke up.

"Please Lord Ivashkov, sit back down. The Guardian's are doing the best they can. You'll just put your life at risk." he said, trying to convince me but I was beyond that point. My mind was set and he wouldn't be able to stop me.

I opened the door and jumped out of the van, surprised to see Abe jump out right next to me, a determined look on his face. Instantly, Guardian Miller got out of the van, slamming the door behind him, and came to stand in front of us, blocking our way.

"I'm sorry Lord Ozera, Mr. Mazur, but I can't let you go. You could get hurt, even killed. Its best if you'd stay here and not intervene."

In that moment, I knew that it wouldn't be so easy to get passed a trained Guardian. He was probably a foot taller than me and twice as big. I only had one option, but, to my surprise, Lissa beat me to it.

"Guardian Miller you want to let us go. You know its really important for you to let us go." Lissa said behind me and I turned to look at her. Her eyes focused on Guardian Miller. I turned to look back at him, his face confused at first but soon enough, he realized what was going on and started to fight it.

"You're going to go back to the van and wait for all of us to come back. You won't notice our absence because we left with Janine, Dimitri, and Eddie. You're the only one who stayed behind." Lissa continued saying. I felt spirit and the compulsion fill around us and aimed straight at Guardian Miller. Though he tried to fight it, it was no use, Lissa was stronger. We all watched as he walked back to the van, his face devoid of any emotion, and stared straight out the windshield.

Both me and Abe turned back to look at her and found her face guilt- ridden.

"I know, I know. What I did was wrong, but that's the only way he'll let us go." she said and looked down then back at me again.

"You're right Adrian, Rose has risked her life for us so many times… she needs us and I'm willing to risk anything, _anything_, to find her." Her eyes filled with tears and I knew she meant what she'd said. Christian grabbed her hand and the look on his face told me he agreed with her.

Without saying anything else, Lissa and Christian got out of the van, followed by Savannah who was holding a safety kit in one hand. I looked at her asking a silent question.

"Better safe than sorry." was all she said.

"I think we should divide into groups." Lissa said, "That way we don't waste any more time."

"That's a good idea, but we can't risk getting lost. We should stick together, that way if we need to leave fast we don't have to look for anyone else." Savannah said, making a good point.

"You're right," Abe agreed, "Well, I saw Janine, Dimitri, and Eddie go through here." he said, pointing at a trail going into the woods." I guess we should follow their steps, after all, they know more about this than we do."

With that being our best option we followed Abe's lead and walked towards the trail that went inside the woods but at the same time lead to the many shops around the block. We all tried to be as quiet and alert as possible, listening for any voices or threats. After walking in the same direction for about ten minutes, we stopped, knowing that we would probably find nothing the way we were going. Abe pulled out his phone only to curse out loud in anger.

"Damn it!" he yelled out loud frustrated, "They told me they'd call if anything happened and that was almost an hour ago! Why don't they answer?" he asked, mostly to himself.

It was then when we heard a ear-piercing scream that left me cold and from the looks on everyone's faces, they felt the same. Immediately, I stared running toward the way I'd heard the scream come from, everyone else running behind me. The closer I got the louder the voices sounded and the more my heart sped up in my chest. I realized someone was crying, crying that wasn't the normal kind of cry. It was heart shattering and painful and the only thing I could think about was of Rose.

Finally, I reached the clearing and found everyone just standing there and the way they look wasn't promising and then I looked closely and realized the reason behind that scream. On the ground was Janine, clutching Rose to her while Dimitri held Rose's hand in his, his head bowed and shoulders shaking, but what my eyes focused on was Rose.

"She's not dead!" Janine screamed at Dimitri, but it was as if he didn't hear her. Her face was red, both in anger and sorrow. Never before had I seen someone in so much pain, so distraught.

"No!" Janine cried, "No, she can't be dead! You're lying to me. Why are you lying?" she screamed and her words left me cold. I didn't want to believe what she was saying. Rose couldn't be dead, not after everything she'd been through. She didn't deserve this kind of ending.

_No. No. No. _

I said to myself. This couldn't be the end, this _wouldn't _be the end.

I looked at Rose, my knees threatening to give out, but what I saw… it gave me strength but most of all, hope.

"She's not dead!" I screamed out making everyone turn around and look at me. I ran as fast as I could to where they were. "Her aura is still there. She's not gone." Her aura was flickering almost gone, but it was still there, she was holding on to a thin thread. She wasn't giving up.

I threw myself on the ground next to her and did the only thing I knew I could do to help. I put my hands on top of Rose's heart, her soul, her essence and let Spirit course through my body and focus on my hands. Never had I put so much effort into something. I pushed the magic in me and demanded my body to resist its power. I had to do this, for once in my life, I wanted to do something right. I didn't care about what happen to me, all I cared about was Rose and giving her a second chance, a chance to be happy with the man I knew she loved.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Rose, at the life I was trying to save. Her eyes were half way open, but glazed over, she probably couldn't see me or any of the others. I started to feel the weakness taking over my body and I tried to push it away, to ignore it, but I knew that soon I would be up to my limit and that all my effort wouldn't be enough.

Suddenly, I felt a great surge of spirit surround me, shocking me. I looked up and found that Lissa had joined me. Her aura was golden like the sun and that brilliant light was being poured into Rose. I saw Rose's body start to glow, her aura brighter than I'd ever seen before, getting stronger as the seconds passed, and I knew that we had won. That at least, for now, she was okay.

I removed my hands from her and smiled to myself, happy. I felt like something heavy had landed on me and the most thing I wanted was to close my eyes and let that heaviness drape over me. I felt my body slide down to the ground and I knew soon I would lose consciousness. I felt something warm touch my face. I gathered enough strength to open my eyes, to see what it was.

My eyes landed on Savannah's golden ones, looking down at me, tears glistening in them.

"Savannah…" was all I was able to say before darkness took me over.

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

I held my breath as I watched Rose slowly open her eyes, looking everywhere, obviously confused, and I'd never been so happy to see her chocolate brown eyes.

"Roza…" I said softly, my fingers brushing against her cheek. Her eyes immediately darted towards my voice and locked with mine.

"Dimitri…" she said, her voice barely a whisper, "Where am I?" she asked me turning her face to the side trying to get a glimpse of her surroundings.

"It's okay, Roza, you're safe now. I got you." I said to her, so happy to hear her voice. When I'd seen her… I thought she was gone forever, that this would be the end. I'd gone to hell and back, for a moment, believing that I had lost what meant to me the most.

"Eddie… where's Eddie? I saw him… he was fighting with Tasha. Where is he?" she asked, her voice desperate and her breath labored. She tried to sit up and cried out in pain, her hand clutching her stomach, her fingers covered in blood. I felt all the blood leave my face as I looked down at the scarlet liquid covering her hand.

Immediately, I lifted her up in my arms and started towards the van, trying to not move as much as possible. I heard her gasp and her face filled with pain.

"My sorry Roza, I'm so sorry. I promise you'll okay, just hold on. Please, hold on." I begged her.

"Dimitri… what happen to Eddie? Where is Eddie? Dimitri… tell me?" she said, her voice frantic.

"Don't worry Roza, Eddie's okay, he's fine." I told her, hoping that it would help her calm down.

"Dimitri… what happened… what happen to Tasha? Eddie was fighting her…"

"You won't have to worry about her ever again Rose. She's gone." I said to her.

I ran towards the van knowing that time was extremely important right now, Rose's life depended on it. I looked down at Rose and saw how her eyes were staring to close and her face was getting even paler than before.

"Hold on Roza, please, hold on. Look at me, please don't close your eyes." I said to her, my voice shaking from the fear I felt.

"I'm trying Comrade… I'm trying…" I heard her say, her voice barely audible, and I felt a pang in my chest. It had been so long since I had heard her call me that… I'd never believe that I'd miss her teasing nickname.

"Start the van!" I yelled at Guardian Miller when I got close enough for him to hear me.

Janine and Abe ran in front of me and opened the door the van. Janine face covered in dried and newly formed tears. Abe looking as serious and worried as ever.

"I'll be okay, Little Girl," he said to Rose, placing a hand on her forehead, "I promise its going to be okay." he said, his voice rough with emotion.

I got in the van and sat down, laying Rose down across my lap and waited for everyone else to get in. Lissa, Christian, Janine and Abe came in after me sitting in the back and Savannah came in came towards me kneeling down next to Rose, opening what looked like a suit case.

"Expose the wound." she said to me while she took out some gauze. With shaking fingers, I pushed what was left of her shirt up her stomach and uncovered the wound. It didn't look too big, but we didn't know what was going on inside of her.

"Okay Rose, can you hear me? Its me, Savannah." she said as she placed her small hand on her cheek, then on her forehead.

"Savannah…" Rose said and turned her eyes on her.

"Were going to take you to the hospital, okay Rose? Meanwhile, you have to try and stay awake, okay? You can't fall asleep." Rose just nodded and looked up at the roof of the van, her chest moving up and down with each labored breath.

Savannah then covered the wound on her stomach with gauze and pressed down, the cloth immediately soaking with blood. She removed her hand and grabbed my hand replacing its place.

"Press down on it," she ordered me, "We have to stop the blood from flowing." she rummaged in her suitcase again and pulled out more gauze and pressed it against the shallow wound at the side of her neck. With my free hand I brushed my fingers against her cheek, making her turn and look at me.

"You are so strong Rose, you'll get through this. _We'll_ get through this. I promise." I said to her, tears running down my face and honestly I didn't care.

"Dimitri… don't cry…" she said to me, reaching up to with her hand brushing the tears away with her fingers. I pressed her hand gently to my cheek, kissing each bruised knuckle before looking down at her.

"I love you, Roza." I said, hoping everyone heard me, wanting them to know that I was serious, as serious as I'll ever be. "I love you like I've loved anyone before."

Behind me I heard the silent cries of Lissa.

"I can't heal her anymore, not even if I tried, I can't do it." she said, her voice breaking

"You did what you could Lissa. Both you and Adrian did your very best." he said in his voice I could hear the pain her felt as well. Then I heard Janine speak with Abe.

"I'm going to lose my daughter, Abe. We're going to lose our daughter. Why, Abe? Why does life want to take her away from me?" she cried.

"Our daughter is going to get through this. You'll see, Janine, our daughter is strong. She's strong just like you. She'll beat this." he said to her and I heard the emotion in his voice.

"Dimitri… Dimitri…" Rose's voice made my eyes snap back at her. "Dimitri I'm cold." she said, her eyes barely opened, it seemed as if she was already asleep.

I touched her face, her temperature was rising. I was about to tell Savannah, but she was already on it.

"This should help her temperature go down." she said, pushing the air out of a syringe before injection Rose on the crease of her elbow, making her cry out in pain.

"Shh, it's okay Rose. I'm here" I said, trying to comfort her.

Some time passed and we didn't say anything, I just watched Rose shiver in my arms, Savannah placing cold packs on Rose's forehead, trying to get her temperature to lower. Finally, we reached the hospital emergency room entrance and I practically kicked down the door. I ran into the hospital with a shaking Rose in my arms.

"Help, please, I need help!" I hollered, making everyone look at me.

The receptionist immediately got up from her chair and went inside a room. She came out followed by a couple of nurses and a stretcher. I placed her gently on it, immediately the nurses started running toward deeper into the hospital. I ran after them, needing to be with Rose, not standing the idea of not being able to see her. But once they ran passed those double door, one of the nurses stopped me.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in. You have to wait in the waiting room, we'll look for you there." she said, placing a hand on my chest as I looked at Rose and the nurses getting father and farther away from me.

"No, please, you don't understand," I said to her desperately, "I have to be with her. I have to go with her." I said to the nurse, pleading at her to let me go through.

"I'm sorry, but those are the hospital's rules. I can't do anything about it."

I didn't even bother answering her, I just turned around and started walking aimlessly. I was dying on the inside. How was I suppose to go on without being close to Rose, after everything that had happen, being away from her was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to hold her to me. To tell her how much I loved her, tell her how much I needed her.

I reached the waiting room, knowing that that was the best thing I could do now, and sat down on a chair. I put my elbows on my knees and held my head on my hands, pulling at my hair. I wanted to scream and cry all the pain I felt on the inside. I wanted to explode and let everything out, every single feeling I was holding onto. Without even realizing it, I started crying, not being able to take all the pressure and pain anymore. Sobs racked through my body and all I asked for was that Rose, my Roza would be okay. All I asked for was a second chance.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Please, please, please REVIEW. I LOVE to hear from you guys. Hope you guys liked it and till next time!**

**Bye-Bye! **

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Hi everyone! I finally Updated! Yay! :)**

**I sure you're all wondering what in the world happened, well, before i go into expaining, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for my late updates. i know how i feel when someone doesn't update and i'm truly sorry for making you guys feel that way. I hope that you guys can forgive me? Please? :(**

**Well, into why i hadn't updated, well, school started about two weeks ago and since then my life has been a total jumble. I'm in my Senior year of highschool and its nothing like i thought it would be. Many people say that Senior year is the easiest and most relaxed year of your whole education, but let me tell you, that hasn't been the case for me at ALL! The classes are harder, the teachers are stricter, all in all life for me this past month has been torture. Anybody who's in school right now, please, please, tell me what you do so you won't go crazy, because i think i'm getting there.**

**Well, i'll stop with my blabbing and i hope that you like this chapter. i'll try to update as soon as i can and i promise that i won't take as long i did last time. i'll try to be as fast as possible. Thanks so much for sticking to this story even through my late updates and please, please, please know that i will never give up on this story. i will never leave it half way done. i WILL finish this story so just stick with me. :)**

**Again, i'm really sorry for the wait and please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy, you guys deserve it! :)**

**(P.S. Special thanks to **_olivia williams_ **for giving me that little boost of motivation I needed to get going. Thanks!)**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own VA.**

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

I sat on one of the many chairs in the hospital's waiting room and looked around me, at all the commotion that went on. I watched as doctors and nurses ran back and forth, in and out of doors, all heading towards a destination, to save a life. A life that could be my Roza's.

Hours had passed since I last saw Rose, since they had taken her from my arms. Ever since then, we hadn't heard a thing about her and the waiting was driving me to insanity. No matter how many times we asked… there was never an answer for us.

The tension in the room was thick and consuming. Besides me sat Lissa and next to her sat Christian. Both of them silent, lost in their own thoughts, the only thing uniting them were their clasped hands. Abe paced the length of the room, glaring ever so often at the nurse in the main desk for denying to give us any information on Rose's condition. Janine just leaned against the wall and stared straight ahead, her face clear of any emotions but her eyes transmitted everything she was feeling. Worry, concern, anger, but most of all fright.

They had all arrived not too long after they had taken Rose in, Savannah had immediately gone inside to join the rest of the doctors and nurses and about an hour later Abe had received a call informing him that Rose's regular doctor had arrived by helicopter. Adrian was taken to a room to rest from all the Spirit he had used and Eddie was with him, making sure nothing happened.

I gritted my teeth together, finding relief in the pain I felt in my jaw. Any pain would be better than the kind of pain I felt on the inside, pain that only grew as time passed.

_She will be okay. She's strong, so strong. She can get through this, just like she has over and over again in the past._

That's what I told myself and willed myself to believe, to at least try and get it through my head, but it just seemed to hard to believe. I closed my eyes, not knowing how much longer I could hold on waiting. Waiting for someone, anyone, to tell us that Rose was going to be okay.

Images of everything that had happened flashed across my closed eyes over and over again, and each time, I found something new I had done wrong. I always found something I could have done differently.

If only I'd been fast enough. If only I'd put a stop to this before it was too late. This was practically all my fault. Tasha wouldn't have gone after Rose if it hadn't been for me and even when I knew that Tasha was a danger, I wasn't there to protect Rose, the person that mattered to me the most. I would never forgive myself for everything Rose had gone through because of me.

Since a child, my brain had been encrusted with, _They come first_, but how could I follow that when everything in me, every single instinct in my body told me to protect Rose? Ever since the very beginning life had been in charge of throwing obstacle after obstacle at us, and frankly, I was tired. Tired of all this pretending and doing what others thought was right instead of what I _knew_ was right for me.

If life would give me a second chance, I wouldn't care about the rules our society had created for us. I would follow my heart and fight for what I wanted. I would fight for the person I loved.

The sound of a door opening made my head snap up and to my utter relief, it was Savannah. I bolted from my seat and immediately was on alert, my heart beating erratically in my chest.

"Savannah, how's my daughter? How's Rose?" Janine asked, her breathing frantic. Everyone else had their eyes locked on Savannah, waiting for an answer.

"Well, when Rose got here her condition wasn't good. Fortunately, we've been able to control the blood loss and the fever, which was our main concern. Now, our main worry is that we believe that the stab wound on her stomach might be infected. We can't be sure until the results are back from the lab. Until then, we don't know how her body will react to medications an due to her condition, we aren't sure if her body will be able to take the infection. Currently, we have her stabilized, but that can change at any moment. She's extremely weak right now and any little thing can trigger a crisis. We'll keep her under observation until we are sure of what we are going after and follow from there."

"So, she's going to be okay?" Lissa asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

I turned back to look at Savannah and tried to ignore the look in her eyes. A look of desperation and doubt.

"We will do everything in our hands." was all she said and I knew that she was avoiding to say the truth. She didn't want to say what we all already knew. She didn't want to say the words we all feared the most.

We all stayed silent, taking in the meaning of her words, until I couldn't wait any longer.

"Can we see her?" I asked her, the urge in me growing, the need to see her overpowering me.

I saw as she hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Please Savannah, let us see her." Janine said, practically begged her.

"Alright," she finally said, "but only two at a time and you have to wear protective clothing. We can't risk contamination."

"Thank you, we'll follow everything you say." Janine said to her.

"She's been taken to room 406, on the fourth floor. Just wait a few minutes and then you can go." she said and left once again, and all I could think about was that soon I would be able to see my Roza once more.

* * *

I walked down the hallway that led towards Rose's room, my heart beating in my chest, my senses filled with the strong smell of bleach, floor cleaner, and a smell that you could only find in a hospital, that emanated from the white colored walls and floors. Reminding me even more of where I was and why I was here. I tried to calm down, to be strong, not only for me, but for Rose as well, but it was practically impossible. I was scared, _terrified_, at what I would find once I opened that door.

Abe and Janine were the first ones to go in and the look on their faces when they came out… told me that Rose wasn't okay. After them went in Lissa and Christian, and the expression on their faces when they came back only proved to me that things weren't okay.

When I'd left the small waiting room were we'd been waiting for our turns to go in, Janine had been sobbing uncontrollably, Abe's arms around her, trying to console her.

"_Our daughter Abe… why does she have to go through all this? Why her?" _

She asked, and I could see on Abe's face that he didn't have an answer for her, I could see the pain it caused him to see her, a strong, fierce women, broken in sorrow_._

"_I don't know, Janine. I don't know, but we have to have faith that Rose will get through this. She's a fighter, just like you. We have to be strong, she needs us and we have to be there for her." _

Was what he said to her, putting on a brave face.

In all the years I'd known who Janine Hathaway was I'd never believe that she was capable of showing her emotions. Our society had marked her as a strong, brave women, but a cold women at the same time. But seeing her this way, made me realize that there would never exist another women that would love Rose the way her mother did. I could see that Janine was willing to give everything, even her life for her daughter.

With every room I passed, my hear beat even faster and the urge to be with Rose grew bigger.

_401_

_402_

_403_

The silence was haunting and consuming, the only sound was the one of my hurried footsteps as I walked faster.

_404_

_405_

_406 _My hand shook as I reached for the door knob, slowly I turned I and pushed the door forward and let myself inside. My heart gave a lurch when my eyes landed on Rose.

There she was, small and barely visible on the hospital bed. There were machines all over the place, needles and tubes connected to her all over her body. Patches on her chest, connecting her to a heart monitor, that gave a constant beep each second. If it wasn't for that, I'd believe she was already gone.

Slowly, I walked closer, my heart breaking as I looked at her closely. Her skin was pail, so pail she rivaled a Moroi. I saw the bandages that covered the side of her neck, behind them was the cut Tasha had given her. Her face was bruised, covered in purple and blue patches.

I sat in the plastic chair that was next to her and gently grabbed her hand in mine. It felt cold, weak, and frail in my strong grasp. A low wheezing sound came from deep within her chest, which barely moved anymore. She struggled to breath even with the oxygen tubes in her nose.

I looked at her, at what had happened to the women I loved, at all the pain she must have gone through, pain that I would never even begin to comprehend. I watched as the only person who had ever understood me, at the only person I had been myself with, fight for her life. It was then when I lost it.

My body shook in silent sobs and tears ran down my face. I brought her hand to my face and pressed it against my cheek, needing to feel her close to me, wanting her to know that I was here and that I would never leave her side.

"Roza." I whispered, hoping that she could hear me.

"Roza, I am so sorry. You have to be strong, Roza. You have to be strong and beat this. You can't let it win… you can't leave me… what will I do without out you?" I said to her between my sobs and buried my head next to her hand. Letting the pain and concern out with my tears. Suddenly I felt something touch the top of my head.

My head snapped up and my eyes locked with the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Dimitri…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Roza, Roza, you're going to be fine, okay? You're going to get better and healthy again. You just have to be strong." I said to her, caressing her cheek gently.

"I don't know if I can…" she whispered back to me, closing her eyes briefly, breaking my heart further.

"No, no, don't say that Rose." I said to her, feeling panic rise inside of me. "You are going to get through this and I'm going to be there. We_ all_ are."

I tried to stop the tears from falling, to show her that I was strong, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Please Dimitri… don't cry…" she said as she brought a hand to my face, gently wiping the tears away with her frail fingers. I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on each one of her knuckles

"Dimitri… I love you… I've always loved you… never forget that." she said, her voice breaking. Tears of her own falling down her face.

"Dimitri… I want you to promise me something, okay? Promise me that you'll protect Lissa and that you'll move on." she said, staring at me straight in the eyes. It was then when I realized what she was doing.

"No! No, Rose, don't talk like that. You'll be out of here soon and you'll be able to protect Lissa if that is what you want."

"No Dimitri, I'll never be able to protect Lissa… not how I am. Dimitri… I can feel, I know that I'll be gone soon… and I've accepted that." she said, her voice breaking.

"No, Rose. Don't talk like that. You'll see things will be okay and-" she cut me off.

"No Dimitri…Listen to me…I know that my chances are slim, they've had been since the beginning… and I'm glad that at least we got to clear everything up before… before my leaving." she closed her eyes and when she opened them, I saw pain in them.

"My life hasn't been easy, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I met great people and I've lived some of the greatest experiences, something others can't say they did. I got to spend time with my mom and dad… I got to know how it feels to love someone and to know that they love me back."

As she talked, I felt as if my world was crashing down and being destroyed and that there was nothing I could do about it.

"I love you Dimitri and even though I'll be gone, I want you to live your life to the fullest. I want you to have a family, to have children… something I could never give you. Can you imagine a little Dimitri?" she said, smiling though I could see the pain behind that smile, "He'd love cowboys and love to read, just like his father."

"Roza… I don't want any of that if its not with you." I said to her but she continued as if she hadn't heard me.

"I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything that has happened, I never blamed you, not for a second… Just… just remember…"

I could see that the more she talked, the harder it was for her to breath.

"Please, Roza, don't speak. You'll be okay. Just don't give up. How do you expect us to live without you? How will we be able to go on?" I knew that I had just delivered a low blow, trying to make her feel guilty, but it was the only thing that came to my mind at the moment.

"You are strong Dimitri, you all are. I know its going to hurt but you'll move on, just like you should…Just like you all should." she said and suddenly started gasping for air, turning even paler than before.

"Calm down Rose, please calm down." I said to her, not knowing what to do. I pushed the button on the wall to call the nurse.

"We need a nurse here! Now! Please, send a nurse!" I screamed into the monitor.

"Dimitri… Dimitri…"

"Shh Roza, don't speak, their coming." I urged her, caressing her face gently, trying to get her to calm down.

"Dimitri… I love you… never forget that." she said and her eyes slowly started to close.

"No! No! Roza, listen to me! Stay with me!" I begged her, as I watched her eyes close even further.

"I'm sorry Dimitri… I can't… remember… just remember…" she said and her eyes closed completely, her hand went slack beside her, and the room was filled with the dreadful long beeping sound of the heart monitor.

"NO!" I screamed, not wanting to believe what my eyes were showing me, not wanting to believe this tragedy. I ran to the door and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

"A doctor, we need a doctor!" I screamed out to the hallway and went back to Rose side.

"Rose! Rose, Roza wake up! You can't do this to me! Open your eyes!" I begged her, gently grabbing her face between my hands.

Suddenly, behind me there was a scream, a scream that was bone chilling and was filled with sorrow.

"No! Rose! Rose!" Lissa screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to her knees.

I didn't even know how it happened but I found myself outside the room with everyone else, struggling against Eddie's hold on me, wanting to be next to Rose, my Roza.

I watched at Doctors and Nurses, including Savannah, barged into the room and started barking out orders.

"Someone get the crash cart!"

"Start CPR!"

Abe, Janine, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I stood outside the room and looked at what was going on inside the room, at all the doctors and nurses, trying to bring Rose back to life. As the seconds, I felt agony spread inside me and coil around my heart. I didn't want to believe what was going on. I didn't want to believe that the person I loved was gone.

I watched as the doctors yelled out and tried to shock Rose back to life. I saw as her limp body lifted from the bed and fell back down, her eyes still closed, her body still immobile… just an empty shell. I watched as the doctors tried to bring her back to life over and over again and each time they failed, a piece of me died inside of me. I watched until the doctors gave up and turned off all the machines, writing down in a clipboard, making Rose's death official.

Screams filled the air around me as we all realized that it was over. Screams of pain, sorrow, desperation… of so many emotions that I couldn't even begin to describe.

I don't know how much time passed, all I knew was that as the minutes passed, the seconds, a hole was dug deeper and deeper in my heart. No matter how much I denied it, no matter how many times I told myself that this wasn't real, deep down I knew it was real. I knew that I had lost my Roza and that things would never, ever be the same.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for that, but it was crucial to end it that way. :)**

**So, tell me what you think? Any reactions? Comments? Please review and let me know.**

**Hope you guys liked it and till next time!**

**Oh, and, has anyone read Bloodlines or The Vampire Academy Graphic Novel? If so, tell me what you think. :)**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 39, hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it long to make up for the wait so i really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading and for your awesome review, they really mean alot. Thanks again and on with the reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**JPOV: (Janine)**

_~Flashback~_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Mommy?"_

_I woke up to tiny pats on my face and to a soft voice. I opened my eyes, still half asleep, to the scared face of my young daughter._

"_Rose? How did you get out of your crib?" I asked her, bewildered to see her in my room. That bewilderment soon turned into panic as she started to cry._

"_Honey, what's wrong?" I asked her as I immediately got out of bed and lifted her up on my lap._

"_I had a bad dream." she said, as I gently wiped the tears on her face with my fingertips._

"_I'm scared." she whispered as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and buried her small head in my hair. I held her closer to me and tried to console her as her small body shook with broken sobs._

"_Aw sweetheart, its okay. It's over now." I said to her bringing her closer to me and hugging her to my chest. My heart twisting seeing her so sad._

_I let her calm down and when the sobs turned into hiccups I pressed her on to tell me what the dream was about._

"_You want to tell me about it?" I asked her softly as I brushed her dark locks out of her face. She lifted her head and looked up at me, shaking her head in a no._

"_Come on, sweetie, it'll make you feel better. I promise." I told her, trying to convince her to tell me what had gotten her so shaken up. I saw hesitation cross her face, but it wasn't long until she started talking._

"_I had a dream that the Strigoi came and that they took me away from you and that I never saw you again." she said in a low voice, tears streaming down her face again and I felt coldness take over me._

_I felt as the blood left my face as I heard what my little girl had been dreaming of. I felt a knot built in my throat as I looked down at my two year old daughter, her eyes wide with worry and fear, things that a girl her age should never go through. I took a deep breath and tried to put on a comforting face, when on the inside, I felt like bursting into tears as well._

"_It was just a dream Rose. Come on, sleep with mommy tonight." I said to her and watched as her little face brightened up._

_I picked her up and laid her down on the bed next to me, tucking her in and climbing in next to her, holding her close to me._

_It was in moment like this that I wished that I could provide Rose with a normal life. No two year old should be worried about being dragged away of her mothers side, or getting killed. A two year old shouldn't even know what death means, much less know and worry about undead evil creatures._

"_Rose?" I said, as I hugged her closer to me, hoping that she wasn't asleep yet._

"_Hmm?" was her only response._

"_You know that I'll never let anything happen to you, right?"_

_I watch as her eyes open and look up at mine._

"_You promise?" she says, her voice full of hope._

"_I promise." I said to her and watched as her eyes closed again. I lean over and placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_I love you, Rose." I whisper in her ear_

"_Love you too, Mommy." she says and those four words make happiness spread all over my heart._

Now, seeing my daughter, my only daughter, laying motionless on a hospital bed, with bruises and scars all over her body… I knew that I had failed as a mother in the most terrible way possible. I had left my daughter to be raised by someone less, strangers basically, when who she needed the most was me. She had been hurt and break her in every way imaginable, and I wasn't there to stop it.

Now, sixteen years later, I realize how many times I have broken my promise to her, something I would never forgive myself for. I had lost forever the only thing that truly mattered to me. I had lost the most precious gift life had given me and it was now too late. As I looked through the glass at the body of the girl who had once been my daughter, I realized that now, I was paying for all of my terrible mistakes.

* * *

**APOV: (Abe)**

_~Flashback~_

_My heart swelled with pride and joy as I looked at my newborn daughter, at Rosemarie Hathaway. I watched as her chubby little legs and tiny little arms flailed in the air. Never before had my eyes seen such perfect beauty. I pressed my hand against the glass that separated us, wanting to feel as close to my daughter as possible. I didn't even notice when a nurse approached me._

"_Would you like to hold her?" she asked me, a smile on her face._

"_Oh, I, I don't know. I might hurt her." I responded to the nurse as I looked at my little girl again. She looked so small and fragile, so breakable, just the thought of anyone hurting her got me angry._

"_Oh don't worry, she's not as fragile as you think." the nurse reassured me, as if she had read my thoughts, and began gathering Rose in her arms._

"_All beginning fathers always are scared to carry their child, but once they do it, they learn to trust themselves." she said, and I felt happiness spread over me. It was the very first time someone had called me a father. _

"_Okay here, hold her head like this and rest her body on your arm." she said as she placed her on my arms._

_My heart beat in my chest like if I had just run a mile as I held my daughter for the first time. She felt so warm against me and in that moment I realized that this little girl in my arms was a part of me and a part of the love of my life._

"_I'll leave you two alone for a while." I heard the nurse say, but I was to absorbed by the sight before me, that I didn't find it in me to speak._

_Carefully, I brushed a finger against Rose's cheek and I marveled at the softness of her skin, I had never touched something as soft as her before._

"_Hi, little girl. I'm your daddy." I whispered softly to her, surprising myself at what I was doing. Never had I considered myself the type of man that would speak to their newborn child. I guess fatherhood changed everything in a man._

"_You are the most beautiful girl ever, do you know that? I can't wait till you grow up and start breaking hearts, just like your mother. But in this case, I won't let anyone boy near you till your fifty. You'll always be my little girl."_

_Suddenly, she her lips parted in a yawn and she opened her eyes for the first time. Immediately, I recognized her eyes as mine. Her eyes locked with mine and I watched as she stared at me with wonder. Slowly, I brought my hand close to her and watched in amazement as her tiny little hand latched on my finger. In that moment, I felt like the luckiest man alive. I had everything I ever wanted in life._

I had watched my daughter come to life and now, life had condemned me to watch my daughter leave this world. There was no pain compared to the pain of knowing that a piece of you was slowly slipping away, to never be regained. I knew that from now on, nothing would be the same. Life wouldn't be the same without my little girl. Never would I hear her call me "old man" again, or suffer through one of her many pranks.

After years of being away from her, when I finally had her with me, life was taking her away from me. Snatching from me the little happiness I had left. I always knew that life wasn't fair, but never would I have believed that it could be so cruel as to take from me my most precious being.

* * *

**LPOV: (Lissa)**

_~Flashback~_

_A couple of months had passed since me and Rose had escaped the Academy and after many obstacles we've gone through, thing were finally staring to look up. We were currently in a drug store, looking for a Halloween costume for a upcoming party. The first party would go to that was all human._

"_Rose, come look at this." I yelled out, laughing._

"_What? What's wrong?" Rose said, her voice tight and looking everywhere around us, searching for danger._

"_Calm down, Rose. Nothings wrong. Just look at this, its hilarious." I said to her and motioned to her to come and look._

_In my hand I held a birthday card with two women on the front. One with blonde hair and the other with brown hair. Once you open the card you find two old ladies sitting on the porch, their hair gray and in curls. One says,_

"_Remember when we had the boys chasing after us?"_

"_Yeah, I remember. Now we have the boys running away from us!"_

_Rose bursts out laughing, making me laugh even more._

"_Oh, I can just picture you and me in that situation." she says to me after she's done laughing._

"_I know, I can picture it too." I tell her, "But I am most definitely not going to look like that." I said pointing at the old lady who looks far worst than the other. "That'll be more like you." I say to Rose, joking around._

"_Oh yeah?" she says, lifting both eyebrows up, a smile on her face._

"_Yeah, I'm sure." I say_

"_Well," she says, taking the card from me and putting it in the shopping basket, "I'll just have to save this card and when the time comes we'll decide who looks like who, deal?" she says._

"_Deal." I respond as we both smile at each other and walk toward the counter._

I now realized that that time would never come. I had just lost my best friend, my sister. The pain I felt was agonizing and torturous. I felt as if someone had ripped me apart and had taken away a part of me. Rose had always, always, been there for me and to know that I would never see her again, never hear her crazy jokes… It hurt me. I felt empty and scared. What would I do now without Rose? Without that person who was there no matter what? How would all of us go on?

Once again, I had failed the only person who had never failed me. I hadn't been able to heal her, the only thing I was good at and when it truly mattered… I fail. I would forever carry the guilt of everything that had happened in my heart and nothing, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

I felt empty, dead. I had never felt the kind of pain I was feeling right now. It felt as if a big weight was being pushed down on me and was threatening to drown me, suffocating me. Tears streamed down my face and my body shook with sobs as I looked at the women I loved, lifeless. How can life be so cruel? I asked myself. Why is life so opposed to my happiness? Why did God have to take away from me the reason for my living?

"_We did all we could do. Her heart couldn't keep up with everything that was going on in her body. I'm sorry, but, we lost her."_

Once I heard those words my world shattered into nothing, I didn't care about anything or anyone, just that the girl I admired so much for her love and strength was gone. In the moment I heard those words come out of the doctors mouth, I knew that whatever little hope I had been holding on too was gone, thrown out. I turned into a crazed man, wanting to see Rose, if only for the last time…that was where I was now.

I kneeled on the floor next to Rose, her cold hand in mine. Deep down in me, I knew that my Roza wasn't here anymore. That the hand I was holding was simply the empty shell of the love of my life. But something kept me there next to her. I wasn't ready to face the truth yet and to see Roza lying there on the bed, motionless, I could at least pretend that she was only asleep and that eventually, she would wake up.

"Roza… you have to wake up, okay? You have to wake up and get better. Then I can take you to Russia and show you have Siberia isn't the artic wasteland you think it is. You'll fall in love with it, you'll see. You can meet my family, they all love you already. I'm sure you'll get along great with Viktoria and mama can teach you how to cook. We'll all live together, like a big happy family, just like Lissa said. All you have to do is wake up. Just wake up, Roza. Wake up." I said to her, burying my head next to her hand, begging her to come back to me, to not leave me alone.

I lifted my head and looked up at her face, wishing with all my strength that she would open those beautiful brown eyes of hers and call me "Comrade" once again. That I could see that seductive smile of hers again. I would give anything to have her back… but I knew that all my wishing was in vain. Roza's end had come and with its ending also ended whatever happiness I had left.

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

At first, it was all complete blindness. Everything was darkness and that was all I knew, all I'd ever known. And then, the vast darkness turned into a bright immense space. I looked around me, seeing for the first time, at the brightness that surrounded me, at the sheer beauty of it all. I felt light and happy. I was happy to be here, even though I had no idea where _here_ was.

Everything was new to me, but at the same time familiar. The brightness that surrounded me reminded me of the last days of winter, of the melting snow and the shining crystals the sun reflected on it, making it glitter like a million stars at night, only out during the day. Making them even more special.

I remembered nothing, but, that was okay. I was here now and why would it matter? I finally felt in peace and happy, something I felt had been missing in me for so long. I felt like running, running and feeling the wind blow through my hair, hair that I felt I had so dearly missed. I wanted to feel free, no worries at all. Nothing mattered anymore.

So I ran and ran. I felt my bear feet touch the cool, fluffy grass with each of my steps. The brightness of the sun made everything around me light and warm. I heard birds singing and the calming sound of the wind. I heard the faint sound of water falling and the rustling of trees braches, and I was laughing. Laughing out of happiness and pure joy. I felt as if the world was mine and that I could do anything I could possibly want.

The immense pace never ended and as I ran further everything was more beautiful than before and I saw more signs of life. A family of robins up high in a tree branch, the little newborns being fed by their mother. A mother duck and her chicks behind her waddling into a lake. Bunnies running around and going into their homes underground.

In the far distance I say an object shine in the sunlight and it immediately caught my attention. Something inside me told me, demanded me to got to it. That it was utterly important that I should go to it. Without any warning, my feet automatically started walking towards it, my curiosity taking the best of me. Step by step I got closer to the object and once I was close enough to see, I realized it was a wooden box with a silver band around it as its only decoration.

The closer I got, the faster my heart beat and the happiness I had felt before was slowly turning to anxiousness. Slowly, I took the box in my trembling hands and slowly reached for the latch and as I opened it the box feel from my hands and dropped on the ground. In it was the Guardian choki of the Dragomir family, the one Lissa had given me for Christmas.

Memories flooded into my mind. I remembered Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Savannah, my parents… Dimitri. I remembered Portland, St. Vladimir, the lodge in Idaho, Mason, the Strigoi, Tasha, the hospital…

My mind was spinning out of control. Where was I? What had happened? I couldn't remember anything but the tear stained face of Dimitri. Why was he crying? Why was I in a hospital? Why was I here?

The vast brightness suddenly turned into the deep darkness that it had been in the beginning. The wind was gone, the sounds of birds was gone, the gentle stream… it was all gone and slowly the light I had clung to was leaving as well.

Suddenly out of nowhere I here voices.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I hear a very familiar voice say. I turn quickly toward the voice and the sight before almost left me speechless.

"Mason…" was all I say.

"Rose, you have to get out of here. You have to go back."

"Mason what are you doing here? Mason where am I? What's going on?" I ask him panic taking control of me.

"Rose, I belong here, you don't. Your time is not up yet, mine was. Please Rose, go back and stop blaming yourself for what happened. What I did was my decision, it wasn't yours or Eddie's, just mine."

"Mason… I miss you." I told him, tears falling down my face.

"I miss you too Rose and I promise that we'll see each other again, but not now. You have to go back." he says once again and just as suddenly as he had appeared her vanished from my sight.

"Mason! No! Mason, don't leave me here!" I scream out, feeling cold and as alone as ever.

"Rose." I hear someone call me and I look up to see Lissa's family. Rhea, Eric, and Andre Dragomir. And this time I don't say anything, the sight of them rendering me speechless.

"Rose," Mrs. Dragomir starts, "as much as you like it here, as much as the beauty of this place captivates you, you don't belong here. You belong with the living, not with the dead."

"Yes Rose, you life is just beginning and you still have so much to live. Just as our Lissa had so much to live when we left her." he says and a wave of sadness crosses his face.

"Rosy," Andre called me, just like so many year before, "go back and take care of my little sister. You're the only one she has left."

And before I could respond or even utter a word they left and in there departure they the darkness only grew and grew closer to me, suffocating me. I got up from my place in the ground and started running away from it. Running towards what was still light and beauty, but I was met with a dead end.

My hands ran over what seemed like a glass wall that separated me and the darkness from the immense beauty before me. I grew hysterical as the darkness grew closer and closer to me, threatening to swallow me. I pounded against the glass wall, wishing that it would break and let me through, but it never happened. Now that I remembered everything, the beauty before me was even more alluring than before. I didn't want to leave this place of utter peace and go back to the chaotic life I was in. I didn't want to go back to a world of pain and suffering, I wanted to be happy and free. I didn't want to suffer anymore.

When the darkness finally reached me, it came with a strong, feral unnatural wind that made my hair fly behind me as if it were my own personal curtain. It shattered the glass wall into millions of pieces, taking a terrible noise that I would never forget. The darkness swallowed what was left of the beautiful brightness and soon I was surrounded by deep darkness and that terrible shattering sound of breaking glass mixed in with my scream of complete denial.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Any guesses on whats going to happen? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Reviews truly make my day! Thanks again and till next time! :) **


	41. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT CHAPTER! SORRY! ): **

Hi everyone! I know that most of you are probably surprised to even hear from me but I just couldn't keep you guys waiting. I'm extremely sorry that this is not a chapter as most of you will believe when you see this alert, but I assure you that good news is waiting ahead.

First of all, my deepest apologies about my hold up, you guys truly don't deserve it after how supportive you guys have been. For the past month or so my whole life has been shaking up, problems at school mostly. Anybody who has applied or is currently applying to college will know what I mean when I say that it is a terrible and exhausting process that has to be done no matter what.

I am currently putting all my efforts in writing my personal statement, which mostly is a reflective essay about your life, were you come from, and who you are. You would think that writing about yourself is easy, let me tell you, ITS NOT! Seriously, through these essay's I'm learning things about me that I didn't even know before. These essays can be your ticket into your choice of a college and its truly taking up most of my time.

But, I am almost done writing the next chapter and I will be posting either** Sunday or Monday afternoon**. Once again my deepest apologies and hope that you guys are not too mad at me to stop reading the story. Thanks you for sticking and waiting for so long and hope to hear from you guys soon! See you guys Sunday/Monday! I promise!

~WildChildBornGood

(P.S Any tips from anyone who has done or written a personal statement before are greatly welcomed! Just PM me, I'll be thankful my whole life!)


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Hello, everyone! As promised here is Chapter 40, hope you guys like it. Thanks for sticking with me for so long and I promise i won't make you guys wait so long next time. **

**Please! Review and thanks for reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA.**

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

The room was consumed in darkness, darkness of the night, darkness that filled me down to my soul. The sun had set, marking the end of such a terrible day. But, though I'd give anything in the world to stop this day from happening, now that it was here and life had torn from me my most precious gift… I'd give anything to stop it from ending.

I knew that after this, it would truly be over. Now, I could at least still pretend, dream, wish. I could still hold my Roza in my arms, though it wasn't the same as before. I could still see her, though I knew she didn't see me. I could pretend that she was only sleeping and that at any moment she would wake up. She would smile at me and once again, her eyes would shine with life and energy. Right now I could at least still hold to what little sanity I had left. I could dream with what could have been, the life we could have spend together.

We would have overcome every obstacle placed before us. We would be happy, like Rose deserved to be after everything that she had gone through. We would live close to our friends and loved ones and would build a family together. And through everything, life would give us a most precious gift, the gift to create life, and with that we would have the most beautiful little girl, with Rose's looks and my attitude or a little boy, an exact replica of me but who carried around his mother's mischievous ways.

I slumped next to Rose's unconscious body and let fear, agony, denial and anger take over me and come out in tears. In that moment I hated life. I hated how unfair it was, how one minute it could give me everything and the next rip from me what I cared for the most. I asked why? Why her? Why Rose who had done nothing wrong but instead done so much right in the world? I would gladly take her place, I'd rather die and know that she was alive than remain living and know that she was gone forever.

I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips, tears of anger and sadness running down my face.

"Roza… you didn't deserve this," I said to her, "I love you. I love you like I've never loved anyone before. This is all my fault… I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry I let you down."

I looked up at her, at her expressionless face and brought my hand to her cheek wishing, hoping that she would open her eyes.

"Roza… what am I going to do without you?" I asked her but I knew that I would get no answer.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture my life without Rose, a world where Rose would have never entered my life. I would probably still be the anti-social guy that just stayed in him room, wallowing in despair. I would have never known so much love, cared for someone like I cared for her, my control would have never been tested for my own good and I would have never learned that I was okay to lose control and make mistakes.

The door opened suddenly, filling the dark room with the bright light from outside the hallway. In came two men dressed in hospital uniforms, rolling in a gurney and what seemed like a body bag. I felt my blood go cold and my breath hitch in my throat. In that second I knew the moment I had feared of had come. It was time to say my last goodbye.

I turned and looked at Rose, seeing how in such a short time she had changed so drastically, how she went from the girl I knew like the back of my hand to almost a complete stranger. Gone was the dark curtain of hair that flowed with her, gone was that golden hue that made her skin glow as if she had the sun inside her, gone was the curve of her mouth as she smiled at me, teasing me, willing me to accept the truth. The truth that we were meant for each other, meant to be together and that fighting for our love wasn't wrong as I thought and now knew.

I realized now, like I had so long ago, that I was too late. Seeing Rose in that bed, pail and still, only reminded me further and let me know that there wasn't anything I could do now. It reminded me that because of my selfish insecurities I had caused so much. I had caused so much pain, anguish, and disappointments to the only person who had understood me. The only person that actually knew what it was like and who didn't judge me for my past actions. I had let that get away, and for that I would never forgive myself. I would never forget that pain I caused, or the damage I created. I would never forget the person who had brought so much light into my darkened life.

"Excuse me, Sir. But we have to take the patient." One of the men said, steering me from my thoughts. Without saying anything else I got up from my seat and went to the back of the room, my heart pounding in my chest. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed when everyone else had come in the room.

Janine and Abe stood at the foot of the bed, watching down their daughter. Janine's face expressionless and hallow, trying to keep up a strong face, but the silent tears streaming down her face said it all. Lissa and Christian stood just behind them, Lissa's body shaking with broken sobs, Christian holding her, trying to console her as she kept blaming herself over and over again.

"I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save her Christian, I failed."

Eddie stood next to the doors entrance and the look on his face was one I had used so many times before, the Guardian mask, but I knew that under that façade were feelings that consumed him on the inside.

Adrian was also at the back of the room only at the other side, he looked dead, as if he had given up on life. I knew that Rose meant to him as much as she meant for me. Past my jealousy and dislike for him, I knew that Adrian had been there for Rose when she needed someone the most. It was him who was there past thick and thin, and deep down I knew that his love for her was sincere and true, that I had been wrong about him, that he truly did care.

I watched as the all got near Rose and said their goodbyes. Janine and Abe bending down and pressing a last kiss on their daughters cheek. Pain and sorrow emanated from them in waves and I could only imagine how they felt at the loss of their daughter, the loss of losing a piece of themselves, something that had been created by you. One by one they all said goodbye to their friend, not one of them talking, but the love obvious in their eyes, in their tears.

I watched as the two men started disconnecting all of the tubes and wires they had placed on Rose's body. One by one I saw how they took her arms in their hands and pulled out each needle without a care in the world, as if she had never been alive and was merely an animal, not a person who people loved and cared for her. I heard as they talked about her death as if it was nothing important, as if it hadn't left an impact in the world.

"Time of death: 4:48 PM."

"Reason of death: Cardiac Arrest."

"Patients Name: Rosemarie Hathaway."

When I heard my Roza's name pass through their lips like if it was anything in the world, as if she didn't matter that she was gone from this world - it was then when all of my self control was lost. Without even knowing when and how it happened, I found myself punching the wall over and over again, releasing all the pain, anger and sorrow I felt in that action, leaving a hole in the dry wall.

Eventually I stopped and faced the wall. I felt my body shaking with both anger and anguish. It felt as if my whole world was crashing down on me, I had lost everything with the loss of Rose. I had lost everything I cared for and from now on nothing would ever be the same. I would forever feel incomplete and empty. A piece of my heart had been ripped from inside of me and there was nothing that could ever fix or contain the pain I felt.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp come from Lissa behind me and instinctively I turned around looking around for any danger, but was only met with the shocked face of Lissa, looking down at Rose, her eyes shining with wonder and hope.

"Adrian… Adrian, look! Her aura, Adrian, she has an aura."

I looked down at Rose closely, hope surging in me once more at the words of Lissa.

I watched as Adrian's eyes widened as he looked at Rose, his face filled with awe and he walked closer to her. He kneeled down next to her and hesitantly grabbed her hand in his.

"Rose?" he asked almost inaudibility.

Then, overcoming everything believable to men, the still, lifeless body of Rose gasped, her chest rising as if life was being put back into her. Her eyes opened, revealing the dark brown I'd grown to love so much, granting me the miracle I had asked for so dearly. My heart stuttered in my chest as I watched a miracle unfold before my eyes.

Rose started around the room, her eyes wide-eyed, looking everywhere without truly looking at something directly. She looked bewildered and her chest moved up and down, hyperventilating as she took in her surroundings. After a few seconds of this, I saw her lips move as if she was saying something. I felt as I moved from my place and slowly walked toward her, needing to confirm that what I was seeing was true.

"Roza…"

When I said her name, her eyes snapped to meet mine and it was as if something had detached from within her.

"No!," she screamed, "No! No! No! I don't want to be here! I want to go back!"

Tears ran down her face and her screams grew louder and stared to get out of the bed.

"No! Rose, calm down, its okay! You're here, nothings going to happen to you." Adrian said to her, getting near her, his hands up, a gesture of safety.

"No! The box… I didn't know, I didn't want to… but… they were there… and everything shattered…the darkness…the glass…"

I watched shocked at Rose, willing myself to move but my body immobile at my request. Finally, when I saw that Rose was getting up I walked to her and held her down on the bed, scared for her safety if she got up.

"Call a doctor!" I hollered to everyone, meanwhile I tried to get Rose to listen to me, as her body shook in my arms and the look in her eyes, crazed and lost, shook me to the core.

"Roza, please calm down, you're okay." I said to her, trying to get her to look at me in the eyes, but her screams only grew more and more desperate, as she continued to struggle against my hold. Just in time the doctors came in and shock filled their faces.

"Oh me God."

"Impossible."

They exclaimed when they saw the once dead and gone Rose alive. Two pairs of nurses took my place and pushed me out of the way.

"No!" Rose screamed out even louder than before when she saw all the doctors and nurses surround her. I looked at her eyes and saw the fear and pain in them. Watching her suffering killed me and I tried to get near her again, wanting to do anything to make her feel better, but I was blocked by all the nurses in front me.

"Please, honey, its okay. Just lay down."

The nurses said to Rose, trying to get her to calm down in all the ways they could.

"It's okay, sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you." A older nurse told her as she ran her hand soothingly across her forehead.

"We'll have to sedate her." one of the doctors said when he saw that it was no use.

Slowly, Rose stopped moving and her shouts subsided to mere whispers, and then low whimpers. Finally, she fell limp on the bed but her eyes remained half-way opened. Her eyes locked with mine and the look in her eyes told me that through everything she knew who I was.

"Dimitri…" she said, as she finally gave into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please Review! I want to know what you guys think!**

**I'll update again in about 2 weeks and once again sorry for such a long wait!**

**(P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger! (:)**


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'll begin with apologizing for taking so long to update. My life has just been so hectic these past few months that I had no time to write at all and when I could write, my mind was blank and doubt filled me. I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet, because I truly haven't given up on this story. I will follow through till the end. Those of you guys who are out on break, hope you're enjoying it and those of you who you aren't, I hope you get one soon.**

**Once again I'm truly sorry for taking so long and hope you guys like the chapter and I'll be posting again on the first two weeks of January. Thanks for reading and REVIEW. I would really like to know what you guys think because I'm not so sure. Thanks again and happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

_**~Last Chapter~**_

_**DPOV: (Dimitri)**_

_Slowly, Rose stopped moving and her shouts subsided to mere whispers, and then low whimpers. Finally, she fell limp on the bed but her eyes remained halfway opened. They locked with mine and the look in her eyes told me that through everything, she knew who I was._

"_Dimitri…", she said, as she finally gave into unconsciousness once more._

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

My eyes closed to the world before me, and as everything faded into nothing, I waited for the one thing I remembered, the vast abyss of darkness.

The darkness that made me feel alone and lost… empty. However, it never came. Instead, my eyes were filled with the brightness of the sun and the beautiful scenery surrounding me. The trees were tall, creating a canopy of green above me. Wild flowers blossomed all around, spreading their scent, and the birds chirped and sang on far away.

I looked around me and tried to remember where I was but came out empty handed. But the beauty and tranquility of this place reminded me of something, someplace important.

"Rose?"

I turned around at the sound of my name being called and what I saw left me stunned. Standing before me was Mason, a smile wide on his face, just like back at the Academy. Back when he was still alive.

"Hey, Rose!" he called out as he walked closer towards me, his voice as friendly as ever. A knot formed in my throat as guilt and remorse coursed through me. Memories filled my head, making me feel every single emotion once again. I remembered his terrible death… a death I had brought upon. He had lost his life at the hands of Elena to save me. It had been my fault. I had used him, lead him on… I had destroyed his life.

As I looked at him, the regret and sorrow igniting inside of me and as he got closer to me, his smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. I waited his words of blame, for a blame I deserved, but instead I was surprised with his worry.

"Rose, what are you doing here?", he asked me, his eyes sparkled with concern.

I didn't answer him. I realized that I didn't know where I was, much less why I was here. I thought all this was a dream…

"Rose, what are you doing here? You don't belong here, you belong in the world of living. You have to go back." he said, gripping me from my shoulders, exclaiming each word.

I looked at him, not understanding what he was saying. What did he mean I didn't belong here? The world of the living? Something inside me told me I was missing something important. Something that would reveal everything.

"Mason, were are we?" I asked him, and something told me that this wasn't a dream like I thought it was.

"We're in the in between, Rose. The destination before the world of the dead." he said, and my ears rang as he talked and I remained in oblivion.

"Rose… don't you remember? Don't you remember what happened?", he questioned me. His eyes wide in disbelief.

I shook my head no, not knowing what else to say, raking my mind, trying to remember.

"This can't be happening.", Mason exclaimed and started pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"Mason, what is going on?", I asked him, scared of his answer but knowing that I would define everything.

He stopped before me and took my hands in his and looked straight at me in the eyes.

"You died, Rose. You died and went to the world of the dead." he told me, his voice grave and serious.

…_the world of the dead…_

I remembered reading those words before in one of the books Father Andrews had given me and their meaning of them left me frozen. The world of the dead was the destination the soul went once it died.

At was as if those words held the key to my memories. Everything came to me in images, the hospital and saying goodbye to Dimitri, accepting that the end of my time had come. The beautiful place that had filled me with comfort and peace, the glass box that had brought upon me the most painful memories from my past. Seeing Mason, seeing Lissa's family…telling me that I didn't belong there, in the world of the dead. And the one thing I hadn't forgotten, the darkness that had consumed both me and the immense beauty of that place.

I stared ahead of me and felt my heart beat in my chest, marking me as alive, not truly looking at anything as I remembered the look on everyone's face as I woke up from what was suppose to be my last sleep. The way they had looked at me, with both awe and shock… I remembered my reaction, a reaction that came from deep within me and that revealed to me my deepest feelings. Feelings I had been denying for so long. The action that proved to me and the others that I had given up on life.

"I remember." I said to Mason, my voice hollow and emotionless.

He let out a deep breath and mumbled something I was to preoccupied to hear.

"Do you understand now, Rose? Do you understand what happen?" he asked me and I finally said what would bring upon the truth.

"Yes Mason, I understand, I understand I died and went to the world of the dead. But I don't understand why I have to go back. Why do I have to go back when I should have been there since a long time ago?" I told him, hoping that he would understand.

"Rose, you were given a second chance, a chance to live."

"Why?", I asked him again, "Why, when I should have died a long time ago. Mase… I don't belong there and life has let me know that so many times." I said as I tried to keep in the tears.

"When I died, Rose, I woke up in the very same place you did, but, unlike you, I was allowed to stay there because it had been my time to die." he said, willing me to believe something that I'd never believe.

"Rose…you have to go back not only because its not your time, but because you have so much more to live, so much more to give. People need you Rose, they need you and without you, nothing will ever be the same."

I shook my head and let the tears finally fall. What he had just said was a lie. Everything had changed. Nobody wanted to admit it, not even I, but the time to accept the truth had come.

"You're wrong, Mason.", I told him, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "I should have died the day of the car accident. I should have died alongside Lissa's family. Lissa bringing me back was a mistake, a mistake many have had to pay for… even you."

"Mason…all my life I have caused pain and chaos to everyone around me. I ruin people. I destroy lives. Before even being born, I came in between my mother and her career as a Guardian. I held her back from what she really wanted to do and I was an unwanted weight that she had to carry. Lissa saved me instead of saving her family when she should have saved them. I've seen how much pain it has caused her to be without her family and they aren't with her because of me. I escaped the Academy with Lissa, put her at risk instead of doing the right thing and asking for help. I almost stopped Christian from getting together with Lissa just because people judged him because of his family, when he has been the best thing that could have happen to her. I almost made Dimitri choose between me and his job as Lissa's because of the way I feel towards him. And worst of all… if it weren't because of me, you would still be alive and a Guardian."

"Rose, you-", he started saying, but I cut him off abruptly.

"No, Mase, let me finish... I am so sorry for everything that happened, for everything I did to you. If I could only go back… I would do anything, _everything_, to save you. I would even sacrifice myself."

He looked at me and I saw the seriousness in face and heard it in his voice.

"Nothing you could have done would have saved me, Rose. I died, not because of anything you think you did, but because that was how it was suppose to be. Rose, you have to understand that everything that happen wasn't your fault, it was nobodies fault. What I did was my decision and the consequences of my actions are my responsibility, not yours. I have accepted what happened and I am okay with it. Now, its your turn to come to terms with what is happening."

"Mason, you said that one of the reasons I have to go back is because people need me and I have so much to give…you can't be more wrong about that. I am not the same person I was before. I am not the person you knew. That person is gone and is never coming back. I'm broken, a shell of who I once was. You remember me as strong and independent, but all that has vanished. I'm weak and a burden on so many people. My mother gave up her job so she could be with me. Adrian has gone against everyone to defend me. Why should I go back when all I cause is pain and pity? When I'm useless and can't even defend my own self? When I can't be what I was born for? Why? For what? So people can watch me grow weaker and weaker and have to suffer along side me? So they can witness as death takes me little by little? So they have to suffer all over again once I die?"

At this point, I was screaming. Letting all my anger out, letting every single feeling I had kept inside. Tears of pain, frustration, and anger fell down my face and I tried to bite back sobs that threatened to come out. Mason just looked at me, disbelief clear on his face.

"This is who I am now Mason. This person who is never sure about herself, that has so much baggage to carry around, who has done so many mistakes."

I suddenly found myself wrapped around his arms, my head buried in his chest and I let myself truly cry for the first time. I cried for all that had happened, all that I had done, for all the pain of the past and for what waited for me ahead.

"I don't know if I can take it anymore, Mason. I'm tired of suffering and watching the people I love suffer. I tired of trying… and I'm scared of not knowing what to do anymore."

"I know life has been hard on you, Rose. I know that its painful but I know that you are a fighter and that no matter how many times you are beaten down, you will always get up and that will never change. No matter how many times you fall. I believe in you and the people waiting for you believe in you too. Their counting on you to keep fighting, on not giving up, and you can't let them down. And I know you won't because that is just who you are and nobody can change that, not even you."

Listening to his, I knew that he was right. Through everything, people still counted on me, even if I wanted to deny it. My parents counted on me and I knew the guilt they would feel if I gave up. Adrian and Savannah had done so much for me, what kind of person would I be if I let all of that fall. Lissa needed me and though I couldn't be her Guardian, I was still her best friend and she was still my sister. And Dimitri…I remembered our goodbye. How he kept telling me to hold on… that he couldn't go on without me. I imagined myself in his position, what if he were dieing, if he were given a second chance and hadn't taken it. How would I feel if he gave up? Gave up on me? Gave up on fighting for his life?

I felt Mason press me closer to him before letting go and taking my hand in his.

"You're a fighter and I know you won't give up. Go back to the real world and fight for your life, for your happiness. Don't worry about me, I'm happy and at peace. Tell Eddie that I miss him and to stop blaming himself."

I felt him drop something in my hand. I looked down, it was a silver chain with a blue stone pendant shaped in the form of a rain drop.

"Take it with you Rose and when you feel you are about to give up, hold it close to you and you'll receive the strength and support you need."

Once again, everything started to fade but this time instead of fading to darkness, everything faded to white and I wasn't afraid anymore. I knew it was time to go back, back to the people that waited for me, to the people I loved.

"Thank you, Mason. Thank you for everything, for letting me see what I was missing. I'll never forget you, Mase."

"Live your life, Rose, and know that I'll always be there when you need someone."

I saw him smile once more, peace and happiness filling his face before everything faded and disappeared into the brilliant light.

* * *

**DPOV: (Dimitri)**

It seemed as if my life consisted of waiting and more waiting. That is how I found myself once again, waiting, alongside the others. Waiting to know what was going on. Waiting to know what had happened. Immediately after Rose had fallen unconscious we were all forced out of the room and though it killed me to leave her side now that I saw her alive and breathing again, I knew that it was for her own well-being.

My heart beat in my chest in both worry and content. My head filled with images of what had happened, the moment Rose opened her eyes once again to the world, and the memory left me as cold as it left me warm. Life had ripped from me the love of my life, a part of my heart, had made me suffer, made me want to die alongside her. And in once second, had given me what I had asked for so dearly. Given me a second chance at happiness, at love… but, at what cost?

Images flashed before my eyes, haunting me, making my heart stutter in my chest. The crazed and lost look in Rose's eyes as she looked at me, at the others, and didn't recognize us. The scared look on her face as the doctors and nurses advanced upon her. The desperation and sorrow clear on her face as she realized where she was. What would happen when she woke up? Would she be the same, or worst? The agony of the unknown was killing me. All I wanted was the best for Rose, nothing else mattered to me.

"The family of Rose Hathaway?", a nurse asked, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Yes, that's us. How's my daughter?", Abe asked, standing from his seat, followed by Janine.

"The doctor is waiting for you in his office to inform you of the patients condition. Please, follow me."

We all followed the nurse to the doctors office worry and anticipation clear on our faces. Once we got there Janine and Abe took a seat in the front, while we stood besides them.

"Mr. Mazur, Mrs. Hathaway, in all my years as a doctor I have never seen something like a witnesses today. I have no explanation to what happen to your daughter. All I know is that she was died and came back to life, with no possible explanation. We checked all her vitals and though they are not the best, they are stable, and that is normal due to her disease. She will be kept in observation due the rarity of her case and because we don't know how her body will react after everything. Besides that, all we can do is wait and see and hope that her healing goes smoothly."

"So, Rose is okay?" Adrian asked

"She is stable, and we have done everything to make sure she stays that way."

"Can we see her?" I asked, needing to see her, to make sure that everything the doctor had said was true. That it wasn't a lie.

"One at a time and please don't agitate her. She needs to be as calm as possible."

"Thank you, doctor." Janine said, and for the first time since we got her, I saw her smiling and happiness radiating from her.

I walked out the room and everything pulled me towards Rose like a magnet. All I wanted was to see her and to let her know that this time, this time that I had been given a second chance… I would never, ever let her go. No matter what tried to stop me.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and sorry again for the tardiness. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Yay for 2012! See you guys in January! :)**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**(P.S. Any of you guys have the Vampire Academy Ultimate Guide? Is so, how is it?)**


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Hello everybody! :)**

**I'll start by apologizing for my really, really, really late update. I swear I tried to post as fast as I could and this was the best I could, Sorry! I won't bore you with my excuses and just let you know that I'm truly thankful for all of your support and patience. I'd like to say thanks to my new readers, I really appreciate your comments. And to my ongoing reader, thanks for your never ending patience. I know i've been kind of brutal lately. Thanks for reading and your lovely reviews. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think. Well, once again, sorry for my tardiness and hope you guys like it. Happy reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**DPOV: Dimitri**

The steady beep of the heart monitor filled the otherwise silent room. The soft light of the early morning sun illuminated all around me and shone on Rose as she slept, leaving a light pink shade of color on her pale cheeks. I stood by the window and watched her, relief spreading over me at the sight of her. At knowing that she was here once more, alive and safe. At seeing the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took.

I was the only one left in the room, everyone else had gone to either rest or eat after spending time with Rose and while they tried to persuade me to do the same, nothing they could say would convince me to leave Rose's side. Not now, not when I finally had her with me. Just the thought of not being able to see her tortured me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the weight of worry and desperation leave me, leaving me exhausted, but finally content. I hadn't known what to expect when I first entered the room. I'd remembered the panic look on Rose's face, the confusion bright in her eyes, and fear had gripped me. Fear that she wouldn't recognize me, fear that what had happened affected her in a way unknown to us. But, standing here now, watching how the light shone on her, making her glow like an angel… I knew that none of that would happen, something deep within told me that my Roza would be okay.

I moved from my place near the window and walked towards the bed where Rose rested. I sat down in the chair next to her and gently took her hand in mine, feeling the warmth of her skin upon mine, I'd never before felt the kind of happiness and gratitude I felt in that moment. My world had been shattered when I'd seen Rose die before me, when I'd seen the light fade from her eyes, when life had taken away from me the one thing I cared for, and that I had taken for granted.

It had taken death to make me finally realize and admit to myself all of my mistakes. I had been given the chance to love, someone who understood me completely, someone who had forgiven me despite everything… and all I had done was push her away, all because I had been afraid.

Ever since the death of Ivan, my best friend, I'd learn to stay away, to push back no matter how hard it was. I pushed away my family, my mother, my grandmother, my sisters. I pushed away my colleagues and had become the anti-social person everyone knew me as. The pain of losing my friend had lead me to push everyone away because I knew that it was the only way to keep attachments from forming, from feeling the inability and desperation, the guilt, I felt when Ivan had been killed.

But when Rose entered my life that night in Portland, all my efforts had been broken. From the moment I saw her, I knew she was going to be different… I knew she was going to change my life, and she had. Rose had been the ray of sun and hope that lightened my darkened life. Her attitude, her goals, her determination… I admired her. She had been like a goddess placed before me and as the days passed, I grew fond of her. I lived for the moments we could be together, for our training sessions where I listen to her talk and be entertained by her witty comments. Without even realizing it… I'd fallen in love with her. With her voice, her smile, the way she made me fell complete again… and I tried to stop it before it was too late.

The pain of losing Ivan would be nothing compared to the pain I would feel if I ever lost Rose, so like a coward, I denied my true feelings to her and to myself even when I could see it in her eyes that she looked right through my lies.

I used any excuse plausible to keep her away from me though what I wanted the most was to have her next to me and love her the way she deserved. I used our age difference, how we would both be Lissa's guardians…and worst of all, I made her believe that she wasn't who I wanted and loved.

I would never forgive myself for all the times I caused her pain. For all the times I called her a child when she acted more like and adult than I did. For all the times I ignored her when she needed me the most. But I had finally learned. I was done pretending to feel something I didn't. I loved Rose like I'd never loved anyone before and the rest of my life would be to show her how much she meant to me, how much I loved her. My eyes had opened the moment her heart had stopped beating, the moment she fell limp in my arms…and it had almost been too late.

Life had given me a second chance, one I maybe didn't deserve, but one I wouldn't let slip from my hands. I had been born to serve Moroi, but I knew now that nothing would ever come before Roza. I had ignored that before and I had been so close to losing everything and losing myself as well. Others would say that I was doing the wrong thing and wouldn't understand, but I knew what was right for me and nobody else could say otherwise.

Slowly, I got up from my seat and kneeled on the floor next to the bed, getting closer to Rose. I brushed my fingers across her cheeks and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Roza. Everything will be different now, I won't let anything hurt you ever again. I promise." I whispered to her, hoping that she could hear me and that I would soon get to see her brown eyes open once more, bright and alive and filled with strength.

Rose was the strongest person I had ever met and she proved to me and to everyone around her how strong she truly was. She had conquered every obstacle placed before her, even death itself, and her will and determination kept going on. It was because of that strength, that passion that filled her and made her who she was, that I knew she would beat this. I believed in her, in her will to stay alive and I would be there for her throughout everything because I knew despite what the doctors said, I knew Rose would live.

It was then, absorbed in my own thoughts, when I suddenly felt Rose's fingers move inside the grasp on my hand. I looked up quickly to see if any change had occurred, but everything seemed normal until a low, barely audible sigh escaped her lips. Softly, I touched the side of her face and began talking to her.

"Roza? Can you hear me?" I said to her, watching her face for any change but found none.

"Come back to me, Roza. I'm waiting for you, we're all waiting for you." I whispered to her in her ear, hoping that my words would make her wake up.

"Dimitri…"

It was then when she finally spoke and if I hadn't been so close to her, I wouldn't have been able to hear her say my name.

My heart beat in my chest, threatening to burst from both the agony of waiting for her to open her eyes and to see if she was alright and happiness that I could once more hear her say my name.

"Roza…can you hear me? Please, Roza… open your eyes." I said to her softly, cupping her face between my hands.

"Dimitri…"

She said again and slowly her eyes started to flutter open. I watched as her eyes adjusted to the light and finally turned to look straight into mine. The happiness I felt in that moment was overwhelming and it was then when it truly hit. It all seemed like a dream before, an awful nightmare. It was now when I finally saw both the cruelty and beauty of the life we lived in. Rose had died before me and life had returned her to me, given me a second chance.

"Roza… how do you feel?" I asked her, trying to hold in the emotions I was feeling, trying to keep calm.

I watched as she looked around the room, before looking up at me again.

"Dimitri…what happened?" she asked me, her voice low and wavering.

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what her reaction would be if I told her the truth, but I couldn't lie to her either. My mind reeled as I looked at her and she looked at me, waiting for an answer. I watched her struggle as she tried to sit up and despite my protest, with a little help, she was leaning against the bed rest, her chest moving up and down quickly with both anxiety and exertion.

"Rose… you…" I began to say, opting for the truth, not wanting to lie to her, when suddenly, she closed her eyes and her eyebrows furled together.

"Rose…" I said, my heart beating in my chest with worry. I was about to go look for help when she opened her eyes and I saw the difference in them. I knew that she needed no explanation.

"I remember." she said, staring straight into my eyes. It was then, as she looked at me, that I couldn't keep in my emotions anymore.

"Roza, you came back to me." I said, not being able to hold in what I felt and wanted to say. She lifted her hand slowly, as if she was scared and pressed it against my face, a small smile on her lips, a sad smile.

"I'll always come back to you, Dimitri. Always." she whispered

Hearing her response was too much for me, gently as I could I took her in my arms, pressing her to me, needing to feel her close to me, her warmth, the pulse of life that ran through her body. Needing to know that this was real and that it wasn't a dream I would wake up from and come face to face with my destruction. My body shook with sobs I tried to keep in, wanting to be strong for Rose. To show her that I was strong enough to be there for her, through good and bad.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. I'm so sorry." I heard her whisper to me, her voice sad.

I pulled away and looked at her, fear running through me at her words and the sound of her voice.

"Roza, what's wrong?" She didn't answer me and just shook her head, her silence making my worry escalade even further.

"Roza, please tell me what's wrong?" I begged her, agony enlightening at seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Dimitri, I gave up. I stopped fighting, and not for one second did I think about the pain I would cause you, or my friends, my parents. Dimitri… I died and I almost stayed in the world of the dead just because I was tired of fighting, tired of trying. Because death was an easy way out of my problems." she said, her voice breaking.

"Roza… listen to me-", I started to say but she cut me off.

"Dimitri, I understand if after all this you want to leave. I mean, why would you want to be with a person like me, a person who gave up, someone who-", this time, I was the one who cut her off. I took her face between my hands and stared straight into her eyes, willing her to understand what I was saying.

"Roza, I would never leave you, no matter what happens. Rose, look at me. You didn't give up because if you had given up, you wouldn't be here now, breathing and alive. What happen was meant to happen. It was meant to make us stronger. Rose, don't ever believe that I would leave you. I love you Roza, and nothing can change that."

Rose's eyes shone with tears and I could see that she was trying not to cry, trying to be as strong as always. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her to my chest.

"Let it all out, Roza.", I whispered in her ear, "I'm here, and nothing can ever separate us."

I felt her body shake in my arms as she cried and let out all her worried and doubts out.

"I love you, Dimitri." I heard her say and her words filled my heart with joy.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, but I didn't want to break the silence that surrounded us. I wanted to ask her what had happened, but I didn't. I knew that she would tell me when she was ready, and I'd be there to hear it. It didn't take long.

"I saw Mason," she started, "I saw Lissa's family. They all told me to come back. That I didn't belong with them, that I belonged here."

My heart gripped as I heard her speak, as I heard the pain in her voice.

"It was beautiful… the most beautiful place I've ever seen… and I didn't want to come back. I wanted to stay there where I didn't remember anything. Where I knew nothing. But, they were all right, I don't belong there… at least, not yet. Mason helped me see that."

She pulled away from my embrace and looked at me, this time a real smile tugging at her lips.

"I belong where you are, Dimitri. I need you and I can't stand the idea of ever leaving you alone. Plus, I know you need me too." she said, that smile I loved so much faintly spreading over her face.

I just looked at her, at the way her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled. I could see the memories of what had happen in her eyes and I knew that they would haunt her the rest of her life. But, I would be there for her. I knew she would be fine.

"I love you, Roza." I said all of a sudden, feeling the meaning of my words deep down my heart and I knew that I had to let out what I needed to say.

"I would have never forgiven myself if I had lost you, Roza. You are my life and without you, I am nothing. You make me who I am and I swear to you that nothing and nobody will keep us apart. Not anymore."

It was as if time stood still as we both got closer to each other. When my lips finally brushed against hers, it was if I had been given life again, like a starved man being given water. I tried to say everything I felt in that kiss. I tried to show the love I had for her and the agony I had felt when I thought I had lost her. The happiness I felt now, having her in my arms and knowing I would finally be there for her, just like it was suppose to be from the start. And through that kiss, I felt all her emotions as well, I felt the love she had for me and goodness of her heart. I also felt her pain and desperation at the unknown future ahead of us, but I felt her determination and will to keep on living and I knew that for now, that was enough.

Our kiss was abruptly broken by the sound of the door opening. I turned around and found Lissa at the door, her face lighting up at seeing Rose awake.

"Rose!" she practically yelled when she saw her and she entered the room, instantly going to her side. I saw the happiness on Rose's face as she saw her best friend and I felt happiness fill me as well at seeing her so full of joy. One by one, everyone came in the room and each time Rose's face glowed with happiness, just as everyone else face light up at seeing her. I stood at the back of the room, letting everyone else have their time with Rose, I knew they had suffered as much as I had with everything that had happened. Every once in a while our eyes would lock with each other and the smiles she would give me reflected the love we had for each other. Soon, I told myself, soon Rose would be well enough to leave the hospital and we would start our new life together, free of any enemies threatening to destroy our long awaited happiness. We would be together, just like we should have been since the beginning and I wouldn't let anything hurt Roza ever again.

* * *

**So, what you guys think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Please REVIEW and let me know! It'll mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading and till next time. (I'll try to make it soon!);)**

**Bye! :):):):):):):):):):):):**


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Hi, everyone!**

**I'm Back! (Hides to save life)**

**I know its been almost two months since i last updated and I'm so, so, sorry! Please forgive me! :( I know a lot of you have probably been wondering what happened and if i gave up on the story. Well, first off, i will never give up on this story, no matter how hard writers block hits me, i'll finish this story through rain or shine. And what happend was COLLEGE! I'm in my last semester of Senior year in highschool and things are turning into HELL. There are so many things that need to be done and paper to be filled out, admissions test to take, not to mention prom and graduation are just around the corner. Who thought it would be so HARD? I'm even considering going back to kindergarden. **

**Well, enough with my excuses, just want to say that I'm sorry taking so long and i hope you guys forgive me! :) Thank you so much for your support and for sticking with me for so long, I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and please review! :) Till next time! **

* * *

**RPOV: (Rose)**

"Careful Roza," Dimitri chided me softly, "Not so fast."

"Comrade, I don't think I can get any slower." I replied back to him, holding onto his hand as I placed my feet firmly on the cold tiled floor. Despite the weakness I felt, I tried to focus the bit of strength I had in keeping myself upright and the strain I felt off my face.

"Roza, I'm not so sure this is right." he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist, taking most of my weight.

"I'm fine Dimitri. You heard what the doctor said, I'm well enough to do this." I said to him in my most innocent voice, trying to convince him that I was strong enough and hoping he wouldn't rat me out.

"You know perfectly well the doctor said you _might_ be ready in a couple of days. I truly think this is a bad idea. Roza, you're putting yourself at risk." he said, his voice admonishing but gentle at the same time.

"Then why are you helping me?", I retorted back, a bit breathless as I took my first step forward, only to have my knees buckle beneath me. Before I could fall, Dimitri's arms immediately went around me and lifted me up in his arms.

"Because," he said, his eyes glittering with amusement and victory, "I knew something like this would happen. I also knew you would do it with or without my approval. I can't risk anything happening to you because of your stubbornness." he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Gentle as ever, he placed me back on the bed that had held be prisoner for almost two weeks now.

"I am so tired of this bed." I complained, hoping he would pity me and release me from my torment.

"I know Roza, but you need to heal and the only way that will happen if you rest." he said as he pulled the covers up to my waist. With a sigh of surrender, I leaned back against the pillows and the weariness I felt spread over me and I realized how much energy it had taken me getting out bed.

"Sure, but that doesn't give them the right to shoot me up with drugs the few seconds I'm actually awake, they only make me fall asleep again." I said as Dimitri sat next to me. "It feels like I haven't seen you in a long time."

That was what bothered me the most of all this, the time I spend sleeping could be spend with the people I cared for and loved… and had come so close to losing.

"I've been here the whole time." Dimitri assured me.

Warmth spread over me as I looked into his eyes, his eyes which conveyed so much in one single look. I saw his love and determination, the happiness that made his eyes shine like a pair of brown jewels, making my heart beat faster in my chest. His eyes glowed like when we were back at the Academy during one of our training sessions, when he'd let his guard down and finally reveal to me who he was behind that hard mask he wore. Back when he was still _m_y Dimitri and not the stranger he'd become at the manipulative hands of Tasha.

"So many things have happened, things I never would have imagined." I said to Dimitri smiling at him, wanting him to know how I felt.

"My mother is with me after so many years, I met my father, someone I thought didn't even know I existed. I met Savannah, the most caring person in the world and who has helped me so much throughout all this. I got to see a side of Adrian no one else has seen."

"Seeing Lissa and Christian, I can see how close they are, how strong their relationship is."

I remembered their visit when I first woke up. Relief, joy, and determination strong through the bond. The way she had taken my hand in hers, this time lending _me _strength instead of the other way around.

"_You'll be better in no time, just wait. We'll all fight this together, like it should have been from the beginning."_

She'd said and I saw in her face and felt it through her emotions, the intensity and truth behind her words. The will to recover the friendship we had once had.

"_You gave us quite a scare, Rosy."_

Christian had said in a teasing voice, but I could see it in his eyes that he cared and like everyone around me, the relief shone in his eyes.

"_Don't worry, Sparky, I enjoy torturing you too much to give it up just yet." _I'd said, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Eddie is a Guardian now and I know he's capable of defending both Lissa and Christian." I said to Dimitri and felt a twinge of sadness at knowing that I might never become a Guardian like I had wanted since I was a little girl, that I would never be able to protect Lissa.

I remember my conversation with Eddie when everyone had left us alone. I remembered the look of shock on his face when I'd told him about Mason and had delivered the message Mason had sent him.

"_I saw Mason." _I'd told him, remembering in that moment everything Mason had told me.

I'd watched as he took in what I said and his emotions were quickly covered with the mask that was so popular among Guardians. I'd taken his hand in mine and tried to comfort him. It hurt me to see him this so filled with guilt, and I knew how he felt. How there was always something to remind you about that dreadful day.

"_Eddie, I know how you feel. The angry that you have towards yourself because you couldn't do anything to stop what happen to Mason, I feel it too and I know that we'll always feel it, no matter what. But I saw Mason and I know he's alright. He's happy Eddie and though he's not here with us for us to see it, I know he is happy and he wants us to be so too."_

It was then when he finally let go of that mask and showed me how he felt.

"_You really saw Mason?"_

"_Yes Eddie, I saw him. He said he misses you and that you should stop blaming yourself for what happened. He accepts what happened to him and he's happy. Eddie, he doesn't blame you for anything and wants you to be happy, to live your life without guilt because of what happened to him. _

"_Rose…I have a reason to feel guilty, not because of Mason's death though I do feel in a sort of way responsible, but because I let him down. Mason cared about you and I know he would have wanted me to look after you and that was the last thing I did. I got carried away by the rumors and didn't stop to listen to you instead."_

"_Eddie…"_

"_No, Rose, there is no justification for what I did. I care for you like a sister and I can't tell you how happy I am that you're better."_

"_I care for you like a brother too, Eddie. But, please just remember what I told you, you can't let the guilt control your life."_

After that, I saw a difference in Eddie, though minimal, it was a start.

"And we changed." I said to Dimitri, taking his hand in mine and giving it a light squeeze. "We're together and we don't have to hide what we feel anymore."

I felt worry and sadness fill me in that moment, and I knew that I had to tell Dimitri what had been bothering, no matter how much I didn't want to. I guess Dimitri had seen the change in me because a frown crossed his face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me and pressed the back of his hand against my forehead, a frown on his face, once again worried.

"I'm fine, Comrade." I reassured him with a half-hearted smile, "Its just that I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Roza." he said, the frown on his face turning into worry.

"Dimitri… you know I love you like I've never loved anyone before and what I want the most is for you to be happy… no matter what. Dimitri, I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes when you look at me and I don't doubt your love for one second but I want you to know something before anything else happens."

I looked away from his eyes, building up the courage to tell him what had been bothering me since I'd come back from the world of the dead.

"Dimitri, if you ever decide to leave… I understand that. I know that what's coming isn't going to be easy and I know you've said that you'll be here, but whenever you decide that this is not what you want… I don't want you to stay just for my sake. I want you to be happy Dimitri and if the only way for that to happen is away from me… then I can take that."

"Rose-"

"No, Dimitri, wait." I said when he tried to interrupt me, I had to let it all out. "Dimitri, you deserve so much… you deserve the best in life and I know that I can't measure up to that, especially how I am now. You deserve to be with your family, not half way across the world. You deserve to be recognized for your abilities as a Guardian, not stuck here with me. You deserve to have all the children you want, the ones I can't give you. And despite that, you chosen me and I can't tell you how happy that makes me but I want you to understand that I would never blame you for wanting to leave."

I felt my eyes fill with unshed tears as I looked at him, seeing as he took in what I had just told him and was surprised when anger crossed his face. He got closer to me and cradled my face between his hands.

"Roza, I want you to listen to me carefully, I love you and I will never love anyone the way I love you. You are my everything and without you I am nothing. Just the thought as being away from you tortures me and now leaving you… how would I be able to live, Rose? I don't care how hard things get, I will be here no matter what, no matter what your family says, what our society thinks, no matter if you want me here or not. I will fight along side you and if I have to fight the world to do so then so be it. I will never leave you Roza, I want _you_ to understand that, I did that mistake already and I'm not willing to do it again. I'm happy when I'm with you and nothing will ever change that. I love you, Roza."

At his words, the tears I had been holding in fell freely down my face and his thumbs brushed the tears away from my cheeks.

"I love you too, Dimitri." I said through my tears.

Our lips connected then and I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes at the happiness I felt at having him with me after so long. I traced my fingers across his face, memorizing him, the feel of his hair between my fingers, the slight stubble of hair on his cheeks, the softness of his lips on mine. And his hands were on me as well, one hand cupping my cheek tenderly as if made of glass and his other arm wrapped tightly around my waist, crushing me gently against him.

"Roza, I love you, you don't know how much I love you." he said as he pressed kisses on the side of my mouth before pressing his lips on mine again, this time not as gently as before.

His lips moved desperately against mine and his arm wrapped around me tightened as I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting, needing to get closer to him, to feel his warmth against me and smell his scent and his aftershave.

A sudden knock on the door made us break from our heated kiss and he immediately got up from the bed, moving to stand against the wall across the room, a slight flush on his cheeks as he tried to control his breathing. I took a few deep breaths, trying to control myself, hoping that the shakiness I felt from the kiss didn't showed on my face.

The door opened to reveal Savannah, a smile on her face.

"Knock-knock." she said, coming into the room dressed in her usual colorful uniform and carrying a syringe filled with god-knows what in her hand.

"Oh no!", I said once I saw the syringe, "Whatever that is, I don't want it. I don't want to go to sleep. See, Dimitri? I told you!" I said to him, as he chuckled at my reaction.

"Savannah, you can take that right back where I came from, I'm done with those drugs." I said, hoping my little speech had helped in something. Savannah's face lit up as she laughed.

"Oh Rose, what are going to do with you?" she said playfully as she checked my vitals on the monitor.

"I have no idea." I said, as she placed the cold stethoscope on my chest. "All I know is that I don't want those drugs you guys give me."

"There for your own good, Roza. Don't you want to leave the hospital?" Dimitri asked, amusement clear on his face.

"Of course I want to leave." I told him, knowing where he was going.

"Then you need to follow the Doctors orders and take what they give you." he said and I had the sudden image of a parent trying to convince a child. I just glared at him playfully, knowing that he had me.

"Well Rose, Dimitri's right." Savannah said, making him smile in triumph, "but what the doctor ordered isn't going to make you sleepy, I promise. Its just something to help you gain your strength."

I looked at her closely, trying to find out if she was lying, though I knew she would never lie to a patient.

"You promise?" I asked her, her laugh filling the room before she answered.

"I promise Rose." she said, "So, am I allowed to give you your medication?" she asked, amusement filling her voice.

I kept looking at her for a moment, before answering her cautiously.

"Fine," I said, "but I better not get sleepy."

"Don't worry, you won't." she assured me as I watched her grab the syringe and release its content into the bag of fluids connected to my arm.

"There, was that so hard?" she asked, teasing me.

"No…" I said, feeling like a child again.

"Oh Rose, you make my day." she said as she laughed. "Tell you what, for being such a great patient, how about I see if I can get you a donut for dessert tonight."

At the mention of donut my mouth started watering.

"Oh please, please, please. I'll let you shoot me up with anything if you get me a donut." I practically begged her, thinking how good the donut would taste compared to the flavorless food I'd been eating for the past two weeks.

"I'll see what I can do." she said, it was then when I noticed that there was wrong. I could see it on her face and I had an idea what it could be.

"Thanks Savannah, you're a life savior." I said, "Hey, have you see Adrian? I haven't seen him all day." I asked and I immediately knew something was going on. Her eyes reflected the sadness she felt and tried to hide behind her smile.

It was then when Adrian entered the room and from the look on his face at seeing Savannah, I knew that something was wrong between them.

"Speak of the devil." I said, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"I'll see what I can do about your treat." Savannah said, smiling thought it didn't reach her eyes. She was out the room in a second, her eyes on the floor as she passed Adrian out the door, closing the door behind her.

I watched as Adrian stared at the door, as if debating whether to go after her or not and I knew I had to do something. Now.

I cleared my throat loudly, making Adrian break out of his trance.

"Hi Adrian." I said, smiling at him sweetly, finding him being uncomfortable funny.

"Hi Little Dhampir, Cradle Robber." he said, nodding to Dimitri before sitting down on the leather couch across the room. Dimitri just glared at him at the use of his nickname.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good." I answered him, "Can't say the same about you though. Why do you look so guilty? Adrian, what did you do?" I asked him, watching as he stiffened on the couch.

"Nothing." he answered, "What would make you say that?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Well, I don't know. I thought m

maybe it had to do with Savannah looking so sad." I said to him and I knew I had hit the spot when he whipped his head up at the mention of Savannah.

"Did she say something?" he asked, worry and regret evident on his face.

"No, she didn't have to, its evident something is really bothering her. I worried about her." I told him, hoping my plan would work.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." I suggested, "I would go but seeing as I'm stuck on this bed…" I said, hoping I looked as innocent as I tried to sound.

"Yeah… maybe you're right." he said, his face filling with a look of determination, "I'm going to look for her. I'll come back later." he said, and the same way Savannah had left, Adrian left after her and I hoped that this time they would finally admit what they felt.

"What was all that about?" Dimitri asked me, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm just trying to get those two their happy ending, or I should say, their happy beginning."

"Roza, are you playing cupid?" he asked me, making me smile.

"No, I'm just playing priest and tying them together. What they have has been created by them, not me. They just need a little push."

"Oh Roza, you're unstoppable." he said, chuckling as he pressed a kiss on my head.

"Hey Comrade, where were we?" I asked him coyly, and he looked at me in confusion.

"You know… before Savannah came in and we were getting a little carried away…"

I saw as his eyes flashed in remembrance and a smile tugged on his lips.

"I think I'm remembering." he said, following my lead.

"Do you need a reminder, Guardian Belikov?" I said, giving him my man-eater smile.

"I think that would help." he said and words weren't needed after that.

* * *

**So what you guys think? Are Adrian and Savannah going to get their happy ending?**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! I'm dying to know what you guys think.**

**Bye! :):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
